Masked Revenge
by greensearcher
Summary: Part 2 of the Masks series: Just weeks before their wedding, Suki starts growing strangely weak. Zuko's concern grows to panic as no one can figure out what's wrong, and the harassment he's getting over their engagement isn't helping. Little does he realize that amidst all this, a plot for revenge is slowly unfolding. A Zuki mystery/adventure with slow-burn Tokka. - Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is the sequel to my story, Unmasking Truth. Please go read that one first :) **Updates will be about twice a week. Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender and all characters and other Avatar world details are © Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko, Viacom. No money is made by writing and publishing this fanfiction._

* * *

The Fire Lord swept through the dim hallways, brooding on his way to his chambers. It was well past midnight, and he knew his fiancé would have long since gone to bed.

 _Cursed ship,_ Zuko thought to himself, clenching and unclenching his fists in irritation. They'd had engine trouble on the way back that put him several hours behind schedule. As if being away from Suki for a week wasn't enough.

And with the way she'd been lately…it made him nervous to leave her for so long.

He stopped abruptly, chewing on his lip. _Maybe she's still up. She knew I was coming back tonight._ He hoped she hadn't waited up for him, but…it couldn't hurt to check. Before he could change his mind, Zuko spun on his heel and moved towards the southern wing, a hopeful bounce in his step.

He was nearing the inner courtyards when a small shriek rung out in the still nighttime air. Heart in his throat, Zuko tore around the corner.

"Hey! Who's there?" he called out, scanning the open garden, blue moonlight spilling over the stone walkways and drooping trees. It was dead silent.

"Suki! Is that you?!" he hollered, panicking. "Where are—" Zuko stopped as he heard a heavy thump against the soft ground several paces away. He sprinted towards the noise, tearing aside the long, leafy branches of a willow and lighting a fire in his palm. Within the tree's canopy, he caught sight of a woman in pink, her usually neat braid a tangled mess against her shoulder.

"Ty Lee?" he asked, moving towards her quickly. Her hands covered her face, chest heaving in silent sobs.

"Are you all right? What's—" Zuko stopped again as he heard someone grunt beneath his feet. Looking down, he realized he was stepping on one of the palace guardsmen. The man lay face-down on the ground, limbs sprawled awkwardly around him.

Zuko's expression darkened as looked back at his friend. "Ty Lee, did he…"

She looked up at him, eyes round and wet. She shook her head.

"But he tried to."

Her lip began to quiver and she let her face fall back into her hands.

Zuko reached down and grabbed the man's collar with both hands, hauling him up to eye level. The guard's arms hung limply at his sides, the effects of Ty Lee's chi-block keeping him paralyzed.

"There is no tolerance for _dishonor_ among my forces," Zuko said harshly, his voice low and rough. "You are permanently relieved of your duties—and you better hope I never see you again."

The man's eyes darkened briefly, but soon widened, quivering in terror. _Good,_ Zuko thought. _You should be afraid._

Dropping the man, he turned to Ty Lee and offered her his arm. "Come on," he said gently. "I'll escort you back." She grabbed his arm with one hand, rubbing her eyes roughly with the other.

Fury burned in Zuko's gut as they made their way down the quiet hallways. Ty Lee continued to sniffle as he considered going back and strangling that son of a—

"He seemed like such a nice guy!" she cried out suddenly. She hiccupped a couple times before sighing deeply. "I'm starting to worry I'll never find the right one, Zuko."

He smiled, relieved she was already feeling well enough to talk about it. "Ty Lee, you're only eighteen. There's no rush."

"Well, you're only twenty and you're getting _married._ "

Zuko's grin widened. "…Almost twenty-one."

They reached her and Suki's room. "Thanks, Zuko," Ty Lee said, some of the usual brightness coming back to her voice. "You know, you're like the big brother I never had."

"Well, I would have _definitely_ taken you over Azula." It was true, but…he immediately felt guilty saying it. Especially since his sister had been missing for over two years now. Zuko tried not to think about that too often, since it made him feel all kinds of regret, and a strange sadness he didn't understand. Shaking his head, he looked back down at Ty Lee. "Hey, um, do you think Suki is—"

He stopped as a small cry rang out from behind the door. "Su-Suki?!" he cried, reaching for the handle. The cries continued, growing louder and more terrified. "I—I'm coming in!" he shouted, pushing open the door and hurling himself into the bedroom.

The lamp beside Suki's bed gave off a dim glow. She lay on top of the bedspread, tremors wracking her body as she whimpered quietly.

"Suki," he said, face contorting as he ran over and sat on the bed, gently shaking her awake. She opened her eyes slowly, cries slowly fading to ragged gasps.

"Zu…Zuko?" she breathed. Her eyes softened. "You're back."

Still trembling, she pushed herself into a sitting position, Zuko steadying her. A couple open scrolls fell off her lap and onto the floor.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

"I missed you too," he said, pulling her in close and kissing her gently. She felt even thinner than she had last week.

"I'm sorry," she continued. "I tried to wait up…guess the history of the Pho Zei Dynasty just wasn't doing it for me," she said, giving him a small smile.

Zuko frowned. "You've been having nightmares again," he said, his heart sinking in his chest. "Suki...I thought they'd stopped."

She bit her lip and looked into her lap.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in anxiety. He turned around as Ty Lee's soft footsteps betrayed her entry. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?!" he said angrily. Ty Lee stared at the floor, looking guilty.

"Zuko, I asked her not to," Suki said. He turned back to face her. "You've had so much going on lately. And anyway, they've only just come back, ever since…" she trailed off, hand reaching for her lower abdomen, fingers curling sharply.

Zuko felt his chest tighten. "Are you feeling worse? Did Osamu figure out anything since I left?"

She shook her head.

"Agni! That man's useless!"

"Zuko…"

He bowed his head. "I knew I shouldn't have gone. They would've been fine without me. Half those meetings could have been done by messenger hawk anyway…" he said bitterly.

"Zuko, they couldn't exactly have a conference of world leaders without you."

Zuko furrowed his brow. He knew she was right, and he knew how important it was to support the other Fire Nation colonies as they transitioned to governments like Yu Dao's.

Didn't make him feel any better, though.

"Besides…" she continued, smiling again. "It gave me a chance to get in a couple more dress fittings without you snooping around."

He felt his cheeks growing warm. "I never…snoop."

He heard Ty Lee giggle behind them. Zuko turned around and saw her perched on the footboard of her bed, balanced on two fingers.

"You two are sooo cute!" she crooned, a dreamy look on her face.

Zuko groaned, but stopped when Suki rested her head tiredly against his chest.

"You should try to get some more sleep," he said quietly.

She gripped his shirt weakly, but nodded. He knew she was afraid of seeing Koh again in her dreams. Even killing that monster didn't really get rid of him.

Zuko ran his fingers through her hair. "…I can stay."

She nodded again, letting him pull aside the covers so she could crawl inside. He tucked her in, then pulled off his boots and swords before laying on top of the quilt and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Love you," he said quietly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Love you too," she breathed. Her warm breath brushed against his neck, quickly slowing into the gentle rhythm of sleep.

He ran his thumb along her jaw, frowning at her hollow cheeks and paling skin. It wasn't just Osamu who didn't know what was wrong—after the scare with his mother last year, he'd hired a bender from the Northern Water Tribe to join the healing staff. The woman had been able to treat Suki's symptoms, but despite the daily healing sessions, she continued to grow sicker.

It had been several weeks now, and Zuko was no longer concerned. He was afraid.

* * *

 _"Squaaaawk!"_

Toph's heart sped up a little. "All right you little wimps," she ordered. "Go run around Yu Dao and meet back here for your next session!"

The room filled with groans.

"I SAID RUN!" she hollered, pulling a mass of stone from the floor and letting it hang menacingly in the air.

She felt the scampering of forty pairs of feet. The room soon fell silent.

"Awww, that's better," she said, dropping the stone and holding out her arm for the messenger hawk to land on. She reached over and felt for the pouch on its back, undoing the clasp and pulling out two thin sheets of metal.

"Thanks, Hawky."

 _"Squawk!"_

Toph let the bird hop over to the windowsill before sprinting towards her room upstairs. She pulled open a drawer in the dresser and dug out another couple metal sheets before plopping herself down on the bed.

She picked up the first sheet from Hawky and held it carefully in her hands. The childlike scratches in the metal were easy to sense just by touching the sheet, but she ran her fingers over them anyway as she made out the markings.

 _Toph! This is so awesome, right? I'm such a genius. Can't believe we never thought of this before._

She grinned. She had to give it to that blockhead—it _was_ pretty genius. With Penga's help, she'd been memorizing the funny characters Sokka had sent her ever since his last letter. She held them in her other hand as she deciphered the new message. It was still really slow going, but the thrill of being able to _read_ made it worth it.

 _Before I say anything else—I drew you a picture that you can see! Feel. Whatever._

Toph pulled out the second sheet and felt the strange swirls and scratches in the metal. _What in the world?_ she thought as she went back to the letter.

 _IT'S APPA THE SNOWMAN. But I'm sure that was obvious._

"Oh my gosh—this is so bad!" Toph laughed.

 _Things are still good here. Katara and Aang have been helping Grandpakku and the other benders finish the city infrastructure, and I've been pretty busy planning out the water system. Teo's dad sent me a few ideas that I've had to adapt to the South. You'd think living on a hunk of ice would make this easy but getting that frozen stuff into something usable is harder than it sounds. Nothing the Idea Guy can't handle, though!_

 _Anyway, we'll be there in two weeks to pick you up for the jerkbender's wedding. I don't think I'm ready for all the oogie-nasty we're going have to witness. *gagging*_

 _See you soon. Love, Sokka._

Toph let her fingers rest on the last couple words for a few moments. Then she heard the pounding of footfalls down on the front steps, and quickly slid the sheets together and slipped them back into the dresser.

Running back down the stairs, she yelled some profanities at her lazy students. But she couldn't wipe the small smile off her face as she did so.

* * *

"Fire Lord, I only have your best interest at heart."

Zuko sat on his throne, thick streams of smoke pouring out of his nostrils. "Somehow, I highly doubt you have _my_ interest at heart at all, Rishi," he said, purposely leaving the man's title off.

The High Sage didn't waver. He even had the nerve to rise to his feet. The flame barrier—the one Zuko only put up for people he didn't want to talk to—swelled in rhythm with his angry breaths.

"Lord Zuko, it has long been the duty of the High Sage to advise the royal family in their choices of marriage—"

"And you're probably the one who told my father he could _kidnap_ my mother and make her marry him."

"Your mother came of her own will."

Zuko huffed in disbelief. The man ignored him and continued. "I've always done my best to ensure the continuation of a strong and _pure_ line of Fire Lords…"

Zuko fumed as the old man continued his racist monologue. He'd never liked Rishi—even as a child. But he'd made so many changes in authority upon becoming Fire Lord that he'd thought it necessary to keep at least one of the older leaders in power, if only for stability.

He was starting to regret his decision.

"…and thus, it is your duty to choose a companion of noble, national blood who will _guarantee_ that your successor will be a powerful firebender."

Zuko continued to glare at the man once he stopped speaking. "…Are you done?"

Rishi's massive white brows furrowed slightly, but he nodded.

"Then you're dismissed." The man's expression fell into a full-fledged scowl before bowing quickly and walking back down the long rug towards the exit.

The moment the door shut, Zuko swore loudly. This wasn't the first time Rishi had harassed him over the matter, nor was he the only advisor to bring it up. Maybe if these people knew Suki was really half Fire Nation, they'd calm down a bit. But, as much as he hated to admit it, her mixed blood and lack of any traceable lineage might actually make things worse.

Besides, he knew she still felt nervous about letting anyone else know.

Zuko sighed roughly. With the evolution of Yu Dao and the other Fire Nation colonies, it seemed the world was fast on its way to changing for the better. Yet he couldn't help but wish it would change a little faster.

Cursing Rishi once more for good measure, Zuko stood and put out the firewall. _I can't worry about this right now,_ he told himself. He didn't think he had enough room inside for any more anxiety than what he was feeling due to Suki's illness. The thought tugged at his gut, and he headed out the back entrance in search for her.

* * *

Suki sat on the edge of the cot, waiting patiently while Nukka tended another patient. After several minutes she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, and looked over to see the older Water Tribe woman smiling down at her.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Nukka asked.

"Yes, thank you," Suki said kindly, lying down on the cot and pulling her shirt off her stomach as the woman shut the curtains around the bed. She watched Nukka coat her hands in glowing water, the process having long felt like a familiar routine. The healer's warm gaze suddenly turned serious, eyes glazing over as she focused on her work.

A half hour later, Sukki felt much better, though as always, a lingering pain remained deep in her gut. She bowed and thanked Nukka quickly before leaving the ward, hurrying towards the training grounds. _I can do this today,_ she told herself, feeling empowered from the healing session and anxious to make the most of her newfound energy.

Ten minutes later, Suki was panting hard, sweat dripping from her face. Ignoring the aching, she followed through with the practice jab.

 _Again,_ she ordered herself. Her weakened muscles screamed at her. _You've barely been at it. Again!_

She ducked and rolled across the arena before slicing her fan through the air. As she pulled herself to her full height to finish the routine, a horrible pain tore across her abdomen. A ragged gasp escaped her lips as her knees gave out and she fell in an awkward heap.

She laid there for a minute, curled in on herself, cursing quietly and trying not to cry.

 _What is happening to me?_ she thought desperately, just as the world around her turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fire Lord. I must ask you something."

Osamu sat across from him in the small office of the healing ward. Zuko was hunched over in a stiff metal chair, fingers gripping his scalp.

"…Of course, Master Osamu."

"I've asked Suki this already, but she denied it. I'm worried she's afraid of damaging your reputation if she's truthful with me."

Zuko looked up at him, puzzled.

The healer sighed, looking him straight in the eyes. "Have you been intimate with her?"

Eyes wide, Zuko shook his head quickly. "N-n-no," he said, equally mortified as he was anxious to defend Suki's honor. "We're…waiting," he said quietly, cheeks burning. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

Osamu continued to look at him sternly. "Due to the nature of her symptoms…I must know the truth. I won't judge you if you have, my lord."

Zuko's brows furrowed. "What do you mean by that? I thought she was just—what's going on?!" he shouted, grabbing the man by the shoulders.

"Fire Lord, it's a sensitive matter." The healer's frown deepened. "But maybe it's time you knew the truth."

Zuko pulled his hands back, breathing quickly. "Tell me _now_ , Osamu," he ordered.

The older man pursed his lips. "This disease, though it has obvious systemic effects, is primarily targeting one organ."

"Is it her lungs? Her heart?!" Zuko asked, frantic as he thought about how easily she'd been tiring lately, how he'd found her on the training grounds, passed out in the dirt.

"No, Lord Zuko. It's her womb."

Zuko stared at him as the words sunk in. "Her…but, how?"

"Most of my colleagues disagree with me, but I suspect some diseases can be passed by—" He stopped. "Fire Lord, you must be honest with me about your relationship with the girl."

"I _swear_ to you, Osamu, we haven't," Zuko said firmly. "I would tell you if we had. For Agni's sake, I could care less about my reputation…I just want her to get better." He felt his throat closing up, and dropped his face into his hands.

Osamu was quiet for a long minute. Then he sighed. "I can't lie to you—I'm very troubled. The fact that her symptoms continue to return even after Nukka's treatments is very unusual. Usually, the water bending will heal the organ and thereby cure the disease. However, Nukka assures me that her healing has prevented any permanent damage to the organ, so you need not fear on that front."

Zuko was only half-listening, staring blankly at the ground as his heart pounded in his ears. "This couldn't be fatal then, right?" he asked desperately, looking up at the healer.

Osamu's professional demeanor faded slightly as he hunched over in his chair. "It's unclear at this point, my lord," he confessed quietly. "She's not in danger for the time being, but…without knowing what's going on, I can't promise anything."

Grief and fear suddenly tumbled over Zuko like a landslide. He stood quickly, kicking over the chair and ramming his fists against the wall. He wanted to yell, but he knew if he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to hold back the sob in his throat. And he wanted so badly to be angry with the Osamu; he needed someone to blame. But deep down, he knew the man was truly a gifted physician—he'd been the only reason Zuko could still see from his left eye.

"Maybe if my forefathers had invested more in medicine than weapons, we _would_ know what was wrong," he said bitterly.

"Perhaps so. But it is of little use to dwell on such things."

Zuko pressed his fingers into his temples, trying to relieve the pressure from his pounding headache. He looked up quickly as the door opened.

"She's awake, Fire Lord," Nukka said quietly.

Zuko brushed past her and tore open the curtains around Suki's bed.

She looked up at him guiltily. "Hey."

He sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand. "…Hey," he replied, biting his lip hard as he felt her thinning fingers.

She looked at him curiously. "Aren't you going to get mad at me for training too hard?"

"You mean…for training at all?" He tried to smile as he said it, but just couldn't make himself do it.

"It was only for a few minutes…" she said quietly. "I just…I hate being so weak. I wanted to try putting some muscle back on while I was feeling good. Nukka had just given me a healing session so I thought…" she trailed off, looking away. Her eyes were unfocused on a point across the room. "It's only getting worse, Zuko. What…what if…" She stopped and looked back at him. Her eyes were wet and full of fear.

He pulled her carefully into his lap and held her close. She buried her face into his robes, silent tears spilling through his shirt.

"You're going to be okay," he promised, his chest tightening, eyes growing moist. _You have to be._

* * *

"I can't believe I have friends old enough to get _married,"_ Aang said. "This is so weird!"

"I think it's _romantic,_ " Katara said dreamily.

Sokka laughed. "Watch out, Aang. She's starting to get ideas."

Katara glared at him. "You know, this could have been _you_ and Suki if you hadn't been such an idiot."

Sokka ignored her. "Down south, most of the girls Katara's age are already married by now," he continued. Aang was starting to pale.

Sokka grinned to himself. _Maybe that will tone down some of their oogie-osity for a while._

"Well then, what about _you,_ Sokka? You're letting all those _fine women_ get away from you," Katara said scathingly. The girl never did learn to take a joke.

"Ha! I don't have time for things like that," he said in mock-arrogance. "I'm crucial to the rebuilding effort, you know. The ladies will just have to do without me."

"Yeah, they're _really_ missing out…"

Sokka ignored her again as he looked over the saddle into to rugged valley below. "Um, are we getting close, Aang?"

"Yep! Should be able to see the school any minute now."

Sure thing, after a few more minutes they were flying over Yu Dao and up towards the hill that housed the Beifong Metalbending Academy. Sokka felt his heart rate pick up.

Appa landed at the entrance with a loud roar. Sokka slid down the bison's tail and ran up the steps and through the familiar school. Not much had changed since he'd been here last. He skidded to a stop outside the doorway to the open practice room. It was packed with students, all moving through a complicated bending routine, eyes squeezed shut.

"NO PEEKING! I'm talking to you, Nidhi!" Toph hollered. She stood at the front of the room, hands on her hips, hair falling over her face.

A skinny boy in the back row paused, looking shocked. "H-how did you know I was—"

"Your terrible form gave you away. Now, move it, kid!" As Sokka crept into the room, the corners of her mouth lit up. "All right, that's it for the day! You guys are all on summer break for the next couple months."

Several dozen metal coins fell to the floor as the students froze, looking around with confused expressions.

"Are you all deaf?! I said get outta here!" The kids all scrambled, grabbing shoes and packs as they filed quickly from the room.

When it was quiet, Toph turned towards him. "About time you showed up."

Sokka grinned. "Don't blame me—no one takes my itinerary seriously," he said, running over and pulling her into a big hug. Bracing himself for a punch to the side, Sokka was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his torso instead.

"…I missed you, meathead."

Sokka's grin widened. "Missed you too," he replied, pulling her a little closer.

"Geez, what are they feeding you down there? You're _huge!_ " she laughed, voice muffled in his shirt.

"Arctic hippos," he smirked.

"Toph!" Katara cried, running into the room with Aang at her heels. They both threw their arms around Toph, but she shoved everyone off after a few seconds. "Okay, okay, enough with the touchy-feely garbage," she huffed, though a small smile was peeking out from beneath her long bangs.

"Are you all packed?" Katara asked excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I threw some stuff in a bag."

"But…did you pick out something to wear to the wedding?"

"Uh, I think I have a dress in there somewhere."

Katara grabbed Toph's hand and moved towards the stairs. "Come on! I'll help you pick something out. We don't get to dress up very often—this is going to be so fun!" Katara squealed. Toph turned back towards Sokka and Aang, grabbing her throat and sticking out her tongue as she was pulled from the room.

Sokka chuckled. Spirits, he'd missed this girl.

* * *

Zuko stood outside the room in his sleepwear, feeling somewhat childish as he knocked quietly on the door. It opened slowly and a white-painted face popped out.

"Oh, Zuko! It's you."

"Hey Ty Lee," he said quietly. "I was wondering if, um…" He sighed. "Would it bother you if I stayed with Suki again tonight?"

"Of course not, Zuko. You know I don't mind," she said, pulling him into the room.

"Thanks. I'm just really worried to leave her alone…" he whispered. "I mean, I know you're here, I'm just…"

"Zuko, it's okay. We're all worried," she said quietly, squeezing his arm. For some reason, the gesture almost brought him to tears. "Besides, I'm actually on duty tonight," she continued. "Jaya and I will be outside here if you need anything."

"Thank you, Ty Lee," Zuko said sincerely.

As she left, Zuko walked into the room and saw Suki sitting on the ground by the fire, half a dozen scrolls scattered around her. She sat with her back to the hearth, letting the light from the flames shine onto the parchment. Her brows were furrowed, lips puckered as she studied the ancient script.

"How's it coming?" he asked, sitting beside her on the rug.

She smiled a little. "Well, I finally made it through the Pho Zei Dynasty. Did you know that was when the Fire Nation first domesticated komodo rhinos? I wouldn't have wanted _that_ job," she said, chuckling lightly. Zuko could hear the hollowness in her laugh, but kept it to himself.

"You know, you're going to know this stuff better than me by the time you're done," he teased, trying to stay upbeat.

Her face suddenly fell. "I just…I feel like I have to try. I already feel like such an imposter becoming Fire Lady. I should at least understand your culture and history the best I can."

Zuko frowned. "Suki, you're _more_ than qualified to be Fire Lady—"

"How?" she interrupted, looking away. "I might have Fire Nation blood, but even if they knew that, I'm still a foreigner. And basically a peasant by anyone's view."

Zuko's heart sunk a little in his chest. "Suki, you know I don't care about that."

"I know," she sighed, eyes softening as she looked back at him. "But I also know not everyone's like you, Zuko."

High Sage Rishi's hateful monologue echoed in Zuko's mind. He ducked his head in shame. "They'll come around, Suki. Everyone who knows you, loves you. It's hard not to," he said, heart swelling as he looked over at her.

She gave him a half-smile, looking mildly amused.

"It's true! And I'm serious about you making a great Fire Lady. I mean, you're an amazing leader, fighter," he started, counting off on his fingers, "and you're kind, smart, determined—"

He stopped as she leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "You're biased," she said quietly, though the faint blush in her cheeks let him know she was feeling a little better.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Suki, it really is true you'll be amazing at this. But remember…I'm marrying you because I _love_ you, not because I need someone to fill a position," he said, pushing her hair behind her ear. As her blush deepened, he leaned in and kissed her softly. She let out a quiet hum as they melted against each other.

Agni, he wanted to lose himself in this moment, but soon he felt her tremble against him, her free hand reaching towards her stomach. He pulled away slowly before reaching over to pick up the scroll that had rolled off her lap.

"I really admire what you're doing, though," he said, turning it over in his hands. "Plus," he added, grinning a bit, "…you're really cute while you're reading."

"What? W-why?" she asked, flushing.

His grin widened. "That stern little look you get on your face is just so—hey!" he laughed, rubbing his arm where she'd smacked him. He looked down at the playful smile on her face that he'd been missing so much, trying to forget for a moment how afraid he was of losing it forever.

* * *

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Zuko peaked his right eye open—it was still dark out. He felt Suki stir against him, but she soon stilled back into a peaceful sleep.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Grunting in irritation, he carefully pulled his arm out from under her and sat up, his tangled hair brushing against his shoulders. He squinted towards the window. A dark shadow obscured the moonlight falling onto the floor. Heart speeding up, he stood and crept silently across the room. When he got close enough to see what it was, he exhaled roughly.

 _For Agni's sake,_ he thought, opening the window to let the messenger hawk hop onto his arm. When it opened its mouth to squawk, Zuko reached up and clamped down hard on its beak.

 _"Shhh!"_ he mouthed, staring into its small, black eyes until he was satisfied the dumb creature understood. When he released his hand, the bird simply cocked its head at him. Zuko fumbled with the string around its leg and pulled out a small sheet of parchment. He held up a fire and read the short message scrawled across it.

 _Zuko,_

 _Don't let Suki eat or drink anything from the palace._

 _I'm on my way._

 _Mom_

Zuko didn't notice the hawk pecking at his shirt as he stared at the letter, rereading it over twice more. His hands began to tremble as he realized what his mother was implying.

 _Is Suki being…poisoned?_


	3. Chapter 3

Suki woke slowly as the first rays of sunlight poured into the bedroom. She shivered a little despite the warm spring air, and felt the cool sheets beside her. Frowning, she sat up slowly. She didn't remember Zuko leaving.

 _Well, he actually has things to do,_ she realized, sighing deeply. … _I feel so worthless these days._

She dragged herself across the room and changed into a loose-fitting red tunic and pants before heading out in search of some breakfast. She really didn't feel like eating, but was determined not to lose any more weight than she already had.

Nearing the kitchens, Suki heard rough yells echoing off the walls. Frowning, she moved as quickly as she dared and slowly pulled open the door to the room filled with smells of rice and miso soup. Pots were left to burn and boil over on the stove as the kitchen staff was lined up against the wall. Zuko was shouting at the head cook who stood shaking before him, wringing her hands around a tea towel.

"Zuko!" Suki cried. "What are you doing to poor Abha?!" She ran over to the cook and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from her, Suki!" he cried, yanking her back. "They're going to make you sicker!"

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked, quaking in his grip. His hand held her wrist tightly, eyes glassed over, his shoulder-length hair undone and falling into his face. "Zuko…y-you're frightening me," she said quietly.

He seemed to come to himself at that, pulling away and looking ashamed.

"What's going on?" she continued slowly. "What does this have to do with me?"

He reached slowly into his tunic and pulled out a small slip of parchment, handing it to her without making eye contact. She read it quickly, eyes growing wide. She glanced over to the workers, whose heads remained bowed as they stood against the wall. Silent tears were flowing down Abha's face. Taking a deep breath, she spoke as calmly as she could while handing the note back to him. "Well, I don't see anything in here about harassing the kitchen staff."

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, one palm pressing into his scar as his fingers curled tightly against his scalp. Suki's heart sunk in her chest, remembering the same hopelessness she'd seen in him during the Yu Dao conflict. Even then, though…he hadn't seemed so desperate.

"I apologize. Please continue with your duties," he said blankly, dragging his hand down his face and moving towards the door. Suki followed him out, pulling the door shut behind them.

When she turned around, she saw him facing the other wall, one arm propped up as his head rested against it. She walked over slowly and touched his arm.

"Zuko…it's okay—"

"Sometimes, I really am just like him," he said, his voice raspy and weak. She didn't have to ask who he was talking about.

"No, Zuko. You're nothing like him," she assured him. "But you _are_ human. And that's okay."

He looked over at her, his face contorting. "I'm sorry, Suki. I'm _so_ sorry. I've just been so afraid, and now…" He grimaced. "I just can't believe someone might be trying to hurt you. After all this time, I never realized…I could have been doing something to stop this…"

He let his head fall into one hand as he trailed off. Suki wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling his warmth and the ragged rise and fall of his chest. She felt his trembling arms return the embrace. They stood together for several minutes, the warm sun falling on her back from the tall corridor windows.

"Agni," he said at last. "I've been really insensitive. You're probably feeling even worse about this than I am."

She smiled tiredly. "I'm okay. I mean, we're not even sure this is what's going on. I say we just have me stay away from the palace food for a few days and see if that makes any difference. By then, your mom should be here to explain that cryptic letter in your pocket."

Zuko almost smiled. "Okay. You're right."

She raised herself up on her toes and kissed him for a long moment. When she started to pull away, he held her tightly against him, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other sliding into her hair as he kissed her back with a passion he'd been keeping at bay since she'd grown so sick.

Soon, however, Suki felt her legs shaking beneath her, her abdomen beginning to ache again. _Spirits! I've barely been up ten minutes…_

Zuko must have noticed, since he pulled back and gently lifted her into his arms.

"Let's get you back to bed. Then I'll go get you some breakfast from the city." He said it warmly, but she didn't miss the way his voice was shaking.

* * *

Four days later, and she was only getting worse.

Zuko dragged himself up the steep stone steps of the Fire Sages temple, indifferent to the pleasant spring weather or the cherry blossom petals dancing in the air around the city. Pushing open the doors, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Fire Lord, what a pleasure to see you."

"Hello, Great Sage Shyu," Zuko said heavily.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed our dear Suki was able to convince you to come to my meditation class. She's told me how much she enjoys them," he said, swelling with pride. "I really think they will be very beneficial to you, my lord," the man continued eagerly.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um…actually, I'm just here to exchange these," he said, nodding at the stack of scrolls under his arm.

"Ah," the sage said shortly. "Of course." He took the scrolls from Zuko and looked them over quickly. "Oh, these are for Suki, I see. She's really making impressive progress. Is she feeling any better today?"

Zuko looked at his feet, biting his lip. He didn't answer.

Shyu frowned. "…If you'll just wait here, Fire Lord, I'll send Ishan to fetch them for you."

Zuko heard the man's footsteps fade away through the dark corridors. He walked back through the doors into the outer courtyard, leaning against the warm stone wall and letting the sunlight soak into his skin.

"Fire Lord?" a hollow voice rang out. Zuko cracked his eyes open. A young man stood before him draped in deep red robes, bowing quickly before presenting him with an armful of scrolls.

"Uh, thanks," Zuko said, reaching out for them. "…That was fast."

"Oh, well, I've been preparing these ahead of time for Suki. She usually comes in every few days for new ones."

Zuko took a closer look at the sage. He couldn't be much older than him, and had a short, dark beard and an annoyingly good-looking face.

Zuko frowned. "What was your name, again?"

"Ishan, my lord."

"You seem…young, for a fire sage," Zuko said slowly.

"Just a sage in training," he replied enthusiastically. "See? No hat, yet," he said, pointing at his head.

"Uh-huh," Zuko replied, tucking the scrolls under his arm and moving away briskly.

"How is she feeling, by the way?" Ishan called out.

Zuko paused in his tracks. He turned to glance back at the man through his scarred-over eye.

"She's…doing much better," he lied.

A strange grin flashed across Ishan's face. "Well…now _that's_ good to hear."

Zuko's frown deepened. _Creep_ _,_ he thought irritably, hurrying down the steps and back to the carriage waiting for him. He decided he might want to go with Suki to those meditation classes after all.

* * *

Toph had her arm looped through the side of the saddle, the sharp wind repeatedly whipping her hair into her eyes. She slouched further down, groaning.

"Tell me about it," Sokka mumbled. "I mean, they should just get a room for crying out loud."

Toph heard what sounded like a snowball coming in contact with his face.

Sokka sputtered for a couple moments before scooting over beside her. "Toph, help. I can't stand them anymore," he whispered, tugging on her sleeve.

"I don't know what you expect me to do about it."

Sokka was quiet for a long moment. "…Oh, oh I know! Let's play a game."

Toph sat up a little. "Count me in. I'm bored out of my mind." She grinned. "…How about 'I Spy?'"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I'm not falling for _that_ again…." he scoffed. He was quiet again while he thought. "Oh, I know! Turn around," he said, grabbing her shoulders and turning her so her back faced him.

"What are you—" she stopped when she felt his finger moving in circular patterns across her back. She felt her cheeks growing warm. "S-Sokka! What the heck?!"

"I'm drawing a picture! You have to guess what it is."

"This is weird. And I'm pretty sure this isn't a real game."

"No, it is! Katara and I used to play this all the time when we were stuck inside during the winter. Right, Katara?" He paused, then made a gagging sound. "Never mind, she's not paying attention. Look, I promise, it'll be fun. We don't have anything else to do…" he whined.

"Fine! Fine. Whatever makes you happy."

Sokka giggled like a little girl before tracing his finger over her back again. His other hand held her upper arm as he worked. Toph pulled her bangs over her face to hide her burning cheeks.

"There! Done. So, what was it?" he asked excitedly.

"Um…" Toph said. She hadn't really been paying attention. "…I dunno, what?"

"Uh-uh. You have to guess. I'll do it again," he said. Toph sighed, trying to focus on the drawing this time. She felt him draw three circles on top of each other and a couple slashes out to either side.

"Hmm…I don't know. Somebody being smashed between rocks?" she asked.

"No! It's a snowman," he pouted. "Geez, all you think about is earthbending."

"Sokka, how it the world would I know what a snowman looks like?!"

"…Oh yeah. Sorry. Let me try again, _please?"_

"Nope. It's my turn," she said, grabbing him and spinning him around. She sat quietly for several moments, trying to think of something she could draw.

"…Toph? What's wrong?"

"Sorry…I guess this is harder than I thought. I've only ever made sculptures with my bending. I don't really know how to make something flat."

"Huh. I didn't think about that…" he said. "Well, how about you write one of the characters you're learning?" he asked brightly.

She smiled. "I can do _that_."

* * *

"ZUZU!"

Zuko spun around and saw a little girl in pink running towards him.

"Kiyi! You guys made it," Zuko said, crouching down as she plowed straight into him. He lifted her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Wow, you've gotten a lot bigger since I saw you last," he said, planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"That's not all. I'm a master firebender now!" she said proudly.

"A _master,_ huh?" he said, smiling for the first time in days.

"Yep! And Mommy said you could show me some more moves while we're here."

"Sure thing, kiddo," he said, letting her back down to the ground. He looked up as Ursa and Noren walked towards them. His mother was frowning.

"Mom…"

She wrapped her arms around him. "Did you get my message?" she asked.

He nodded into her shoulder. "Do you really think someone's doing this to her?" he asked nervously.

She pulled back and looked at Noren, who responded by grabbing Kiyi's hand.

"Come on, baby girl. It's _way_ past bedtime." Kiyi whined but let her father drag her towards the guest quarters.

"Zuko…" Ursa said quietly. "The symptoms you described in your letter alone indicate a number of possible poisons. However, that's not my only reason for thinking this."

Zuko furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

His mother looked at him seriously. "When did you send me that letter, Zuko?"

Puzzled, he thought for a moment. "Well, I sent the first letter about six weeks ago, and the second a couple weeks after that."

Ursa frowned deeply. "That's what I was afraid of. My dear, I only received one letter, and just last week."

"What? Why would it have taken so long to reach you?!"

"Well, I'm surprised that hawk reached us at all. It had what looked like an arrow wound in its wing."

Zuko stared at her, wide-eyed. "You…you don't think someone…"

"I think that whatever is going on isn't by chance," she said darkly. "Have either of you received any threats since your engagement?"

He shook his head quickly. "No. I mean, my advisors hate the idea, but I kind of expected that," he said absently, mind racing. He stopped, his breath quickening. "Agni, whoever's behind this has probably been intercepting all my letters! It's no wonder Suki's parents and Uncle Iroh haven't responded to me. I've been so overwhelmed, I didn't even think—" He stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought. _Maybe Osamu can contact them through the White Lotus Society—_

His mother placed a hand on his arm. "Zuko…did you follow the advice in my letter?"

He nodded. "Yes, but…she's still getting worse." He dropped his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do. I'm—I'm so frightened, Mom."

Ursa hugged him again. "Don't lose hope, Zuko. We're not out of options yet." She pulled back and looked at him. "I've brought several herbal treatments we can try, and there's still the possibility that she's being poisoned through other means."

He nodded slowly, biting his lip. Then his eyes widened as her words sunk in. "H-hold on," he gasped. "How _else_ could they be poisoning her?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Suki felt strong hands shake her from sleep. She peeked her eyes open—she'd fallen asleep on the rug by the fire, several of the ancient scrolls scattered on the floor around her.

She looked up. Bright golden eyes stared down at her.

"Suki!" Zuko said frantically. "Take off those clothes!"

She looked up at him, brows furrowed. "This…wasn't exactly how I imagined this going."

"What? Oh! N-n-no!" Zuko backpedaled, blushing furiously. "Th-that's not what I meant!"

Suki sat up and gave him a tired smile. "I sort of figured. What's going on?"

"What if—what if they're poisoning your clothes?"

Suddenly frightened, Suki looked down at her silk tunic with wide eyes then back up at him. "Is that even possible?"

"I—I don't know…my mom said…look, we can't take any chances," he said quickly, pulling off his shirt and handing it to her. "Here, change into this and put yours by the door. I'll go find someone to come get all your clothes—no wait, I can't trust anyone. I'll send Ty Lee in here to get your clothes. Your sheets need to go too. And we can't just launder them—it could be the maids behind all this. I'll go grab my sheets. You might be stuck wearing Ty Lee's clothes until tomorrow when I can buy you some—"

Suki grabbed his arm. "Zuko, _calm down_. You're acting like a crazy person," she said. "…And if I can just wear Ty Lee's clothes, why is your shirt off?"

He blushed again. "Spirits, I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight," he said, reaching out for his tunic.

Suki shook her head, pulling it away from him. "Uh-uh. No take-backs," she said, grinning.

"Su—Suki! I have to go back to my room like this!" he said, his face the same color as the shirt in her hands. "Okay, whatever, it's fine. You need to change now. I'm leaving," he said, bumbling out of the room.

As the door shut, Suki chuckled to herself, but soon had to stop as the ache returned and a new bout of nausea swept over her. She breathed deeply for a few moments before tugging off her shirt and pants and pulling Zuko's long tunic over herself. She tossed her clothes as far away as she could, too tired to get up.

She had almost fallen asleep again when someone knocked loudly on the door. Zuko's muffled voice came through as he cracked it open. "Suki! It's me."

"Coast's clear."

He stormed back into the room, just as shirtless and frazzled as before. "I changed my mind. It could be anything in—" He stopped, mouth hanging open as he stared at her. His cheeks were somehow even redder than before.

Suki grinned. "Still want your shirt back?"

"Nope," he said quickly, shaking his head. "I like it on you better."

"So, what were you saying?"

"Uh…oh, yeah. The poison—it could be on anything in here. You need to change rooms."

"But what about Ty Lee?" Suki asked. "She hasn't had any symptoms and she's in here almost as much as me."

"I know…I just don't want to take any chances. She should probably move too," he said, brows furrowed as he scoured the room. "Agni, I actually wish Sokka was here right now. He's way better at figuring this stuff out than me."

"They were going to come a few weeks early right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They should be here any day now, actually."

Suki smiled. "Do you think him and Toph will get together while they're here? That would be so cute!"

Zuko wrinkled his nose. "Ugh. I don't want to think about that," he said. Then his eyes widened. "Y-you can't tell him I told you! He'll kill me."

Suki laughed. "Once he wrote telling me the truth, it really wasn't that hard to guess _who_ he was having feelings for. I mean, those two were always together." She paused, putting a finger to her chin. "I probably should have realized that, in retrospect."

Zuko shook his head. "So weird," he mumbled, reaching down to help her up. "Sokka is _such_ an idiot—"

" _Zuko_ , that's not very—"

"—but I'm so glad he is," he continued, pulling her against him, "…or I wouldn't have you."

 _…Dork,_ she thought with a smile, blushing as he nuzzled playfully into her neck.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," he said, pulling back. "Can you walk?"

Suki stood tall. "Yep. Lead the way," she said firmly. Zuko held her hand and they took a few slow steps towards the door before she fell into him.

"…Never mind," she said, huffing and letting her chin fall to her chest. He scooped her up quickly and made his way out of the room and into the darkness.

* * *

"You're nervous."

Sokka started. He thought she'd been asleep. "How can you tell when we're—I mean, nervous? Ha! Why would I be—"

"Sokka, I don't need earth beneath my feet to feel your heart racing when I'm _right next to you_ ," Toph smirked. She lifted her head off his arm where she'd nodded off. The spot felt immediately cold.

"Well, um…" Sokka started, scrambling for an excuse. "Oh! The wedding. Yeah, I'm just a little anxious over that, that's all. I mean, you have to admit this is gonna be a _little_ awkward for me."

"Ha! More like _really_ awkward. Glad I'm not in your shoes."

"Thanks."

Toph chuckled quietly before resting her chin on her knees. Her eyes stared blankly across the dark ocean, pieces of hair falling out of her bun and down along her neck. Sokka watched her blow her bangs out of her eyes, noticing how her facial features were longer and more defined than they used to be. She'd changed so much in the past year—Sokka wondered if she was even aware of it. She was still Toph, but she was clearly more of a woman now and less of a girl. _Like I didn't have enough of a crush on her already,_ Sokka thought, cheeks burning.

"Do you regret it?"

"Hmm?" he asked, shaken from his thoughts.

"I mean…do you wish—" She stopped and sighed. "Last year, you said your breakup was for the best…do you still think so?"

This was a strangely serious topic for Toph to bring up. Sokka couldn't figure out why she'd care about it.

"Yeah, I still do," he said quickly. "I mean, I haven't had feelings for Suki for a long time now. Even before we broke up I was—" _falling for you,_ he thought, stopping himself quickly. "It's gonna be awkward, but to be honest, I wasn't the greatest boyfriend to Suki, towards the end anyway. I know Zuko will take care of her, so…I'm happy for them," he said sincerely.

"Wow, Sokka, that's so mature of you," Toph said, a smug smile creeping over her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm only here for the food, anyway. It's not a wedding without _tons_ of food!"

"I'm sure you came halfway across the world just for the meat," she said sarcastically, though she was smiling.

 _Nope. Definitely not for the meat,_ he thought, resting his head sideways against his knees and watching as she tucked several loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Sokka didn't hear Aang stir from sleep and climb over the saddle to Appa's head until he called out to them. "Hey guys! I think we're here!" With a _yip yip,_ they began a sharp descent towards the large caldera below. Caught off guard, Toph gave out a small cry as she tumbled forwards, arms flailing in search of something to hold onto.

Sokka lunged forward to grab her before she flew out into the night sky. He pulled her close to him with one arm as his other shot out to grasp the side of the saddle. Toph's arms wrapped around him tightly, eyes squeezed shut as she pressed her face against his chest. He could feel her heart racing against him.

"Geez, Aang! A little warning next time, maybe?!" he asked irritably.

"I think we'd all appreciate that," Katara said tiredly, clinging to the opposite side, still half inside her sleeping bag.

"Sorry! I'm just really excited to see Zuko," Aang said, bouncing up and down like a little kid.

As they approached the palace, Toph's trembling subsided and she pulled away, feeling for the side of the saddle.

"Thanks," she said quietly, cheeks pink. "Sorry if I nearly suffocated you."

"Don't worry about it," Sokka smiled. "…Not your fault Aang's a big _jerkbender_ ," he said loudly.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, okay?!"

* * *

"You know…this might look a little suspicious," Suki teased as he carried her through the dim hallways.

"Huh? Why—" Zuko glanced down at the woman in his arms, wearing nothing but a large shirt, and his own bare chest. "Oh, spirits. You're right," he said, huffing. "…I'm kind of having an off night."

"I don't mind," Suki breathed, snuggling against his chest and closing her eyes. He felt his heart racing as he pulled her closer. As he turned the corner towards the family rooms, the moonlight spilling from the tall, open windows was suddenly shadowed by darkness. Zuko gave out a loud yelp as something large and wet ran up his back. He swung around and saw a large, furry face pressed against the open window, foul breath spilling over them.

"Appa!" Suki cried in delight. The creature's tongue started to come out of its mouth again for round two.

"Oh, no you don't," Zuko said, backing away. Suki was laughing at him. "Think that's funny, huh? Here, Appa. Suki _really_ missed you," he said, holding her within the range of beast's tongue.

"N-n-no wait, Zuko! I'm sorry I laughed at—" Too late, she was covered in bison saliva. Their laughs tumbled into each other as they stood there dripping wet.

When they calmed down, Suki looked around. "Hang on, if Appa's here…where are the others?"

Zuko shrugged. "They've got to be around here somewhere. But for Agni's sake, how hard is it to properly house your dumb animal in the stable?"

Appa grunted irritably.

"Aww Appa, he didn't mean that," Suki said breathlessly, reaching out to touch the bison's large, wet nose. Her hand was trembling.

Feeling guilty for overexerting her, Zuko pulled her away and took off quickly down the hall. He'd barely made it around the corner when someone called out.

"Zuko!" A bald man was running towards them from the opposite end of the corridor. As he ran into the moonlight, Zuko could just make out the faint blue arrows on his skin.

"Aang?" he asked, just as the monk ran up to them. He was quite a bit taller than he'd been last year and had finally lost all the baby fat in his face.

"Zuko! Suki!" Aang exclaimed, his voice noticeably deeper. He stopped, looking at them strangely. "What happened to your clothes?" he asked innocently. He sniffed the air. "And why do you smell like Appa?"

Zuko groaned as Katara, Sokka, and Toph emerged from the shadows.

"Oooh man, sounds like we came at a good time," Toph smirked.

"This isn't how it looks!" Zuko shouted over everyone's laughter. He let Suki down to her feet, wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulders so she could stand upright. Everyone grew suddenly quiet as they watched her struggle to stay standing.

"Suki, you're hurt!" Katara said anxiously, running over. She immediately swung her pouch around and bent out a small stream of glowing water.

"Katara…don't," Suki said, pushing her hand away.

Katara's eyes quivered as she looked over Suki's thinning frame. "What…w-what's happened?" she asked, looking up at Zuko.

He looked over at Suki—her eyes were squeezed shut. He sighed. "Look…I'll explain everything later. Right now though, Suki needs to get to bed." He looked up. "Aang, would you mind telling my mother to meet us in her old room? She should be with Osamu in the healing ward right now."

Aang's brows furrowed in confusion, but he nodded and took off on an airball down the hall.

Zuko leaned down and lifted Suki back into his arms. Her body was quaking. "Katara, do you think you could help Suki get bathed and changed? Something's going on and…well, I can't trust any of the servants right now," he said darkly.

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

Zuko was carrying Suki down the hall towards his mother's old room, Katara at his heels, when a deep voice rang out.

"Zuko, how can _we_ help?" Sokka asked seriously. Toph stood beside him, arms folded as she nodded her head.

"Don't worry…I have something important for you guys to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Suki opened her eyes. She was lying in a large bed, a dim glow illuminating the corners of the room. She looked over when someone touched her shoulder.

"Ursa," she said quietly.

"Hello, my dear," the woman replied. "Could I persuade you to drink something unpleasant before you sleep again?"

Suki smiled a little. "How can I say no to that?" She sat up slowly, accepting the warm cup of tea from Zuko's mother and holding her breath as she let the bitter drink slide down her throat.

"Let's see if that doesn't help you feel a little better," Ursa said. "And I put something in there to help you sleep soundly. Zuko tells me you've been having nightmares."

Suki nodded slowly, looking into her lap. Ursa leaned over and kissed her head before standing to leave. Suki felt her eyes begin to water as she buried herself back into the sheets.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she noticed the lights go out. A warm, familiar presence soon nestled down beside her.

"Hey," Zuko whispered. "You still awake?"

"Mmhmm," she replied, peeking her face out of the covers. "Not for long, though. Whatever your mom gave me is working fast," she smiled tiredly.

"…Want me to stay?"

" _Yes_ ," she said quickly, not wanting to be left alone in the large, unfamiliar room. "But…you don't have to if you're worried about—"

"I don't care what anyone thinks. Honestly, if they think _that's_ going on with how sick you are, they're just stupid."

Suki wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry at that. Regardless, she was too tired to do either.

 _"I love you,"_ she heard. It seemed miles away. She was too far gone to reply as strong arms pulled her in close.

* * *

"Where were you on the night of the spring equinox?" Sokka drawled. The palace cook sat before him, trembling as he cowered over her.

"Sokka, that has nothing to do with this," Toph huffed. "Just ask her about Suki."

"Fine, fine. Do you know anything about who's been poisoning Suki?" he asked her.

"N-no! I don't know anything," the large woman replied, her voice shaking. "P-please, I love Miss Suki. I would never hurt her."

"She's good," Toph said quickly. The lady's trembling felt more like fear and sadness than guilt. She was telling the truth.

"Hmm…looks like you're in the clear," Sokka said. "Just one last thing—I need you to look up at me." A moment later, he moved away. "Okay, you can go."

The woman stood and Toph sensed her bow deeply before leaving the interrogation room.

"Spirits, Sokka, you're getting way too into this detective thing. You can't just torment everyone we talk to!" Toph said, exasperated.

"I have to get in character if we're going to solve this thing, Toph. That's why I've got this!" he exclaimed.

"…You wanna describe what you're pointing to?"

"Ah. Yes. Here—" he said, pulling up her hand and placing something in it.

She felt a cloth-lined, winged cap with a strange, round, metal-and-glass contraption stuck to the front. "What the heck is this?" she asked.

"It's my detective cap! I've solved loads of mysteries with this bad boy."

Toph face-palmed. "You packed this? For a _wedding?!"_

"Well, good thing I did!" he retorted, snatching it back and presumably placing it back on his head. "I left the pipe home…" he muttered.

"And why did you ask her to look at you?" Toph asked, curious.

"I've been checking everyone's eyes to make sure they're not dilated. That's what happened to those earthbenders who got brainwashed by Ozai's cronies last year, right?"

Toph grinned. "Huh. You're actually putting yourself to some use after all. And here I thought I was just letting you tag along."

 _"What?!"_

Toph just laughed. "You know…I _am_ having more fun with this than I thought," she admitted. Never before had she thought about using her lie-detection ability to do something so organized and useful.

"Me too," Sokka agreed. She felt him move in front of her, his large hands resting on her shoulders. "We make a great team, huh?"

Suddenly, he was trembling nervously. Smirking, Toph asked, "What's wrong, _detective?"_

He pulled away quickly. "…Just, uh, ate a few too many fire flakes earlier, I guess."

"Oh," she replied casually, though her heart was fluttering in her chest. He was lying.

* * *

"What do you mean, _gone?!"_

Osamu's frown deepened, though he didn't falter at the Fire Lord's rising voice. "I mean exactly that, my lord. According to your guards, no one has seen her since she left the clinic yesterday morning, and she's nowhere to be found in the palace. I wouldn't usually be so concerned, except Master Nukka has never once been so much as late for her shift," he explained, eyes growing dark as he tugged at his long, grey beard.

Zuko ran his hands through his hair, tearing a few strands out as he tried to process this new development. "Could this be…great spirits, do you think whoever's behind Suki's illness is also responsible for this?" he asked, chest tightening.

Osamu exhaled roughly. "We still aren't sure she's being poisoned at all, Lord Zuko. But if I were you…I suppose I would reach a similar conclusion."

Zuko swore. He paced the man's small office twice before speaking again. "Do you have any new information from the White Lotus Society?" he finally asked, keeping his voice low.

The older man shook his head. "Not regarding this. But I have confirmation that General Iroh and Suki's parents have been contacted and are being brought here under the protection of our members."

Zuko nodded once, then left the office without another word. He walked quickly towards the guest rooms, feeling the distant warmth of the early morning sun, sweat dripping down his scalp as he puzzled over what to do. Sokka and Toph had spoken to most of the palace staff yesterday, and everyone was cleared so far. But with Nukka suddenly gone, he was more convinced than ever that someone was behind all this.

Stopping before one of the bedroom doors, he knocked quietly. He rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited, feeling especially impatient.

Finally, the door creaked open, a dark, tired face peeking around the side. "Zuko? What's wrong?"

"Sorry Katara, I know it's early, I just need your help again. Suki's—" but before he could finish, she'd shut the door, leaving him speechless for a long minute before the door creaked open once more. She had thrown on a robe and was fastening her water pouch to her hip as she moved quickly down the hall. He followed as they made their way towards his mother's old room.

"Thanks," he said once he caught up to her.

"Of course, Zuko. Now, tell me what's happened," she said quickly.

"Our healer from the North, Nukka—she's gone. I think whoever's behind Suki's poisoning, if that's what's going on, has something to do with it," he explained quickly. "Either way, Suki's overdue for a healing session, so I figured you could—"

"Yes, of course. I'm not as skilled as Master Nukka, but I'll do what I can."

"You know her?"

"A little. I met her briefly when we were up North during the war. She's one of the best, from what I was told."

Zuko nodded. He'd known as much when he hired her; he was actually surprised when she accepted the position. Zhao's invasion during the war was still very fresh in the minds of most of the Northern Tribe.

They soon reached the room, where Ty Lee and Jaya stood guard. Entering quietly, Zuko sent several small flames to the lamps in the corners of the room before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Suki," he said quietly, rubbing her arms. "You need to wake up for a little while."

She groaned a bit, but soon opened her eyes. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her gently before crawling over to sit cross-legged on the bed so Katara had space to work. Katara carefully pulled Suki's shirt up off her stomach and bent a long stream of water from her pouch, eyes half-closed as the water began to send a bright blue glow into the dim room.

Katara's brows immediately furrowed, though she remained quiet as she worked.

"Is everything o—" Zuko started, but Katara shushed him quickly. He shut his mouth and reached out to hold Suki's hand.

He was nodding off where he sat when he heard Suki speak. "Wow…Katara, I feel so much better!" Zuko opened his eyes and watched as a large grin spread across her face. It felt like a mountain had been lifted off his chest as he noticed the absence of trembling in Suki's arms as she sat up, the way her breath seemed more even and regular. He smiled widely, looking over at their friend. Despite Suki's enthusiasm, Katara's brows were knit together, a deep frown on her face.

"Suki..." she started. She spoke calmly, though there was a slight tremor to her voice. "What did…what did Nukka tell you about your condition?"

Suki's brows furrowed. "She said that my—" she stopped briefly, eyes glancing quickly at Zuko. "That, um, the damage to the organ was bad, but wouldn't be permanent as long as I kept coming to her for healing sessions every day. She and Master Osamu seemed most worried about the effects the disease was having on my entire body."

Katara nodded slowly, biting her lip hard. "Zuko," she said quietly, turning to him. "Could you, um, go ask Osamu to come in here? I'd like to…get a more detailed history of her condition from him."

Zuko frowned. "Is everything okay?" he asked again, the elation he'd felt at Suki's sudden recovery fading quickly.

"O-of course, Zuko."

He glanced back down at Suki. She was staring at Katara, eyes wide.

"What's going on, Katara?" he asked roughly. "Are you—are you trying to get rid of me?!"

Katara sighed deeply. "Look, Zuko, can you just give us a minute? It's just, you know, a bit of a sensitive topic to discuss with you here."

"I don't care about that! I'm her fiancé, for Agni's sake! I'm not going to leave here until you tell me what's going—"

"Zuko, it's okay," Suki said quietly. She was looking over at the ground, her arms folded across her chest. "I'd kind of like to talk to Katara alone, actually."

His face contorted. He felt a little hurt, and more than a little confused, but simply ducked his head and moved towards the door, looking back briefly before shutting it behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fire Lord."

Zuko jumped to his feet, moving across the small sitting room in a few long strides to where Osamu stood at the doorway.

"Osamu, what's going on? Did you talk to Katara? What did she say about—"

He stopped as the healer gripped his arm tightly. "Let's sit down for a minute."

Zuko brushed his hand off. "I've been sitting down for the last _hour!"_ he shouted. "Spit it out, Osamu. Is Suki okay? I don't understand…she seemed to be doing so well after Katara's healing session. Why did she seem so worried if—"

"Lord Zuko," Osamu said sternly. "Does it not trouble you that Katara, an amateur healer by most comparisons, should be able to heal Suki so effectively when a master from the North could not?"

Zuko's heart seemed to stop. He took a ragged breath. "Are you…are you implying that _Nukka_ was behind all this?"

Osamu frowned. "I doubt she alone is responsible, but…yes," he said reluctantly. "There's little question in my mind that she was involved."

"B-but…" Zuko started. "Suki _did_ get a little better after her healing sessions. At least for a while, anyway…"

Osamu sighed, his thick brows furrowing deeply. "It appears Nukka _was_ healing the girl, but just enough to avoid suspicion. She must have been holding back her true abilities to allow Suki to continue deteriorating while either she or an accomplice continued to poison her."

Zuko staggered backwards, falling slowly into one of the armchairs, heart pounding madly as the room began to spin.

Osamu sat in the chair beside him, head ducked. "I'm afraid my knowledge of the Northern healing arts is very limited. If only I'd known what to look for, I could have said something…" the old man continued weakly. Zuko had never seen him look so miserable.

"…This isn't your fault," Zuko said quietly. He let his head fall into his hands. "I just don't understand…How could Nukka do this? What could _possibly_ be her motive?" He gasped suddenly. "You don't think this is an attack by the North, do you?"

Osamu's eyes narrowed. "I'm no general, mind you, but…I doubt it. They have little to gain from that, since you've invested so much in rebuilding their trust recently. And even if Nukka was part of a small group set on revenge for Zhao's siege, I would think they'd be more likely to target you than your fiancé." Osamu tugged on his beard roughly. "Personally, I suspect Nukka was simply being blackmailed."

They sat in silence for several minutes, Osamu waiting patiently as the Fire Lord sorted through his thoughts. Zuko finally exhaled through his teeth, looking up slowly. "I just don't understand… _whoever_ was behind this, why drag it out? Wouldn't they just want to—" He stopped. He couldn't say it out loud, or it made the possibility feel too real.

"Kill her immediately?" Osamu voiced for him. Zuko cringed. "This is why I was skeptical when Lady Ursa suggested we were dealing with a poison," the healer explained. "There are a handful of highly lethal toxins that can go undetected, but in this case our perpetrator chose something that worked slowly and targeted a non-vital organ. It didn't seem logical. Thus, until an hour ago, I was still convinced we were dealing with some kind of infection."

Zuko nodded; the man's reasoning made sense. "But…now you _do_ think it was a poison? Why?" he asked.

"Because," Osamu said darkly, eyes narrowing, "I realized…they never intended to _kill_ her."

Zuko stared at him, unblinking. "What? Then why…"

Osamu frowned deeply. "Fire Lord, you remember what I told you about Suki's condition, correct?"

Zuko nodded slowly. "But, the damage wasn't permanent, right? That's what Nukka told—" He stopped, heart pounding in his chest. "…She was lying, wasn't she?"

Osamu nodded gravely, staring at the floor. "Lord Zuko, it seems whoever was behind this believed you would never go forward with a marriage to someone who," he paused, looking up slowly. "…someone who couldn't produce an heir to the throne."

Zuko stared ahead, his vision blurring. "H-how…" He drew in a ragged breath. "…How could they _do_ this to her?" he croaked, tears spilling down his face. He stood slowly, trembling as he moved towards the door. "I have to go to her. Does she know? Oh Agni, this is all my fault," he choked out. Before Osamu could answer, Zuko had thrown the door open and was tearing down the long hallway to the bedroom.

The Kyoshi Warriors were still outside the door, though Jaya had a hand covering her face and Ty Lee was curled in a ball on the ground. Just as he staggered to the door, it opened. Katara leaned against the door as she shut it behind her. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Zuko couldn't speak, so he made to push her aside so he could go in the room.

"Zuko, stop," Katara choked out. "She said she needed some time by herself."

Zuko shook his head roughly. "N-no, I can't leave her alone with this…"

Katara stood her ground, back against the door. " _Please,_ Zuko. J-just try to calm down for a minute while—"

"CALM DOWN?!" he shouted, chest rising and falling heavily. "No! You let me in that room _now,_ Katara!" He grabbed her arms roughly and dragged her aside before pushing his way into the room.

As the door shut behind him, his fury died down as grief and guilt flooded over him again. Suki was sitting on the windowsill, head resting against the frame as she stared absently at the sunrise peaking over the caldera's rim.

He ducked his head, clenching his fists. _This is all my fault. This happened because she's with me._

"I know what you're thinking," Suki said quietly. She didn't move, didn't look back at him. She wasn't even crying, though her eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with red. "I'd…I'd understand," she said, so softly he could barely hear her.

"…What?" he said, moving closer.

"Zuko…you don't have to marry me anymore."

He stopped, heart in his throat. "W-what? Why would you think…"

She finally looked over, lower lip quivering violently. "What kind of Fire Lord marries someone who's _barren?"_ she asked, her voice ragged. "Who will rule the Fire Nation after you, Zuko? What kind of unrest would such uncertainty create? I couldn't do that to you."

"Do that to _me?"_ Zuko cried in disbelief. "For Agni's sake, Suki, this isn't about me! Someone's hurt _you!"_ He stopped, face contorting in pain. "…Can't you just think about yourself for once?" he pleaded, moving towards her.

"I _am_ thinking about myself!" she shouted. Zuko froze, stunned. She looked away, voice wavering. "What will you do, Zuko? Have a _mistress_ bear your children?" she choked out bitterly, tears finally spilling down her face as she swung her legs off the windowsill and moved away from him. She stopped a few paces away, bracing herself against the wall and burying her face in the crook of her arm. "I can't…I can't live that kind of life."

In a few long strides he'd crossed the room, pulling her into his arms. "I would _never_ do that, and you know it," he said roughly, holding her tightly against him.

"Th-then what will you do?" she asked desperately, her body rigid and trembling in his arms. "Zuko…I know you haven't thought this through. What if…what if this tears us apart?"

He was quiet for a long moment. "I question almost every decision I make," he said at last. "But when it comes to us…I've never felt more right about anything in my life," he said firmly, pulling her closer. "I love you, and I could _never_ abandon you."

Suki gasped, a terrible sob escaping her. She buried her face in her hands, quaking madly against him. Zuko's face scrunched up in pain, chest aching like he'd taken a spear to the heart as her cries filled the empty space around them.

"Oh, Zuko," she gasped at last, tremors wracking her body. "How could she… I'll never…" she stopped as fresh sobs overcame her.

"I'm so, so sorry," he groaned, voice and heart breaking as tears spilled down his face and into her hair.

* * *

She couldn't tell how long it had been before the dampened cries faded away. Katara sat on the hard hallway floor, arms draped around her knees, her tunic wet with tears. Ty Lee was beside her, unmoved from where she'd found her in the hall. Her large, orb-like eyes stared ahead blankly, somehow still filling with moisture. At a time like this, Katara didn't envy Ty Lee's ability to sense the energy around her.

 _"I've n-never heard them y-yell at each other before,"_ the girl had choked out when they heard the brief but impassioned shouts from behind the door. The cries that followed were worse. Listening to Suki's heartache was bad enough, but the deep, masculine sobs spilling from the bedroom had made the entire situation feel unreal.

Finding out what Nukka had done—or, more accurately, _hadn't_ done—and having to be the bearer of such terrible news left Katara feeling more drained and empty than she'd felt in a long time. How could Nukka do this? One of her people's greatest healers, who'd spent her entire life devoted to freeing others from pain…how could she have _possibly_ done this?

A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. "Katara?" Aang called out, moving towards them on light feet from across the corridor. "There you are! I was wondering where you'd—Sp-spirits! What's happened?" he cried, crouching down in front of her.

Katara looked up at him, face contorting as fresh tears threatened to spill out.

Aang's grey eyes grew wide as he looked from her to Ty Lee to Jaya, who had finally succumbed to her grief and was also crouched over on the ground. His gaze rested briefly on the door, eyes growing wide in terror before coming back to meet hers.

"Katara…w-what's happened?" he asked tentatively, clearly afraid of what he would hear. "Is Suki…please, please tell me she's okay."

Katara reached up to touch his arm, sighing deeply. "She's…" She bit her lip hard before continuing. "She's alive, and out of danger."

Aang frowned, confusion replacing the fear in his face. "Then why…" He stopped as Katara wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his robes as fresh tears burst from her eyes.

"Oh Aang, I c-couldn't do anything! I was too late…t-too late to help her. If only we'd come sooner! If…if only Zuko had written me about this." _But why would he?_ she thought. _He thought he had one of the best taking care of Suki._ Anger and shame flooded her chest. "If only Nukka didn't…how, how could she do this?" she cried, shaking her head violently.

Aang ignored his curiosity for the moment and returned her embrace, gently running his fingers through her hair as he held her close.

"I don't understand…this just isn't fair. They don't deserve this," she cried quietly. "I know it's not my fault but I still feel so, _so_ guilty knowing I could have stopped this if I'd been here…" She held Aang tightly, his closeness a comfort as she struggled to comprehend what had happened. Her hand slipped beneath his open robes, absently running along the large, jagged scar in the center of his back. A distant memory flooded over her—a hand glowing bright blue against a stormy sky, a limp form in her arms, wind whipping her hair across her face as desperation tore at her gut.

Her breath caught. How had she not thought of this before?

"Aang," Katara gasped, pulling away from him. "How's Appa feeling?"

Aang scrunched his brows. "He's fine. Why?"

"You two need to make a quick trip to the North Pole."


	7. Chapter 7

Sokka ground his teeth hard, trying to tame the fury in his gut. He glanced over at Toph—her head was ducked low, but he didn't miss the red rimming her glassy eyes. He swore under his breath.

"You can say that again," Toph said quietly.

When Katara told them what had happened, he couldn't believe it. He might not love Suki the way he did once, but he still loved her as his friend. He owed her a lot, too—without her, he might still be the bull-pig-headed chauvinist she'd first met, not to mention he and Toph would have died a fiery death on that airship.

 _Whoever did this is going to pay,_ he thought.

Sokka looked back at the door before them, glaring at the dark wooden panels. "You should stay outside," he said, reaching over to touch Toph's arm. "If the poison's on something in there…I don't want you exposed, too."

She pursed her lips, but just nodded. They both knew the poison couldn't hurt him like it could her. "I've already felt out the room, anyway. Didn't sense anything weird," she replied.

He gave her arm a squeeze before letting go and pushing his way into the dark bedroom. He moved towards the window and tore open the curtains to let the late day sunlight in. His eyes scanned the room, mind picking up on any detail he could see.

 _If it's in this room, it must be something only Suki, and not Ty Lee, came in contact with._ Her sheets and clothes were obvious guesses, except they'd already cleared the maids during his and Toph's interrogations. He doubted someone could poison the laundry without having at least one accomplice on the inside.

He moved towards Suki's nightstand, trying to ignore the obvious awkwardness of the situation as he opened the drawer and checked inside. Several seashells rolled towards the front, and a small silk pouch was tucked into the back corner. The rest of the drawer was occupied with letters, the strips of parchment carefully flattened and stacked in a neat pile.

 _Maybe her mail is being poisoned?_ Sokka thought anxiously. He lifted up the top letter and checked the date. It was from a month ago. _Not recent enough,_ he frowned, setting it back carefully and shutting the drawer. He quickly peeked under the bed and mattress, finding a few dust bunnies but nothing of significance.

As he stood, he glanced towards the hearth. _What about the fire? They could have coated the logs with something that vaporized when burned,_ he reasoned, moving quickly towards the small basket of wood by the fireplace.

 _No, wait,_ he realized, stopping abruptly. _Ty Lee would be exposed to that too._

Sokka exhaled deeply. _You're overthinking this,_ he berated himself. _It's probably right in front of your nose._ He took in a deep breath and looked around again. This time, something caught his eye, sticking out from under a blanket abandoned on the soft rug by the fire. Moving closer, he pulled out a long roll of parchment. He then ducked down and noticed that a few more scrolls had rolled under the couch.

Unrolling the first one, he read aloud, " _Visual Culture and the Imperial Archive in the Chan Lin Dynasty: Addressing the Moral and Spiritual Symbolism of…_ Ugh!" he exclaimed, sticking out his tongue. _Who's reading this garbage? Couldn't be Ty Lee._

Sokka's eyes widened. _No, definitely not Ty Lee._

"Toph!" he shouted, moving towards the door.

She opened it and poked her head inside. "What's up?"

"Go find Zuko...I think I'm onto something."

* * *

Zuko woke slowly, the late afternoon sun glaring in on him through the open window. He tried to open his eyes, but his left one was too swollen to be of much use. He was suddenly aware of Suki's thin body pressed against him under the heavy bedding, legs tangled together in the warm sheets. It was the first time he'd gone under the covers with her, but he hadn't wanted it to be like this.

As memories of the morning flooded over him, he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing for sleep to overtake him again so he wouldn't have to _feel._ He held Suki's sleeping form gently against him, desperate to fix what couldn't be undone. He ran his fingers along her neck and shoulder, feeling the curved lines of her lightning scar as his face contorted in shame. How much had she sacrificed because of him?

His anguish slowly morphed into rage as he thought about those who had done this.

 _"Whoever was behind this believed you would never go forward with a marriage to someone who couldn't produce an heir to the throne."_

He swore quietly through gritted teeth, but soon felt his heart drop into his stomach as another old man's words echoed in his memory.

 _"I've always done my best to ensure the continuation of a strong and pure line of Fire Lords."_

Right eye growing wide, Zuko tried to breathe as realization set in. _Oh Agni, how had I not seen this before?!_

He carefully untangled himself from Suki and slid out of the bed, tucking her in before moving quickly out of the room. He spotted Ty Lee and Jaya, still at their posts but looking half-dead as they slouched against the doorway.

"Z-Zuko!" Ty Lee choked out, coming towards him. Before he could stop her, she'd wrapped her arms around him, sniffling into his robes. "I-I'm so—so sorry. I can't believe—this is my fault. I'm her roommate, I should have seen—"

"Ty Lee, this is _not_ your fault," Zuko said, hugging her back briefly before pulling away. "I do need your help, though." She nodded anxiously. "Can you stay inside with Suki until I come back? I don't want her to wake up alone."

"Y-yes, of course, Zuko," she said, biting her lip. "But…where are you going?"

His expression turned murderous, but he remained silent as he backed away and took off down the corridor.

He ran through the dimming hallways, spotting a line of guards just before the entrance hall. "You two," he said gruffly, pointing at the men closest to him. "Come with me." Their brows crinkled at the disheveled mess of their Fire Lord, but quickly nodded and followed him into the large, dark entryway.

"I-is everything all right, my lord?" one of them asked nervously.

"We're going to the temple," Zuko replied shortly, avoiding the question. Before the guards could assist him, he'd thrown open one of the heavy palace doors and was about to step outside when he stopped in his tracks.

High Sage Rishi stood before him, his wrinkled face contorting further at the sight of the Fire Lord looming over him.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I was just coming to see—" But before he could finish, Zuko grabbed the old man by the collar and nearly lifted him off his feet as he glared down at him.

 _"You,"_ Zuko hissed, unable to say anything more as his breath grew ragged, each exhale emitting a thick puff of smoke.

"F-Fire Lord?" one of the guards asked. "What's going—"

"…Arrest him," Zuko growled, throwing Rishi to the hard stone ground and turning away before he did something he knew he'd regret.

"Lord Zuko, _what_ is the meaning of this?!" Rishi spat, struggling to stand as the guards moved in to constrain him.

Zuko trembled in place, nails digging into his skin as he clenched his fists. "You really expect me to believe you weren't behind this?" he said darkly, back still turned to the man.

"Behind what?!" Rishi exclaimed, not waiting for an answer before he continued, "I demand you release me at _once_. You may be the Fire Lord, but you're barely more than a _child_ and as the High Sage, I _cannot_ be treated like a common—"

"How _dare_ you!" Zuko snarled, spinning around as flames engulfed his fists. "Who else was so against my engagement but _you?!_ I _know_ you were behind the poisoning! It's your fault she's—" he stopped, biting his lip hard as his eyes grew moist.

"…She's what, Lord Zuko?" Rishi said, eyes narrowing, not an ounce of sympathy in his expression.

Zuko remained quiet, not trusting his voice as the flames died down in his hands.

"It seems…there is another who shares my concerns," Rishi continued slowly, the corners of his crooked mouth twitching upwards. "But I can assure you, my Lord, _my_ only efforts to prevent this foolish marriage were by powers of persuasion."

"LIAR!" Zuko bellowed, moving towards the man as his hands formed blazing daggers. "You, you _bast—"_

He stopped as the earth before him shot up, forming a thick wall between him and the sage. Before he could register what was happening, someone was tugging roughly on his arm.

"Zuko! Stop—" Toph said breathlessly. "He's telling the _truth_."

Zuko let the fire from his fists die away, looking down at his friend as his vision came back into focus. She released her grip on him and sighed, panting a little as she rested her hands on her knees. "Geez, I thought you were going to kill the guy."

Zuko staggered backwards a little, right eye growing wide. "N-no…I wouldn't…I'm not a…" he stuttered, coming to himself. _What WAS I planning to do?_ he thought anxiously, sweat dripping down his temples.

"Well, you didn't, so we're fine," Toph said bluntly, standing upright. "Listen, Sokka thinks he's figured something out. So come on," she said, letting the stone wall fall back into the ground. Zuko looked back to where the high sage stood proudly despite the guards at either side. His expression was dark, though a small smile graced his lips.

Zuko frowned deeply. "…Let him go," he told the guards reluctantly before following Toph back into the palace.

* * *

When Suki opened her eyes, it was already growing dark. Someone warm was pressed against her.

"…Zuko," she mumbled softly. She tried to move her arms so she could embrace him, but they were pinned to her sides. She broke out in a sweat as something scaly slid over her, a large weight pressing down on her chest.

Zuko's face suddenly appeared above her, a terrible smirk flashing across his lips.

"You really think a _bastard_ half-breed could possibly be with the Lord of the Fire Nation?" he snarled, his voice deep and ancient.

Suki's heart dropped into her stomach. "K-Koh?!" she cried. "How do you have Zuko's—no! No, this is just another dream," she told herself, squeezing her eyes shut as she begged her mind to wake up.

"And now you're _barren_ ," Koh continued, foul breath spilling over her face. "You really think he wants you _now_? The poor sap's too concerned with his honor—could he overlook that, he'd abandon you in a heartbeat."

"No…no, that's not true," Suki whispered, face contorting as Zuko's hate-filled, golden eyes bored into her. "That's not true!"

"Suki! Suki, wake up!"

Suki gasped, opening her eyes. Ty Lee knelt beside her on the bed, holding her hand tightly and staring at her with bright, round eyes. Suki sighed deeply, sitting up and pressing her free hand into her temple while giving Ty Lee's hand a squeeze with the other.

"I'm okay, Ty Lee. I just—" She stopped as memories of the morning flooded over her. Her chest tightened quickly as the heartache returned. She bit her lip and looked into her lap.

"Oh, Suki. I can't believe—I'm so sorry," Ty Lee sobbed, flinging her arms around her and burying her face in her shoulder. They embraced for a minute, Ty Lee crying quietly while Suki just stared at the door. She'd pretty much cried herself out hours ago.

"Thanks for being here, Ty Lee," Suki said quietly, slowly pulling away. "Did, um, Zuko say where…" She stopped suddenly, nightmare-Koh's words echoing in her mind.

 _You really think he wants you now?_

"He didn't say," Ty Lee replied. "But he hasn't been gone long. Want me to go find him?"

"No, it's okay," Suki said, crawling towards the edge of the large bed and letting her feet drop to the floor. "I could use a little time alone." She stood and moved towards the dresser, opening it to find a stack of beautiful, newly-purchased clothes. Grabbing the first outfit she saw, she slipped off her nightgown and quickly pulled on the soft pants and embroidered tunic before turning back to Ty Lee. "I haven't left the palace in over a week. Now that I can finally move around, I need to get out of here before I lose my mind."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" her friend asked anxiously.

"I'll be fine. The walk will do me some good," she replied. If she wasn't feeling so depressed, she might have chuckled at the irony—Zuko said those same words to her the first night she stood guard for him. Before Ty Lee could argue, Suki slipped quickly from the room. She snuck silently past Jaya, who was nodding off on the spot. Suki frowned, wondering how long she'd been on the clock.

Moving through the dim hallways, Suki moved quietly past the other guards and servants she passed in the halls, not ready to interact with anyone just yet, and finally stepped out a side door into the warm evening air. Living inside the walls of the Caldera meant sunsets came early, but tonight Suki welcomed the privacy the darkness granted.

She headed west along the back road leading into the city. Her newfound strength and the fresh air compelled her into a run—she sprinted along the wide, flat path, letting her heart pound, her lungs work like they hadn't in weeks. Once the road split, she turned north and let her feet guide her towards the small lake hugging the edge of the palace walls. She was soon circling the water's edge, legs burning, but she didn't want to stop—the strain of the exercise was the only thing stopping her thoughts from consuming her.

A half hour later, she stood before the capital temple, the dim orange glow of hundreds of lanterns dancing in the darkness. She watched the lights flicker for several minutes as she caught her breath, trying to wipe the sweat away as best she could before climbing the steep steps. Once at the top, she sat down and stared out at the city, watching as small lights slowly lit up the landscape, listening to distant music dancing in the nighttime air. She tried desperately not to think, but the pain soon returned. She brought her knees to her chest, burying her face in her hands.

"Miss Suki? Are you all right?" someone asked.

Suki jumped. "Oh, Sage Ishan," she gasped, holding a hand to her racing heart as she looked up at him. "You frightened me. I thought everyone was gone."

"Just Ishan. I'm not a sage, yet," he replied, smiling down at her. "And, well, some of us stick around after hours. I just feel like I have so much to learn before I'm ready to be a true fire sage," he said eagerly, offering her his hand.

Suki waved him off, standing on her own. "I'm all right. I'm actually feeling myself again, if you can believe it."

Ishan's eyes narrowed briefly, but he soon recovered. "Well, that's good news indeed," he said, moving towards the temple entrance. "So, did you come for some new scrolls?"

Suki blanched a little. "Oh, well, I actually left the ones I have back at the palace," she said awkwardly. "I just came because…" She trailed off, realizing how strange her appearance might seem. "Well, I was thinking maybe I could, um, try out some lighter reading," she fibbed.

"Ah, yes. Those history texts _can_ be quite draining after a while!" Ishan laughed. "I know some wonderful novels, if you'd like to come look through them."

Suki hid a grimace, really just wanting to be left alone. "Oh, no, I trust whatever you pick out. I can wait out here while you—"

"No, no, you must come browse the selection. There are just so many choices! I couldn't decide for you," he said enthusiastically.

Suki sighed. She really didn't have the mental energy to talk her way out of this one tonight. And from her previous interactions with Ishan, she knew the guy had a strange obsession with the ancient texts and was desperate to share his knowledge with anyone willing to listen.

"…Okay," she agreed, defeated. "But I do need to head back soon."

Ishan grinned. "Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

When Zuko walked into Suki's old room, it was pitch black. Hearing a strange scratching noise, he held up a handful of fire. Sokka was kneeling in front of the hearth, furiously striking two spark rocks together, forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"Sokka…what are you _doing?"_ he asked, raising his brow.

"What do you think? I'm starting a fire," he said hurriedly, not looking away from his task.

Rolling his eyes, Zuko walked over and tugged Sokka backwards before sending a strong blaze into the pit. The logs lit up immediately, filling the dark room with an orange glow.

"…Oh, yeah," Sokka said sheepishly.

"Seriously?"

"Well, we haven't hung around you in a long time, man. Easy to forget," Sokka said, shrugging his shoulders.

Falling into an armchair, Zuko pursed his lips, looking around. "So…Toph said you found something?"

Sokka nodded, pointing to a neat row of scrolls lined up along the edge of the hearth. "Who's reading those?"

"Suki is…" Zuko answered slowly.

"And _not_ Ty Lee, I'm assuming?"

Zuko shook his head, eyes growing wide as he realized what Sokka was saying. "No…you don't think—"

"I don't know yet. I just have a hunch," Sokka started, picking up one of the scrolls and unrolling it, holding it close to the fire.

"C-careful! Those are really old—" Zuko stammered, stiffening as the flames licked far too close to the ancient parchment.

"Is this…normal?" Sokka asked, eyes squinting as he held the paper near his face.

Zuko moved over quickly, taking the parchment from him and looking it over carefully. "What? What do you see?" he asked nervously.

"Look, _here_ and _here_ ," Sokka said, pointing to a couple spots on the parchment where the heat from the fire created a transparent, glossy spot on the paper. "Is that normal?"

Heart pounding, Zuko unrolled the script further. The spots continued every few lines in an oddly uniform pattern.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely intentional," Sokka reasoned. "But it could just be part of the manufacturing process."

"Sokka, these scrolls are hundreds of years old. They weren't _manufactured."_

"Oh, yeah," Sokka said, scratching his chin. "Well, let's check one from a different time era, then. They shouldn't both have those spots, right?"

Zuko scanned the remaining scrolls, picking one out that was a century older than the first. As he unrolled it, his chest filled with dread—the same oily spots appeared along its edge, too. He looked over at Sokka slowly, hands trembling as he held the poisoned script.

Sokka's eyes narrowed as he folded his arms across his chest. "Where did she get these?" he asked darkly.

"…The Fire Sages temple," Zuko started, stopping as a grinning face popped into his mind.

 _"I've been preparing these ahead of time for Suki. She usually comes in every few days for new ones."_

"Oh, oh Agni," he breathed. "It was him, it was that smug little piece of—"

"Who?"

Zuko tore at the roots of his hair, ignoring Sokka. "I'll kill him, I _kill_ him," he said under his breath, standing and moving towards the door.

As he yanked it open, Jaya stood before him, her fist held up as if about to knock.

"F-Fire Lord!" she exclaimed.

"Jaya? What's wrong?" he asked. "Why aren't you with Suki?"

"I-I'm sorry," she started anxiously. "I was so tired. I'd been on watch since last night—but that's no excuse."

"It's okay—just tell me what's happened," Zuko said quickly. He'd never seen Jaya so much as lose her composure, but now she looked close to tears.

"I—I dozed off for a few minutes, and when I woke up and checked the room…it was empty," she said quietly. "Both Suki and Ty Lee…they're gone."

* * *

As they moved towards the entrance to the Dragonbone Catacombs, Suki became increasingly aware of the eerie silence as their footsteps resonated widely in the open space.

"Um…I thought you said others stayed after hours, too?"

"Oh, they do," Ishan replied. "We'll see them downstairs—we mostly stay down there to study. However, tonight there's just a handful of us who stayed behind—everyone else is at the festival."

"Festival?" she asked.

"Oh, didn't you know? The cherry blossom festival is happening right now. I'm surprised you and the Fire Lord aren't in attendance," he said coolly.

"I—well, we did go last year," she fumbled. "I guess with me being sick until now, we just didn't…" She stopped as Ishan sent a blast of fire into the circular door in the ground, unlocking the mechanism that let them inside.

He looked back at her with a crooked smile. "Don't worry, you're not missing much. All those people, all that noise…personally, I'd rather spend my evening reading a good story than dealing with all _that_."

Suki wrinkled her nose. She'd actually really enjoyed the festival last year, but kept her mouth shut as she followed Ishan down the stairs. _I'll just pick the first text I see, then leave._ She knew with everything that had happened, Zuko would start to worry if she didn't get back soon. In fact, she was starting to regret leaving at all. She'd just wanted to get some fresh air to clear her mind, but somehow she'd found herself in the stuffy basement of the Fire Sage's temple. She blew a few strands of loose hair out of her face in annoyance.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door above them began to shut. Her heart rammed up into her throat. _Is it supposed to do that?!_

Ishan lit a palm full of fire, and turned around to look at her when she paused. "Everything okay? I know it gets a little dark down here, but there's nothing to be afraid of. Besides a bunch of dragon bones," he smirked.

Suki bit her lip, discomfort at this new development flooding over her. _I'm being paranoid. Ishan's just an innocent bookworm,_ she thought, though she chewed her lip violently. _Besides…I need him to open that door back up again._

She looked down at the man's tall but scrawny form. _And, if it came down to it…I could take him._

She forced a smile. "No problem. Lead the way."

* * *

"Hey man, just try to breathe. They probably went on a walk in the city or something."

Toph frowned. She'd just met back up with Sokka and Zuko, having run through the palace trying to feel for Suki and Ty Lee, only to come up empty-handed. The guards Zuko had sent to search the grounds didn't have any more luck.

Toph felt the violent trembling pouring from Zuko's feet into the soft earth beneath them, and another movement like he was shaking his head. "No—no. Th-this isn't right. Ty Lee—she should have, she _would_ have told Jaya they were leaving." Zuko stopped, the quaking only growing worse. "I h-have to find Suki b-before _he_ —"

"Buddy, we'll find her. Just calm down for a sec so we can figure out where to start looking," Sokka said, moving closer to their friend. Toph could tell he was worried too, though he was doing a better job of keeping his calm than Zuko.

"I don't even know where to start. They could be anywhere, right?" Zuko asked desperately. "Oh, Agni, I shouldn't have left her. She'd only just recovered. What was I thinking? If anything has happened…"

Toph felt the soft vibration through the earth as Sokka placed a firm hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Look, let's just start by looking at the temple. Since that's where the sage works that gave her the scrolls, we should be able to get some info on his whereabouts by asking around there, right?"

Toph's chest softened a little as she listened to Sokka try to calm their friend down. He really had a knack for keeping his head, no matter the situation.

"Okay, yeah, let's start there," Zuko agreed, then took off in a sprint towards the outer wall of the palace grounds, leaving her and Sokka to try and keep up with him. When they reached the entrance to the stables, she heard him shout at them from the opposite side.

"Hey, where's that stupid bison?!"

Sokka groaned. "Ugh, the lovebirds probably took Appa out so they could get a little _alone time,"_ he gagged. Toph stuck out her tongue, wrinkling her nose. She then felt Zuko running back towards them, two giant creatures slithering over the ground behind him. Each padded across the earth on four limbs, long, narrow tails dragging across the dirt behind them.

"We don't have time to figure out where they went—so we'll take these," Zuko huffed, pulling himself up on one of the creatures.

"W-what are those?" Toph asked, backing away a little.

"They're mongoose lizards," Zuko said absently. "Look, I'm taking off—you two can take that one and catch up with me," he ordered, his ride speeding out of the stable before they could respond.

Sokka's hand found Toph's shoulder—it seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "You're not _afraid,_ are you?"

"No way!" Toph said indignantly, brushing him off before her cheeks could start burning. "Come on, meathead. Looks like I'm stuck with you." She moved slowly but firmly towards the second creature, trying not to imagine a long, slimy tongue flicking out at her. Sokka was quicker and was soon out of her "sight" as he hopped up onto the creature.

She reached out gingerly for the side of the animal, squeezing her eyes shut. _This is stupid. I am NOT afraid of a dumb lizard,_ she told herself, biting her lip. Her hands soon brushed something calloused and warm—not cool and scaly like she was expecting. Before she realized what was happening, Sokka's hands were wrapped around her own and he was pulling her up into the saddle. He set her in front of him, a large, strong arm wrapping around her middle as his thighs pressed snuggly around her own.

 _Oh, spirits._ There was no way she was hiding that blush now.

"Ready?" he asked heatedly, his breath brushing her neck as his cheek leaned against her own.

 _OH. SPIRITS._ If her heart kept pounding like it did, Toph was sure it would jump out of her chest. She bit her lip hard, only trusting herself to give a quick nod before the lizard took off. The force threw her back against him and she reached out to grab the front of the saddle.

"Th-this is w-worse than that dumb eel h-hound," she said as the cool nighttime air whipped at her hair, hating the way her teeth chattered.

"Sorry. You okay?" Sokka asked, sounding suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just never imagined when I met you guys I'd wind up riding blindly across the whole world on a bunch of terrifying creatures."

Sokka laughed quickly, but quieted before he spoke again. "You don't…I mean, you're glad you did, though, right?"

"Huh?"

"Left home. You don't…regret it, do you? I mean, we kinda dragged you into a bunch of stuff and—"

"Of course not, you weirdo," she said, smiling at the memory of finally finding friends, finally being _free._ "You guys are the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"You too," Sokka said quietly. He suddenly tensed as he realized what he'd said. She could feel his heart begin to race against her shoulder blade as his breath grew ragged. Before she could respond, he was speaking again, his voice an octave higher than normal. "O-oh, uh, hey! Looks like we've almost caught up with Zuko." He gave the reigns a quick flick and Toph felt the beast lunge forward, its pacing growing unnaturally fast.

"S-Sokka, do we have to go so—" she gasped as she felt a thin mist of water spray into her face. She couldn't get a word in as Sokka hooted in glee behind her. His shouts died away as Toph felt them slowly sinking. Her feet were soon emerged in water, the liquid rising to cover her knees, her thighs.

Beginning to panic, Toph cried out in fear, twisting around to grab Sokka's tunic and bury her face against it.

"It's okay, it's okay, sorry," Sokka said quickly, his arm tightening around her. "Don't worry, this thing can swim. Man, that was so cool—we ran across the water! But I guess the lake was a little too far to go all the way across like that," he explained.

"I'm…going to… _kill_ you," Toph said through gritted teeth, though she only tightened her grip on him.

"Aww Toph, don't say that. I'd never let you drown," he said cheekily.

"I don't know…Suki's not here to save me this time," she teased, though her cheeks reddened at the memory.

"I was about to dive in myself, _thank_ you!" he huffed. "Not my fault she beat me to it…"

The lizard's jerky movements returned as it crawled up onto dry land, and they soon slowed to a stop. Sokka slid down the side of their ride before Toph felt his hands grasp her beneath the shoulders to help her off. He lowered her to the ground like she weighed nothing.

"Aaah," she sighed once her feet hit the rough earth. "It's nice to _see_ again."

Sokka chuckled, brushing at her bangs with his fingers. "Your hair's a little, uh…windblown."

"Yours too."

"Really? I—ah, _man,"_ he said, the pout seeping into his voice. "I'd gone this whole trip without falling for that, and you just had to go and _ruin_ it."

Toph laughed loudly, but suddenly stopped as she felt out their surroundings. Heart in her throat, she turned and sprinted towards the bushes lining the side of the palace, ignoring Sokka's shouts behind her.

 _Oh no, no…Please don't be…_

She slowed as she neared a crumpled form in the shallow ditch along the wall. A faint but clear heartbeat reverberated through the earth from the body. Toph sighed audibly as Sokka ran up beside her.

"Toph, what's going on? Do you feel—" he stopped suddenly, but before he could move, Zuko plowed between the two of them towards the form, stumbling down and dragging the unconscious person out of the ditch.

Toph felt a gentle flame heat the air around them as Zuko gasped. "Ty— _Ty Lee?!"_


	9. Chapter 9

_Looks like I was worried for nothing,_ Suki thought in chagrin as Ishan piled an armful of scrolls on the table before her.

"So sorry for the delay—just wanted to dust them off properly first," he said, grinning ear to ear. "You should start with this one— _Masked Revenge_. A thriller! Can you believe they were writing that kind of stuff hundreds of years ago? The way the story incorporates cultural themes from the Xian Dynasty is so fascinating and the—"

Suki tuned him out as she picked up the scroll, unrolling it and skimming the first few lines.

 _"The monster stalks the land, victims left empty and cold. No eyes to see, no lips to speak. His terrible form winds its way between villages, seeking refuge in the shadows, always awaiting a smile or a scream before he will feast."_

Suki's eyes widened, heart pounding in her chest. _No…it couldn't be…_

 _"Tonight, I heard him—gentle clicks against the hard earth slowing as he approached his next victim. Hand pressed against my mouth, I dared not breathe as the worm curled around the child, moonlight illuminating a long, scaly body._

 _"Sitting frozen, helpless, I listened as her screams filled the night sky. A terrible sound, like cloth being torn in two, split through the air before all was silent. Turning back slowly, I watched in horror as the monster dissolved before my very—"_

"I see you're already captivated," Ishan said quietly. Suki came to herself quickly, realizing she was wrinkling the edges of the parchment as she gripped them in fear. She pulled the scroll down slowly and noticed Ishan sitting across the table from her, his chin resting on his hands as he stared at her with narrow eyes.

"Ah, yes, well…" she started, pursing her lips. "It's definitely, um, _engaging."_

A strange smirk crossed Ishan's lips. "Yes. It is, isn't it," he replied, a darkness clouding his eyes she'd never seen in them before.

"Ishan, are you all right?" Suki asked, furrowing her brows as her anxiety returned. "You don't seem…quite yourself."

"Very observant," he said cryptically, voice unusually deep. "You were always so very _considerate._ This poor chap didn't stand a chance." He slid his chair out and stood, moving around the table towards her. Pushing away from the table quickly, Suki started to stand but was held in place as the young sage placed a rough hand on her shoulder, fingers digging painfully into her skin. "Wouldn't you like to stay and read a little longer?" he asked, words sliding over his tongue.

"Ishan, please move your hand," Suki said firmly, sweat dripping down her temples as her mind screamed at her.

Instead of moving away, his fingers slipped over her collarbone and would have gone further if Suki hadn't elbowed him hard in the gut. He cried out in pain, keeling over on the ground beside her.

"Do you realize who you're _dealing_ with?" she huffed, standing quickly. "I am a Kyoshi—" she stopped as the blood rushed to her feet, an all-too familiar wave of nausea washing over her.

 _No…why am I…_

She leaned back heavily against the table, begging her vision to come back into focus as Ishan's blurry form moved on the ground beside her.

"Looks like that extra dose did the trick," he smirked through his pain.

"Wha…what?" Suki rasped, looking around with wide eyes. "N-no… _you've_ been…?"

His grin widened slowly, eyes glancing at the open scroll on the desk beside them before sliding back to her.

"The scrolls…" she muttered breathlessly, horror washing over her as realization set in. "You poisoned me…with the scrolls."

He stood slowly, grabbing the heavy chair to support himself. "And you made it so _easy_ , too. So diligent in your efforts to educate yourself," he mocked, shaking his head. "As if that could make an illegitimate, half-blood _wench_ any more qualified to be Fire Lady."

Suki's heart seemed to stop, a sense of déjà vu washing over her. "H-how…" she breathed. "How do _you_ know…?"

The grin on his face suddenly felt terrifyingly familiar as he moved in front of her. Hot, stale breath spilled down her face, his bearded jaw not an inch from her own as he ran his bony fingers through her hair. Suki was trembling madly, body screaming in pain from the poison—it was all she could do to stay standing as he pressed himself against her and ran his tongue along her jaw.

"St-stop," she gagged, turning away from him. "Ishan, _please_ just—"

"It wouldn't have come to this if your precious _Fire Lord_ had just reacted according to plan," he grumbled, nose wrinkling as his hand moved to cover her throat. "Forcing him to abandon you out of duty to the crown, to his people? It was so _perfect,"_ he spat, fingers squeezing her neck. "Yet, fool that he is, he refused to break the engagement, so I'll just have to settle with—"

"Zuko?!" Suki choked out, staring pointedly at the empty doorway behind him. Ishan turned around quickly, just long enough for her to jab him between the shoulder blades and twist out of his loosened grip.

He spun back around, eyes blazing in fury. "Why, you little _b—"_

Before he could finish, Suki kneed him between the legs and threw another elbow across his jaw. She was oblivious to Ishan's screams as a fresh wave of pain flooded over her. She forced herself to hobble a few paces away before falling to her knees. Hands against the rough earth, she tried to regain her breath as her limbs quaked violently, but was soon emerged in darkness.

When she came to, she was lying on the ground. She forced her heavy lids open, looking across the room. Ishan was propped against a pillar, his right arm resting limply against his side. Suki frowned deeply, realizing she hadn't managed to deliver a complete chi block. She doubted he'd give her the chance to try again.

Her mind was spinning nearly as fast as the room around her as she tried to focus. _How does he know about my family?_ She thought desperately. _And…how could he have known Zuko didn't break our engagement? That just happened this morn—_ She flinched as Ishan's form shifted in the dim room. She shut her eyes, breathing deeply as she tried to work up the energy to move, but Ishan's maniacal grin immediately filled her thoughts, his face attached to a long, worming body, the clicking of dozens of legs echoing inside her head.

 _No, no, NO!_

She opened her eyes as a rough hand grabbed the front of her tunic, pulling her off the ground. "I wanted to have a little _fun_ with you before I finished this," Ishan said sickly. "But even _I_ have a limit to my patience," he snarled, throwing her hard against the wall. She grunted at the impact, but instinct forced her to react as she grabbed his good arm and twisted it in its socket, pinning him against the wall in her place.

"I will _not_ be subdued," Suki hissed, green eyes glowing in defiance despite the bright lights flashing in her vision. _Spirits,_ she thought frantically, panting. _In this condition, I won't be able to keep this up much long—_

Suddenly, hot orange light filled the space between them. Suki cried out, ducking away from the flames sprouting up from Ishan's foot and losing her grip on his wrist. It was too much for her weakened body to take—she fell back to her knees as the room started to feel like a sauna. Sweat dripped down her face and neck as she stared wide-eyed at her trembling arms.

 _No…_ she thought desperately, curling her fingers against the dusty floor. _No! Get up. GET UP!_

But she couldn't move. Her throat began to close up as she choked on the smoke from the wall of flames surrounding them. It took all her energy simply to look up at Ishan, his eyes shrouded in shadows.

"Time to take my prize," he said quietly, crouching down and pushing her back against the wall, fingers tight around her neck once again as he moved slowly towards her face. Confused, Suki stared at him wide-eyed, trying to tear his hand away from her throat as his forehead moved within an inch of her own.

Just before he made contact, a terrifying roar split the air and Ishan was yanked away from her. Looking up, Suki saw a man hovering above them, hands consumed in flames as he hauled the sage to his feet.

"STAY _AWAY_ FROM HER!" Zuko screamed, smoke and fire spilling from his mouth as he hurled Ishan's now-flaming body across the room. The sage slammed into the far wall, rolling down the side and landing in a heap of limp limbs and smoke. Within seconds, he was encased in a thick mound of earth.

Before Suki could fully process what had happened, Zuko was crouching in front of her, eyes wide and quivering as he reached out to grab her shoulders.

"Good timing," she said with a faint smile, letting her head rest against the wall as relief flooded over her.

Zuko looked like he was trying to speak, but instead of words, tears spilled out of his face. He pulled her against him, quaking like mad and shaking his head against her shoulder.

"Zuko…it's okay. I'm okay," she breathed, just letting him hold her since her arms didn't seem to be working anymore.

"Oh, Agni," he sobbed, not letting go. "S-Suki…I thought…"

He trailed off, his trembling growing more fierce as he tightened his grip around her. Suki breathed in slowly, his scent of smoke and sweat strangely comforting as she let her eyes droop closed and the exhaustion overtake her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sokka tugged at the mask hanging around his neck, letting it drop in the waste bin as he entered the healing ward. He spotted his sister quickly, her hands filling the dark room with a soft glow that cast her shadow against the curtains.

After scrubbing down at a wash station, he fell heavily into one of the hard metal chairs, letting his head rest against the wall while he waited. He'd just spent the last few hours searching the temple for the poison along with a team led by Constable Sung. Finding it wasn't hard – the sage had hidden it in some ink bottles in a storage cabinet – but they'd continued to sweep the entire site just to make sure that was it. Even with the mask, just opening the bottles was enough to make Sokka feel light-headed. With that kind of potency, it made sense that the poison could still affect Suki hours, even days after it was applied to the parchment. Ursa was currently examining another jar they'd found full of strange herbs—though Sokka had no doubt it contained an antidote the sage was using to protect himself.

He didn't realize he'd closed his eyes until someone rested a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Katara looking down at him. She looked even more exhausted than he felt.

"Do _you_ need a healing session next?" she asked with a tired smile.

"Do I look that bad?" he grinned, giving her hand a squeeze and sitting up. "…How're they doing?" he asked, glancing over to the beds where Suki and Ty Lee were resting, curtains drawn around them.

"Suki took a pretty heavy hit from that poison, but she should be okay after another session in the morning," Katara sighed, sitting beside him. "She had some bad bruising too, but I took care of that already. And Ty Lee will be fine. She wasn't really hurt at all, but…" she trailed off, pursing her lips.

"What?"

A darkness clouded Katara's face. "Sokka," she whispered, leaning closer to him. "Ty Lee was _chi-blocked."_

Sokka's eyes grew wide. _"What?_ Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I can sense a person's chi with my healing abilities. She was definitely chi-blocked—and not by a novice, either. I don't think it's very common for a chi-block to both incapacitate _and_ knock someone out for so long."

Sokka frowned deeply.

"I just can't believe one of the other Kyoshi Warriors could have done this," Katara continued, almost inaudibly.

"Me neither," Sokka said firmly, looking over at her. "It couldn't have been them. Chi-blocking may be a rare skill, but there are definitely others who can do it. Ty Lee had to learn it from someone, right?"

Katara looked relieved. "Oh, I hadn't even thought about that."

"Well, both of us couldn't get the brains in the family," Sokka chuckled, earning him a smack in the arm. He glanced back to the curtains, a small fire inside one reflecting the shadow of someone hunched over a chair. "…How's Zuko doing?" he asked quietly.

"He's—" Katara sighed, leaning back against the wall. "…He's a _mess,"_ she whispered. "Had to kick him out of the room at one point so I could focus on my work."

"Well, can't really blame him. He's had a pretty rough day."

"Yeah, he has," she said sadly.

Sokka stood and stretched his arms. "I'm going to bed. Have you," he paused, blushing a bit and feeling grateful for the darkness of the room. He cleared his throat before continuing casually. "You haven't seen Toph around, have you?"

Katara shook her head, though a small smile tugged on her lips. "I thought she'd join up with you after bringing Suki's attacker to the prison."

Sokka's heart was suddenly pounding heavily against his chest. "W-wait, she hasn't come back since then?" he cried. "That was hours ago!"

* * *

Hands pressed against the ground, Toph fought against the desire to sleep as she focused on the quiet vibrations from within the prison cell. The sage's pathetic sniffling had stopped a while back, but she still felt his anxious twitching spilling into the earth, like he was frightened and even…confused.

Suddenly, her hyper-sensitive hearing picked up on someone pounding down the hallways a good distance away.

 _That blockhead,_ she thought, grinning despite her irritation at him for breaking her focus.

"Toph!" Sokka shouted a few minutes later, running towards her and skidding to a stop. "Y-you're…okay," he said lamely.

"Of course I'm okay, you dummy," she said warmly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought…maybe," he said, panting heavily as he fell to the ground beside her. "Well, you didn't…come back…and I was…" he trailed off, and Toph could feel his embarrassment seeping into the ground as he rested his head against the wall behind them.

"So you ran all the way here."

"No! Not _all_ the way," he insisted.

"I know you're lying."

He exhaled roughly.

Toph laughed. "Come on, Sokka. I'm the greatest earthbender in the world, remember? Nothing to worry about."

Sokka sighed. "I know. It's just, there's something weird going on around here and I don't like it," he said darkly. "I mean, we usually wouldn't have to worry about Suki or Ty Lee either, but look what happened to them!" he said in his defense.

"I guess that's true," Toph admitted. "…But I'm tougher than _them_ , right?"

Sokka chuckled. "Definitely."

Toph smiled in spite of herself as Sokka ran his fingers in circles over the stone ground beside her. She had to admit, it was a kind of sweet that he'd been so worried. Ridiculous, but sweet.

"So, what are you doing here, anyway?" he asked.

"Well," she started, leaning a little closer so the prisoner couldn't hear her. "I've been trying to get a read on _this_ guy," she said quietly, knocking her head in the direction of the cell.

"Uh, _why?"_ Sokka huffed. "Pretty sure we already know he's a dirty piece of—"

"I know, I know. But something's off about him. For the most part, he's just shaking in his boots like a scared kitten-owlet. But once in a while—" She frowned deeply. "All that fear just disappears. It's like…like _he_ just disappears."

Sokka had inched a little closer to her while she was speaking, a large hand coming up to rest on her back. "Maybe he's asleep?" he whispered.

"No, I can tell when he's asleep. It's different."

She could tell he was thinking as he sat in silence, his thumb tracing those same, absent-minded circles over her shoulder blade. _Is he doing that on purpose?!_ Toph thought, biting her lip hard to stop herself from flushing. It didn't work.

"Well," he said suddenly. "I think this means we've got one more interrogation to do."

Toph smiled a little. "Sounds good to me."

Sokka pulled away and yawned loudly. "Let's do it tomorrow though—this guy's not going anywhere until then," he said, standing up. Toph huffed, shaking her head at him before feeling his hands grasp hers and pull her to her feet.

Instead of letting go, his grip simply loosened as they stood together in the quiet corridor. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body, they were standing so close. He smelled like seal leather and ginger and something nice she couldn't pinpoint. She bit her lip, ducking her head as her face and neck grew hot.

"You okay, Toph?" he asked quietly.

 _Heh._ "Y-yeah. Just, um, tired," she lied, lifting her head back up to face him.

"Well, it's pretty late. Nearly sunrise," he said deeply, breath brushing against her bangs, thumbs brushing the backs of her hands.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, heart pounding in her chest.

He squeezed her hands quickly before letting go. "We should get to bed," he said roughly, moving back the way he'd come. Toph rubbed her hands together, too distracted to notice the quaking pouring into the earth from Sokka's feet as they moved back to the palace in silence.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Nukka pulled herself up the muddy bank with trembling arms.

 _What happened?!_ She thought desperately, trying to force herself to sit up. It was dark, too dark to see where she was. Only the sounds of rapids crashing against rocks let her know she had just emerged from a violent river. She'd have thought she was dreaming, but the burning in her lungs and the aching in her limbs suggested otherwise.

Her heart leapt in her chest as a sudden, terrifying memory filled her mind.

 _It was pitch black. A rough hand was grabbing her neck, oily skin pressing against her forehead. The dark figure before her drew back quickly, a sick chuckle breaking through the silent air._

 _"You've done well, waterbender. But your services are no longer needed,"_ _a deep voice drawled, eyes framed in red suddenly glaring at her as moonlight broke through the clouds above._

 _Nukka could hear the rushing waters below. Her healing abilities were worthless here—if only she knew how to fight! Despite her lack of training, she tried to summon the waters to her aid, but quickly realized her wrists were bound. She gasped as rough hands grabbed her and sent her hurling over an unseen edge and into the darkness._

Nukka buried her face in her still-bound hands, not minding the soaking hair plastered to her face. _Where was I when that happened? How did I get here?!_ She wracked her brain, trying to recall the last memory that made any sense.

 _"Good morning, Master Nukka. How was your shift last night?" Osamu asked warmly._

 _"Oh Osamu, how long have we known each other? Just Nukka is fine," she smiled. "And things were quiet, as usual. I'm hoping to check on Miss Suki before I head to bed."_

 _"Well, don't tire yourself out too much," he said, resting a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder. "In fact, Master Katara of the South has just arrived with the Avatar—I'm sure she can be of some assistance to you if you need it."_

Why was everything blank after that?

As her breath finally returned, Nukka found a jagged rock and tore through the thick ropes encasing her wrists. She quickly bent the water from her clothes and hair before standing on quaking legs. Squinting against the dim landscape, she thought she could make out a faint, urban glow in the distance.

Several hours later, she found herself in the industrial district, panting heavily as she leaned against a metal crate. _I'm too old for this,_ she thought, tempted to lie down and sleep on the dirty road but knowing she needed to find help soon. Someone had wanted her dead, and she was sure her role as Suki's healer wasn't a coincidence.

Walking down the main street, she noticed a billboard illuminated by a dying fire in one of the lanterns lining the road. As she glanced at the posters, her heart skipped a beat as a familiar face stood out at her. She tore the sign off and stared at the sketch of a dark-skinned woman of her own likeness.

"Oh good, so they are looking for me—" She stopped, horror washing over her as she read the inscription.

 _WANTED: Nukka of the North. Waterbender. Possibly dangerous. Report any sightings to the imperial guard._

Her hands trembled as she crumpled the edges of the parchment, realizing she was standing in the center of a foreign nation that was now hunting her down.

 _No…what is going on?!_

* * *

"Thanks for helping out, Ty Lee. This shouldn't take long," Sokka said, waiting for her to unlock the prison cell.

"No problem," she winked at him. " _Anything_ for you, handsome."

Sokka flushed. "O-oh, uh—"

"How long does it take to unlock a stupid door?" Toph asked irritably from behind them. She was leaning against the stone wall, arms folded across her chest.

"Got it!" Ty Lee said brightly, pushing open the door to the small room. Before they could enter, heavy footfalls started echoing off the walls.

"Sounds like Fire Lord Hothead's on the way down," Toph huffed, pushing herself away from the wall and standing in the center of the hallway.

Zuko stormed down the corridor, a fire blazing in his palm to illuminate the dark space. "What are you guys doing?!" he hollered. "I don't want _anyone_ going near him!"

"Zuko, _buddy,"_ Sokka drawled, strolling over and placing a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "We're only following through on the interrogations. That's what you asked us to do, right?"

Zuko glared at him. "There's nothing left to find out," he said darkly.

"I don't think that's true," Toph argued. "I'm getting some _weird_ vibrations from this guy," she said, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder. "It would be dumb not to check him out."

"Oh, I already checked him out," Ty Lee said cheekily. "Stinks that he's a bad guy—he's _cute."_

Zuko looked like he was going to explode. "How could you even joke about this, Ty Lee?!" he shouted at her.

Ty Lee's lower lip quivered. "S-sorry, Zuko. I was just trying to—"

"He hurt Suki! He attacked you! How can you even—"

"That was _him?!_ " Ty Lee asked, glancing into the room and looking horrified.

They all stared at her in silence.

"W-what's going on?" she sniffled, shaking. "Sokka just said they needed to interrogate a prisoner…"

Zuko walked over and rested his hands on Ty Lee's shoulders. "Ty Lee, I'm sorry, I just assumed… What _happened_ last night?"

She looked up at him anxiously. "I—I followed Suki out of the palace. She said she wanted to be alone, but I was just so worried about her! I followed her to the temple—"

"But who attacked you?" Zuko asked desperately.

Ty Lee furrowed her brows, an unusually stern expression on her face. "…I don't know. It was really dark out—and whoever did it got me from behind. I didn't see who it was," she said blankly, ducking her head.

Zuko stared at her wide-eyed, then looked back at Sokka. "Get in there and start that interrogation. _Now."_


	11. Chapter 11

"Sokka," Toph whispered, tugging on his sleeve. "Do a few routine questions so I can get a feel for him. Something's weird and I want to make sure to read him right."

"Sure," he replied quietly. "I'll do that if you make sure our buddy doesn't try to roast the guy," he said, glancing back at Zuko. He stood in the shadows against the far wall, glaring daggers at the man chained up in the cell. A few glowing embers spat from the ends of his trembling fists.

"Try to roast him _again_ , you mean?" Toph chuckled. Sokka looked back at the prisoner—his clothes did seem a little singed.

"Ah. Yeah, let's try to avoid that," he replied as Toph moved away and squatted to the ground, palms pressed against the dark stone.

Clearing his throat, Sokka moved a little closer to the prison bars. "State your name," he said gruffly, glancing at the parchment in his hand with the info he'd gotten on the guy from Great Sage Shyu.

"I-Ishan, of the Jha family," the man replied nervously, eyes darting to Zuko's dark form and back. "P-please, why am I—"

"Occupation?" Sokka continued, crossing his arms.

"I'm a fire sage, in t-training, sir."

"Age and gender?"

Ishan wrinkled his brow. "Twenty-three and _male,"_ he said, clearly flustered. "W-why are you—"

"Toph?" Sokka asked quietly, looking down at her. She simply nodded.

 _All right. Let's do this._

"Why did you poison Suki?" he asked harshly.

Ishan's eyes grew wide in the shadows. "Wha…what?"

"Don't mess around. Just answer the question." He took a step closer.

"P-please…I'm confused. Will you just tell me why I'm in here? No one will tell me what's going—"

"Stop playing dumb!" Zuko snarled, moving forward. "There's no way you're talking your way out of this, you filthy piece of—"

Sokka threw an arm out to stop him. "Hang on, man. Just give us some time with him. He'll talk." Sokka looked back down at Toph—her brows were knit together tightly, a deep frown set in her face.

"Ishan," Sokka continued. "Just tell us why you did it. Were you working for someone?"

"No! I mean, I wasn't going to do anything, I promise! I just wanted to show Suki some ancient stories," he said, speaking quickly. "I g-guess she didn't seem too keen on coming down—I just talked her into it because…I just don't, um, get to talk to girls—I mean, _people_ my own age very often and—"

"You _like_ her," Toph said suddenly, moving to her feet. "That's why you brought her down there."

"N-no! Of course not!" Ishan exclaimed, staring at Zuko in fear.

"I can tell you're lying," Toph said darkly.

Ishan paled. "I—" he started, staring at the hard ground for a long moment before looking straight up at Zuko. His eyes narrowed. "Fine. Maybe I do. Maybe I think Suki deserves someone better than _you,"_ he spat.

Zuko bristled, steam pouring from his nose and mouth. "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO ATTACKED HER, YOU _BAST—"_

"I DIDN'T ATTACK HER!" Ishan shouted back, trying to rise to his feet. The chains around his wrists and ankles kept him on his knees.

 _"LIAR!"_ Zuko roared, pushing past Sokka, flames spitting from his fingers. "I caught you red-handed, you dirty son of a—"

"He's not lying," Toph said quietly.

Zuko turned his head back towards them, glaring at Toph with his scarred-over eye. "I think you need to get your feet checked," he growled.

Sokka placed a hand on Toph's shoulder as she scowled. "No, I don't," she said firmly. "He doesn't remember what he did. This is just like what happened with Jet…and with The Dark One last year…" she said anxiously.

Sokka frowned. Something about this didn't feel the same as with Jet, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what. His friends remained quiet as they also tried to process this new information. Zuko's anger seemed to slowly morph into fear as he looked back and forth between Ishan and his own feet.

"Agni, Toph, are you _sure_ he's not lying?" he asked desperately, finally looking back at her.

"If he is," she said darkly, "then he's a better liar than Azula."

Zuko's eyes grew wide as he stared at her, chest rising and falling heavily. He took two slow, heavy steps backwards before turning around and breaking into a sprint out the door.

Sokka chewed on his lip, giving Toph's shoulder a squeeze as he looked down at her. "If this guy doesn't remember what he did… You know what this means, don't you?" he asked her quietly.

Toph nodded, grinding her teeth. "All those interrogations we did on the staff…" She scowled. "They were worthless."

They had started moving towards the door when Ishan called out quietly. "Wait," he said. "Is Suki…is she okay?"

Sokka paused, eyes narrowing. He didn't turn around as he replied, "Yeah, she'll be fine."

In response, Ishan's chains scraped loudly against the ground behind them. Toph began to tremble beneath Sokka's hand, her pale eyes growing wide. "S-Sokka…" she whispered, almost inaudibly. He saw a bead of sweat drip down her chin. "He's… _gone_ , again."

Sokka turned back slowly, heart pounding against his chest. He saw the man gripping the prison bars loosely, an eerie grin flashing across his face, a darkness clouding his eyes. His reply resonated hollowly off the dark walls.

"Good…to hear."

* * *

"Where's Appa?!" Zuko bellowed, throwing open the door to the healing ward.

Katara peeked her head out from the curtains surrounding Suki's bed, giving him a death glare. "Zuko, I know we had a long night, but I swear if you interrupt me one more time I'll—"

"Just tell me where the bison is!" he shouted, striding across the room and poking his head out the window to scan the late morning sky.

"Shouldn't you be wondering where _Aang_ went?" Katara asked, still irritated but also mildly amused at Zuko's sudden interest in their furry friend.

"…Aang? Oh, yeah—where is he, anyway?!" he asked angrily, storming back towards her. "I can't believe he hasn't even bothered to—"

"Zuko," Katara interrupted. "I need you to take a deep breath."

Zuko's face turned a deep red as he pursed his lips, two small trails of smoke spilling from his ears.

"Zuko," Suki's voice echoed weakly from behind the curtain. "She's only trying to help."

He looked up at the curtain quickly, face contorting as he bit his lip. After taking a deep breath, he sighed and ducked his head. "…Sorry, Katara."

"It's okay."

When he looked back up, his eyes were starting to water again. Katara's face fell. She would have preferred him yelling over that.

"Zuko, it's okay," she repeated quietly, grabbing his arm. "Suki's going to be just fine, I promise."

He nodded absently, looking away and rubbing the stubble growing along his jaw. "So, where _is_ Aang?" he asked.

Katara bit her lip. He looked like he could use some good news, but she didn't want to raise his and Suki's hopes if it didn't work out. "Um, he had some… _Avatar_ business. You know how it goes," she fibbed. "He left yesterday, before everything happened. He'll be back before the wedding though, of course."

Zuko frowned a little, but nodded. "Okay. Whatever. I'm assuming he took Appa, then?"

"Well, yes," Katara replied, furrowing her brows. "Why the sudden interest in—"

"All right. Thanks for the help," he interrupted, moving around her and pulling aside the curtain. She heard them speaking softly for a minute before growing silent. Not wanting to interrupt something private, Katara moved away quietly and waited in one of the metal chairs until the curtain parted again. Zuko walked out and left the room, face streaked with an equal mix of concern and determination.

"Where's he going?" Katara asked, moving back inside and dipping her hands in the water basin.

"He said Constable Sung needed him as they finish the investigation," Suki said quietly, staring in the direction Zuko had left in.

Katara grinned a little. "You realize what you're getting yourself into, right?" she teased, thinking about Zuko's recent outburst.

"Yeah," Suki said softly. She turned back towards Katara, looking pained.

"Suki, what's wrong? Does it still hurt—"

"Am I being selfish?" Suki said suddenly, looking like she was going to cry.

"What? Why would you think that?" Katara asked, sitting beside her on the small bed and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Suki swung her legs over the side, gripping the edge of the cot and staring at her feet. "I know he won't leave me over this," she said, a trembling hand over her abdomen. "He still wants to marry me. But is it wrong that I'm letting him?" she asked desperately. "Am I forcing him to betray the Fire Nation, for me?"

"Betray the—Suki, of course not. Why would you think—"

"We can ignore it for a few years but…people are going to realize something's wrong," Suki continued, shaking. "What will happen then? What will we _do?_ They'll try to force him to—they'll want some other woman to—" She stopped, cringing. "And he won't, he promised he won't. And is it wrong that I don't want him to?" she choked out.

"Suki, what are you—"

"But if he doesn't have an heir, what will happen to—" She gasped. "Oh, oh no. I—I'm putting the entire Fire Nation in danger, aren't I? The entire _world_ could suffer if Zuko is overthrown. Oh, Oma and Shu, w-what if they try to kill him again?!" she cried, dropping her face in her hands. "I can't—what should I—this is what I was so afraid of when we first—"

"Suki! Suki, wait a minute," Katara said, wrapping an arm around her quaking shoulders. "Look…I wasn't going to tell you this because I didn't want to get your hopes up." She paused. "But I just remembered—it's never wrong to hope. And I think you could use a little right now."

Suki looked up slowly, wiping her eyes. "What? What do you mean?"

Katara hesitated a moment, leaning over to pull back the curtain to check for eavesdroppers. "Aang's not really doing 'Avatar business' right now," she said quietly.

Suki looked puzzled. "He's not? Then where did he go?"

Katara smiled a bit. "He's out getting your wedding gift."

* * *

High Sage Rishi strode calmly down the dark, damp halls of the prison, hands folded in front of him, chin lifted as two prison guards flanked his sides.

"Thank you for the escort, gentlemen," he said.

The men nodded quickly before one pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the prison door before them.

"Leave us," Rishi said as he moved inside, glancing back at the guards as they retreated back down the narrow corridor. He turned back to face the young man before him, cowering behind the thick metal bars.

"H-High Sage Rishi," Ishan stuttered, prostrating himself before him. "I-I'm honored to see—"

"You have disgraced your position," Rishi said blankly. "Such actions do not befit one who wears the sacred robes of our office."

"B-but Your Eminence, I didn't do it! I swear to you, I—"

"Young Sage Ishan," Rishi interrupted, suddenly crouching down before him. "You may have disgraced your office, but your sacrifice has not gone unnoticed," he said, smiling wryly. "In fact, I'm here to thank you."

Ishan lifted his head slowly. "Wha—what?" he said breathlessly.

Rishi's grin widened. "Like you, I abhor the Fire Lord's insistence on marrying that Earth Kingdom peasant. He's betraying everything this nation once stood for, and is determined to taint the royal bloodline forever," he snarled. "I regret that you didn't come to me, however. Together, we may have found a way to remove her more…quietly."

Ishan stared at him wide-eyed, a look of horror sweeping over his face as his arms quaked against the ground.

"That being said, I was hoping you could still be of some use to me," Rishi continued. "Tell me—did you gather any useful information on the girl? Anything I could use to—" Rishi gasped as Ishan's cuffed hand flew between the bars to wrap around his throat. The young man's previously fear-filled eyes were suddenly dark, his once quaking limbs calm as he pulled the High Sage closer to him.

"Indeed, I do have some _very_ useful information," Ishan smirked, his voice strangely deep and distant. "Though I think it is _you_ who will be of use to _me."_

Rishi grunted as the young sage pulled him against the bars, pressing their skulls together for one long moment. As Ishan released him, the High Sage stood slowly and stared down at the prisoner who was once again a trembling mess.

"Ah," Rishi said deeply. "Much better."


	12. Chapter 12

Osamu sipped his tea slowly, though it did little to calm his nerves as he stared at his own reflection against the dark window of his office. He was usually a calm man, having been alive long enough not to let too much ruffle his feathers. But tonight, his chest filled with an equal mixture of fear and frustration as he thought about Nukka's betrayal. _How had he gotten to her? What had he threatened her with?_ he thought anxiously. _Why…why didn't she tell me what was going on?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a timid tapping against the glass. Furrowing his brows, he stood slowly and pushed the window open to peer into the small, quiet courtyard. A trembling figure was pressed against the wall of the building to his right, her long, grey hair a tangled mess against her shoulder.

 _"Nukka?!"_ he whispered in shock.

She looked over at him, eyes wide and full of fear. "P-please, Osamu…" she said, almost inaudibly. "I need your help. You're the only one I can trust."

Osamu frowned. _But can I trust you?_ he thought, grinding his teeth as he shut the window and walked quickly through the infirmary and out into the dark gardens.

He approached her quietly, noticing her torn, muddy robes in the dim starlight. She grabbed his sleeves tightly as soon as he was within reach.

"Osamu, what's going on?" she asked desperately, eyes darting around the dark courtyard.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he said darkly. "I should…I should be turning you in," he continued, clenching his fists.

"No…Osamu, please, I don't understand!"

"Why did you do it, Nukka?!" he said angrily. "And why didn't you tell me? You know I'm a member of the Society; if you were threatened, I could have helped you. You didn't…you didn't have to let him hurt her..."

"What are you _talking_ about? I haven't done anything!" she choked out, two large tears spilling from her bright blue eyes.

Osamu stared at her wide-eyed as memories from decades earlier flooded his vision. He saw her not as the older woman she was now, but as a young healer clinging to him in desperation and heartache as they were forced apart.

He frowned deeply, heart suddenly full of long-buried regrets. _I can't abandon her. Not again._

"I believe you," he said quietly. "…Come with me."

* * *

Suki tugged on a clean pair of sleeping clothes, the nightgown she'd started out with now drenched in sweat. She'd only just convinced Ty Lee to leave—her friend had run in within an hour of her falling asleep, shaking her awake from the most recent nightmare.

Suki fell back into bed and stared up at the canopy, trying to slow the beating in her chest so she could get some much needed sleep. Ursa had offered her some tea before bed, but she'd declined, feeling a little anxious about being drugged up after everything that had happened. Now she was starting to regret it. It was just—every time she closed her eyes, she saw Ishan's face attached to Koh's body, flying at her from the shadows. She knew it was impossible—Koh was dead, she'd seen it with her own eyes. Ishan simply reminded her of him because of the similar situations, because of that terrifying smirk that had crossed his face as he pressed himself against her—

Suki shuddered, trying to think about something else. She wished Zuko was here—she hadn't seen him since he came to the healing ward that morning. She'd expected him to come in hours ago, but he never did. She bit her lip. _Should I tell him what Katara told me?_ she thought. _What if it doesn't work? Then we're right back where we started. Maybe,_ she thought, chest growing tight, _maybe then he'll realize I'm not worth all the—_

She gasped as the window rattled quietly. Before she could do more than sit up, a dark, hooded figure had slipped in and a soft _thump_ fell against the rug.

Standing quickly, she shifted into a fighting stance and was about to cry out for help when the intruder lit a fire in his palm, the light illuminating two uneven, golden eyes as he pulled back the hood.

"Zuko?!" she cried. "What are you—" She stopped quickly when he held a finger to his lips, eyes darting towards the door where two Kyoshi Warriors stood guard on the other side. He moved over quickly, letting the fire out as he embraced her.

"Sorry for frightening you," he whispered. "I thought you'd be asleep."

"It's okay, but…what's going on?" she whispered back. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed a large sack resting against the wall by the window.

Zuko followed her gaze, biting his lip. "We're leaving," he said blankly.

"We're— _what?"_

"I bought you some travel clothes today—and I've got everything else we'll need," he explained quickly, moving back towards the pack and digging into it quietly.

"Z-Zuko, now just a—"

"Here—" he said gruffly, moving back and handing her a set of clothes and a pair of thin boots as he pulled her towards the bathroom. "Go change into this. And grab any other, uh, girl stuff you need," he said, pushing her gently into the room.

"Hold on a min—"

"Where are your weapons?" he asked, sending a couple small flames to light the lamps along the sink. "I can pack them while you—"

"Zuko!" Suki whispered harshly, holding the bathroom door open while he tried to shut it on her. "J-just stop for a second."

"Nope, no time."

She put a hand on her hip, brows furrowed at him. He tried to avoid eye contact but eventually gave in, looking up at her sheepishly. "Look," he sighed. "You're not safe in the capital. I should've taken you away from here weeks ago," he said bitterly, eyes growing dark. "I'm _not_ making the same mistake again."

Suki let her arms drop to her side, eyes softening. "Zuko…we can't just run away from—"

She stopped as his eyes filled with tears. "H-he could have killed you, Suki," he choked out.

Suki bit her lip and looked away.

"If we'd been one minute slower…" He stopped. "Please, _please_ just trust me. I can't explain everything now, but…something's going on, something beyond my control. I don't know how else to keep you safe..."

 _It's happening,_ Suki realized. _I'm forcing him to betray his people, for me._

"No," she said roughly, shaking her head. "I won't let you abandon the Fire Nation. You have a duty to them, Zuko. I can't…" She stopped, moving past him and throwing the pile of clothes on the bed before grabbing the bed post for support. "I _won't_ let you betray them for me."

"It won't be forever!" he said desperately. "W-we'll come back as soon as—"

"This isn't just about us leaving, Zuko," she said quietly.

She could hear his ragged breathing from across the room. "What?"

"…Besides, I can't leave. Not now," Suki said, ignoring his question. "I have to be here when Aang—" She stopped suddenly, chewing her lip.

She heard Zuko's soft footfalls as he crossed the room. "What _about_ Aang?" he asked seriously, looking down at her.

She was quiet for a long moment before speaking again. "He's on his way to the North Pole, to get some water from the Spirit Oasis," she said blankly.

Zuko furrowed his brows, before a look of realization swept over his face. "Isn't that the water Katara had when she—that's the one with healing properties!" he said excitedly. "Suki, this is so—"

"Katara's not sure it will work," Suki said quickly. "And if it doesn't…" She sat down slowly on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what we'll do, Zuko. I still don't feel right about basically forcing you to be heirless—and I'm _terrified_ of what people might try to do to you because of it," she explained, feeling her throat closing up. "It's like my only options are to live a life of heartbreak without you, or selfishly stay with you despite the danger it will create for you and the world…"

Zuko sat down beside her. "No, Suki. Those aren't your only options," he said quietly, reaching out to hold her hands. "Look…there's an idea that's been slowly forming in my mind, ever since we started establishing elected governments in the colonies. I haven't mentioned it to anyone—it's way too soon to throw out there just yet. The Fire Nation isn't ready."

She looked over at him, puzzled.

"Suki…do you think it's safe to give one person total authority over an entire country?" he asked, staring at her intently.

"I—" Suki stopped, biting her lip and grimacing a bit as she looked up at him.

"Be honest. I won't be offended."

She thought for a moment. "I guess if it's a good person, someone like you, then it would be. But if it's someone terrible like Ozai, or simply ignorant like the Earth King…"

 _"Exactly,"_ Zuko said, squeezing her hands. "As much as I'd like to hope we'd raise good kids and grandkids—it's almost inevitable that eventually, one of my successors will turn back to the tyranny of those who came before me. With the system we have now, there's no way for me to guarantee the safety of my people beyond my own lifetime."

Suki stared at him, deeply impressed by his foresight. He stood suddenly, walking over to the window and leaning against the frame.

"Suki…I know it's my destiny to be Fire Lord," he said, eyes scanning the dark horizon. "But I think I'm finally starting to see _why."_

She stood and walked over to him, resting a hand on his arm. "Zuko, are you saying…do you plan to establish a republic in the Fire Nation?" she said quietly.

He nodded. "Something like that. I want to see how things work in the colonies, first. I still plan to be Fire Lord for most of my life…but by the end, I want to make sure my people are given a voice, so they and the world will never go through something like the Hundred Year War again."

Heart pounding in her chest, Suki inhaled deeply. "Why are you telling me this now?" she breathed.

"Don't you see?" he said, looking down at her. "It doesn't matter if I have an heir. I mean, I hope more than anything that Katara's idea works—but for you, for us alone. Politically, it won't make a difference if I have my own kids or if we adopt them," he said, smiling a little. "If this works out…the Fire Nation won't _need_ another Fire Lord after me."

Suki stared ahead, unblinking as her chest rose and fell shallowly. "So…I'm not making you betray your people?"

"No."

"And…they won't force you to be with another woman?"

"If they so much as _try_ , I'll fry them."

Suki chuckled lightly, even as the tears spilled down her face. Zuko embraced her tightly and they stood together, the warm nighttime breeze brushing her tangled hair across her neck as the anxiety she'd been harboring inside slowly drained away.

A few minutes later, he pulled back and wiped her tears away with his thumbs before leaning in to kiss her gently. Quickly realizing she was no longer weak from the poison, he pressed her against the wall and deepened the kiss, a sense of urgency in the way he held her against him.

"I've _missed_ you," he said hotly.

"You too," Suki breathed.

She'd lost track of time when a sudden, loud _hisssss_ split the quiet nighttime air.

"Spirits!" Zuko whispered harshly, pulling away and ducking around her to peek out the window. "I forgot all about Kobi."

"Kobi?"

"He's a mongoose lizard. Since Appa's gone, he was our ride out of here… He's probably getting antsy since I left him alone for so long—"

"Hold on. There's a mongoose lizard, named _Kobi_ , outside my window?!"

"Well, I don't know his real name," Zuko admitted. "I sort of took him without telling anyone, so I had to make one up."

Suki facepalmed. "Zuko, I meant you probably shouldn't leave a giant reptile alone in the palace courtyards..."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, I'll go take him back…" he said, moving towards the window. He turned around suddenly. "Can I come back after?"

Suki smiled. "You better."

* * *

"How did you get here?" Osamu asked gently, handing Nukka a cup of tea before sitting beside her in his small living room. He'd just explained what had happened to Suki and why Nukka was a main suspect in the incident. She'd barely stopped crying.

"I slipped in with one of the medical shipments from Harbor City," she answered quietly, hands trembling as she held the small cup.

"Impressive," Osamu said, tugging on his long beard and taking a sip of his own tea. He sighed. "Nukka, don't you have any memory of the times you healed the girl?"

"Of course, I—" she stopped suddenly, a look of terror sweeping over her face. She stared unblinking at the ground for a long minute before looking back up at him. "Oh, Tui and La…what's happening to me? I know I'm getting old, but…"

"I don't think this is your typical age-related memory loss," Osamu said, trying and failing to smile. He sighed again. "We need to tell Lord Zuko about this. I know he can seem intimidating, but he's really quite a merciful young man."

Nukka looked up at him, face draining of color. "What will I tell him? Could I have really done this, Osamu? Why—why can't I remember?" she asked, dropping her face in her hands.

"I'm…not sure," he admitted.

"I would never do this to them," she continued quietly. "I…I know more than anyone the pain of loving someone you shouldn't, then losing them before they were ever yours."

Osamu stared at her, his old heart pounding against his chest. If he didn't know Nukka's husband was still alive up at the Northern Tribe, he'd have wrapped her in his arms that instant.

"I never loved him, you know," she whispered. "Thirteen…I was thirteen when they married me off, to a man twice my age. And he's is still alive. My sons all die in the war, but he's still alive…" she said bitterly.

Osamu's face contorted in pain. "I should have taken you away back then," he said through gritted teeth. "I should have—"

"Where would we have gone?" she asked, chuckling hollowly. "A Fire Nation medic and Water Tribe girl with a toddler in the middle of a war?"

"I should have tried. I was a fool."

"You were nineteen."

Osamu sighed, blinking away the moisture in his eyes. "I'll plead your case to the Fire Lord when I meet with him in the morning," he said, changing the subject. "You can stay here for the night—no one will question me sleeping in the office."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

He stood and returned to his office in the healing ward, lying awake on the small cot until sunrise.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sooo, tried to skip town last night, huh?"

Zuko started, looking up as Toph walked over and leaned back against his desk. Her elbow knocked a pile of parchment to the floor.

Zuko frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about, Toph," he said, purposely lifting his feet off the ground as he answered her.

"Nice try," she smirked. "If that's not what you were doing, then why else were you riding a twenty foot-long lizard over the palace rooftops?"

"I—what? No, that—that wasn't me," Zuko fumbled, cheeks burning.

"You're probably the worst liar I've ever heard. How are you and Azula even related?" she asked.

"Take that as a compliment, buddy," Sokka said, waltzing into the room and falling heavily onto the couch. "But seriously, what were you planning to do? Elope?"

"Aww, they could've started a nice little farm out in the country and raised pig chickens!" Toph crooned.

Zuko's cheeks burned brighter as they laughed at him, in part because the idea actually didn't sound half bad.

Toph went to join Sokka on the couch as Suki, Ty Lee, and Katara filed into the room, filling the rest of the chairs. Zuko stood and let Suki sit in his seat. The office seemed a lot smaller with everyone packed inside.

He cleared his throat. "I'd like to thank everyone for being here—"

Katara started giggling.

"What?!" he asked, sick of being laughed at.

"Sorry, Zuko. You're just being so formal—it's only us," she said, covering her mouth to hide her grin.

"Well, I'm sorry for being serious about something so—serious!" he cried.

"Whoa, guys, hold up," Ty Lee said, standing and holding her arms out in a sign of peace. "There's a _lot_ of negative energy in here. Everyone's just feeling stressed in their own way and I think we need to—"

"Oh, so apparently Katara deals with stress by getting slap happy," Toph smirked.

"And the jerkbender gets extra grumpy!" Sokka chimed in.

"And _you_ two get even more obnoxious than normal!" Zuko fumed.

"What about Suki?" Toph asked.

Everyone looked over at her. Suki flushed a little. "Oh! I, um…"

"She keeps her cool, like the wonderful, perfect person she is," Zuko said seriously, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I take it back. He gets extra sappy," Sokka muttered to Toph.

"OKAY, look. Ty Lee's right. Let's just figure this out so we can all breathe a little easier," Zuko continued, holding the bridge of his nose. "First off, Toph, can you explain again what's going on with that, that…" he paused, biting his lip. "With the _prisoner,"_ he said through gritted teeth.

Toph looked suddenly anxious. "I don't really know. He's not lying when we ask him about what he did…which sounds a lot like that Dai Li brainwashing to me."

"Actually, I've been thinking a lot about that," Sokka interrupted, stroking his chin. "Ishan was acting too independently—didn't those brainwashed guys need someone constantly ordering them what to do?"

The group was quiet, brows furrowed.

"I don't know, Sokka," Zuko said slowly. "I mean, my father was using that method last year on those earthbenders the New Ozai Society kidnapped. We never did find the technology—it would make sense that someone else gained access to it."

"Look, all I'm saying is that there must be someone else controlling it," Sokka replied. "And they would have needed to have a _lot_ of contact with Ishan to tell him what to do. It makes sense when you're brainwashing people to fight for you, but to poison someone? It seems like a lot of effort for something you could just do on your own."

"Plus," Toph added, "We checked out all the sages yesterday afternoon—none of them were knowingly involved. Who else could have interacted with the guy enough to get him to do all that stuff?"

Zuko was starting to feel the anxiety from yesterday return—a known technology was something he could at least attempt to deal with. This?

"Also, Suki, did you notice if Ishan's eyes were widely dilated when he attacked you?" Sokka asked.

"Don't ask her about that! Agni," Zuko swore in frustration. Between this and her terrifying night in the Spirit World last year, he felt she'd had enough trauma lately without being asked to relive it.

"It's all right, Zuko," Suki said quietly, squeezing his hand briefly before looking over at Sokka. "His eyes appeared norm—well, they weren't dilated, at least…" she trailed off, trembling ever so slightly.

"That's settles it, then," Sokka said, with an air of triumph. "We can check that Dai Li junk off the list of possibilities."

Zuko's anxiety was nearing a breaking point. " _What_ list?!" he cried in exasperation. "What else could possibly be going on if it isn't this?!"

Nobody had a good answer, all bowing their heads as Zuko's question hung in the air.

"Probably not the best moment to bring this up…" Toph started. "But something else is going on with that bum in the prison."

 _"What,"_ Zuko asked through gritted teeth.

"Sometimes he'll just… _disappear."_

"Disappear?" Katara asked skeptically, obviously wondering how she could tell such a thing.

Toph huffed. "Look Sugar Queen, I don't know how to describe it, but I just can't get any read on him at all when it happens. It's like…he doesn't _feel_ anything for a while," she explained, wrapping her arms around herself and shuddering. "It's really creepy."

Zuko noticed Suki stiffen beside him. _I pegged that guy as a creep from the moment I met him,_ he thought darkly. _Should've trusted my gut._ Before he could respond, however, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zuko called out.

The door opened and Osamu stepped inside, giving a short bow. "Fire Lord, I apologize for interrupting," he said, glancing at the crowded office.

"It's no problem, Master Osamu. How can I help you?"

"Well, my lord," he said, sounding unusually nervous. "I wanted to discuss something with you regarding Master Nukka."

Zuko furrowed his brows. "Go on. I trust everyone in this room."

Osamu looked uncomfortable, but continued. "The truth is, my lord, she's returned to the palace—"

"What?! Where is she? I need to send my guards to—"

"My lord, please, wait—" Osamu said, stepping forward with his hands raised. "I believe she's innocent."

Zuko frowned further. "What? But you were the one who suspected her in the first place."

"I did. And I still believe she was involved, but that she somehow…wasn't in control," he explained, his usually calm manner absent as he tugged anxiously on his beard. "I know it sounds absurd, m-my lord, but I really feel that—"

"Calm down, Osamu," Zuko interrupted. "I'm…actually not surprised."

Osamu looked shocked. "You're not?"

"The man who attacked Suki experienced something similar," he said shortly, though his eyes darkened. "However, we'll need to have Toph check if she's lying, and I'll have to keep my guards on her…at least until we can figure out what we're dealing with here."

"Of course, that's understandable. Thank you, my lord," Osamu bowed, looking relieved.

"Hang on," Sokka said slowly, sitting up a little as his eyes narrowed. "Why are you so trusting of her, anyway?"

Osamu flushed a little. "Well, the truth is…I've known Nukka for many years. That is to say, I met her many years ago."

"Really?" Katara asked curiously. "How?"

The healer smiled sadly. "She saved my life."

* * *

Sleeping in Osamu's bed had done little to calm Nukka's pounding heart. Even after all these years, his smell was still the same, lingering in the soft sheets around her. When sleep finally came, the memories she'd spent a lifetime trying to forget only crept into her dreams.

 _She stared at the damp, unconscious stranger on the makeshift raft, bobbing in the freezing water along the edge of the thick ice where she stood. He wore a red uniform; long, black hair stuck to his pale face._

 _A soldier. A Fire Nation soldier, not a mile from her home._

 _She bent the water out of his clothes before he froze to death, breathing hard as she debated what to do. As much as she knew she should, she couldn't just leave him there to die. Not when he looked so young. Not when she knew she could heal him._

 _The child on her back began to cry. She had to decide soon._

 _Three days later, he awoke during a healing session, staring at her wide-eyed and trembling like mad. Yet he didn't say a word, so she simply finished the session and let him alone as she moved on to other tasks. She'd quickly realized he was no soldier, but a healer like herself. Well…not exactly like herself, but the absence of weapons and the satchel full of soaking bandages and opened ointments around his shoulder told her he must have been an army medic._

 _He lay still for the next hour, unable to move yet anyway, watching quietly as she prepared a humble dinner for her and her young son in the small, one-room igloo._

 _"Why did you save me?" he finally asked, voice ragged, unable to meet her gaze._

 _Nukka pursed her lips. "…I'm a healer," she said simply._

 _He seemed to accept that explanation without question, nodding quietly before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep._

 _A week later, he could move on his own._

 _"If you try anything, I'll tell the village," she said sharply. "I don't think I need to tell you what they'll do to you if they find you here."_

 _He nodded once, slowly pushing himself off the pile of furs and bracing himself against the igloo wall. "I'm not a fool," he said roughly._

 _"Well, you almost froze to death in the arctic seas, so I beg to differ," Nukka smirked, leaving the man open-mouthed and pink-cheeked as she took her son and left to visit the village._

 _That night, he sat cross-legged, cradling a warm bowl of soup in his hands as he stared at the ground. His food went untouched as Nukka fed little Sesi and herself._

 _"Your husband... He was killed in battle," he stated._

 _Nukka sighed deeply, eyes darkening. "If only he was."_

 _The man looked up quickly, eyes wide and questioning._

 _"He's away fighting as we speak," Nukka said shortly, gathering up the dishes and rinsing them quickly with a quick flick of her hand. She stopped suddenly, staring at her quaking hands. "Like the other women, I cried the day our soldiers left. But mine…mine were tears of joy."_

 _Back still turned to him, she didn't see the medic's brows furrow or the way his fingers curled tightly around the rough wooden bowl._

 _Soon, Osamu, as she finally learned, could move enough to keep the stone lamp fueled throughout the shortening days and help her prepare the meals._

 _"I'll leave as soon as I regain my strength," he'd promise again and again._

 _"You can't leave until we've made it through winter," she'd always insist. "You wouldn't last a day."_

 _He would try to seem upset, but Nukka always caught the small smile that flickered over his face. "Well, I can't keep eating your food," he'd try next. "How will you make it until spring?"_

 _"We have plenty—we expected my husband to be with us this winter," she'd say off-handedly. "Besides, you hardly eat a thing."_

 _He finally stopped trying to argue as the days grew shorter and the nights colder. That year brought a long, terrible blizzard, unlike any Nukka had experienced in her short life. The nights were miserable, even after layering every fur they had over them._

 _One of those awful nights, her little boy just wouldn't warm up in her arms, despite the fire Osamu kept burning in the kudlik. She whispered his name over and over, yet Sesi remained silent, his breaths shallow and irregular._

 _"Sesi, p-please," Nukka cried quietly, shivering like mad herself. She felt her eyes grow moist, fear washing over her like icewater as her own breathing grew frantic._

 _Suddenly, she felt the furs shift. Without saying a word, Osamu closed the few feet between them in the small sleeping area and pulled her and the child against him, nestling Sesi in the warmth of the two teenagers. Sesi's small body slowly started to warm, a small cry coming from his lips as he regained awareness._

 _"Th-thank you," Nukka said quietly, heart bursting with relief._

 _"You're welcome," the young man said simply. If his thumb brushed her cheek in the darkness, neither acknowledged it as the three of them fell into a peaceful sleep._

 _Spring came early that year, and with it the unexpected arrival of the surviving troops._

 _"I can't leave you," Osamu said, holding her close as she sobbed against his chest. "I won't let you face him alone."_

 _"You have to," she whispered, voice shaking as she clung to him tightly. "If you stay, he'll kill you."_

 _"Not if I kill him first," he said darkly._

 _Nukka squeezed her eyes shut, an image of the medic before her attempting to fight her large, nearly-thirty year-old husband, a bender and highly-trained fighter._

 _"Even if you could," she said quietly, "You wouldn't stand a chance against the village once they found out."_

 _He bit his lip, face contorting as he pulled her closer. "I…I can't just—"_

 _"You have to. And you have to leave now. Say goodbye to Sesi," she choked, forcing herself to push away from him and packing the last few supplies into the pack she'd kept ready for this day._

 _Back turned to him, she didn't see the tears streaming down his face as he crouched down and pulled the child against him for a long moment._

 _"Where go, Samu?"_

 _The young man didn't answer, squeezing the child quickly before letting him go. When Nukka turned back to him, his dark grey eyes looked dead as he stared at the ground. He took the pack from her outstretched hand without making eye contact and moved slowly towards the entrance. He paused at the opening, shoulders trembling before turning around suddenly. He looked her right in the eyes for one long, heavy moment, then ducked through the opening and left her life forever._

 _Or so I thought,_ Nukka recalled, lying in the warm silk sheets. She still couldn't believe he was here, that they'd found each other again after all these years. Though their reunion had been a friendly one, until last night neither had acknowledged the long-buried feelings from their youth.

Old anger suddenly burned in her chest as she thought about the man she'd been forced to marry as a child. _I never wanted this,_ she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. _I never wanted to be married to that man. No one ever asked me what I wanted!_

* * *

"But, I don't understand…why doesn't Nukka just divorce him?" Zuko asked in exasperation after Osamu finished a brief account of Nukka's history.

"My lord, among the Northern Tribe, a woman must have her husband's permission for a divorce," Osamu explained quietly, voice growing rough. "…Which, of course, he won't give her."

Toph sensed everyone stiffen.

"So you're telling me," Zuko fumed, "A _child_ can be forced into a marriage she doesn't want, with no way out of it?"

Osamu must have nodded, since Toph sensed his trembling grow fiercer.

"Those…those _brutes_ ," Zuko snarled.

 _"Zuko,"_ Suki whispered.

"Oh, sorry," he said suddenly. "I—I didn't mean you two. I just meant—"

"It's fine, Zuko. I agree with you," Katara said straightly. "Besides, it's not like that down south. That's why Gran-Gran left the north, after all."

Toph was having a hard time paying attention at this point—she was too distracted by the quaking pouring into the floor from Sokka's feet as he leaned forward onto his knees. Instead of anger like Zuko, however, she sensed an incredible sadness. And maybe even…guilt.

Biting her lip, she reached out to him gingerly. Offering comfort certainly wasn't her forte, but she hated feeling Sokka like this. Her fingers touched what felt like his forearm, but before she could do anything more he grabbed her hand tightly. He held it for a long moment before letting go and getting up. Her heart sank a little in her chest as he silently left the room.

"Oh, no," Suki said quietly. "We should've thought…"

Katara sighed. "He'll be okay…it's just hard for him to remember her. I'll go check on him in a bit."

Frowning, Toph stood up abruptly. She sensed everyone turn towards her, but ignored them as she stomped to the door and out into the quiet hallway.

She found him quickly—he was out on one of the myriad of lonely balconies along upper stories of the palace. For a long minute, she just stood behind the archway leading outside. She chewed her lip, suddenly nervous that Sokka would be irritated if she—

"Hey, Toph."

Startled, she grimaced a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…I can leave if you want to be—"

"No, stay. I'm glad it's you and not Katara, actually," he said, chuckling hollowly. "The girl's got good intentions, but _wow_ can she be suffocating sometimes."

Toph smiled a little and went over to lean against the balcony with him. She heard a quiet sniffle but didn't say anything.

"It's not like I—" He paused, seeming anxious. "I mean, I barely knew Yue. Well, you know that… It's just—it's not like I think about her much anymore…"

"Sokka...you don't have to be sorry for caring about somebody," Toph said quietly.

She sensed him calm a little bit at that. "More than anything, though," he continued, "I still just feel so guilty. I—I failed her. I was supposed to protect her," he said, choking up a bit. He was quiet for moment before speaking again. "After what Osamu said—Spirits, maybe she wouldn't have given up her life so easily if she wasn't being forced to marry that jerk," he spat. "I mean…we could have found another way to…there must have been something else I could have done…"

"Sokka, it wasn't your fault," Toph said firmly, gripping his arm. "I know you, so I know you must have done everything you could. And from what I've heard, it sounds like she'd accepted this fate long before you met her."

"…Maybe," he admitted quietly, his trembling fading a little more.

They were silent for another minute before Toph spoke again. "Hey big guy, come here," she said, holding her arms out, grinning a bit. "I don't hand these out too often, so you better take it while you can."

With an almost desperation, he moved forward and quickly accepted the hug. He rested the side of his head against the top of hers, and she enjoyed the contact more than she'd ever admit.

"So…am I being too suffocating?" she teased.

He laughed quietly, some of the usual warmth coming back into his voice. "Nope. Not at all."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hey friends! Sorry for the OC overload – I got kind of emotionally invested in Osukka (their ship name in my notes, haha) but I promise we'll be back to Zuki next time. I am, however, seriously considering writing a separate fic for young Osamu/Nukka that would follow the general theme from here, but with a lot more depth and a different outcome. Would anyone read that? If I write it, I promise to pack it full of beautiful drama and romance :) Let me know!_

 _Also, reviews in general are so appreciated – they give me life. Guests can leave them too! To those who've been reviewing – you are the BEST, seriously. Thank you!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

"Zuko…is something wrong?"

Zuko blinked a couple times before coming to himself. He was sitting on the sofa in Suki's new room, resting his chin on the knee pulled to his chest as he stared into the glowing hearth. Seeing as they still had no idea who was really behind Suki's attack, he was still staying with her at night. Though given she was feeling so much better…he thought it wise if he stuck to the couch.

He shook his head as she walked over. "I'm fine."

Suki sat beside him, running her fingers through her tangled hair. "Did… _I_ do something?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, no," he said quickly. "No, of course not. This isn't—I mean," he sighed. "I just realized something that's shaken me up a bit, that's all."

"What is it?"

Zuko chewed his lip nervously for a minute before speaking. "As a child, everything I was taught about my great-grandfather Sozin described him as a hero who brought the greatness of the Fire Nation to the world. Obviously, during my exile I realized that was a lie," he explained. "But I wonder…was it _all_ a lie?"

Suki frowned, but didn't interrupt.

"I mean, how he went about it was wrong. But maybe…" he said, staring into the flames. "Maybe his intentions, at one point, were actually…good."

Suki was quiet for a long moment. "This is about what Master Osamu told us, isn't it?"

Zuko's face contorted. "What happened to Nukka…Agni, that's not a marriage. That's… _slavery,"_ he said, grinding his teeth. "Is it right for me to just sit around and let that happen to people, when as Fire Lord I might be able to stop it?" He stood abruptly, leaning against the mantle. "I'm just—I'm so angry, I can't _believe_ I've been kowtowing to Chief Arnook all this time, trying to redeem our nation in their eyes, when all along they've allowed their own daughters to be abused this way." He pushed himself away from the ledge, staring down at his clenched fists. "I've never wanted to use my power against the other nations—not after everything we went through to end the war. But all of a sudden, part of me just wants to sail up there with my troops and force them to, to… _"_ he trailed off, a darkness clouding his eyes.

"Zuko…" Suki said anxiously.

He slouched his shoulders, moving back over before falling heavily onto the couch. "I wouldn't really do it," he said quietly, ducking his head. "But I guess the fact that I'm even thinking like that frightens me. Spirits, what if this is how Sozin started? Am I…am I becoming like him?"

"Zuko, you want to give up your power for a _republic,"_ Suki said with a small smile, tracing her fingers in comforting circles over his back. "I'm pretty sure Sozin would never have even entertained such an idea."

"…I guess that's true," he admitted.

"And whether or not Sozin started with good intentions, the point is that he ultimately used them as excuses to gain greater power," Suki continued. "…Your motives are simply that you're a big sweetheart," she said, giving him a lopsided smile.

Zuko flushed. "You're probably the only person in the world who thinks that," he muttered, covering his cheek and looking away.

Suki chuckled a bit before reaching out for his hand. "But hey, just because using your army isn't an option doesn't mean there aren't other ways to get the North to change."

He looked back, sighing. "Suki, somehow I don't think they'll change the law just because I _ask_ them to."

She shrugged. "You never know. But that wasn't what I was thinking."

He raised his brow.

"If meeting with Chief Arnook doesn't work, you _could_ impose an embargo on Northern Water Tribe imports," she explained. "I know we don't depend on them for too many commodities, but it would send a clear message that we won't tolerate trade with a nation engaged in such blatant human rights violations. And you could try to convince the Earth King to support the effort with their own sanctions against the North."

Zuko held his chin in his hand, staring absently at the floor as he thought. "That's…actually a _really_ good idea," he said excitedly, looking up. "I mean, this could ruin the relationship I've been building with them. But honestly," he said, smiling a bit. "I don't really care right now."

"If they _do_ get upset about it, they don't have any justification to react. I mean, you're trying to protect their own people, after all."

"Well, there's still a chance they'll choose to retaliate," Zuko said, suddenly anxious. "We'll have to be very careful in how we do this—" He stopped, looking up at her. "You don't want to…I mean," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "I know with everything that's happened, we haven't really talked much about what you'll do after we're married, but I was kind of hoping you'd want to help me, you know…run the country?" he said awkwardly.

Suki flushed a bit. "Am I…even allowed to do that?" she asked.

Zuko chuckled. "I'm the Fire Lord. If I say you can, you can. We haven't established that republic _yet_ ," he grinned.

Suki looked shocked. "I mean, of course I would, Zuko. But I don't think I'm exactly qualified for this—my skills are sort of limited to fighting and security, after all…"

"Nonsense. You just came up with a brilliant idea for dealing with the North. I think all that studying you did really paid off—and you've got extensive experience as a leader and an understanding of the Earth Kingdom that none of my advisors have—"

Suki laughed. "I'll have my résumé on your desk in the morning, Fire Lord," she teased, pressing a fist in her palm and inclining her head like she used to as his bodyguard.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her and knocked her over on the couch, kissing her cheek roughly as she giggled. "Don't worry about it. You've got the job."

* * *

Aang breathed in the chilly air, strengthening the insulating layer of air around his body that kept him warm. "We're getting close, buddy!" he called out. Appa gave a low, tired _raaawr_ in response.

Guiding Appa beneath the clouds, he caught sight of the large wall of ice that guarded the Northern Tribe. They flew over it easily and headed straight for the royal palace.

"I guess it's a little rude to just show on the palace steps, but…this is an emergency, right?" he said aloud. Appa rumbled disinterestedly as folks below started to call out to them.

As they reached the entrance, Aang jumped off the bison's head and floated down to the ground, sprinting up the icy stairs. He was greeted by two large guards holding long, sharp spears. They blocked the entrance quickly before recognition swept across their faces.

"A-Avatar Aang?!" one of the exclaimed.

"Hello!" Aang said, giving a short bow. "Sorry to barge in like this. I just need to speak with your elders—it's a little urgent."

"Of course, Avatar. Please, just wait a moment," the other guard said, bowing quickly and entering the building. Aang bounced on his toes as he waited, but was quickly swarmed by citizens.

"Look! It's the Avatar!"

"Why are you here? Are we under attack?"

"He was the ocean spirit—took out those ships like they were play boats!"

"Avatar, will you bless my baby?"

"Can I get your autograph?"

 _Uuuugh,_ Aang thought, backing away from them slowly with his hands raised. "S-sorry, everyone, but I really need to—"

"Avatar Aang," a gruff voice called out. He turned around and saw Chief Arnook standing at the doorway. Everyone around suddenly fell to one knee in the presence of their leader.

"Chief Arnook," Aang said, bowing deeply before following him into the temple.

A half hour later, Aang was standing before the tribe's elders. He'd just finished explaining his reason for being there—telling them how Suki was sick, without too much detail. Katara had been pretty clear that knowledge of Suki's infertility in the wrong hands could put her in more danger.

 _"And no matter what you do,"_ she'd said firmly. _"Don't blame this on Master Nukka. The Water Tribes will defend their own above all else."_

He looked nervously at the group of men. They stared at him with mixed expressions.

"Avatar Aang, we understand your plight," a large, wrinkly man drawled. "However, we can't just give out water from the Spirit Oasis to every person who needs it."

"But—this is Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, and Fire Lord Zuko's fiancé," Aang argued. "Surely you can see why it's important that—"

"Elder Qopuk, don't you think we owe the Avatar for his service to us during the war?" one of the men asked.

"The Avatar may have shared his form with the ocean, but it was the great spirit La who truly saved us," Qopuk argued.

Aang bristled a little. _It's fine, I don't help people for the praise,_ he told himself. _Who cares if they don't realize that they'd have been completely annihilated by Zhao's fleet if I hadn't come and—_

"Not to mention, because of the Avatar and that _Southern_ girl who came with him, we've abandoned our traditions and must suffer our women to fight among us," the old man continued, wrinkling his nose.

Aang felt himself turning red as his chest burned in anger. _"Excuse_ me, but you're talking about my—"

"With all due respect, Elder Qopuk, I disagree," Chief Arnook interrupted, hands folded calmly in his lap. "Don't you feel we should send aid to the Fire Lord? He's done nothing but seek to support us since he took his father's place. I don't feel it would be wise to deny him aid," he said sternly.

The other elders nodded their heads in silence, conceding to their leader.

"However," Arnook continued. "Qopuk is correct—the spirit water is sacred to us. We rarely distribute it even among our own people."

"But," Aang interjected. "Master Pakku gave Katara some when we were last here…"

"Upon becoming a master, every healer in our tribe receives one small vial," another man explained. "The water given to Katara was a bit premature, considering she hadn't become a master _healer,_ but Master Pakku felt it important given she was aiding the Avatar."

Aang pursed his lips, starting to sweat despite the fact that he was standing inside a building made of ice. He hadn't expected this to be so difficult.

"Avatar Aang," Arnook continued. "Though we can't give you the Spirit Oasis water, we would be more than happy to send another of our best healers with you to—"

"No!" Aang shouted, feeling overwhelmed. _Katara couldn't have anticipated what I'd be dealing with. I have to tell them the truth._ "It's—it's because of one of _your_ healers that Suki's hurt!"

The room was silent for several long moments. "What did you say?" the chief asked, eyes growing dark.

"Your healer, Nukka, betrayed the Fire Lord. She was involved in poisoning Suki—she purposely kept her sick! We know because when Katara came she could—"

"Silence, Avatar!" Qopuk snarled. "You _dare_ accuse my wife of such terrorism?!"

 _…Monkey feathers,_ Aang thought, grimacing. _Katara's going to kill me._

"Nukka is an honest, well-respected healer among our people," Arnook added more calmly, though his hands had formed fists in his lap. "You are gravely mistaken if you believe she had anything to do with this."

"But—"

"Enough," Arnook continued. "Avatar Aang, we are forever grateful to you for your support of the Northern Tribe. However, we must protect our own. My offer is still open if you'll take it, but that is all I can do," the chief said firmly.

Aang ground his teeth hard, forcing himself to bow to the council before spinning on his heel and leaving the room. Passing through the entrance doors, he watched the sun as it brushed the dark horizon, twilight falling over the white city.

 _It's one tiny vial! What could be the harm?!_ Aang thought irritably, storming down the steps back to Appa. To his great relief, the crowds had disappeared with the growing darkness.

 _I did not come all the way here just to return empty-handed,_ Aang fumed, eyes narrowing. _I'm getting that water whether they say I can or not._

* * *

"Okay, how does _this_ look?"

Zuko took the parchment from Suki, covered with sundry signatures of his own name. He'd enlisted Sokka's help with checking every piece of parchment that came in their possession for poison, the process making Zuko even more behind on the redundant paperwork he'd ignored while Suki was sick.

"That one," she said excitedly, leaning over his shoulder and pointing to a small signature in the bottom right corner, squeezed between several others. "Pretty good, right?"

He held it up against one of his true signatures. It could definitely pass as his own. "It's perfect. This is going to go so much faster now!" he grinned. "Though I have to warn you, this isn't as fun as it looks," he teased, shoving a large stack of parchment towards the opposite side of the desk.

"Well, it's my fault you're so far behind. Least I could do," she shrugged, starting to move back to her seat across from him. Before she got too far, though, Zuko reached out and pulled her into his lap.

"Zuko!" she laughed as he left a trail of kisses along her cheek and neck. "You'll never get caught up at this rate. You don't want to bring paperwork on our honeymoon, do you?"

He stopped suddenly. "Spirits. I definitely don't want to do that—"

Before he could continue, the door to the office flew open. "What in Agni's—" Zuko growled, but stopped as he recognized the round man in the doorway.

"Uncle! You're here!" Zuko exclaimed, letting Suki down and moving over quickly to embrace the man.

"Of course I'm here—National Tea Appreciation Day is tomorrow!" Iroh exclaimed. "You've made the necessary preparations, I hope?"

Zuko knew he'd come a long way in the past few years when he responded with a laugh instead of a groan. "It's…been a little busy around here, Uncle."

"I noticed," Iroh chuckled, brows raised as he glanced over at Suki. Zuko smiled a little, even as his cheeks went pink. Behind them, a tan, broad man and green-eyed woman entered the office, followed by Master Osamu.

"Mom!" Suki exclaimed, rushing over to hug the woman.

Zuko suddenly felt a large hand slap his shoulder. "How've you been, Fire Lord?" Suki's stepdad said, grinning down at him.

"M-Master Gopan," he stuttered, looking up. "I'm glad you guys made it safe—" He gasped as the large earthbender picked him up off the ground in a massive bear hug.

"Gopan! They're going to kick you out if you do that," his wife scolded him.

"It's okay, Dhatri," Zuko wheezed as Gopan set him back down.

"Mom," Suki started, sounding confused. "Um, are you…"

"Getting fatter?" Dhatri laughed. "Well, not exactly. Turns out…you're finally going to be a big sister! Sorry it took so long."

Zuko looked up quickly and noticed the small bulge in Dhatri's stomach. He was a little shocked for a moment, until he remembered just how young Suki's mom was.

"Oh, Mom, that's so…" Suki said quietly. "That's…wonderful…"

"And I know, it'll be strange having kids around the same time as your mom—"

Suki gasped a little and pulled away. "I—I'm s-sorry, I j-just need to…um," she choked. Zuko's heart sunk deep in his chest as he watched her move quickly out of the room.

Everyone was quiet, Suki's parents and Uncle Iroh looking puzzled while Osamu ducked his head. "Exc-cuse me," Zuko stammered, pulling the door open and stumbling into the hallway after her.

Back in the office, Osamu sighed. "General Iroh…we have much to discuss."

* * *

"All right buddy, that should hold you over for a while," Aang huffed, dropping the last armful of dried seaweed on the icy floor. He gave Appa a good rub behind the horns before grabbing his glider and heading out of the barn-like igloo and into the dim night air.

He flew silently over the city, a handful of lonely fires dotting the streets as he headed towards the heart of the capital. He furrowed his brows, scanning the white landscape for any sign of the Spirit Oasis.

An hour later, Aang landed atop a cliff, jabbing his staff into the icy surface in frustration. He knew the oasis was well hidden, but he figured he'd be able to see it from the air. If only he could look during the day—but he couldn't risk being spotted. And he knew he didn't have much time before sunrise; the arctic's early summer days were nearly endless, the sun dipping below the horizon for a few short hours before rising once again.

 _You're the Avatar. You can figure this out,_ he told himself. He rolled the staff between his palms for a long minute before his eyes popped open. _Of course._

He bent down on one knee, placing a palm flat against the cold ground. _This is just like when you found Appa in the Foggy Swamp. Sense the energy around you. Everything…is connected._

He suddenly felt the energy stored in the glacier, in the ocean below and the animals in its depths. He sent the pulse outward, sensing the people in the city and the warmth of several thousand small fires within their icy homes. He pressed further and felt an unusual mass of energy pulsing from the far edge of the city.

 _Gotcha._

Minutes later, Aang glided slowly into a well-sheltered cove, hidden well by its steep, jagged borders. He could just barely catch the calm ripple in the pond, a sliver of moonlight reflecting off its surface as he landed along its grassy shore.

 _I'd forgotten how warm it is in here,_ Aang thought absently, smiling as he crouched down and held up a small fire in his palm. The firelight bounced brightly off the water, revealing the two koi fish swimming in their endless circle.

"Hello, Tui and La," Aang said brightly, giving a small wave. "Good to see you again."

The fish didn't responded.

"Well, anyway…I just need a little water and I'll be on my way," Aang said, pulling out the small blue vial that hung around his neck. He popped off the lid, but paused as he looked back at the fish, chewing fiercely on his lip as guilt swept over him.

"Um, if you could maybe let me know if this is okay…" he started, scrunching his brows as he waited for some kind of sign. They didn't waver.

Aang huffed irritably, looking up at the sky. As soon as he did, the clouds parted and allowed the full light of the moon to shine down on them.

"You know what—I'm gonna take that as a yes," he said quickly, carefully filling the vial with pond water before tucking it safely back inside his tunic. With that, he tapped his glider against the earth and took off.

As the young monk disappeared along the skyline, a figure emerged from the bushes. Qopuk stood along the dark shore, eyes narrowed as he looked up at the moon.

"You're going to regret that, Avatar."


	15. Chapter 15

"Um, which one do _you_ like better, Hoshi?"

The short, grey-haired woman beside her gave a short laugh. "Miss Suki, this is _your_ wedding. Don't you want to decide on how it goes?"

Suki looked back down at the assortment of red napkins on the table in front of them. She couldn't really tell the difference, to be honest. _As long as I'm marrying Zuko, I could care less about which napkins we use,_ she thought warmly. "Honestly, Hoshi, I'd feel better if you decided these things for me. I know you'll make everything beautiful," she said, smiling down at the woman.

Hoshi beamed. "Oh, you're too kind. But are you quite sure?"

"Definitely. It'll be so much nicer if you do it," Suki insisted. "Plus, then I'll get to be surprised!"

Hoshi laughed again. "Aren't you a dear! Well, if you insist, I'll do my best," she said, giving a short bow before hurrying off excitedly.

"You've certainly got the delegation skills down," a familiar voice said behind her. Suki turned back and saw Zuko leaning against a pillar at the edge of the open courtyard, arms folded, a small grin on his face.

She laughed, blushing a little. "I really do think she'll do a better job than me."

"Whatever," he smirked, moving over and wrapping her in his arms. "You were just tired of looking at those ugly napkins," he whispered in her ear.

"You could have helped, you know," she said, flushing brighter as his lips started trailing along her jaw.

He chuckled, chest rumbling against her. "Hoshi wouldn't let me help even if I wanted—"

 _"RAAAAWR!"_

Suki stiffened immediately. _Aang's back._

Zuko pulled back and looked at her, eyes quivering before looking up to the sky. She stared at the ground, chewing her lip violently, unsure how to feel. She knew she should feel excited, but for some reason she felt a strange sense of dread.

"Suki. Remember, I love you, no matter what," Zuko said sternly, golden eyes staring at her.

"…I know."

* * *

"All right, are you ready?" Katara asked quietly.

Suki nodded, closing her eyes. If she hadn't been squeezing his hand so hard, Zuko might have thought she seemed very calm.

"Wait," someone called out. Zuko looked up—Nukka was standing in the doorway of the small clinic office, flanked by the two guards assigned to both keep an eye on the healer and protect her from anyone who might try to kill her again. "Please…I can help," she said quietly, moving towards them. Osamu followed, standing off to the side.

Zuko frowned. "Master Nukka, I know you have good intentions, but I don't think—"

"I won't participate—" she said quickly, holding her hands up in front of her. "…I don't trust myself to that," she admitted, looking at the floor.

Osamu turned to look at her, placing a hand on her shoulder, before turning back to face Zuko. "My lord, Master Nukka has a wealth of knowledge to offer. I believe it would be wise to let her guide Katara through this healing."

"So do I," Katara said before Zuko could respond.

He pursed his lips and looked over at Suki. "That's fine with me," she said quietly. Zuko nodded towards the guards, who each gave a short bow and left to wait by the door. Nukka moved over slowly, shutting the curtains behind her before sitting in one of the chairs near the bed. Katara pulled Suki's shirt off her stomach before pulling a vial out from within her tunic, lifting off the cap and bending out the small amount of water it contained.

Zuko turned back to Suki as Nukka started speaking, directing Katara's movements as the water began to fill the small space with a bright glow. He wasn't really listening, just watching as Suki squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip hard. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Just minutes later, Suki grimaced, beads of sweat forming along her brow. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked frantically, looking back at the two waterbenders. "Is she all right? What's going—" He stopped as Suki let out a quiet groan, her brows furrowing deeply. "What are you doing to her?!" he hollered. "Why is she—"

"This is normal, my lord," Nukka said calmly. "This means it's working."

"H-how can I believe you?!" Zuko shouted, voice ragged. "Y-you're the one who—"

"Zuko, it's okay. Master Nukka is right—I think it's working," Katara said quietly, eyes closed as she worked. Zuko bit his lip hard, feeling his eyes grow moist as he looked back at Suki. Her breathing was steady, though she still looked like she was in pain.

"Lee!" Nukka shouted suddenly, standing and peeking her head out of the curtains. "Get the tub filled with warm water. We're going to transfer Miss Suki there in just a few minutes."

"Yes, Master Nukka," a young man replied.

"Katara," the woman started, turning back to them. "As soon as the spirit water has been completely absorbed, you're going to use the water in the tub to monitor her vitals and provide relief as her body recovers," Nukka explained. Katara nodded, eyes still closed as her hands hovered over Suki's abdomen. "Fire Lord," Nukka said gently, turning to him. "Are you willing to help with this next part?"

He nodded quickly.

"Good. Then be ready to carry her over there as soon as Katara gives the word. You can put her in fully dressed—it won't make a difference."

Zuko's heart pounded heavily as he waited. As soon as Katara was finished, he picked Suki up gingerly and followed them over to the large washroom. He set her down carefully in the warm water, not minding the water soaking up his sleeves. The water immediately glowed as Katara began bending again, her hands gliding in the air over the tub as Nukka continued her quiet instructions.

Suki seemed to relax quickly, and soon fell asleep in his arms. Zuko held her upright as Katara continued healing, bending some heat into the water every few minutes when it started to cool. A half hour later, the glow faded as Katara pulled away.

"…Well?" Zuko asked quietly, looking up at her. "Did it…work?"

He couldn't read her expression as she pulled a chair up beside him and sat down tiredly. "Yes, but…" she started, sighing. "I couldn't heal her completely. It may take several years, if she is able to hold a pregnancy at all...but there's a chance now, at least."

Before he could respond, he felt Suki shift in his arms. She reached over to grab Katara's hand. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "A chance is more than we had before."

Zuko turned back to Suki, cupping her face in his hand as he leaned over the edge of the tub to kiss her, not minding their audience.

"Well…let's get you out of there and dried off," Katara said quietly a few moments later, wiping her eyes and sniffling softly.

"Zuko, give Katara a hug for me," Suki smiled. He laughed a little, wrapping his soaking wet arms around their friend.

"Ack! Zuko!" Katara cried, cringing in his wet grip and bending the water out of her clothes as soon as he released her.

"Where's Aang? He gets one of those too," Zuko grinned.

Katara raised her brows, looking down at Suki. "You realize you've turned him into a big softie, right?"

Suki's smiled warmly, looking over at him. "He's always been one."

* * *

"All right, Twinkletoes. What'd you do?"

Aang started, swinging his head around as Toph stomped over and fell heavily against the wall beside him. "Toph!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "W-what're you talking ab—"

"You're all such terrible liars, it's embarrassing," she said offhandedly, bending a bit of dirt out from under her fingernails and shooting it across the hallway. "Listen, you better fess up or I'll tell Sugar Queen you're _hiding something,"_ she grinned evilly.

Aang started to sweat. "I—it wasn't—it's not a big deal, I just…" he trailed off, chewing his lip fiercely before grabbing Toph's arm and dragging her down the hall and into an empty sitting room. He shut the door behind them, leaning against it as the sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Wow, that bad huh?" she said, falling lazily into one of the armchairs.

"Well…I might've, um, _stolen something,"_ Aang admitted quietly, crossing the room and sitting in the chair beside her.

"Oh _no,_ spirits forbid," Toph smirked.

"Okay, I'm just going to ignore how little that bothers you," Aang said in exasperation. He closed his eyes, rubbing his scalp, now covered in the small hairs he'd ignored in his haste to get back. "Look. The spirit water—they didn't exactly _give_ it to me," he whispered.

"They didn't?" Toph asked, looking surprised. "Rude. Well, I'm glad you took it."

"Yeah. I mean, I think I did the right thing…but I still don't want Suki or Zuko to find out. I didn't even tell Katara—I didn't want them refusing to use it just because I stole it. And I don't want them to feel bad now that they have," he explained, leaning over on his knees and rubbing his hands anxiously. "Just… _please_ don't tell anyone, okay?"

Before Toph could respond, the door flew open. "There you are!" Zuko cried, running over and giving Aang a hug.

" _Ugh_ , why are you all wet?!" Aang cried, face scrunching up.

"Thank you so much," Zuko said, pulling back and grasping his shoulders. "I—I can't believe you flew all the way out there for us. I just—"

"Buddy, it's fine! That's what friends are for, after all," Aang said, bending the water out of his clothes and into a nearby flowerpot. "So, I'm assuming…it worked?"

Zuko's face fell a fraction. "It did…kind of. We have a chance now, anyway. Suki's feeling a lot better about things, too. So…thank you," he said, smiling warmly before running back out of the room.

Toph stood, stretching her arms over her head. "Don't worry, Twinkletoes. Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

"SOKKA HELP—"

Sokka spun around just before Toph pummeled into him. "Toph! What's wrong—"

He stopped as she grabbed his tunic roughly. "Pick me up!" she said frantically.

He chuckled. "Uh…w-what?"

"Now, you big dummy! Hurry!"

"O-okay, sorry," he said, giggling nervously as he scooped her up bridal style.

"Ahhh, much better," she said, relaxing immediately, arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Toph, what the heck is going—" he stopped, noticing one of the curtains down the hall move, a couple pairs of feet sticking out the bottom.

 _"Oogie,"_ Toph muttered, shuddering.

Sokka stuck out his tongue. "Oogie is right. Looks like Aang's back."

"And the Fire Lord's mackin' on his fiancé behind _that_ door," Toph said, pointing at a large portrait of a grumpy looking Fire Lord, though Sokka assumed she meant the door next to it.

"Oh man, I do _not_ envy your feet-seeing skills right now," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Tell me about it. Get me away from here, _please?"_

More than happy to comply, Sokka took off through the palace, listening as Toph filled him in on Suki's condition.

"Well, I'm glad it worked out, at least somewhat," he said.

"Me too," she agreed. "Hey, um…don't you think we're far enough away yet?" she asked.

"Nope."

Toph frowned. "Sokka _,_ put me down."

 _No way. You're too cute like this,_ he thought, grinning. "Just a little further…"

"You realize I can still earthbend your butt from here, right?" Toph grumbled.

"Well…you haven't yet," he smirked.

Her cheeks turned pink as she ignored his comment. She sniffed the air as a light breeze brushed against her bangs. "Are we outside?"

"…Maybe."

"Is that food I smell?" she asked. "Where are we?"

He finally gave in, letting her down to her feet. A couple moments later, her face lit up. "A festival?"

Sokka grinned. "Yeah. These Fire Nation folks sure know how to party. I swear this is the third one they've had since we came," he said, before growing suddenly shy. "I j-just thought—well, since those bums are too busy snogging, we could grab some komodo sausage, maybe check out one of the concerts. I heard the Flamey-Os are in town…" he mused, rubbing the back of his neck.

Toph flushed a little brighter. "I-is this a—" She stopped, shaking her head before clearing her throat. "Well, if it's komodo sausage you're after, my nose is telling me to head that way," she said, pointing towards the stand at the end of the street.

"All right! My treat," he grinned, reaching for her hand. He stopped, fingers curling back just before they touched hers. _Come on!_ he berated himself. _It's not like you've never held her hand before—_

Suddenly, he felt her hand feel along his arm before cupping his. "I'll take you up on that, meathead," she grinned, dragging him behind her as she weaved through the crowded street.

Not for the first time, Sokka was grateful she couldn't see his blush.

* * *

"Woooo! Yeah!" Toph hollered, her voice drowned out by the roar of the crowd as the Flamey-Os closed another song.

Sokka grinned. _Yeah, this was a good idea,_ he thought smugly.

Toph turned back towards him, a wide smile on her face. "Man, these guys got even better since Twinkletoes' little dance party!"

Before he could reply, the crowds around them grew thicker as more people packed their way into the small square. They were jostled about and separated as the bodies pressed against them. Sokka looked around the dimly lit space anxiously as Toph slipped out of his sight.

He didn't have to look long.

"Oi! Lay off, woman!"

Sokka shoved aside a few giggling girls to see Toph a ways away with her arm laced through another tall guy's just before she pulled back quickly. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else," she shrugged.

"Seriously? Are you _blind?!"_

 _Oh, here we go,_ Sokka thought, squeezing through the crowd as quickly as he could. It was a little difficult given he was twice as wide as he used to be.

"You wanna say that again?" Toph growled, pushing up her sleeves.

Sokka nearly toppled into her as he finally made it over. "Toph! It's me," he said quickly.

Her expression softened a little, though she didn't drop her stance. "Hey meathead. Wanna help me beat somebody up?"

"Gonna have your boyfriend fight me?" the guy beside them scoffed.

Sokka laughed. "Dude, she would _destroy_ you just fine without me." _Hang on just a—boyfriend?_ he registered, smiling stupidly in spite of himself.

Suddenly, Toph lowered her arms. "Ah, he's not worth it. Let's get outta here," she said, grabbing Sokka's arm and plowing away through the thick crowds.

"Ha!" the jerk called out. "Knew you were too pig chicken to—ahh!" Sokka heard several shouts and a heavy thump against the ground behind them. Looking down at Toph, he saw her grinning wickedly.

"You trapped his feet in the earth, didn't you," he stated.

"Yep." She flicked her wrist. "And now his hands."

Sokka chuckled. "Boy am I glad I'm on your good side."

"Just barely," she teased as they stopped towards the back of the square, where it continued to fill with people as the music grew louder. As they were crowded in once again, Toph clung to his tunic before mouthing something at him.

"Huh?" Sokka asked, leaning down.

"Sorry," she said in his ear. "It's just hard to see you with all these feet pounding around."

"It's fine," he replied casually, putting his arm around her shoulders so they wouldn't be separated again. _Definitely no complaints here._ However, his cool façade melted away as soon as she wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head against his side.

 _C-calm down,_ he thought nervously, trying to command his heart to stop pounding before it betrayed him.

"What is it?" she mouthed, lifting her head up to face him. _Too late,_ he realized, heart beating faster as he looked down at her. Her pale green eyes were dancing in the surrounding torchlight, her hair almost completely free of the bun, tangled in his fingers.

"Mmm, nothing." _Only that I love you and I love being with you and spirits when did you get so pretty and please never let go of me again—_

Toph smirked, but didn't say anything as she turned away.

 _Uh-oh,_ Sokka thought anxiously as realization set in. _She can tell I'm lying, can't she?_

* * *

"Geez, sorry I wasn't around," Aang was saying, scratching the dark fuzz growing over his head. "I mean, this is just…crazy."

Zuko rubbed his temples, a headache forming as the stress and relief of the day caught up with him. The others seemed even more drained than he did, Suki leaning against his shoulder and Aang and Katara lounging lazily in the loveseat beside them. They'd finally filled Aang in on what had happened—Ishan's attack on Suki, the still-unexplained memory loss of him and Nukka, and how despite the ongoing investigation, they had yet find a lead on what was going on.

"Indeed, it's all very curious," Iroh said, pouring himself another cup of tea.

Aang nodded slowly. "You know, I really can't help but think that this is—"

He was cut off as the door flew open and loud laughter spilled into the small sitting room. Sokka and Toph waltzed inside, arm in arm, both wearing bright red tunics. Sokka sported some ugly bag over his shoulder, chewing on a long skewer of meat, while Toph clung to a massive stuffed platypus bear.

"Oh, hey guys," Sokka said with his mouth full. "What'd we miss?"

Katara raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Seems we're the ones who missed out. Did you two do an _activity_ together?" she smirked.

For some reason, Sokka flushed brightly at that. Toph didn't seem to notice his discomfort, smiling widely as she held out her tunic, a golden logo plastered across the front. "We got Flamey-Os shirts! Those guys were killer—and one of the drummers signed mine!" she grinned, pointing several inches off of a black smudge on the fabric.

"Mine too!" Sokka chimed in, reaching over to move Toph's hand to the right spot before pointing at his matching signature.

"Oh, and sorry Katara," Toph continued. "But…Sokka got another purse."

"Of course he did," Katara sighed, face-palming.

"It's a _satchel,_ Toph," Sokka huffed, hands on his hips as he glared down at her. "How many times do I have to remind you?!"

"So it's a man purse," she shrugged.

"You know, I could use a nice bag myself," Uncle said, moving towards the pair with a look of genuine interest on his face. "Where did you find this?"

"Oh, there's an awesome line of vendors down on Ember Alley," Sokka started, whipping open his bag and showing Iroh the assortment of items he'd purchased.

Zuko groaned. The last thing he needed right now was his uncle going on an extended shopping trip in the city.

"And what an adorable platypus bear," Iroh was telling Toph. "Did you win that in one of the festival games?"

" _I_ won it, actually," Sokka said proudly, flexing his biceps before pretending to swing a large hammer. "That High Striker didn't stand a chance once I—"

" _Adorable?!"_ Toph interrupted, wrinkling her nose as she held the bear at arm's length. "Sokka, you said it looked fierce!"

"It _does_ look fierce. In a, you know, cuddly way," Sokka explained, leaning down to her. "…Kinda like me," he said quietly, grinning.

"Ha! You wish," she laughed as she shoved him away, though her cheeks went pink.

Zuko fought back the urge to dry heave before looking over at Suki—who looked _way_ too happy about all this as her and Katara exchanged a knowing glance.

"Okay, if you two are done flirt— _oof!_ " Zuko huffed as Suki knocked him in the side with her elbow. He cleared his throat. "I mean, now that Aang's back we've kind of got more important things to talk about than stuffed bears…"

"All right, Fire Lord Party Pooper," Toph taunted as the two of them sauntered over and fell into the adjacent couch, bear and all.

Zuko dragged a hand down his face before turning back to Aang. "Okay, what were you saying before? You think you know what's going on?" he asked anxiously.

Aang pursed his lips. "Well, I just can't help but think this seems like spirit mischief."

Zuko exhaled roughly. "Yeah, that's what I thought about the 'Kemurikage' last year…and it's probably what whoever's behind this _wants_ us to think," he argued, folding his arms as he leaned back. "Just because we can't figure it out doesn't mean there are spirits involved."

"I guess that's true," Aang consented. "And spirits should only interfere with this world if we've done something to anger them." He suddenly looked at Zuko with a goofy smile. "You haven't offended any spirits lately, have you?" he joked.

Zuko felt his heart rate pick up as he exchanged an awkward glance with Suki. _Oh, I only KILLED one of them. Does that count?_

Toph laughed. "Ah man, they're _so_ guilty. Fess up, kids," she said smugly.

Zuko shot Toph an irritated glance that was completely lost on her, before chewing violently on his lip. "Mmm, well…" he started, looking over at Suki. She sighed, nodding.

Several minutes later, he'd filled everyone in on what had happened with Koh the year before.

"Dude, you've got spirit swords?!" Sokka exclaimed as soon as he finished. "That's sick, man!"

"Seriously, Sokka? _That's_ what you took away from this?" Katara asked, exasperated.

"Look, Aang," Zuko said, staring at the floor. He still hadn't looked up at his friend. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know you believe that killing is never the answer, but," he said firmly, looking up. "I can't just let those I care about be hurt, even if it means killing the person responsible." _Besides,_ he thought to himself. _That monster deserved it._

"Of course," Katara said kindly, before placing a hand on Aang's shoulder. "You can understand that, right Aang?"

The Avatar seemed lost in thought, eyes dark as he stared at the ground. Zuko felt suddenly irritated. _Of course he wouldn't understand—_

"That's impossible," Aang said abruptly, still staring at the floor.

"What?" Zuko asked, confused.

"What you said, about killing Koh. That's _impossible."_

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but—"

"Zuko," Aang interrupted, looking up at him. "It's impossible because…spirits _can't die."_


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean, spirits _can't die?"_ Zuko asked, incredulous. "I'm sorry Aang, but Koh seemed pretty dead to me when I left the Spirit World."

"Well, he probably was. At least, the Koh that you'd recognize," Aang said cryptically. He sighed. "Look, I don't blame you for what you did, Zuko. In fact, I think I understand. I actually thought I'd killed a spirit myself not long ago—General Old Iron. He was going to hurt Toph and her students when we were at the Earthen Fire Refinery, so I went into the Avatar State and…" He grimaced, rubbing his arms as Katara touched his shoulder softly.

Suki raised her brows, surprised by Aang's confession. Zuko seemed just as shocked.

"Well, it turns out I was wrong," Aang went on. "While I was meditating afterwards, a flock of cranefish appeared and transformed into Lady Tienhai, a large spirit who General Old Iron thought long dead. Centuries ago, Lady Tienhai fell in love with a human and chose to keep a mortal form, which meant she experienced a mortal death. But she's still alive today, in that flock of cranefish."

"But how?" Suki asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure," Aang admitted. "All I know is what Lady Tienhai told me—that spirits never die, but simply _change forms."_

Everyone was quiet for a long moment.

"All right, here's what I'm getting from this," Sokka said seriously, breaking the silence. "Koh turned into…a bunch of birds."

The room filled with a collective groan, though Zuko and Suki remained quiet. His face was white as a sheet, his grip on her hand almost painfully tight—yet she didn't notice as the room seemed to tilt and the faces around her grew blurry. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to quell the trembling building up inside.

 _"So diligent in your efforts to educate yourself,"_ Ishan had said _. "As if that could make an illegitimate, half-blood wench any more qualified to be Fire Lady."_

Koh's words seemed to echo back. _"You really think a bastard half-breed could possibly be with the Lord of the Fire Nation? They would never accept you."_

"No. No, you're _wrong,_ Aang," Zuko was saying, shaking his head beside her. "I can't accept that he j-just—"

"He's right," Suki said breathlessly. "A-Aang's right. Oh, spirits, I never imagined it could really be—my dreams were actually—all this time I thought I was going mad—it was him, it was really _him_ —"

"Suki, what are you talking about?" Zuko asked anxiously, holding her shoulders and forcing her to look up at him. _"Who_ are you talking about?!"

She stared at him, eyes darting between his for a long moment. "…Ishan," she finally admitted, letting her gaze fall into her lap. "W-when he attacked me. His voice, his smile, the things he knew…it was all him. It was all…Koh."

Zuko's eyes grew wide as a look of horror swept over his face. "No…but, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I was imagining things. I never…Oma and Shu, I never thought it could really be him."

A silent dread fell over the room as her words hung in the air.

"Look, let's just back up for a minute here," Sokka said slowly, sitting up. "Are you guys suggesting that Koh was somehow…possessing Ishan?"

"It's possible," Aang said, frowning. "Any spirit has the power to do so, but it rarely happens since spirits usually have little interest in our world."

"That's another thing," Sokka continued. "I can see why Koh would be after you guys now—I mean, he's probably ticked that you kicked his butt before—but why was he so insistent on stealing Suki's face in the first place?"

Zuko glanced down at her anxiously. They both knew the real reason was because Koh had a sick interest in Suki's blended heritage—but Zuko simply looked back up at the others and replied, "B-because she's beautiful, _obviously."_

The room filled with a mixture of _awws_ and groans. Suki was about to interject, but pursed her lips before she said anything. She wasn't really worried about her friends knowing she was half Fire Nation anymore, but she was anxious not to make her mom relive the past should the truth become a source of national gossip.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time Koh did something like this," Aang said.

"Really?" Zuko asked.

Aang nodded, eyes growing dark. "One of my past lives, Avatar Kuruk, lost his wife when Koh came through the Spirit Oasis and dragged her into the Spirit World with him on the night of their wedding ceremony."

"Uh… _what?"_ Sokka asked, looking horrified.

Zuko had an equally, if not more terrified look on his face. "Do you think—spirits, what if he's planning to make an attack at our wedding?"

"But…you caught him, didn't you?" Katara asked. "I mean, Ishan's in prison, and Nukka's been watched closely ever since she came back."

Toph frowned. "But if he got to two people, couldn't he have gotten to more?" she asked. "Besides, I've been checking on those two and so far, neither of them have pulled any more 'disappearing' acts. I kind of think that if Koh _was_ possessing them, he stopped a while ago."

Sokka hummed, putting a hand to his chin as he leaned forward. "If that's true, then he must be moving between people. The question is, how? He's obviously possessing more than one person at a time, but is he simply hopping between them or is he actually in full control of them all at once?"

Zuko let go of Suki's hand and stood suddenly, pacing the room once before coming back to sit down beside her. He stood again, grabbing at the roots of his hair. "Are you saying—Agni, he could be in anyone then, right? Any of my guards, servants, advisors…"

 _Or friends,_ Suki realized, a sickness in her gut.

"How can I trust any of them?" Zuko continued. "How—how can I even trust myself?" he cried, eyes growing wide and unfocused as his body started to tremble.

"Zuko," Iroh said firmly, standing and walking over to him before grasping his shoulders. "Calm yourself. Remember, only when the mind is clear can a man discern the truth."

Zuko nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "Yes…yes, you're right, Uncle."

Suki stood and reached for his hand as Iroh continued. "My nephew, don't you think if the Face Stealer could, he would have taken possession of as many minds as possible by now?"

Zuko nodded again.

"We must conclude, therefore, that there is a limit to his capacity," Iroh said with finality. "And on the matter of who you can trust—it is never wise to act out of fear. Caution, yes, but fear can only create further chaos. In times like this, you must have faith in your friends, and more than anyone, in yourself."

Zuko bit his lip. "I—I'll try," he said quietly.

"Yeah, don't worry buddy," Sokka said, standing a slapping a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "We've got your back."

Suki felt someone grab her other hand, turning to see Katara smiling at her as Aang placed his hands on her and Zuko's shoulders. Even Toph pushed her way into the huddle as everyone squeezed together.

"Aww, I've missed these group hugs," Sokka crooned with a mock sniffle. "I love you guys."

As everyone chuckled, Suki felt her heart lighten just a little.

* * *

Despite the assurance from his friends, it took Zuko a great deal of effort to control his anxiety at Koh's return. Sokka had suggested they implement what he had, unsurprisingly, termed a "buddy system," pairing up every palace staff member with a companion so that everyone could keep an eye on each other. It was all done under the premise that the upcoming wedding would increase the risk of attack on the Fire Lord and his fiancé. Zuko thought—and his uncle agreed—that telling everyone they could be possessed by a dark spirit at any moment might not be the best idea. However, the situation was becoming more complicated as noble families and international guests began taking up residence in the palace as the wedding—now only a week away—drew closer. Luckily, the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors had just arrived, or else he didn't know how he would have kept up with the security needs.

Despite all this, however, Zuko's ordinary duties didn't slow down. If anything, they'd seemed to increase. At that moment, he sat with his chin in his hands, nose wrinkled as he glared across the long council room table at High Sage Rishi. The infernal old man just sat there, an arrogant smile on his heavily wrinkled face as they waited for the remaining advisors to arrive.

 _I really hate you,_ Zuko thought, grinding his teeth. He'd thought the man would let up on harassing him about his engagement after everything that had happened, but he'd been in the day before to do just that. Zuko had nearly fired him on the spot, but apparently it wasn't that easy.

 _"The High Sage wields a great deal of power and influence, my nephew,"_ Uncle Iroh had explained. _"He is the highest religious figure in the Fire Nation. If you attempt to remove Rishi, those loyal to him may cause greater problems for you."_

Zuko growled quietly, but stopped as the door opened and a handful of men and women entered the room. He smiled as his favorite person in the world trailed in behind them, shutting the door behind her. She was dressed much more formally than he knew she preferred—but he thought the flowing red robes looked stunning on her. He stood and walked over quickly, kissing her on the cheek before escorting her over to the chair beside him at the head of the table. Zuko smirked at the look of betrayal on Rishi's face.

"Welcome everyone," he began. "As you may have noticed, your future Fire Lady has joined us," he said, smiling and motioning to Suki. She stood with confidence and gave a gracious nod as most of the advisors stood and bowed to her. Disapproval was etched clearly in several faces, but at least they had enough courtesy to keep it to themselves. Rishi, on the other hand, remained seated, glaring daggers at them. Zuko clenched his fists at his side as his gut boiled.

As everyone returned to their seats, he remained standing. "Suki is with us today to get a feel for how these meetings go, seeing as she will be co-leading them with me in the near future," he explained. "I expect _everyone,"_ he emphasized, glaring at the end of the table, "to show her the upmost respect."

Rishi stood immediately. " _Co-_ leading? My lord, the Fire Lord as always overseen national matters on his own. The Fire Lady's role has traditionally been—"

"To do nothing?" Zuko huffed.

"To raise your _heirs,"_ Rishi said through gritted teeth. Zuko sensed Suki stiffen beside him, as well as several of the younger advisors, though the latter for a different reason. Rishi's theatrics certainly weren't new to the group, but most of those he'd appointed were probably just as sick of them as Zuko was.

"Well, seeing as we don't have any of those yet, I'd certainly be a fool to let someone so talented just sit around," Zuko said. "Besides, I don't see any harm in the two roles supporting each other," he said with finality, though he felt himself beginning to sweat. _Maybe I shouldn't rile him up—_

"Well said, my lord," General Mak replied, eyes closed as he folded his hands in front of him, though Zuko caught him glance at Rishi with a smug grin.

Zuko finally sat, looking over to the woman at his right. "Advisor Hotaru, what's first today?"

"My lord, there's been an incident near the Kozan mines," she said quickly, eyes scanning the scroll in her hand. "It appears there's been an increase in child mortality in several of the villages downstream over the past year. The local community is convinced the mine is polluting the water and making their children sick, but the business insists it's following protocol for proper disposal of the mine tailings."

Zuko furrowed his brows, but before he could respond, Suki spoke.

"What _is_ the proper protocol, Advisor Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked up quickly. "Oh!" she exclaimed, flipping through the parchment. She frowned. "I'm afraid…I don't have that information."

"That's all right. But it could be that the current protocol is simply inadequate. It may be worth looking into," Suki continued.

"Yes, that's a very good point," Hotaru said, jotting down some notes.

"I also wonder…" Suki paused, reddening a bit. When no one stopped her, she continued. "I just wonder how well we can trust the mine's word on this. What kind of inspection system is in place?"

"We perform biannual inspections, Miss Suki," a man several seats down explained.

"Are they scheduled?" Suki asked.

"I believe so."

Suki pursed her lips. "If they know ahead of time that someone's coming to inspect, it could also be they're hiding evidence of poor business practice," she continued. "However, I don't mean to cast blame on the company. They may very well be free of fault. I wonder whether this is a statistical issue. Do we know if medical recordkeeping has improved in those villages recently?"

"There have been a handful of new clinics established in the area, as part of the Fire Lord's healthcare push over the past few years," another woman pointed out.

"Of course!" Mak interjected. "If there are more healers in the area, they'd be keeping better track of deaths—"

"Which may actually be unchanged from previous years!" another advisor piped in.

"This is perfect. I know exactly what we need to do to investigate this problem," Hotaru said excitedly. "Miss Suki, what do you think about—"

Zuko leaned back in his seat as they continued the discussion, a smug smile on his face as he stared down Rishi from across the table. _Yeah, she's brilliant, you old blowhard._

* * *

"My nephew…what did you _do?"_

"Umm," Zuko started, looking up from his desk and furrowing his brows as he thought over what he possibly could have done to make his uncle look so upset. It was a strangely similar feeling to that time he'd been caught elbow-deep in the fire gummies jar as a child.

"You've just received _this_ from the High Sage," Iroh said anxiously, holding out a roll of parchment before sitting down heavily in one of the armchairs by the hearth. Zuko moved over to the couch beside him and took the letter from his hands.

"You read my mail?" he asked, raising his brow.

His uncle shrugged innocently.

"Well, let me guess," Zuko said irritably. "He wants me to break off the engagement. He thinks I'm a traitor to the crown. He insists I'm bent on spoiling the royal bloodline. He wants me to marry some stuck-up noblewoman from a lineup he's picked out—"

"Just read it, nephew," Iroh interrupted, rubbing his temples.

Zuko grumbled to himself as he unrolled the parchment.

 _To His Imperial Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko,_

 _I regret to inform you that given the circumstances of your betrothal, I shall be unable to perform the customary rites of your marriage ceremony. As the High Sage of the Fire Nation, it is my duty to protect our cultural traditions and the purity of the royal family in order to preserve the strength of your ancestors and…_

Zuko stopped reading—he'd heard this spiel enough times by now. "Well good," he said coolly. "I didn't want him marrying us anyway."

Iroh furrowed his brows. "Zuko, do you not understand the significance of Rishi's refusal?"

Zuko shrugged. "Not really. Can't we just have Great Sage Shyu perform the ceremony? He won't mind… In fact, he'd probably love to," Zuko realized, thinking of Shyu's praise for Suki the last time they'd spoken.

"And I'm certain he would—but that doesn't eliminate the problem," his uncle said anxiously. "Zuko, I don't believe there's _ever_ been a Fire Lord whose marriage wasn't performed by the High Sage. It would not sit well with many of your subjects, who may view it as delegitimizing your authority as Fire Lord."

Zuko frowned. "Do you really think it matters that much?"

"If that were all, nephew, I wouldn't be so concerned, but…keep reading," he said anxiously, waving a hand towards the letter.

Zuko scanned the rest of the lengthy missive, growling as he read a particularly nasty jab at Suki hidden skillfully in sage's ornamental writing. As he reached the end, he realized what his uncle had been alluding to.

 _I have instructed all those under my authority against performing this ceremony. You may appeal to any number of them directly, but do not be surprised if their loyalty to me exceeds their fear of you._

 _The Fire Nation's loyal servant,_

 _His Eminence, High Sage Rishi_

"Agni," Zuko swore, shocked at the blatant treason suggested in the last line.

"Language, nephew."

Zuko ignored him, standing up and crumpling the offensive letter in his fists. "I can't believe—oh, he is _asking_ for it now," he fumed.

"And what do you plan to do, Zuko?" Iroh asked. "Forcefully remove him from his position? Isolate him and all those loyal to him even further?"

Zuko bit his cheek. "It's just the sages. We can deal with them."

Iroh shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not only the sages you'll have to worry about, though they alone would pose more of a threat than you perceive," he said, pulling lightly on his beard. "There are many citizens, particularly those of the older families, who are very loyal to the High Sage, and hold great influence over the social classes below them. Zuko, you must not anger Rishi any further, or I fear your position could grow terribly unstable."

Zuko stared at the ground for a long time before looking up at his uncle. "But…there's no way I can marry Suki and _not_ anger him. And there's no way I'm letting something this stupid stop us from being together." _Or anything, for that matter._

"Of course not," Iroh replied. "But you must not underestimate this man, Zuko. It may well be that having Shyu perform the ceremony works best, though that could put him in danger, since even he is subservient Rishi."

Zuko dropped back heavily onto the couch. "Spirits, I knew being Fire Lord wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't realize just getting _married_ would be so complicated." He leaned back, crossing his arms and chewing on his lip for a long minute while he thought. "…What do _you_ think I should do, Uncle?"

Iroh sighed. "Well, the best option would be to find someone who outranks Rishi to perform the ceremony in his place."

"But…who hold more spiritual authority than the High Sage?" Zuko asked, stopping abruptly as the door popped open and the Avatar bounded inside.

"Morning, Sifu Hotman!" Aang said excitedly with a quick bow. "You still up for a sparring session?"

Zuko and his uncle looked at each other as they both came to the same conclusion. "That would work."

* * *

Toph rapped loudly on the door. "Open up, Snoozles!"

To her amusement, she heard someone grunting irritably from the other side before sensing the door swing open. "Toph," Sokka yawned. "Can't a guy sleep in on his—"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she hollered, throwing the long, skinny package at him. "I couldn't hold onto this any longer. Besides, it's nearly midday. You needed to wake up."

"Pssh, whatever," he said, though she heard the smile in his voice. Toph could barely contain her own grin as she heard him tear apart the paper. "Nice wrapping," he teased.

"Hey, it did the job, right?"

He started to laugh, but stopped suddenly. He was silent for several long moments before she heard him take a ragged breath.

"Sokka? Are you o—" She was cut off as Sokka burst out in a very unmanly squeal that rang off the walls. Toph covered her ears until she felt his large arms wrap around her and pick her up off the ground.

"YOU—FOUND—SPACE SWORD!" he cried, nearly squeezing all the air out of her lungs.

She laughed. "Yep. You're welcome."

"How…where…when…?" he stuttered, not letting her go.

"Um…I'll tell you when I can breathe again," she gasped. He loosened his grip on her immediately and let her back to her feet, though he continued to hug her.

 _Man, I should've given it to him earlier,_ she thought, blushing as he held her against his bare chest. She cleared her throat before answering. "Took the lily livers on a little field trip to the site you lost it," she explained casually. "Told them whoever could find it wouldn't have to run laps for the next month. Only took a couple weeks of searching before it turned up, actually."

"Who found it?" Sokka asked. She could feel his joy radiating into the ground beneath his feet.

"Me, of course."

He laughed loudly, pulling her in closer.

"It was pretty beat up, though," she continued. "I tried to smooth it out, but you might want to—"

"Toph Beifong," Sokka said seriously, pulling back and resting his hands on her shoulders. "I love—" He stopped briefly. "...it. I just can't believe—heck, forget greatest earthbender. You're the greatest _person_ in the world."

Toph started to laugh, but stopped when she felt his breath against her face, gasping a little as something warm pressed into her cheek. She immediately flushed, though Sokka didn't seem to notice as he let her go and picked up the sword again.

"I gotta find Zuko—it's time for a swordbending rematch!" he exclaimed, racing out of the room.

Toph slowly brought her fingers up to her cheek. _Was that…a kiss?_

Suddenly, Katara's voice rang out from the hallway. "Sokka what on _earth_ —put some clothes on!"

* * *

"Okay, okay, listen to this. How about…best seventeen out of thirty-three?" Sokka asked hopefully as Zuko pulled him to his feet.

Zuko raised a brow. "I don't think it'll make a difference, buddy."

"Aw, come _on._ It's my birthday!"

"So…you want me to take it easy on you?"

"No! That's not what I—I mean, I'm just a little rusty, that's all," Sokka said, swinging his arms around in their sockets before taking a couple practice jabs with his sword.

"Well, Master Piandao's coming to our wedding—maybe you could ask him for a few more lessons," Zuko joked.

"Really? Do you think he would?" Sokka said excitedly, completely missing the sarcasm.

Zuko smirked. "Yeah, probably. Hey, um speaking of that…" he started, pursing his lips. "I sort of had a favor to ask…"

"Sure, man. Shoot."

"Well…it turns out we need Aang to officiate the wedding ceremony and—"

"Ha ha, what?"

Zuko grinned a little. "I know. It's complicated, but apparently the Avatar is the only authority figure who trumps our idiotic High Sage," he explained quickly, not really wanting to talk about it. "Anyway, Aang was going to be my best man, but since he's doing this he won't really be able to be…" He stopped, pressing his twin blades together and pulling them apart several times before continuing. "Look, I know this is already kind of awkward for you since you and Suki…I mean, that's why I didn't ask you in the first place…but um, you don't have to if you don't want to, I was just kind of hoping…it's just, with the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki's got all these bridesmaids and I don't really have anyone else I can ask to—"

"Aww, _buddy,"_ Sokka drawled, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Of course I'll be your best man! Besides, I'll throw a _way_ better bachelor party than the monk," he teased.

"Oh, uh, that's not necessary," Zuko said anxiously. "Fire Lords don't usually have bachelor part—"

"Pssshh, whatever. We're doing it. Part of the deal, man," he shrugged, pulling away and putting a hand to his chin. "All right, so it'll be you, me, and Aang," he started, counting off on his fingers. "Then there's Appa, Momo—"

"Appa and Momo?!" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Well, they're guys, and they're your friends, right?" Sokka said defiantly. "I mean, I'm sorta running dry on options here."

Zuko grumbled a little. "Whatever, I have other friends," he muttered, sliding the blades into the holster on his back. Sokka took a few more swipes with his own before tucking it into his belt.

"Anyway…thanks," Zuko said, running his hands through his hair and tugging on the short ponytail as they walked out of the arena.

"No problem," Sokka said, slapping him on the back. "You know, I really am happy for you guys. But don't forget—if it weren't for me, you'd have never met," he grinned.

Zuko chuckled a little. "I know."

* * *

The sound of one hundred knees falling to the floor resounded off the dark walls as the fire sages prostrated themselves to the earth. Great Sage Shyu dropped to one knee himself, bowing his head as the High Sage moved slowly to the platform before them.

"Rise," the ancient man rasped. Shyu heard the rustling of robes behind him as the assembly stood once again.

"As the sages of the Fire Nation, you all understand your divine appointment to protect our cultural and spiritual traditions," Rishi began. "The fire sages are a crucial component to the stability of this great country, and I commend you all for your endeavors in this regard. However," he paused, smiling ever so slightly. "Many of our younger members may still be unaware of our _true_ duty, stolen away from us long ago."

Shyu's eyes widened. He knew the history, and feared where this was going.

"At the dawn of the Fire Nation, it was the sages themselves who both governed the land _and_ guided their people towards spiritual truth," Rishi continued. "You may well be surprised to know that in these earlier centuries, the Fire Lord and the High Sage were one and the same. This grand theocracy ensured peace and stability among the islands—until, that is, one Fire Lord abandoned his brothers and destroyed that political and spiritual union so vital to our people's wellbeing."

Shyu stared at Rishi, mouth ajar as his fears were confirmed. _No…he couldn't be suggesting—_

"It is clear that the current Fire Lord's state of mind will lead our nation to ruin. It is no secret to anyone here that his Imperial Majesty is making a _grave_ error in his upcoming union, blatantly ignoring my counsel and the needs of his people to satisfy his own foolish desires. For these few short years of his rule, I've tried my best to instill in this young man the principles necessary to protect our heritage and our future, yet he continues to deflect my wisdom and the wisdom of all those before him. As such, it is with great reluctance that I turn to a more difficult, but necessary course of action."

Rishi paused, his grin growing wider as he surveyed the rows of sages before him. Shyu could sense the tension in the room as beads of sweat dripped down his temples, his hands forming fists as he prayed to Agni this wasn't going where he knew it must be.

"It is time to return to our roots—time to unite the fire islands under the reign of the sages in a pure, stable government guided by those holding Agni's authority."

"No," Shyu huffed, looking up at his leader. He stepped forward and turned to his subordinates, who looked at him in shock. Even with all the authority Shyu held as one of the temple's Great Sages, it was unheard of to interrupt the High Sage.

"Great Sage Shyu," Rishi spat, "Return to your position this inst—"

"This is treason," Shyu continued in defiance, despite the trembling in his old limbs. "My dear brothers, is the High Sage's pursuit of power not obvious to you? He cares little for our nation's peace, but to control it himself!"

Murmurs crept through the crowd, stopping as Rishi's harsh laugh rang out behind him.

"You assume these great men witless, Shyu," Rishi smirked, casting his eyes to the crowd as he pointed an accusatory finger down at Shyu. "This man was appointed Great Sage by the Fire Lord himself—he speaks not in interest of the people, but in hopes of protecting the man who can give him another promotion!"

The murmurs grew once again as Shyu broke out in a cold sweat. He had no such motives, but how could he deny Rishi's claims?

"D-don't you see what he's doing?" Shyu cried desperately. "The High Sage only wants—" He gasped as he felt two sets of hands grab his arms and shoulders. He looked up at the two young sages holding him in place as they dragged him before Rishi and forced him to his knees. As he lifted his gaze to his leader, he saw a strange darkness clouding Rishi's eyes, an unnerving grin set in his wrinkled cheeks as he glared down at him.

"Those more loyal to that _boy_ who sits on a throne than to the great nation they've sworn to serve will be stripped of their office and dealt with accordingly," Rishi said darkly, eyes narrowing as he stared down at Shyu. The sages behind him remained eerily silent.

 _I shouldn't have spoken out,_ Shyu lamented, breathing heavily as he stared at the ground. _Now how am I going to warn Lord Zuko about—_ Before he could finish, a blunt force connected with the side of his head, and all went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Zuko looked over at Suki, heart swelling. She wore a beautiful wedding kimono, hair swept up in the royal headpiece, cheeks flushing as she looked up at him. Aang stood before them along the edge of the great capital lake, though his words were a blur as Zuko smiled down at his bride. Agni, he'd never felt so happy in his entire life.

His friend's voice, however, soon grew harsh, deepening with every syllable. Zuko looked back at him quickly, heart ramming into his throat as Aang's orange robes fell away to reveal a giant, segmented body and several dozen sharp legs. Before he could even react, the monster had Suki in its clutches and was dragging her into the depths of the dark lake.

"No!" he tried to scream, but no words came out as his body moved at a terrifyingly sluggish pace. He finally managed to dive in after them, the water growing blacker the deeper he swam. Just as Zuko felt his throat constricting with the pressure of the depths and the lack of air, something floated into his vision. Reaching out, he grabbed the stiff, round object and turned it over in his hands.

In the dark water, he barely made out a mask, familiar red-painted lips and green eyes staring blankly back at him.

Zuko woke up gasping for breath, staring at the ceiling of Suki's bedroom from where he lay on the couch. He sat up slowly, a hand over his racing heart as he tried to calm down. _Just a dream…it was just a dream._ He glanced over at the bed, where Suki continued to sleep peacefully. He chewed his lip roughly for a minute before standing and moving silently over. Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, he lit a small fire in his palm and saw Suki laying on her side, hair falling into her face. He placed a hand on her back and felt the quiet rise and fall of her lungs, exhaling in relief before brushing the hair out of her eyes.

But there were no eyes, or nose, or mouth. Only a pale sheath of skin.

"Zuko, wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open, the sound of shouting ringing in his ears, vision blurry.

"Is he okay? What's wrong?!"

"Zuko, I'm right here. I'm okay," someone said softly. He suddenly realized the cries were coming from himself. He took a few quick breaths, blinking rapidly until he could see Suki sitting above him, face streaked with worry. But she did _have_ a face. He sat up quickly, touching her lips before crumpling in her arms. He knew he should feel embarrassed, but he could only feel relief.

"I think we're okay now, Ty Lee. Thank you," Suki said. Zuko heard light footsteps leave the room and a door shut behind them.

"Was it about Koh?" she asked quietly.

He nodded into her shoulder. "…'Mm sorry," he said a little sheepishly.

A warm, quiet laugh escaped her. "Zuko, how many times have I woken you up for the same reason? You don't have to apologize."

He pulled back to look at her, brushing his fingers over her mouth again, then along the bridge of her nose and over her brow, just to remind himself that she was okay. He sighed. "It's just—the closer we get to the wedding, the more anxious I get. I can't even feel excited because I'm so terrified something's going to happen."

"But things have been so quiet," she offered, lacing her fingers through his as she sidled up beside him.

"Too quiet," Zuko said darkly. "He's got to be up to something."

"Maybe—" she started, biting her lip. "I don't know, maybe he just decided to….leave us alone?" she asked feebly.

"Yeah…maybe," Zuko said, as equally unconvincing. They sat in silence for a minute before Zuko spoke again. "Hey, um…how tired are you right now?"

Suki looked over at him with a playful grin. "Not very."

He smiled back a little. "I was just thinking…I mean, it's been a while since we went to our spot."

Suki's eyes brightened further. "That's true."

"You think you can make it, though?" he asked anxiously.

Suki smirked, pulling back and flexing her arms. "I've been working out again, you know."

Zuko's cheeks grew warm, even as they both chuckled. "All right then, let's go," he said excitedly, kissing her quickly before they stood and moved silently out the open window.

Together, the scaled the building walls until they reached a secluded outcropping against one of the taller towers that offered a spectacular view of the city beyond the palace fortifications. As Suki settled down in front of him, Zuko wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin against her shoulder as they stared out at the distant lanterns that dotted the darkness. He cast his eyes over to the large lake, a suddenly ominous presence considering the nightmare he'd just had. He looked away.

"We can't let him scare us," Suki whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Koh. We can't let our fear of him ruin things for us. If we do…then he's already won, hasn't he?" she asked. Zuko pulled back and looked at her. She stared unblinking at the city, a look of determination on her face. "And to be honest," she sighed, looking back at him. "…I'm tired of being afraid."

Zuko smiled a little. "Me too," he admitted, resting his fingers against her opposite cheek and pulling her back further so he could kiss her. He let his fingertips slide down her neck, caressing the soft skin of her collar bone. Suki hummed pleasantly, and he felt his heart beginning to race.

"You know," he said mischievously, pulling back and turning her around to face him. "…I _am_ pretty excited to get married."

"Zu—Zuko!" she cried, putting a palm to her cheek as she flushed. He caught her hand, pulling it to his lips so he could kiss each finger. She blushed further, their breathing growing in sync as he let her hand go and weaved his fingers into her hair, now just below her shoulders.

She looked at him warmly, the distant lights reflecting in her eyes as she ran her fingers along his scarred cheek. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he breathed, chest swelling as they melted against each other. _So, so much._

* * *

Aang sat on the ground in one of the palace courtyards, tucked against a maple tree as the morning sun peaked over the rooftops. He breathed deeply as he relaxed into his meditation pose, anxious to clear his mind before he headed off to receive instructions on the wedding ceremony from Iroh.

Closing his eyes, he emptied his mind and let the surrounding noises and smells drift away, allowing time itself to become irrelevant.

"Hello, Avatar Aang."

Aang looked up quickly, a set of ancient, golden eyes meeting his own. A tall, pale man with a black goatee and long mustache sat before him, draped in elaborate red robes. He wore a flat-topped hat with fabric that fell over the sides of his face, and was watching him carefully.

"Uh…hello," Aang started, looking around. He still sat beside the maple tree, though the red leaves now appeared lilac, the grass a brighter green that when he'd closed his eyes. _I'm in the Spirit World,_ he registered, looking back at the man before him.

"Are you one of my past lives?" Aang asked him.

"Yes, Aang," the man nodded. "I am Avatar Neeraj, the Fire Avatar preceding Yangchen."

"Avatar Neeraj, it's an honor to meet you," Aang said sincerely, giving the man a deep bow from where he sat that Neeraj returned in kind. Looking up, he smiled. "You must have lived a long time ago, then."

Neeraj grinned in amusement, a strange juxtaposition against the sternness his appearance gave off. "Yes, Aang. Over six hundred years ago, in fact."

"Wow," Aang replied, eyes growing wide. He waited for Neeraj to speak again, but the man just watched him curiously. "Um…I mean, it's really great to meet another one of my past lives, but—"

"You wish to know why I've appeared to you now," the man said, a twinkle in his eye.

Aang nodded sheepishly.

"Avatar Aang, I am here because it is time for you to restore something that was lost to the Mortal World centuries ago," Neeraj said, suddenly solemn. "Only the Avatar, the link between things temporal and spiritual, can accomplish this task."

Aang perked up immediately. "Really? What is it?"

"You are soon to provide a great service to the current Fire Lord, are you not?" the man asked in reply.

Aang furrowed his brows. "Well, nothing _that_ great. I'm just going to officiate at his wedding since their High Sage has refused. Any of the other sages could technically do it."

Neeraj shook his head. "Such ceremonies have become nothing but a superficial custom among much of the world today. However, in my time, the spiritual leaders in each nation had the authority to bind people together for more than one lifetime."

Aang furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"You are familiar with energybending, a skill taught you by the last of the great lion turtles, are you not?" Neeraj asked.

Aang nodded.

"This, too, is an ancient bending form that can only be performed by those most spiritually in tune," the man explained. "Couples bound in this way are drawn to one another with each reincarnation. It's a way for those you love to stay connected even beyond death, your souls meeting in the Spirit World and seeking one another out in future life cycles."

Aang stared at the ground, eyes growing wide as pondered this information. "Do you think…" He stopped, blushing a bit before continuing. "I mean, could that be why I met Katara? It almost seems like a miracle how she found me."

Neeraj only smiled. Aang's chest filled with warmth as he realized what this could mean. "Avatar Neeraj, if this works for spouses…could it work for other family members too?" he asked, trying not to feel too hopeful.

"Of course," the man replied. "In fact…let me show you." At that, Neeraj placed his thumb several inches above Aang's heart and the three middle fingers of his opposite hand against Aang's temple. Aang gasped as a blinding light flashed at the points of contact.

Blinking quickly, Aang felt someone touch his shoulder as the brightness faded and his vision returned. He looked over quickly and saw a woman sitting beside him. She wore the familiar robes of the Air Nomads, her blue arrows visible on the backs of her hands and her high hairline. Dark, wavy hair framed her round face as she looked at him warmly.

"Hello, Aang," she smiled, grey eyes growing moist.

Aang turned towards Neeraj, but he was suddenly gone. He looked back slowly at the woman beside him. "Who are…" he started, trailing off as he regarded at her more closely. Something about her looked familiar, _felt_ familiar. He took in a ragged breath as a wave of understanding swept over him.

"…Mom?" he choked out.

She nodded, kneeling up to pull him in close. Aang clung to her tightly, unable to stop the tears that flowed freely from his eyes.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before she spoke. "Aang, my love, I'm so sorry."

"W-what? Why?" he asked, sniffling.

"I wasn't there for you. You never knew me."

"But, that wasn't your fault," he said, pulling back to look at her. She was so beautiful, more so even than she'd been in his dreams. Seeing Zuko reunited with Ursa after she returned from the Spirit World last year had triggered something inside Aang—a longing for this person he'd thought forever lost to him. And now…now she was here.

"You are right," she admitted. "It wasn't my fault. And I begged them, fought them to let me keep you, but…" Her face contorted in pain. "I'm still sorry."

The anger Aang had only recently begun to harbor towards his people's traditions suddenly resurfaced. "I—I just don't understand. Why would they force us apart?" he asked, shaking his head as he looked into his lap.

"It was a tradition rooted in the belief that worldly attachments are a barrier to true freedom and peace," his mother explained sadly.

Aang ground his teeth. "But that's not right," he said desperately, thinking back to his refusal to give up his love for Katara in order to unlock the Avatar State. "…That just can't be true."

"I don't think so either," she said, reaching up to cup his face. "People are not worldly attachments, Aang. Those bonds we form with each other can transcend the Mortal World, as you've now seen. This truth, however, was lost long ago and the teachings of the Air Nomads quickly became corrupted. But," she smiled, "You can bring this truth _back,_ Aang. Not only to those of air, but to the world."

Aang stared at her, heart feeling lighter by the minute. _All this time…all this time I thought I was doing something wrong by refusing to abandon my love for Katara. But it was never wrong._

"I will," he said firmly. "I will bring it back."

* * *

"That was perfect, Master Nukka!" Katara exclaimed, catching the wave of water coming towards her before depositing it back into the barrel beside them. When she'd realized Nukka had been unable to defend herself against her attacker at the river, Katara felt a renewed frustration at the North's old tradition of preventing women from fighting and a determination to make sure Nukka never found herself in that position again. It had taken some convincing, but Zuko had finally allowed her to show Nukka the basic forms since she hadn't shown any signs of being controlled by Koh since her return.

"Thank you, my dear," Nukka replied, bowing deeply. "I'm afraid, however, I've reached my limit for the day. May we resume tomorrow?"

"Of course," Katara replied as she bowed in return. She looked up, smiling when Osamu stood quickly from the bench where he'd been watching to offer Nukka his arm as the two guards escorted her out.

Leaving the arena, Katara moved through the open terrace and past the lush inner gardens on her way to her room. However, just as she was about to venture inside, she saw someone sitting on the ground beneath a small, lush maple tree. _Oh, Aang,_ she thought warmly, realizing he'd lost track of time again in his meditation. It was nearly time for lunch, so she decided she better let him know. As she moved closer, however, she noticed his cheeks were wet with tears.

"Aang!" she cried, kneeling down beside him and resting her hands on his shoulders. "Sweetie, are you okay—" She stopped when she noticed how cool his skin was and the dim glow of his arrows that she hadn't noticed with the bright sun shining down on them. _Why is he in the Spirit World?_ she thought nervously. She sat down in front of him, holding his hands in her own as she waited for him to return.

It wasn't long before he opened his eyes, taking a deep breath as the color returned to his cheeks. He looked up slowly, as though not really seeing her.

"Aang, are you all right?" she asked anxiously. "You were in the Spirit World. You…you were crying."

He touched his cheeks briefly, smiling a bit before wiping the moisture away. "I'm all right. I'm _more_ than all right," he beamed, kneeling up and pulling her against him. "Katara…I met my—"

"There you guys are!" someone called out. Katara looked up and saw Zuko waving at them from the terrace before he and Suki walked towards them. "Oh, um, sorry," he said, stopping abruptly and turning a little pink. "Did I interrupt some—"

"No, it's okay," Aang said, still smiling as he stood and helped Katara to her feet.

Zuko was in his Fire Lord robes, and Suki wore a dress patterned in a similar way. "You already look like the Fire Lady, Suki," Katara grinned.

Zuko smiled widely, looking over at Suki as she blushed. "Well, we're going to meet with Chief Arnook, so I've got to look the part," she said a little shyly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"In fact, that's why we're here," Zuko added, growing serious. "We've decided to try talking to Arnook about changing their marriage laws, and I think it would be really beneficial to have you two there, as the Avatar and a prominent member of the Water Tribes," he explained. "We were going to wait until after the wedding, but Arnook is here now and it's usually difficult to arrange a meeting with him so—"

"W-wait," Aang said, looking anxious. "The chief is here _now?"_

"Well, yeah. He's here for our wedding," Zuko said quickly.

"Monkey feathers," Aang muttered, rubbing his arms nervously.

"What?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"I, um…" Aang started, chewing on his lip for a long moment before he sighed. "I guess I better tell you something before you see him. And I'm not sure you're going to want me there after I do."

* * *

Zuko sat in a cold sweat, still mildly frustrated with Aang for not telling him about the spirit water but equally grateful that he didn't, since it meant Suki could be healed. In all honestly, he knew he would have done the same thing, though it didn't make the current situation any less awkward. He'd had to offer his apologies for Aang's accusations against Nukka, and try to explain away Suki's miraculous recovery since the last Arnook knew, she was extremely ill. Following that up with a request that Arnook change a custom that had been around for centuries, and Zuko felt he might have pushed his limit for diplomatic favors.

The chief sat across from them at the small meeting room table, frowning as he stared into his lap, his chin in his hand. The tension hung thickly in the air as Suki pursed her lips to his right and Katara tapped her fingers against the table to his left. The three of them waited in silence for Arnook to speak.

He looked up at last. "Fire Lord, I see you mean no ill will in your request. And I believe your heart is in the right place," he said calmly.

Zuko frowned. This was starting to sound like a rejection.

"You must understand, however, that our traditions date back many centuries, and form a critical part of our identity," Arnook continued.

Zuko bit his tongue, anger burning in his chest as he fought the urge to tell Arnook just what he thought of a so-called identity that forced _children_ to be married with no means of—

"But," the chief continued, suddenly solemn. "One of my greatest regrets was pressuring my daughter, Yue, into a marriage she didn't want," he confessed. "After her great sacrifice, I soon realized her betrothed was a selfish, arrogant man who would certainly have made her miserable. She must have known this, for as much as she tried to hide it, her abhorrence to the match was clear. I knew," he choked out, pausing briefly. "…I knew she didn't want it, yet I still arranged the match, thinking I knew better. But I was wrong."

Zuko, Suki, and Katara sat in a dumbfounded silence, shocked at Arnook's confession.

The chief looked up at him sadly. "I will consider your request, Lord Zuko. Our people can be quite stubborn towards these things—the recent change allowing women to fight still faces opposition, in fact. But…perhaps we can work something out."

Zuko exhaled roughly. This was much more than he'd ever expected to get from this meeting. He stood quickly and walked around the table. "Thank you, Chief Arnook," he said, bowing deeply before reaching out to shake his hand. "I truly believe this can only make the Water Tribes stronger," he added.

The chief smiled a little. "We'll see, young Fire Lord. We'll see."

* * *

A loud chorus of cheers and groans rang out on the open grounds outside the palace's inner walls, where a net was suspended across a large circle carved into the dirt. Suki could barely catch her breath before her five other sisters on the court barreled into her, followed by several more from the sidelines.

"What a kill!"

"We _destroyed_ them!"

"Not fair—we get Suki on our team next!"

Suki only laughed, especially as some of the younger Kyoshi Warriors stared up at her with beaming faces. It was amazing to have them all together again.

"You know, Zuko's pretty good at kuai ball too," Ty Lee said as the girls dispersed, walking towards her on her hands before falling forward onto her feet.

Suki chuckled, but stopped when Ty Lee smirked at her. "Wait, really?!"

Her friend nodded, giggling.

 _First the tsungi horn and now this…_ Suki thought wryly, shaking her head. _Why doesn't he ever tell me these things?_

"Hey," someone said, touching her shoulder. Suki turned around and saw Jaya standing beside her. "I'm on the family watch tonight," she started. "But before I go, I just…I wanted to say, we're all so happy for you, Suki," she continued, smiling a bit.

"Thank you, Jaya," Suki said warmly. "Before you go, though...I was hoping to talk to you about something."

"Of course," Jaya replied, following her off the court while a new match commenced.

"After tomorrow…well, a lot is going to change for me," Suki started, feeling suddenly anxious. She'd been putting this conversation off for a while, but knew she couldn't wait any longer. "To…well, to get right to the point, I won't be able to lead the Kyoshi Warriors anymore."

Jaya grimaced a little, though she didn't look surprised.

"I'll always be a Kyoshi Warrior—and you all will always be my sisters," she added quickly. "But…I think it's time for someone else to take my place. And I think that person is you."

"What?" Jaya asked, looking shocked. "Me? But…I'm not worthy of this," she said quietly, ducking her head. "On the night you were attacked…I fell asleep, I failed in my duty to protect you, I—"

"Jaya, you'd been on duty for over a day without a break. And besides, everyone makes mistakes—it's nothing to be ashamed of," Suki replied. "That's why we work in teams, after all."

"But…shouldn't it be Ty Lee? She's such a good fighter, and—"

"Ty Lee _is_ extremely talented," Suki conceded, "And she's brought so much to the Kyoshi Warriors. But…I don't think she has the disposition for this job," she explained quietly. "Jaya, you've basically been leading our sisters for months now, what with me being sick and then helping Zuko with his duties. I already know you can do this."

Jaya pursed her lips, but nodded before giving Suki a quick bow. "I'll do my best." Suki bowed back quickly, pausing before throwing her arms around her friend. Jaya stiffened briefly, but relaxed and hugged her back.

"So, what do you think the boys are up to?" someone asked as Jaya took off for her watch. Suki looked behind her to see Zuko's half-sister, Teja, and Toph striding over to her.

"No idea," Suki shrugged.

Toph snorted. "Knowing that meathead? Probably something really stupid."

* * *

"Sokka…I'm not sure I understand the point of this," Zuko stated, sitting back into Appa's saddle where he shared the space with Sokka, Aang, and a massive pile of large rocks. He was already drenched in sweat as steam from the active volcano below billowed around them.

Sokka grinned at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna take _these,"_ he said, motioning to the rock pile, "And chuck 'em down _there,"_ he continued, throwing both arms out towards the bubbling lava below.

"But…why?" Zuko asked, raising his brow.

Sokka huffed. "'Cause it's fun! And you can't get away with these kinds of shenanigans once you're an old married geezer."

 _What a loss,_ Zuko thought dryly.

"All right, Aang," Sokka continued. "You go first."

They watched as Aang bent up a dozen stones and sent them into the red sea below. They formed a smiling face as they landed, but the churning of the lava soon distorted the smile as the rocks were consumed. It was a little morbid, actually. Aang and Sokka were laughing and in spite of himself, Zuko grinned.

"Ah man, that was great!" Sokka hooted. "I wanna go next!"

At that moment, their ride grunted loudly. "Um, I don't think Appa can carry all this weight much longer," Aang said reluctantly, leaning over the saddle to scan the ground below. "There's a flat spot over there we can land on, though!" He hopped over to the bison's head and guided them down to the surface, where the air was even more stifling. As soon as they landed, Sokka grabbed a massive rock before sliding down Appa's tail. He staggered over to volcano's opening, where he balanced precariously close to the edge and dropped the stone to his feet.

"If he dies…I'm blaming you," Zuko told Aang as they followed behind him.

The monk blanched. "What?!"

"There's no way _I'm_ facing Katara's wrath over this," Zuko said seriously.

Aang looked over at him anxiously. "Z-Zuko…we _cannot_ let him die."

"A'ight ladies, watch _this,"_ Sokka grinned, resting his foot against the rock and shoving all his weight against it. He nearly toppled over the edge himself as the rock took off down the steep inner slope of the caldera. Aang and Zuko grabbed him roughly as he regained his balance, and they all watched as the stone flew into the lava below, a splattering of burning liquid going out in all directions before it sank slowly out of sight.

"Th-this," Zuko said, trying and failing not to laugh along with the others. "…is _so_ stupid!"

"I know, right?!" Sokka said excitedly, running back to Appa to grab his next victim. Aang beat him to it, bending three large rocks over and letting them hover above the edge.

"Hang on, Aang," Zuko grinned, bending a large flame in one hand. "I have an idea."

An hour later and the inner wall of the caldera was covered in long scorch marks, the layer of dust left in Appa's saddle the only other evidence of their tomfoolery as they flew away. Zuko furrowed his brows, looking in the direction of Capital City, a small bright spot against the dark horizon, feeling suddenly nervous for leaving Suki for so long.

"Buddy, she'll be _fine,"_ Sokka said, as though reading his mind.

"I know…it's just—"

"Look, she's got like, twenty Kyoshi Warriors, those lightning ladies, a waterbending master, and the greatest earthbender in the world with her. Plus, she can kick butt pretty darn well on her own. She'll be _fine,_ " Sokka reiterated, brushing Momo off his shoulders. "Besides, they're probably still busy painting their nails or something."

Momo landed in Zuko's lap, grabbing his hand and forcing him to scratch behind his long ears. "Speaking of Toph…" Zuko started, raising his brow as he looked over at Sokka.

His friend immediately flushed, looking at him with wide eyes. _"Dude,"_ he said through gritted teeth, glancing at Aang.

"Ah, come on. You two have been flirting this entire trip. If he hasn't figured it out by now—"

Aang turned around on Appa's head, eyes wide. "Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

"F-f-flirt—NO WE HAVEN'T," Sokka exclaimed. He looked around with shifty eyes for a moment before leaning closer. "You think…she's been flirting with _me?"_ he asked quietly.

"Uh, _yeah._ It's really weird, actually," Zuko admitted, wrinkling his nose.

Aang's mouth dropped open. "Wait, are you and Toph—"

"NOTHING'S GOING ON!" Sokka cried, burying his face into his arms as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"Well, yeah, because you haven't _done_ anything about it," Zuko huffed, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the saddle and folded his arms. "You've just got to man up," he grinned, peeking an eye open, "…like me."

Sokka stared at him, mouth open in shock. "You…you cocky bugger!"

Zuko laughed. "Come on, Sokka, we're all rooting for you guys," he said warmly, before pausing. "Well, I don't know about Avatar Oblivious over there, but he probably is too."

Aang smiled naively for a moment before replying. "Oh! Yeah, I am," he said, giving Sokka a thumbs-up.

Sokka only frowned, looking at his feet for a long moment. "It's just…Toph's my best friend. What if it doesn't work out? I can't imagine losing what I have with her right now," he confessed quietly. "I…I don't know if it's worth the risk."

Zuko and Aang exchanged a look, both clearly surprised by Sokka's sudden openness. "Hey," Zuko said seriously, grabbing Sokka's shoulder. "It's okay. You and Toph have something special—I can see why you'd be afraid to lose that. But remember…" he started, thinking back to when they were together at the Boiling Rock. "You can't give up just because you're afraid you _might_ fail."

The corners of Sokka's mouth tugged up a little. "Yeah…I guess not," he conceded, before raising his brows at him. "Did Katara put you up to this?" he joked.

Zuko smirked. "No. Suki did."

 _"WHAT?!"_

* * *

"I'm telling you, the dumb brute won't respond to me at all anymore," the stable hand grumbled.

"You're probably messing up his name. It's Suryakant," his companion replied, pointing to the sign on the gate. Inside, an irritated mongoose lizard paced in a circle, hissing at the two men standing nearby.

"I know that!" the first man exclaimed. "Just a few weeks ago he was fine, and then out of the blue he gives me the cold shoulder whenever I call him by his own darn name," he insisted.

"Let me try," the other man replied, moving towards the gate. "Suryakant, buddy, come on over here. We've got some nice komodo chicken for you!" he called out, waving a bucket in the air.

The lizard blinked twice at him before turning around and curling up in a heap.

"Huh. Well, these big reptiles can get pretty temperamental at times," he muttered, shrugging his shoulders as the two of them walked off.

Once they were out of sight, a figure emerged from the shadows, slipping over the gate and approaching the creature with caution. Kobi hissed loudly, his tongue flicking out at the intruder's red-framed eyes as he backed against the wall of his pen. The man lunged forward, grabbing the sides of the animal's head and pressing his own against it. The hissing quieted down immediately as the lizard ducked his head in submission. The thief mounted quickly and they took off together into the night.

A few minutes later, he dismounted at the temple stairs, ascending quickly and ducking into the dark entrance. He moved through the halls with familiarity, finally stopping before an intricately-carved set of doors. He pushed them open without knocking, shutting them behind him and facing the elderly man at the desk across the room.

The High Sage and the lone Yuyan Archer stared at each other quietly, their maniacal grins mirroring each other, neither speaking a word as Rishi stood calmly and the archer rounded the desk to his side. He reached up and held the old man's face in his hands, pulling him forward and pressing their foreheads together for one long moment. Rishi fell back into the seat as the warrior released him and moved to the opposite side of the desk.

Rishi stared into his lap for a long moment before looking up. "Who are you?" he asked gruffly, his thick, white brows furrowing deeply.

"Your Eminence, I've arrived at your request. You require my services to deal with Lord Zuko, do you not?"

"Ah…yes. Of course," Rishi conceded, looking a little puzzled but not unpleased.

"Very well. I will do as you've instructed while you manage things here tomorrow," the archer stated.

Rishi pursed his lips. "Perhaps…well, just to make sure you understand, I would like you to explain this— _my_ plan back to me."

The archer's mouth curved up at one corner. "Certainly, Your Grace."

Several minutes later, he finished his explanation. "Yes, yes. Very good," Rishi replied, a satisfied smile on his face. "…But how can you guarantee to gather the support we need in so short a time?"

"Let's just say I have a talent for… _changing minds,"_ the archer replied. "Something I inherited from my mother, in fact," he muttered darkly, frowning.

Rishi regarded him with narrow eyes, but didn't pry further. "Well, as long as you're sure, then I will handle things on my end."

The archer's lips curved back into a cruel smile. "And I will take care of the Fire Lord and his wretched bride."


	18. Chapter 18

Zuko woke slowly, sensing the sunrise on the horizon. He rolled over, not ready to get up just yet. He'd stayed out pretty late with Suki last night after his so-called "bachelor party," and it had taken him a long time to fall asleep knowing he was getting married the next day.

He sat up quickly. _I'm getting married today._

Zuko smiled widely, looking around the room. His room—he'd been here the past few nights, since a palace packed with wedding guests and servants running all over the place made it difficult to stay with Suki without arousing suspicion on their relationship. He thought everyone should just mind their own business, but finally conceded to leave her only under the condition that five Kyoshi warriors be placed outside her door, two dozen ordinary guards line the halls, and Katara or Toph stay with her in his place at night. Suki had rolled her eyes on more than one occasion over the arrangement, but knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to budge on the numbers.

Zuko's chest warmed as he thought about her. _I'm getting married today!_ he thought again, heart beating wildly just as he heard a knock at the door. He ran over and pulled it open.

"Fire Lord," Jaya said warmly. "You have a visitor."

He looked down when someone wrapped their arms around his legs. "Zuzu!" Kiyi cried. "You're gonna marry Suki today!"

"I know!" he cried happily, picking her up and kissing her on the cheek as the two of them giggled.

Ty Lee peeked around the corner, looking thoroughly amused. "Who are you, and what have you done with Zuko?" she teased.

"Ha, ha," he replied, still smiling as he let Kiyi down.

"Come on, Zuzu, you gotta give me another firebending lesson right now!" his sister demanded, tugging on his arm.

"What? Now?!" he asked incredulously.

" _Yes,_ now. Mommy said you guys are leaving for a trip tonight and I won't get to see you for a really long time—"

"It'll only be a _week,_ Kiyi—"

"—so you've got to teach me lots right now so I can practice while you're gone," she insisted, putting her hands on her hips as she stared up at him.

Zuko laughed again. "Fine! Fine. I guess I'm not getting any more sleep as it is."

A few minutes later, they reached the arena. "Suki!" Kiyi cried, bounding up the steps to the elevated platform. Suki stood to the side, toweling off as Kiyi pummeled into her.

"Good morning, Kiyi," she said warmly before looking up. "Oh—Zuko! You're not supposed to see me yet," she said sternly, though she was smiling.

"I just thought I couldn't see the dress," he grinned, moving over quickly and hugging her tight.

"No wait—I'm sweaty!" she cried.

"Don' care," he mumbled, nuzzling into her neck. "Mmm…I can't _wait_ until tonight," he said hotly.

 _"Zuko,"_ Suki whispered through gritted teeth, looking down at Kiyi.

"Ah, she doesn't know what I'm talking about," he muttered.

"Yes I do!"

They both blanched, looking down at the little girl at their feet. "Uh, no you don't," Zuko stated anxiously.

"Uh- _huh._ You're excited to sleep with Suki!"

Zuko's face turned about ten shades darker red than his tunic. "Wh-wh-who told you that?!" he cried.

"Nobody. But I know Mommy and Daddy get to sleep in the same bed, so you guys will too," she said knowingly, hands on her hips.

Suki couldn't hold back her laughter at this point as Zuko ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling in relief. "Yep, you're exactly right, kiddo. It's going to be _so fun,"_ he grinned. Suki smacked him.

"…You sure you want to be stuck with me forever?" he teased as Kiyi ran off to start her drills, though deep down he really wanted an honest answer. Aang had told them what he'd learned from Avatar Neeraj, and Zuko still couldn't believe it. Could what he had with Suki really last more than one lifetime?

"Of course, Zuko," she replied, seeing through his levity as she hugged him tight. "I can't think of anything more wonderful." Happiness and warmth filled Zuko's chest as she lifted up on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss. She then moved away quickly, grabbing her towel and heading for the exit.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" he pouted. "It's barely sunrise."

"Yep. Apparently, it's going to take _all morning_ for me to get ready," she huffed. "Don't ask me why—you probably won't recognize me once they're finished."

Zuko chuckled, gaze following her as she walked out of the arena, then turned to watch Kiyi as she ran through her warm-ups. She sent a tight stream of fire in his direction, and to his surprise he spotted a few blue-tipped flames licking the air. His chest tightened, the absence of another sister suddenly in the forefront of his mind.

* * *

"And you've got all the teams in place for our departure as well?"

"Yes, Lord Zuko. Security is tighter than ever," General Mak said. "We have every domestic force firebender on duty, and have brought in the Yuyan archers as backup. If what you say is true, then the monster can only take hold of a few minds at once. Any unusual activity should be quickly and easily expelled without creating a scene."

"By all means, create a scene as long as it _is_ expelled," Zuko replied firmly.

Mak nodded as Jaya stepped forward. "The Kyoshi warriors will be fully armed throughout the day as well, my lord," she reported, resting a hand on the katana tucked into the obi jime around her formal kimono. "We plan to stay near your lord and ladyship until your departure, and several of us will be accompanying you on your journey."

"We've also posted sentries to check every person in and out for the ceremony and reception," Constable Sung added. "No one will be unaccounted for."

"Good…that's good. What am I forgetting?" Zuko said, chewing on the side of his lip as he stared at the plans scattered over his desk.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and looked over to see Mak staring at him with raised brows. "You're forgetting to let _us_ take care of things so you can enjoy your wedding, my lord," he smirked. Sung chuckled, and even Jaya smiled a bit.

Zuko grinned, standing tall and straightening his formal robes. "All right, then. I will."

* * *

Suki stood before a tall, three-way mirror as several women helped her dress. The large room around her was bustling with activity as the rest of her female friends and family were helped into their own array of patterned red, orange, and pink kimonos.

Suki looked back at the mirror, lifting her arms as a gorgeous shiromuku gown was fastened around her. The white silk was accented with reds and golds, a Fire Nation emblem embroidered along each sleeve. Her heart warmed the most, however, at the delicate golden chain crowning her head, the two long tassels hanging down so clearly patterned off of her Kyoshi Warrior headpiece, as well as the more subtle rendition of her red eye paint and lipstick. That, and the Fire Lady's headpiece that Zuko had given her several months earlier for their engagement, and she really did feel beautiful.

"Well I must say, I'm relieved you finally gained back that weight, Miss Suki," the seamstress tut-tutted as she finished securing the outer kimono.

"Me too, Akane," Suki sighed happily as she looked at her reflection in the tall mirror. "I finally feel like myself again."

"Oh, well, I suppose that's good too. But spirits, _I_ was worried about this dress!" the woman exclaimed. "I nearly had a heart attack trying to keep up with the alterations." She paused. "Well, that, and you gotta give that man something to hold on to," she winked.

"A—Akane!" Suki cried, flushing brightly as the room filled with giggles.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Ursa said warmly, moving over and squeezing Suki's hand briefly as she took Kiyi and left the room. Suki's mother moved over next, eyes beginning to water as she looked up at her.

"Oh—Mom, don't cry!" Suki said, feeling her own eyes growing moist.

"Nope! No crying!" the cosmetician scolded them, rushing over. "You two can cry all you want _after_ the ceremony when she comes back here for a touch up."

Suki chuckled as her mom pursed her lips in an obvious effort to keep the tears at bay, squeezing Suki's hand tightly in both of hers. "My baby's getting married," she said quietly, before gasping. "How am I old enough to have a daughter getting married?!" she sobbed.

The cosmetician groaned. "Somebody get mom a handkerchief!" she huffed.

Rubbing her mom's arm, Suki saw several of her friends approach through the mirror. She turned around, smiling as Katara, Toph, and Ty Lee walked up to her with smiling faces.

"You all look amazing!" she exclaimed.

"You too!" Toph said with mock enthusiasm. Katara face-palmed as the rest of them laughed.

"But seriously, Suki, you look _gorgeous,"_ Ty Lee crooned, somehow falling back onto her hands even in her formal wear. "Zuko's gonna _flip."_

"Yeah, he'll probably pass out. Again," Toph smirked.

Just then, a woman at the door spoke in a loud voice. "All friends and family of the bride and his lordship need to assemble in their procession lines _immediately,"_ she commanded.

Katara leaned over to Toph as they left Suki and followed the crowd out the door. "What did you mean, _again?"_ she asked.

"Oh, Iroh was telling me. Remember when Zuko passed out after the battle for Yu Dao? Apparently, he did a similar thing after rescuing Appa back in Ba Sing Se," Toph explained, chuckling a bit. "The guy makes a good decision and _bam!_ He faints," she went on, slapping her hands together before jutting a thumb back in Suki's direction. "And marrying this chick? Pretty sure that's the best decision he's made yet."

* * *

Zuko didn't realize he'd started swaying until someone grabbed his shoulder to keep him upright.

"Remember to _breathe,_ my nephew," Iroh smiled behind him. Zuko forced himself to take a deep breath as he watched Suki move towards him. She was so beautiful, and the way she smiled at him set his heart racing like it had when they first kissed.

He suddenly felt like maybe he was, as his father would put it, _born lucky_ after all.

Zuko flushed as Suki stood at his side. He pulled her arm through his and fought the desire to kiss her as the procession formed behind them. As per tradition, the bride and groom met at the entrance to the wedding courtyard, followed by their family and friends who formed one large procession that moved to the altar. The group walked down the center of the courtyard, assemblies of noblemen and international dignitaries filling the surrounding stadiums and a large assembly of white-robed sages standing solemnly in rows to their left and right. Their turnout was surprising, considering Rishi's threats in his letter. _Looks like they're not as loyal to the old man as he claims,_ Zuko had thought earlier, though right now he could only think about the wonderful person beside him as they climbed the steps together and stood before the altar.

Aang stood opposite them, draped in red and orange robes, his expression strangely stoic as the procession of family and friends filled in the seats inside the pavilion. The Kyoshi Warriors stood at attention along the outer edges.

Aang's seriousness melted away in an instant, however, when he looked up at them. "You guys ready?" he whispered, grinning.

Zuko's chest swelled as he looked over at Suki. She was already staring in his direction, eyes alight.

 _"Yes,"_ they breathed in unison.

* * *

Zuko's warm fingertips brushed her own as he handed her their third shallow cup of rice wine. Suki brought it to her lips, taking three small sips before placing it back on the shrine's altar. As soon as she did, Aang picked up an elaborate scroll and handed it to Zuko, who unrolled it slowly, chest rising and falling heavily before he began reading out their marriage vow in a loud voice.

 _"We make this marriage vow respectfully before Agni._

 _"We, His Imperial Majesty Fire Lord Zuko and Warrior Suki of Kyoshi Island, are delighted to be able to make our vows on this great day, and to become husband and wife through the blessing of Agni._

 _"We swear before Agni to love and respect each other forever—"_ At that he choked, biting his lip for a moment to hold back the moisture in his eyes. Suki's chest filled with warmth as she held back her own, weaving her arm through his and placing her other hand on his forearm. He looked down at her, eyes full of love before continuing to read.

 _"…and to strive to bring our family prosperity._

 _"Moreover, we swear never to veer from the true path of matrimony, and to work to share the divine grace of Agni by serving our people and society."_

Aang took the scroll from Zuko's hands, placing it carefully back on the altar before speaking. "A final rite remains," he began formally, glancing at his hands where Suki spotted a small sheet of parchment tucked into his sleeve. She smiled. "This ritual is a long-lost bending form that will bind the couple before you beyond this life. Their spirits will become linked, forever drawn to one another in all their future lives."

There was a quiet gasp from the crowds, followed by a dull murmur at such an unexpected proclamation.

"Do you both wish to proceed?" Aang asked.

They both nodded at once. Aang gestured for them to kneel, and they linked hands as the Avatar placed the three middle fingers of his hands against each of their temples. Suki gasped as a bright, violet light flashed at the contact, feeling Zuko's hand squeeze her own as Aang released them and proceeded to place a thumb above each of their hearts. Another light flashed, and Suki suddenly felt a strange warmth fill her from head to toe as she looked over at Zuko. They stared at each other for a long moment, both feeling the same, unexplainable feeling of connectedness as Aang pulled away. On shaking legs, Zuko stood, holding both of her hands in his as he helped her to her feet, their eyes never parting from each other.

Aang glanced back down at his notes, wiping his eyes before speaking. "Your spirits are now bound, mind and heart, and by the authority of the Avatar Spirit and the Great Spirit Agni…I pronounce you husband and wife." He paused, coming to the end of the script. "Well, it's not in here, but I guess you can now kiss—oh," he chuckled as he looked up.

Suki hadn't heard the last few words nor the happy murmurs that swept through the crowds. It was just her and Zuko as his arm wrapped around her waist and his palm cupped her cheek, her arms weaving over his shoulders before their lips met for one long, breathless, life-changing moment.

* * *

"Congratulations, my dear girl," Iroh said warmly, wrapping Suki in a tight hug. "We are so happy to have you in the family."

"Thank you, Iroh," she said, a flood of happy emotions filling her chest as she returned the embrace.

"Oh, you must call me Uncle now," he chided her. "No more of this 'Iroh' business."

"Same goes for you," her mom was telling Zuko, arms wrapped awkwardly around him due to her bulging stomach. "I won't answer to anything but Mom now."

Suki chuckled as Zuko pinked, a happy, lopsided smile crossing his face. In truth, he hadn't really stopped smiling since the end of the ceremony, and she didn't think she had either. The aftermath of the wedding involved a lunch for the newlyweds and their closest friends and family, the remaining guests being taken care of by the palace staff until the formal dinner that evening. What that really meant for Zuko and Suki was being bombarded with hugs from everyone they cared most about in the world.

She looked over at Zuko as he hugged his uncle next, both looking a little teary-eyed as Iroh pulled away, gripping his nephew's shoulders and speaking to him quietly. When Iroh moved away, Zuko turned to Suki and pulled her sideways against him, squeezing her tight and planting a kiss against her head.

"Ah, Zuko, you've got to share her with the rest of us," Teja teased, walking up and hugging Suki's other side. She was followed by Chou and Aki, the latter of whom squeezed in between the rest of them as they all laughed.

"I _knew_ you two would end up together," Teja said mischievously as they all pulled away. "When you were all drugged up in that underground prison last year, Zuko, she was _so_ worried about you. Tossed and turned both nights she was there—"

Suki felt herself turning a little pink.

"—Drove me _crazy,"_ Teja continued, grinning widely. "And wouldn't stop checking on you when we were awake."

"Really?" Zuko asked, looking down at her with a goofy smile.

Suki flushed a bit more and laughed. "…Maybe," she admitted, laughing harder as he squeezed her tight again.

"And _Zuko,"_ Teja went on. "Oh man, he just about _flipped_ when Ozai said—"

"Zuko!" someone shouted. Suki looked up and watched the Avatar run over and nearly knock Zuko over. "Congrats, buddy," Aang said warmly, hugging his friend tight.

Zuko hugged him back. "Thanks, Aang. For doing this for us. It—it meant a lot," he said sincerely, pulling away and letting Suki embrace Aang as well.

"No problem, good Hotman," Aang smirked. Zuko's face crinkled at the nickname, but he didn't stop smiling as Katara, Sokka, and Toph moved over to get their own hugs from the newlyweds.

"You two are next," Zuko teased, gesturing to Aang and Katara as he threw his arm back around Suki. Everyone chuckled as Aang blanched, rubbing the back of his neck while Katara flushed brightly.

"Man, that wine get to your hubby's head?" Toph laughed, nudging Suki in the side.

"I-I'm—I mean, I'm o-only seventeen," Aang was stuttering. "I don't really think we're ready to—"

"You mean _one hundred_ and seventeen," Sokka said earnestly, smacking Aang on the back. "You better get on it, you old man."

* * *

"Lord Zuko, I realize I'm not as nice to look at, but I really need you to face this way if there's any way I'm going to finish this portrait before dinner."

Zuko wasn't paying attention as he looked over at Suki, who was smiling pleasantly as she faced forward to his right. She glanced in his direction briefly, the corner of her mouth tugging up further. "Zuko…" she whispered in amusement, eyes darting back to the royal artist. He looked over quickly to see a mildly irritated man leaning around his easel, gripping a paintbrush in his hand.

"You'd think our new Fire Lady had grown up doing this instead of you, my lord," the man said, brows raised.

Zuko bit his lip to hide his chagrin. "My apologies, Master Rokurou," he said, turning back to face the artist. As soon as the man looked distracted, however, he turned back to Suki. "We're _married,"_ he whispered excitedly.

Her smile brightened as she looked over at him. "I know!"

When the artist looked back up at his painting's subjects, he groaned. The Fire Lord had picked up his lady and was holding her in his lap, arms tangled around each other as he whispered to her quietly between kisses.

The man huffed, letting the brush fall back into the pot and leaning back in his chair. "I don't get paid enough for this."

* * *

"What's up with you? You haven't talked to Toph all day," Katara frowned, nudging Sokka in the side.

"I-I've been, um, busy with my best man duties. Very busy," he insisted, shoving another piece roast turkey duck into his mouth.

His sister raised her brows at him. "I didn't realize 'best man duties' involved stuffing your face all day," she smirked.

"It's made me very hungry, Katara," he went on with his mouth full.

"Sokka," Katara said gently, resting a hand on his arm. "What's really going on?"

He flushed a little and swallowed roughly, glancing over at where Toph sat between the twin girls, the three of them laughing at some private joke. Toph's bangs were pulled back completely, several elaborate braids crowning her head as the rest of her ebony hair fell in pretty waves around her shoulders. Her eyes looked extra bright with the makeup she was wearing, her slim but strong frame more obvious in her fitted gown. Sokka gulped. "I c-can't…she just looks so…I mean, Toph's always pretty, but right now she looks like a _goddess_ and it's like it's not even her and I don't think I can—" He stopped suddenly, slapping a hand over his mouth as his eyes darted back to Katara. "Did I just say all that out loud?"

Aang popped out from Katara's other side. "Yep!" he said brightly, grinning ear-to-ear.

Sokka groaned, letting his head fall against the table. "I think I've lost my appetite."

"Sokka…she's still Toph," Katara said, patting him on the back. "Just be your big, stupid self. What could go wrong?" she teased.

He sat up on his elbows, pursing his lips for a long moment before his eyes brightened. "That's it! Thanks, Sis," he said, standing quickly and moving over to the table where Toph was sitting. He stopped, standing tall beside her.

"Hey, meathead, finally decided to—" She stopped when he fell to one knee and grabbed her hand in his, resting his other hand atop hers.

"Lady Beifong, would you stoop so low as to dance with a lowly peasant such as myself?" he asked in a voice that sounded very much like his Wang Fire persona.

Toph looked thoroughly amused, even as her cheeks went pink. "I see no harm in mingling with the common folk, good Tribesman. I accept your humble offer," she replied with a mock air of refinery, playing along as he leaned over to kiss her hand. He stood quickly and helped her to her feet, pulling her arm through his as he escorted her to the dance floor.

"For a peasant, your manners are quite polished," Toph noted.

"You honor me, my lady," he replied, grinning. Their shoulders shook in unison for a moment before both of them burst out laughing.

"Oh brother," Katara said to herself, rolling her eyes and trying not to smile.

* * *

Qopuk leaned back in his seat, eyes narrowed as he watched the crowds at the wedding reception milling about. Several white-robbed men in tall hats were mingling with the best-dressed attendees, seemingly deep in conversation. Not that he cared about them, or anyone else for that matter. Everything about this country was irritating—the unbearably spicy food, the dissonance in the music, the ugly reds on everyone and everything in sight. Why the chief insisted they attend was beyond him.

"This trip has inspired me, Elder Qopuk," Arnook said beside him, smiling as he watched the couples engaged on the dance floor.

"Has it," Qopuk replied sourly.

"Indeed," Arnook went on. "I met with Lord Zuko upon our arrival, and he made an interesting request of me. One I'm becoming more and more inclined towards."

Qopuk frowned deeply. "And what could that be, Chief?"

Arnook looked over at him, face growing serious. "He desires that we alter our wedding laws—that we ban child marriages, and allow our daughters to file for divorce without their husbands' permission," he stated bluntly. As he explained the Fire Lord's request in greater detail, Qopuk's chest grew tighter and tighter with rage.

"But, good Chief," the old man said though clenched teeth. "Do you not feel the Fire Lord is simply carrying on the work of his forefathers in this? Though he does not invade our physical borders, he attempts to invade our cultural ones. Because our customs differ, he views us as _inferior_ to his people, and seeks to force their ways upon us," he reasoned slyly.

Arnook raised a brow, as though seeing straight through Qopuk's manipulations. "I believe his intentions are much more pure, Elder Qopuk," he replied. "And…perhaps it _is_ time we reconsidered this tradition."

Qopuk exhaled roughly, but grinned suddenly as the Avatar walked past with a plateful of salad. "Chief…I understand your position. But—well, as much as I wish it weren't true, it seems the Fire Lord is not so loyal to the Northern Tribe as he appears to be."

Arnook's eyes widened as he turned to look him in the eyes. "What do you mean, Qopuk?" he asked sternly.

"I saw—" Qopuk stopped as the crowds parted and a familiar figure appeared across the courtyard. He sighed, allowing a small smirk to pass over his face. "You know, this is a festive occasion. I'd hate to spoil it with such political talk," he said, rising quickly and moving around the table. "It is nothing that cannot be discussed in the morning," he continued, bowing to his chief before moving towards the grey-haired woman across the way. She stared at him in horror.

Qopuk grinned cruelly. He'd always enjoyed that look on her.

* * *

Toph couldn't say no when Sokka asked her to dance, but immediately regretted it when the music started. "Sokka…I have a confession," she started.

"Hmm?"

"…I don't actually know how to dance," she admitted quietly. "My parents thought I couldn't learn because…well, you know."

She felt him touch her hands. "It's okay. I don't know how either!" he said brightly.

"Wait, then why'd you ask me to—"

"I was thinking we could go freestyle. It's not like these Fire Nation folks are much better—they've only been allowed to dance since Zuko's been in charge, right?"

Toph grinned. "I guess that's true."

"Besides, Aang and Katara have everyone's attention," he snickered. Toph felt out her surroundings and noticed the pair's fancy footwork not far off.

"Well, in that case, let's have at it," Toph agreed. They danced for the next two songs, if you could even call it dancing—Toph was convinced she must look ridiculous, and Sokka was spinning her around like a top, but by the end they were both laughing and just starting to sweat from the exertion. Just then, the music slowed down, and Toph sensed more couples move to the dance floor, drawing close to one another and swaying to the soft melody of a single tsungi horn. She heard a pleasant murmur run through the crowds as the newlyweds walked into the open space, standing the closest of all.

"One more?" Sokka asked softly, her hands still in his. Toph only nodded, wondering how well lit it was in the open courtyard and whether Sokka could see her flushing. She could certainly feel him quaking, his heart pounding into the earth—but maybe that was just from all the dancing?

Her thoughts stopped as Sokka pulled her hand up to his shoulder, forcing them to stand right up against each other since he was so tall. His hand fell to her hip, resting cautiously at first while his other hand held hers aloft. She felt herself trembling with nerves for a moment, but soon the warmth of Sokka's chest against her, his calloused hand holding hers, and his familiar, comfortable scent calmed her down. _It's just Sokka,_ she thought, unconsciously resting her head against him. _Just Sokka…_

"We're leaving soon, huh?" she asked quietly.

Sokka's hand moved around to her back, holding her even closer. "Mmhmm…in a couple days."

Against her will, Toph's brows furrowed. She thought about returning to her school, to her dozens of students who were fun to boss around, to the smell of pine trees, to the bustling, growing city…to the quiet evenings alone. "I'll miss you guys, when you go home," she admitted quietly. "I'll miss…you."

Sokka stopped their swaying for a moment, wrapping his arm further around her and pulling their joined hands to his chest. "I'll miss you too," he breathed into her hair. "I wish…Spirits, I wish I didn't have to go."

Toph was too distracted by the way their hearts were beating in sync to notice the wetness on her cheeks.

"Toph?" Sokka asked, suddenly anxious. "Oh, Toph, d-don't cry…"

"I'm not crying!" she sniffled.

"Oh…okay," he said warmly, a thumb brushing the traitorous tears from her cheek. Toph pressed her face into his soft vest, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and comfort as he rubbed her back a little. "Hey," he said a minute later. "…Want to get out of here? I…I found a nice spot I wanted to show you, actually."

" _Show_ me?"

"You know what I mean," he chuckled. "Come on, what do you say?"

"…'Kay," she agreed, before raising her brows. "Unless it's the meat market again."

He snorted. "It's not the meat market. Though we _could_ hit that up after if you want," he teased. Toph shook her head as he pulled her along by the hand, ducking between the crowds and through the quiet palace terraces.

At some point along the way, their fingers weaved together.

* * *

The crowds at the docks cheered as an elaborate carriage rolled up the wide ship plank, stopping on deck as the Fire Lord and Lady stepped out to wave to the people far below. A dozen Yuyan archers lined the deck, faces solemn, arrows drawn to protect against any threats that should appear from the sky or the sea as the vessel drifted into the darkness.

The archer nearest the cabin withdrew his bow slowly as the royal couple moved across the deck and disappeared below. He waited for a cloud to cover the full moon up above before ducking into the shadows and slipping into the dark passageway in pursuit.

A toothy grin flashed in the darkness of the ship's interior. _Finally,_ Koh thought in triumph, commanding the archer's body through the narrow passageways. _I've bided my time, but my, how much sweeter my revenge will be now!_ he grinned. _And this time, this body has no hope of rebelling, not now that I have the portion of my spirit back from that old fool._ Rishi might have been an idiot, but his thirst for power was proving quite useful. Koh simply needed to make the plans for him, and the puppet would follow through with them on his own. Koh's ability to split his spirit among these mortals was extremely convenient, yet the more he divided himself, the weaker his control over the bodies in his possession. He frowned, thinking of the jolt he'd felt up his arm when he'd been trying to shoot down one of the Fire Lord's messenger hawks several weeks back. The archer's real mind had been unconsciously fighting back, causing him to merely wound foul creature instead of killing it like he'd done with the rest.

 _And my mistakes didn't end there,_ he thought, grumbling to himself as he continued into the depths of the ship. He'd underestimated Suki's fighting spirit in the Catacombs—though the struggle had been oddly enjoyable, in a way. He smiled sickly in the darkness. _And I should have just shot that wretched healer,_ he recalled, but the irony of drowning a waterbender had been too much for his twisted mind to resist.

 _I'm not playing around anymore, though,_ he thought darkly, silently drawing the bow as two figures became visible in the dimly lit corridor ahead. Hand in hand, they moved slowly through the shadows, nearing a doorway illuminated by two torches, casting their embracing form in one long shadow across the metal walls.

Two silent arrows flew through the still air, barely scratching the flesh of each shoulder. Two cries rang out in reply, but no one was near enough to hear them—at least, no one alive. Koh had made sure of that on his way down.

Koh moved over at a casual pace, watching with glee as the Fire Lord and his bride slid slowly to the ground, the poison-tipped arrows working quickly. "Did you really not expect me, _Fire Lord?"_ Koh grinned, gloating in his quick victory. He knelt against the ground, feeling for the antidote in the archer's pocket, preparing to use it on himself as soon as he took control of Lord Zuko's mind. He grabbed the back of the Fire Lord's robes, tugging him around roughly and grabbing his neck as he moved in close.

Koh stopped suddenly, gasping as he took in the face. "No…" he growled, trembling with fury as dark grey eyes stared back at him. He whipped his head around to look at the woman, who lifted herself on shaking limbs and looked him straight in the eyes. He'd never seen her face before.

 _"No!"_ Koh shrieked.

The man gave a pained smile, making the red paint over his left eye crack against his cheek. "Oh, yes…you monster," he rasped, chest rising and falling rapidly. "Lord Zuko…outsmarted you. You," he stopped, sucking in shallowly. "You fell…right into his trap."

Just then, two doors flew open at either end of the hallway as six men raced towards them, their fires and weapons all aimed straight for the archer's heart. Koh screamed in fury, releasing a slew of arrows before a tight net flew through the air and pinned him to the floor.

A boot pressed his face into the cool metal ground. Koh's eyes blazed with rage, hissing at his captor. "Looks like we caught ourselves a spirit, boys," General Mak said smugly, turning to his men and shouting orders to detain the prisoner and take the wounded decoys to the healers.

 _Not all of me,_ Koh thought darkly, thrashing against the netting.

At that moment, the remaining Yuyan archers moved quietly into the hallway, drawn by the commotion. Koh stopped his movement, watching them carefully as they came into the light, their leader staring back at him. Ever so slightly, the man nodded.

As he was dragged in the net along the ship's metal grating, Koh's mouth split back into a smile.

* * *

 _The spirit is in custody. Your decoys are alive, and already making a quick recovery. They assure me it was more than worth it to see the look on the monster's face when he realized his great error._

Zuko sighed as he finished reading the general's message, handing it over to Suki. She skimmed it quickly, resting a hand against her chest in relief. She hadn't been too keen on having someone risk their life for her, but she went along with it since it meant Zuko would be protected as well. "Thank the spirits," she sighed in turn.

"Thank anyone but _them_ ," Zuko teased, taking the short message back and setting it aflame. He let it drift into the night air towards the countryside far below. They leaned together against the edge of the small airship, watching the burning parchment glide through the nighttime air and its messenger hawk swoop around it in tight circles. As they watched, it was like the fear they'd been burying drifted away as well.

As the last sparks faded into the night, Zuko's warm hands slid around her, pulling her against him. "We're _married,"_ he murmured into her hair.

Suki chuckled—he'd probably said that a dozen times that day. "We are," she smiled, shivering a bit as the chilly high-altitude winds whipped against them. They'd had to give up their wedding robes for the decoys before their departure, so she was now in a long, red skirt and a white silk top that opened at the waist, letting the cool air slip over her skin.

Zuko held her closer, his hand sliding up the opening and sending warmth against her bare back. She shivered again, but for a different reason. He leaned into the space between her neck and shoulder, sending warm breath over her chest. She trembled against him.

"I'm trying to warm you up," he rasped hotly, fingers tracing up and down her spine. "But it's not working."

"Oh…it's working," she breathed, cheeks flaring in the darkness. She felt him grin against her neck.

Suddenly, the airship jolted as they began their descent. "We're there already?" she asked.

He hummed deeply. "We better get inside while we land," he said, pulling away slowly and wrapping a trembling hand around hers.

A half hour later, they walked down the gangplank into a thick, tropical forest. A wide, flattened path ahead was lit by lanterns suspended from the ground every few paces, leading towards the western ocean. The nighttime quiet was interrupted only by cricket-frogs chirping in the distance as they moved along the path, flanked by her silent warrior sisters. The noise of insects was soon replaced by soft ocean waves that dashed against the shore, the moonlight bouncing off their crests and against a wide, one story house elevated by short stilts in the sand.

"We're here," Zuko said softly.

Just then, Jaya emerged from the house and sent her sisters to guard at several points in the surrounding vegetation. "Everything is clear, my lord. We'll be close by, if you need us," she said with a bow.

"…But not _too_ close," another warrior said from a few paces away. A few giggles rang out from the brush before Jaya hushed them. Zuko reddened a bit, but simply nodded before leading Suki down the remaining path and up the steps to a long back porch. This close, Suki noticed the white-painted panels and green-tiled roof with curved tips in the dim glow of the lanterns.

"It's not…red," she observed quietly.

Zuko smirked a little. "Wait until you see the inside," he said. He bit his lip.

"You've been here before?" Suki asked, but just then the door slid open, a tiny, older woman smiling warmly up at them.

"Welcome, my lord. My lady," the woman said with a warm, aged voice, bowing deeply before stepping outside. "I am Hema, and my daughter and I are the caretakers here. We sleep in the home just up north," she indicated, pointing towards a small house tucked against the trees that was barely visible in the darkness. "We will return in the morning to prepare your meals and assist you in any way you need during your stay," she explained.

"Thank you, Hema," Zuko said sincerely, ducking his head as the woman bowed again and slipped into the darkness.

Suki peeked around Zuko into the dim house, then looked up at him. "Where are we?" she asked, her curiosity impossible to ignore any longer.

He smiled as they slipped their shoes off, holding open the door and leading her inside before sliding it shut behind them and locking the bamboo bar over the rail. "We're on the northwestern edge of the main island," he explained, leading her down a small hallway lit by several lamps set on along the floor.

"Over the mountains?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's why it was so cold on the way over," he said, licking his lips.

They passed by a large kitchen with a wide, square hearth set into the floor, still-warm embers dying out and a kettle hanging from the ceiling. Further down, Suki saw a comfortable sitting room decorated with pleasant greens and browns. At the end of the hall, they turned a corner and passed several closed rice paper doors that Suki assumed contained bedrooms. She raised a brow, still incredibly curious at Zuko's knowledge of the home's layout.

They finally approached a set of double panels. Suki felt small bits of sand under her toes. "Zuko…how do you know—" She stopped when he slid the doors open and they stepped into a large bedroom covered with soft tatami mats. A large, low bed with plush, white bedding stood in the center of the room, and in the corner was a pair of sitting mats and a short table that held a steaming pot of tea. A beautiful mural covered the wall behind the bed, flickering shadows cast along its surface from a lone lamp on the floor. A pleasant, salty breeze blew through the open doorway that led out to the dark beach.

 _"Oh,"_ Suki breathed.

"You…like it?" Zuko asked slowly.

"…I love it," she whispered, walking towards the doorway and breathing in the ocean breeze as she leaned against the frame. Part of it reminded her of home—the dull earth tones in the walls, the comfortable simplicity of the furnishings, the peace of the crashing waves—though another part felt entirely new.

Zuko came up behind her in the darkness. "It's yours. I mean, ours. Th-the house," he stammered. "I…I bought it."

Suki's eyes grew wide as she looked back at him. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

He nodded, biting his lip as a smile broke out over his face. "I sold my family's property on Ember Island. That place was too full of bad mem—" He cleared his throat, a finger playing absently with a loose strand of her hair. "Well, that island's getting too crowded anyway. I thought it'd be nice to have somewhere closer…somewhere quieter we could go when we want to get away from the palace."

"Somewhere not so…red," Suki added, smiling to herself.

Zuko chuckled quietly. "I thought you'd like that." They grew quiet as they stared into the darkness, listening to the waves crashing against the shore, the soft breeze whistling against the roof. A minute later, he pulled back, trembling ever so slightly as he slid his hand down to hers. He tugged her slowly back into the room, pulling her against him as his free hand slid the door slowly shut behind them. Suki heard the bar slide into place, her heart skipping a beat. His hand waved briefly in the direction of the lantern, dimming it to a small glow.

He held her close for a long moment before leaning down. "I love you, Suki," he breathed deeply, lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"I love you too," she whispered, cheeks flushing in the shadows. Their kiss was gentle at first, deepening quickly as Zuko's hands caressed her softly. Suki felt his fingers weave through her hair, carefully pulling out the royal headpiece and letting it fall with a soft thud to the floor before tugging out his own and tossing it away. He then crouched down, lifting her up and moving slowly towards the bed, their lips never parting. He knelt on the edge, tugging back the covers with one hand as he held her against him. She felt his nervous breath against her skin, her own breath shallow as she clung to him.

Together they sank into the soft sheets, letting the warmth and the love of the other carry them through the night.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N –** Quick note I forgot to add last chapter: The marriage vow Zuko read was taken almost word-for-word from the English translation from Japanese Shinto wedding ceremonies. Also, hoping to add another chapter later this week :)_

* * *

Nukka's heart rammed into her throat when she saw him. _No…why is he here?!_ she thought frantically, taking a few steps back and bumping into the table behind her. Her hands found the edge, gripping it tightly and trying to steady her quaking legs. Her eyes dashed around, searching for Osamu in the thick crowds. He'd left her side not a minute before to refill her glass, and she cursed herself for letting him.

"Master Nukka, are you feeling well?" someone asked. She looked over and saw her two guards at her side, the woman placing a hand on her shoulder.

Nukka glanced back anxiously as Qopuk gained on her from across the courtyard, the nausea in her gut preventing her from answering.

"You look terribly pale," the guard continued. "Let's get you to the infirmary—then we can send someone to fetch Master Osamu to care for you."

Nukka nodded quickly, desperate for any excuse to escape before the Qopuk reached her. She accepted the arm offered by the male guard and left the courtyard with her escorts, looking behind her every few paces to see if he was following them. To her relief, it seemed as if they'd lost him in the crowds. They moved through the quiet hallways, soon reaching the healing ward where Nukka sat slowly onto one of the cots, finally allowing herself to calm down.

That is, until a voice rang out from the shadows.

"Hello, my dear _wife."_

Nukka stiffened, fear flooding over her as she turned around slowly. "Q-Qopuk," she gasped, lower lip trembling at the sight of him in the doorway. She stood, backing towards the window. "H-how…how did you find me?"

"It wasn't too hard. A healer in the healing ward? Really, Nukka. If you wanted to avoid me you could have tried a _little_ harder," he scoffed, sauntering over. She took another step back, but he just moved closer. Even in his old age, the man towered over her.

Her guards both moved between them immediately. "Sir, I need to ask you to back away," the young male guard said sternly as he and the woman formed a human shield in front of her.

"I'm her _husband,_ you dirty fire scum," Qopuk hissed in the guard's face.

The young man scowled, but maintained his calm. "I don't care who you are. We are here to protect her. I'm going to ask you one more time to move back," he ordered, holding up his hands in a defensive bending posture.

"…Fine," Qopuk snarled, moving back several paces, hands in the air in defeat, "...if you insist." Suddenly, his raised arms swept in a large circle, and Nukka felt all the moisture sucked from the air around them. Before she could scream, her guards were pinned against the wall, a sharp spear of ice thrust in each chest, the flames in each fist dying out before they had even fully ignited.

 _"No!"_ Nukka cried, staring back in horror as their eyes rolled back into their heads and the bodies landed in a bloody heap on the floor. "No…h-how could you?" she sobbed, quaking as her legs gave out beneath her.

Before she hit the floor, Qopuk had the front of her gown in his fist, holding her on her feet as the corner of his mouth curved up in a terrible grin. "They're just _Fire Nation._ Do you really think their lives matter?"

Nukka couldn't answer as she choked back sobs.

"How many of our people did they kill during the war?" Qopuk continued. "Besides…what is this compared to the Fire Lord's betrayal of the North?"

"What…what are you _talking_ about?" Nukka rasped, grabbing his wrist in an attempt to pull him away.

He only gripped harder, the collar of her dress tightening uncomfortably around her neck. "Turns out Lord Zuko is a thief, who sends the Avatar to do his dirty work," Qopuk snarled. "Did you think we'd really give some of our precious spirit water to heal the Fire Lord's peasant bride? As if the North could be concerned with something so trivial."

Nukka's eyes grew wide. "But, you _did_ give him the water…"

Qopuk smiled. "No, my _dearest,"_ he said scathingly. "I watched the Avatar steal from great spirits Tui and La with my own eyes. He is a traitor, and through him, so is Lord Zuko."

Nukka ground her teeth. She knew Qopuk himself was likely the reason the North would have refused such a request. "But, if this is true…" she started, "Why have you kept it to yourself?"

Qopuk's grin widened. "As leverage. It is no secret that the Fire Lord is an ignorant, liberal-minded leader, always throwing his so-called _ideals_ on the other nations. Sitting in those global conferences with him is _nauseating._ It was only a matter of time before he tried the same on the North." He stopped, eyes growing dark. "His recent request is very much against my interests, in fact. And I can't help but think that _you_ had something to do with it."

Nukka's pulse quickened, looking at Qopuk in confusion. "What?"

"Don't play dumb, you wretched woman. How many times have you asked me for a divorce? Did you really think you could have the Fire Lord to get one for you?" he scoffed.

"Lord Zuko…is helping me get a divorce?" she asked quietly, barely comprehending his words but feeling a strange sense of hope.

"Well, you're not going to get your wish. The Chief may be considering the his request now, but his sentiments will disappear as soon as I tell him of Lord Zuko's betrayal." He took a step closer, forcing her to back up against the wall. "And as for you, my little wife," he spat. "You will be returning home with me at daybreak tomorrow."

Nukka's eyes grew wide, face contorting in fear again as his eyes flashed in triumph. "But you said…y-you said I could stay here," she pleaded, frustrated by how weak her voice sounded.

"I only permitted you to leave because you'd become such a _nag_ in your old age," he went on. "And I had plenty of younger options to fill my…desires," he said sickly, licking his lips. "But seeing you in person…I believe, perhaps, I've _missed_ having you around."

Nukka squeezed her eyes shut, two more thick tears escaping. She thought about her young guards, now dead at her feet…about returning to her nightmares in the North…about losing Osamu again. She clenched her fists, her teeth in grief. "You…you're a _monster,_ Qopuk," she hissed.

Suddenly, a hard force flew across her face, knocking her to the ground. Nukka braced herself against the cool stone floor, holding her throbbing cheek in one hand as she fought back more tears. She knew she could heal herself easily, but nothing could remove the memories that were swarming back into her mind.

"It seems you've grown much too independent in your time here," he said coolly, rubbing the palm he'd thrown at her. "I believe it is time to put you back in your place."

Suddenly, anger replaced the pain and the fear in her chest. Nukka stood slowly, glaring up at the man above her, arms trembling in rage before she threw them towards the sinks and drew out a long stream of water. His eyes grew wide is shock as the water made contact and threw him across the room, pinning him to the far wall. She moved through the bending forms young Master Katara had taught her with grace, holding him in place and turning the water into ice against the wall.

Suddenly, however, her arms began to quake again. Nukka felt a strong force resisting her movements, and the ice melted in an instant, forming long, sharp tendrils of water on Qopuk's arms as he freed himself.

"How— _dare_ you!" he roared, sending the water straight at her. She was thrown against the wall, the water turning ice cold against her skin as it hardened around her chest.

Qopuk moved over slowly, nose curled up in disgust as his hands rested against the wall on either side of her. "Did you really think you could fight _me?"_ he snarled. His eyes blazed in fury as he leaned closer, hot, stale breath falling over her face. "You are going to regret that, woman. Starting _now."_

* * *

Toph and Sokka made their way slowly up the long, winding steps that led to one of the palace roofs.

"Sokka…please tell me we're not going stargazing."

"Aw, come on. Have a little faith in me," he chuckled, squeezing her hand briefly as he picked up his pace. Toph's heart beat a little faster as he did—she didn't realize how much she'd like having Sokka's warm fingers laced between her own, or the way his thumb would brush against the back of her hand as they moved through the silent corridors.

 _This means something,_ she realized suddenly, flushing brightly and trying to calm her thoughts. _This is different than when we usually hold—_

"Ta-da!" Sokka exclaimed as they stepped onto the roof.

Toph furrowed her brows, feeling out their surroundings. It felt like an ordinary garden, like the dozens of others that were scattered throughout the palace courtyards. "Um, Sokka, it's just a— _oh,"_ she said as she breathed in. A pleasant, flowery smell filled her senses. She hummed a little, and smiled. "It smells nice."

She could almost feel him smile back as his heart pounded happily into the soft earth around their feet. "It's the fire lilies," he explained excitedly. "The gardener told me they only bloom for a few weeks during the summer, so we came at the perfect time…" he trailed off, fidgeting nervously all of a sudden before squeezing her hand again. "Mmm, let me show you…" He pulled her over to one corner of the garden, where there was a small, wooden bench that she sat on while he pulled out his sword and crouched low to the ground. She heard a small _snap_ in the quiet and the sword sliding back into its sheath. He sat beside her.

"Here," he said, pulling up one of her hands and placing the delicate flower in her palm. She cupped it in both hands and brought it up to her nose.

"Pfft!" she huffed, the stamen of the flower hitting her face. Sokka laughed, brushing the sticky powder off the tip of her nose with his thumb before cupping her hands in his own.

"Now try," he said warmly, holding the flower a little further back.

She inhaled, and smiled again. It really did smell nice. "…Well, I don't know why you'd think I'd like something so _girly,"_ she said cheekily, even as she continued to smell it.

He chuckled a little. "Yeah, my mistake…"

She finally lowered the flower into her lap. "Fire lilies, huh? Are they anything like the _panda_ lilies in the Earth Kingdom?" she teased, doubting Sokka knew the romantic implication of that particular flower.

"O-oh, well, um," he stuttered, his leg bouncing anxiously against the ground. "They're r-red, not black and white, and they don't grow in volcanoes, necessarily, and I actually think they're nicer looking than panda lilies…but uh, I guess th-they mean…" He stopped, picking up the flower with trembling fingers. He was still for a long moment, and Toph furrowed her brows before feeling Sokka's fingers brush her cheek, the stem sliding along the top of her ear where it remained as he pulled away.

"…They mean the same thing," he said at last, voice a little deeper than normal.

Toph had to remind herself to breathe after a few moments, but it was hard to as he scooted closer, sliding his fingers back between hers.

"Toph…" he started, a finger trailing lazily along her arm with his other hand. "Can I ask you something?"

She only nodded.

"Do you—" He stopped. "I mean…you'll always be my best friend, right?"

Toph released the breath she'd been holding. "Of course, you big dummy," she smiled.

"Even if I…became a vegetarian?"

"Yep. Though _that's_ never gonna happen…"

"Even if I stopped being sarcastic?"

"Yeah, I guess," she teased.

"Even if I turned into a sabertooth moose lion?"

"S-Sokka!" she laughed. "What are you—"

 _"Even if I kissed you?"_ he blurted out, gripping her hand tightly.

Toph froze, eyes growing wide. " _Yes,"_ she breathed earnestly, "…even then."

Sokka's warm, nervous breath brushed her forehead. "Well, then..." he said softly, letting go of her hand before his fingers cupped her face. He tilted it up slowly towards his own, and Toph stared into darkness, chest rising and falling shallowly as she waited. She felt his breath on her mouth first, pausing for a moment before his lips touched hers gently, so as not to surprise her. Toph hummed when the kiss deepened, her hands reaching out for him as he pressed himself closer.

"Oh, Toph," he breathed a few moments later, pulling away slowly. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that."

She smiled shyly. "Well, I'm pretty sure I've got you beat."

"Wait—really?"

"Yeah. Unless you've, um…wanted to do that since before the war ended."

She heard him face palm. "Ah, spirits…I'm an idiot."

"You said it, not me."

She felt him playing with a strand of hair against her shoulder. "Well, I…I couldn't have just gone around kissing twelve year-olds, now could I?" he said in his defense.

"Why not? Katara did," Toph deadpanned. Sokka snorted, and they both chuckled as he pulled her against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly once they calmed down, his head resting atop hers. "I really am a big dummy, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are," Toph teased, biting her lip for a moment before sitting up and pecking him on the cheek. _Or neck,_ she realized, feeling her cheeks growing even pinker. "I…missed," she admitted.

Sokka's chest rumbled with laughter. "Ah man, this is already more fun that I—ouch!" he cried, rubbing his arm where she punched him. "Geez, are you still gonna do that?!"

"That's how I show affection," she stated, shrugging.

"…But it's not the _only_ way you show affection," he said hotly, his hand cupping her face again as he leaned his forehead against hers. Toph's cheeks burned as the shyness crept back over her. Just before he kissed her, Sokka pulled back a little. "You should close your eyes," he whispered.

"O-oh, sorry," she flushed, shutting her eyes quickly.

"No, no I meant…your other eyes," he said softly. "It makes it, um…nicer."

Realizing what he meant, Toph slowly lifted her feet off the ground and onto the wooden bench. The feeling of turtle-ducks crawling among the bushes, the quiet trembling of the wedding crowds in the distance, the wind brushing against the soft earth—it all disappeared as the world went immediately dark. All she could feel was Sokka's lips on hers, his fingers in her hair, his broad shoulders beneath her hands as she pulled herself closer—

And several sharp jabs in her back. She cried out in pain, her limbs going limp in an instant as she fell into empty space.

"Toph?" Sokka asked, catching her in his arms a second later. "TOPH!" he shouted, pulling her against him as the bushes rustled behind them. He lifted her up with one arm, resting her head against his shoulder, and Toph heard his sword slide quickly from its sheath as retreating footsteps echoed off the soft earth.

"HEY!" he barked roughly. "Who are—" He stopped suddenly, and Toph felt his already-pounding heart quicken against his chest. As he swore under his breath, Toph sensed the air growing hot around them, the crackling of several fires in the quiet air.

"S-Sokka, what's going on?" she asked anxiously, feeling completely helpless and cursing herself for letting her guard down.

"It's the sages," he said darkly, his grip around her paralyzed body tightening. "Looks like they came for more than the cake."

* * *

When Osamu returned to their table, Nukka was gone. He furrowed his large brows, looking around the crowds moving towards the palace entrance to see off the Fire Lord and Lady as they headed to the docks.

"If you're looking for your date, she left with some guards a few minutes ago," a small, heavily wrinkled older woman said from a few seats away, nose in the air as she waved a fan lazily in the direction of the main palace walls.

"Oh, she's not my—" Osamu stopped, cheeks turning a little pink before giving the noblewoman a bow. "Thank you, my lady," he said quickly, moving towards the covered terraces and cursing himself for reacting like teenager to her comment.

 _There must have been an emergency in the infirmary,_ he reasoned, walking briskly towards the western wing. _But…they haven't let Nukka do any healing since her attack. Perhaps young Master Katara needed some guidance?_ Despite this thought, he quickened his pace.

The healing ward was dark, illuminated only the light of the full moon spilling in from the large windows leading out to the courtyard. Figuring she must have gone to bed, Osamu turned to leave. He stopped when he stepped in something wet.

Osamu fought the nausea in his gut, horror washing over him as he saw Nukka's guards sitting in their own blood. "No…" he croaked, crouching down quickly and placing a quaking hand against each neck. _Dead,_ he confirmed, chest growing tighter with fear as he stood.

 _"Nukka!"_ he hollered, eyes frantically scanning the dark room, breath growing shallow. "NUKKA!" He ran out into the hall, crying for help, but there was no one in sight. It seemed most of the guards were staying with his lord and ladyship and the rest of the guests, who were on the opposite side of the palace. Swearing loudly and fighting back the moisture in his eyes, Osamu ran back into the ward, lighting a lantern with trembling fingers in an attempt to search for any clues of Nukka's whereabouts.

As soon as the firelight cast its shadows across the room, he found his answer—a thick trail of water leading from the dead guards to the door to the courtyard, which was left ajar. He ran through without thinking, bursting into the quiet garden. After several desperate paces he stopped himself, finally gathering enough sense to listen for a moment.

It was then he heard it—a small, muffled whimper echoing off the smooth cobblestone.

Heart in his throat, Osamu followed the sound towards the far side of the courtyard, forcing his way past several tall bushes to a secluded pond sheltered beneath a large willow tree. Moonlight poured in through a gap in the canopy, revealing a large form crouched close to the ground in the darkness.

A man stood, head nearly brushing the branches, towering over Osamu as he moved towards him. As Osamu's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw a small figure lying on the ground behind him, her arms spread out to each side and encased in two thick cuffs of ice against the ground, chest rising and falling raggedly.

"Nukka," he breathed, face contorting in fear, fury burning in his gut as he turned back to her assailant.

The man's dark blue eyes glared down at him, several thick braids pulled back behind his heavily wrinkled face. "You'll walk away right now if you know what's good for you," the man said darkly, his voice ancient and rough.

Osamu ground his teeth in rage as he realized who this must be. "No, _Qopuk._ You will."

The old man's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, so you know about me, do you? My, Nukka," he said, turning back towards her. "You really are in deep, now. Did you think you could find a younger man to replace me?" he spat.

"O-Osamu," Nukka panted quietly, turning towards him, lip quivering in fear. "P-please leave…I'll be…all right…"

Her words from a lifetime earlier rang in his mind. _If you stay, he'll kill you._

 _No._ He thought firmly. _Not this time._

"O— _Samu?"_ Qopuk asked, a look of realization falling over his face. "Samu—wasn't that the name that child wouldn't stop going on about after I returned from the war?"

A look of terror swept over Nukka's face. "N-no! It was a different—"

"That _was_ the name!" Qopuk roared, turning back to face Osamu, eyes ablaze. "I knew it. You, _you_ were there, weren't you?" he seethed. "I don't know how you managed to escape me then…but you won't this time."

 _"No!_ Qopuk, please! _"_ Nukka cried desperately. Her husband ignored her, throwing his arms towards the pond and pulling out two long tendrils of water that he hardened and sent straight towards Osamu's heart.

Two blades of silver flashed in the shadows, and the ice shattered to the soft earth. Nukka stared, mouth ajar as her scream was silenced by shock. Osamu lowered his arms, gripping the weapons he'd just pulled from his heavy robes.

"Our lord is not the only one who can wield the dao swords," he stated quietly, before turning to Qopuk and holding one of the blades towards his throat. "If you do not leave her alone, then I _will_ kill you," he said, voice filled with an equal measure of calm and solemnity.

Qopuk laughed, his voice ringing harshly in the quiet garden. "Or die trying, you mean. You lovesick old fool—are you really prepared to give up your life for this _woman?"_

Osamu cast his eyes to Nukka, her expression pleading for him to run. He looked at her for a long moment before tearing his eyes away and staring back up at Qopuk. "I would die a thousand times over for her," Osamu declared, eyes and heart blazing with the vigor of his youth as he sliced through the water whips that reached for him in the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Nukka's arms ached as she strained against the frozen pond water encasing her wrists, her heart throbbing in fear as the sound of ice against blades rang out in the darkness. From where she lay in the grass, she could only catch glimpses of the men as they fought. She flinched at the sound of Osamu's grunts, the men's breathing growing more and more ragged with each passing minute. She tore harder against the ice, hoping the warm night air would melt it enough for her hands to slip through, but the thick ice wouldn't budge. She ground her teeth, fresh tears welling in her eyes as the feeling of helplessness that had plagued most of her life seemed to laugh in her face.

At that moment, Qopuk's harsh voice cried out. Nukka jerked her head towards the noise, watching in relief as his massive form fell to his knees, grabbing his side as his ugly shouts filled the garden air. She gasped as a hand grabbed one of hers, looking up to see Osamu's face hovering above her. Before she could speak, a hard force made contact with the icy shackles over her wrist as Osamu rammed the hilt of one bloody sword against it. He worked on the ice for a long minute, not stopping to make eye contact until the ice had cracked enough for him to pull her hand free. She tried to lift her freed arm, but the strain of resisting her bounds and her state of shock left her muscles weak and trembling. Osamu quickly sheathed both swords and rolled her carefully onto her side, placing her hand against her opposite wrist.

"Can you melt the ice?" he asked desperately.

She nodded, breath ragged as she managed the simple motion that left a puddle of water beneath her other wrist. Osamu gathered her in his arms, quickly binding the kimono back over her chest that Qopak had started to tear off earlier.

"My dear, you must…you must get up," he panted, glancing anxiously back at the man in the shadows.

Nukka made an effort to stand, but didn't make much progress as she fell limply back into his arms. Qopuk had been especially rough on her after her attempt to disarm him, and she could feel the deep bruises forming beneath her skin already. Osamu's face contorted in pain as he watched her struggle. He lifted her up and moved slowly towards the pond, sweat dripping down his temples as he sank to his knees, immersing them both in the shallow water. Nukka didn't need instructions as she lifted a hand and set the water aglow, healing the worst of her injuries before sending strength into Osamu's tired body.

He exhaled in relief, but inhaled sharply again as they heard movement behind them. "We have to get out of the water," he said roughly, pulling her to her feet and guiding her quickly out of the pond and towards the narrow path leading back to the palace. Once she was steady on her feet, he turned back, pulling his weapons back out of his robes and turning to face the Water Tribesman now struggling to stand behind them.

"What are you doing?!" Nukka cried. "We have to—"

"Run. Yes, you must," he said plainly, not turning back to face her.

"But—"

"You can get help," he reasoned, hands gripping the blades tightly as he raised them before him. "But I can't leave—I must finish this."

"Osamu—wait!" she cried. But it was too late, fresh water whips snapping against the low branches as Qopuk finally rose to his feet. Osamu dodged them with an agility Nukka had never known he possessed. He rushed forward, holding the blades together as he aimed them at Qopuk's heart. Her husband snarled in fury as he raised two trembling arms, the pond forming a giant wave behind him that washed quickly over Osamu's body and sent him hurtling towards the thick garden wall. Nukka heard a terrible _crack_ as Osamu's skull made contact with the stone.

 _"No…"_ Nukka breathed raggedly, watching in horror as blood flowed down his neck and into his tunic. The swords slipped from his grasp and he fell in a heap to the soft earth, chest rising and falling raggedly from where he lay. "Osamu!" she cried, rushing towards him, pulling the water from her clothes and forming a healing glow in her hands. She was stopped short as a rough hand grabbed her wrist. Qopuk yanked her up towards him, her toes barely skimming the ground as he glared down at her. His other arm hugged his side, blood seeping between his fingers from where Osamu had sliced through the flesh earlier.

"Heal me," he ordered, eyes flashing in pain as his grip on her arm tightened.

Nukka's eyes grew wide, nose wrinkling in disgust. "How—how can you possibly expect me to—"

"Do it!" he roared, pulling his arm away from his side and summoning a sharp blade of ice from the water at their feet. "Or else I'll finish off your filthy lover right _now,"_ he snarled, eyes narrowing as he aimed the icy weapon straight for Osamu's heart.

"He'll die anyway if you don't let me heal him!" Nukka cried desperately.

"Then you better hurry," Qopuk said darkly, letting her go as he grabbed his bleeding side once again. Choking back a sob, Nukka bitterly summoned the water back around her hands and held them against Qopuk's side. As she worked, the clouds parted and bathed them in heavy moonlight, and a memory from the night before flooded her mind.

 _"My dear…how are you doing that?" Nukka asked curiously._

 _For some reason, a look of guilt flashed over Katara's face as she looked up. The girl pulled her hands away slowly from the man's finger—he'd nearly sliced it off while working in the kitchens, and Katara had managed to stop the bleeding almost instantly. This wasn't unusual for a watebending healer, but the fact that the young healer had done so without healing water was something Nukka had never seen before._

 _Katara pursed her lips, not answering as she wrapped the man's hand and sent him on his way. She returned to the bedside, sitting slowly in the chair as moonlight fell into the dark healing ward. "Master Nukka…have you ever heard of bloodbending?" she asked, voice nearly inaudible._

 _Nukka's brows furrowed. "Only in legends. Why do you ask?"_

 _Katara chewed her lip for a minute. "It's not just a legend, Master. It's real." She quietly explained how she'd learned the skill, seeming equally upset as she was relieved to share the experience with another waterbender._

 _"That whole experience was so…well, I thought for a long time that bloodbending was wrong. That it should be banned, forgotten," Katara went on quietly. "But lately I've realized it could actually be useful, at least in healing."_

 _"Of course," Nukka breathed, eyes wide as stared at the floor. The potential to stop the bleeding, to clot up a wound, to guide the blood to specific organs—the possibilities were almost endless._

A new possibility suddenly entered Nukka's mind as her thoughts returned quickly to the garden. And she now realized why it may be wise to ban bloodbending after all.

 _Tui…lend me your strength,_ she prayed silently. Letting the glow fade from her hands, she let the water fall away and focused quickly on the blood in Qopuk's veins. She felt the power of the moon flow through her as she felt the blood in his arms, his vitals, his brain—focusing on the latter as she held the blood still in the major artery in his neck. As much as she hated this man, and as much as she wanted to save Osamu—she felt like a monster as she did it. Gritting her teeth, she swallowed her nausea and kept bending until the pressure built up in the vessel and the man swayed on his feet before her.

"What are you—what is—" Qopuk started, pupils slowly constricting as he staggered backwards. "St-stop," he gasped, falling to his knees once again before her. Just before he lost consciousness, however, the clouds grew thick above them and Nukka lost control of the bloodbending as the moon disappeared from sight.

Qopuk breathed heavily, the blood immediately rushing to his head. "What kind of witchcraft is this?!" he cried a moment later, body trembling. "You dirty wench—I'm going to kill you along with—" he stopped, a wet choke escaping his throat before he looked down slowly. The end of a blade protruded from his chest, blood spilling from his robes and the corners of his mouth. Before he could cry out, a second blade joined the first, going straight through his heart. Qopuk's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell face-down in the dirt, his long life finally at an end.

Nukka stared wide-eyed at the scene, looking up quickly to see Osamu's arm extended from throwing the second blade. He stared at her blankly for a moment before his body paralleled Qopuk's, falling quietly to the soft ground beneath them. Heart in her throat, Nukka sprinted over, skidding to her knees by his side and pulling his head into her lap. His blood soaked through her skirt as she summoned the waters in the soil around them, the glow filling the dark space beneath the canopy as her tears mixed with the healing water.

"P-please, Osamu," she said as she cradled his head in her hands, his chest still, body lifeless. Slowly, the damaged bone began to mend, the skin over his skull forming together again, though he remained unconscious and unbreathing. As moonlight spilled through the trees once again, she took the chance to redirect the flow of blood to his vitals, forcing blood through collapsed vessels and stopping the internal bleeding.

 _"Please,"_ she begged again, tears falling more rapidly with every passing minute. "…Please don't leave me," she whispered.

As though hearing her, Osamu finally gasped, looking up at her with moist grey eyes. "I promised myself I'd never to leave you again, my dear," he breathed, the smallest hint of a smile passing over his lips.

"O-oh," Nukka sobbed, unable to say anything else as she buried her face in his neck, holding him tight. She felt his trembling hand reach up and weave through her hair, his other arm wrapping around her waist and holding her with all the strength he had left, neither letting go for a long, long time.

* * *

"You're her mother? I would have sworn you were sisters," the older Fire Nation noblewoman remarked. Her words themselves could have been complimentary, but Suki's mother didn't miss the condescending tone in the woman's voice as she and the man beside her stared with raised brows at her bulging stomach.

"I married young, the first time," Dhatri lied, pursing her lips as irritation swelled in her chest. Now that Suki and Zuko had left, she'd been forced to interact more with the other wedding guests, the celebration continuing into the night despite the late hour. She certainly loved her new son-in-law immensely, but the rest of the nobles were really starting to wear on her nerves. It was obvious they looked upon her and even Suki with distain, but had merely put on a show in fear of the Fire Lord's judgment.

"So tell us, who was our new Fire Lady's father?" the nobleman asked, eyes narrowing. "A great warrior, no doubt?"

Dhatri was beginning to sweat, when suddenly she felt her husband's hand rest on her shoulder. "Mind if I steal this beautiful woman for a moment?" he asked, stepping uncomfortably close to them. Despite his friendly smile, his massive presence was clearly meant to intimidate. The couple's eyes grew wide for a moment before they muttered a quiet reply and slipped quickly away.

Dhatri sighed deeply. "Thanks, sweetheart."

Gopan grinned wider. "No need to thank me. You know how much I like to scare these pompous bluebloods—"

 _"Gopan!"_ Dhatri whispered through gritted teeth, trying not to smile as she censured him.

He only laughed, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on her temple. "How're you feeling? You ready for bed?"

"Yes, _please,"_ she replied, rubbing her aching belly. As they began to leave, a loud voice filled the open courtyard as the crowds fell silent around them.

"As per tradition, it is time to share a final toast to honor our lordship and his bride at the close of these festivities," spoke a man on one of the platforms, dressed in elaborate robes and holding a short glass of wine. Dhatri watched as servers poured out of the shadows, offering cups to everyone left in the courtyard. By now, the international guests had mostly set sail for their own kingdoms, a slightly smaller crowd of white and red remaining as sages and nobles intermingled.

As a waiter handed her and Gopan their own glasses, Dhatri furrowed her brows. "Why are they doing this now? Shouldn't we have toasted them before they left?"

Gopan shrugged. "Who knows. Must be a Fire Nation thing," he replied before taking her glass away from her. "Remember what Master Osamu said? None of this for you, pregnant lady," he smirked, downing her glass quickly and placing the empty cup on another server's tray who was passing by. The man glanced at him irritably before walking off.

"Oh, that's right," she remembered, sighing. "I swear my brain isn't working anymore. I don't know what I'd do without you," she smiled.

"You'd be just fine. You raised an amazing girl all on your own," he said seriously. "…I'm just glad I'll get to be here for the next one," he continued, looking lovingly at her stomach before meeting her eyes again. Suddenly, his eyes glassed over, the second cup falling from his hand to the stone below and shattering in a dozen pieces.

"Gopan?" she asked nervously, grabbing his arms as he swayed before her. "Are you—are you all right?"

The announcer's voice rang out behind them as he began the toast. "All those who _support Lord Zuko_ , drink now to his name," he said. The words he spoke were strange, as though holding a hidden meaning behind them. Trying to support her husband's shaking body against her, Dhatri watched as a couple hundred glasses were raised but only a few dozen brought to their lips.

"W-wait, stop—" she rasped, too late as those loyal to the Fire Lord drank their glasses. General Iroh, Zuko's mother and stepfather, Master Katara, even the Avatar—they all completed the toast, unaware of any danger until it was too late. As Gopan fell to his knees before her, Dhatri watched in horror as her daughter's friends and new family followed. Heart throbbing in her chest, she watched helplessly as the white-robbed sages started restraining the unconscious victims, an ancient-looking sage draped in more elaborate robes than the rest emerging from the shadows and ascending the stage's steps.

"Good noblemen and women," he started, eyes scanning the remaining attendees. "I thank you for your continued loyalty to me. It seems my sages were able to speak with most of you concerning this change of events." He paused, looking around at those who had fallen to the floor. "And for those who didn't get the notice, I suppose we'll have to sort them out later," he joked darkly. The crowds laughed mercilessly as the unconscious bodies continued to be removed from the scene.

"All hail the High Sage!" a couple voices called out.

Rishi nodded towards his followers briefly before he continued. "As you've been promised, I've come to share a disturbing piece of information. One that, unfortunately, severely incriminates our young lord," he said cryptically. He paused again, letting the crowd's anticipation sink in before going on. "Does anyone here know of our new _Fire Lady's_ ancestry?"

The audience remained silent, save a few quiet murmurs. Stomach in her throat, Dhatri knelt beside her unconscious husband, trying to remain discrete as she feared what was coming.

"Of course you don't. Because His Imperial Majesty has _hidden_ it from you," Rishi went on. "He has kept it from you because the truth is _abhorrent._ Your Fire Lady—" He stopped, snarling. "She is a _bastard child."_

A collective gasp rang out in the courtyard, noses of the noblewomen turning up in disgust and faces of the men contorting in fury. Dhatri's breath grew faint as the nightmare from her youth returned in full color to her mind. She began to shake as the environment grew hot, the angry faces around all suddenly reminding her of the Fire Nation soldier who had attacked her twenty years ago.

"As if marrying an Earth Kingdom _peasant_ wasn't bad enough," Rishi continued, shaking his head. "Can you imagine—the future heir to this great throne with such a shameful heritage? No," he answered for them. "No. My friends, it is clear the royal family has failed us for the last time. It is time for a change in authority, to place control of this nation in the hands of the wise, the power more firmly in the hands of the nobles."

Dhatri stopped listening, limbs trembling as she watched several sages approach where she sat in the shadows. Looking down at Gopan, she grimaced as she realized she couldn't stay with him and protect their unborn child at the same time. Kissing his lips for a long moment, she escaped deeper into the shadows of the surrounding terrace, watching with teary eyes as three men struggled to drag Gopan away with the others.

"I'm sorry," she breathed silently, moisture coating her cheeks. "G-Gopan…I'm sorry."

* * *

Twelve sages surrounded them in the dim garden, the fires in their hands making their white robes glow orange in the darkness. Sokka pressed Toph against him with one arm, his other swinging his sword between assailants. He ground his teeth hard as they were slowly backed into the corner of the open rooftop.

"Long live High Sage Rishi," one of the sages snarled, sending a large blast of fire at Sokka's head. He may or may not have squealed a bit as he dodged it, pulling them up onto the ledge of the roof so he had the high ground.

"Sorry to tell you man, but I don't think that old fogie's gonna live much longer," Sokka quipped, earning him another blast to the head that sent him running off along the narrow edge of the roof. He slid the sword back in his sheath as he ran, hugging Toph against his chest and forcing himself not to look down at the ground far below.

Several more fire blasts fizzled out behind them as he reached the opposite side of the building. Looking around desperately, he spotted a long wire with several golden lanterns strung from their tower to an adjacent building. The cable itself looked sturdy, but the closest lantern hung by a mere thread. He began to sweat as the sages made their way through the thick garden brush behind them.

"Toph!" he cried, looking down at her. "You trust me, right?"

She raised her brows. "Do I really have a choice right now?" she smirked, though he could discern the fear in her eyes as the shouting behind them grew closer.

"Don't worry. I've got an idea," he said quickly, running his hand up her arm and feeling beneath her sleeve. His fingers found the thin band, sliding it down over her elbow and off her hand. "All right, Space Bracelet—don't fail me now," he huffed, slipping the band's small opening through the cable and managing to squeeze his four fingers through the ring. "Ready, baby?"

"Baby?!"

Sokka didn't reply, gripping her tight and leaping from the roof. The line sagged more than he'd hoped from their—well, mainly _his—_ weight, but they managed to stay aloft as they sped towards the building at the other end of the line. As they approached at an alarmingly fast pace, Sokka realized this might have been a bad decision.

"Just d-don't…don't worry, Toph."

 _"Sokka…"_ she said sternly, the wind muffling her voice.

"We're good. It's aaaall good…"

"Sokk—aaah!" she cried as he unlatched the bracelet from the cord and sent them flying through one of the open windows below. He grabbed the back of her head with his free hand, pulling her against him as they bounced off a bed and rolled several paces along the floor before coming to a stop.

"Toph! You okay?" he asked anxiously, pulling back to check her over, not minding the throbbing in his own joints.

"I'm fine," she said, looking a little upset. "But did…did you lose my—" She stopped as he slipped the bracelet back up her arm.

"Nope," he smiled. "Geez, thinking about jewelry at a time like this," he teased, sitting up and pulling her limp form back into his arms.

"…You know it's not just jewelry," she grinned sheepishly, before looking anxious again. "Sokka, I can't see _anything._ My bending…" she trailed off, eyes looking a little glassier than normal.

"It's okay. It'll come back, I promise," he said firmly, resting a hand over her feet as they lay limply against the floor. "I'm pretty sure you were just chi-blocked by whoever got Ty Lee a few weeks back. Remember when she chi-blocked us both that one time? Does it feel like that?"

"Mmm…yeah, yeah, it does," she replied, looking a little relieved.

"They must have known you were a threat," Sokka went on, pursing his lips. "That's why they went after you."

"Well…they shouldn't have underestimated _you,"_ she said seriously.

Sokka felt his chest swell with pride for a moment, before his expression fell. "It's my fault, though. I shouldn't have told you to lift up your feet," he said, ducking his head. "You would have felt them coming if I hadn't—"

"It's not your fault, Sokka. How were we supposed to guess they'd attack _after_ Zuko and Suki left?" she said frankly. "Besides, it _was,_ um…nicer, that way," she admitted quietly.

Sokka grinned, pulling the hair out of her eyes that had come loose on their way down. "You're blushing," he whispered.

"NO I'M NOT!" she cried.

"Yeah, you are," he chuckled. " _So_ much."

Her cheeks turned even redder. "…I am going to _clobber_ you once I can move again," she grumbled.

Sokka laughed. "Aww, no you won't. You _liiike_ me."

"S— _Sokka!"_

He snickered, but stopped as they heard heavy footfalls in the corridor. He swore again, lifting her up and dashing into the hallway away from the commotion. "Spirits, where should I go?!" he thought aloud.

"Where are we?" Toph asked seriously.

"The Northern wing, I think?" he said, glancing around. "Third floor."

"Is there a staircase nearby?" she continued.

"Mmm, yeah. Just up ahead, on the left."

"Under a large archway?"

"Uh-huh," he replied, before registering what she'd said. "Wait—do you know where we're at?"

"I think so. I've got most of the palace memorized."

Sokka paused for a split second and looked down at her. "Dang, girl. You're amazing."

She grinned. "Tell me something I don't know. Now head towards the stairs and take a right."

Sokka obeyed without hesitation, sprinting down the hall and around the corner up ahead. He had to skid to a stop as he faced a shallow corridor and a dead-end. "Um, Toph, this is a—"

"See the ugly bird statue?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah…" Sokka answered slowly, feeling utterly confused as he stared at the stone lion vulture that glared right back at him with hollow eyes. "But how does that help us—"

"Think you can push it?"

Sokka's confusion was immediately replaced by smugness as he flexed an arm. "Ha! Who do you think you're talking to?" he smirked. "Don't need earthbending when you got muscles like these."

Toph snorted. "All right tough guy, you better do it quick—I can hear those sages in the next hall over already."

Sokka kicked a leg up quickly, bracing it against the statue and pushing it slowly away from them, trying his best not to grunt.

"Having trouble?" Toph smirked.

 _"No,"_ Sokka said through gritted teeth, finally gaining some traction and slamming the statue against the side wall. Beneath it was a narrow opening in the floor that lead to a dark stairwell. By now he could hear footsteps echoing off the walls. He quickly squeezed them into the small opening.

"Hang tight for a sec," he whispered, setting Toph down on the stairs and reaching back out to drag the statue back into place. It was significantly more difficult from this angle, but he soon found a handle on the bottom that allowed him to slide it back just as heavy footfalls pounded against the ground above them. He reached down and picked Toph back up as quietly as he could, holding her tight in the cramped space as they held their breath and listened to the muffled voices above.

"I'm telling you, I _saw_ them. They definitely came this way—there's nowhere else they could have gone!"

"Then where are they, you idiot?!" a harsh, older voice replied. "If we don't get that earthbending wench soon, she'll regain her bending and ruin everything!"

Sokka's grip around Toph tightened, nose wrinkling at their words as he debated going out there and socking that jerk in the—

"Aww, Rishi's just being paranoid," a third voice said lazily. "We've already got the Avatar and the rest of Zuko's sympathizers. There's no way that girl could ruin the plan on her own."

 _They've got everyone else?_ Sokka thought anxiously. _How?!_ His thoughts stopped as the voices grew closer.

"Just a moment," the older man was saying, his footsteps coming closer. Sokka heard Toph's quiet intake of breath as his whole body tensed around her. "Isn't this—"

"Gentlemen," someone called out. Sokka leaned closer to the floor above—he knew he'd heard that voice somewhere. "It is time we reconvene with the High Sage should his plan blossom into fruition."

"Piandao, your metaphors have gotten worse with your age," one of the men scoffed.

 _Master Piandao?!_ Sokka realized in shock. _What is he—_

"And you may have His Eminence convinced you're on our side," the sage continued, "but don't think I'm not onto you, you spineless deserter."

"Surely my being a traitor to Firelord Ozai should convince you of my loose loyalty to the crown," Piandao continued in his calm, distinct timbre.

 _What?!_ Sokka thought in shock, eyes growing wide. _Master would never—_

 _"Sokka,"_ Toph whispered, almost inaudibly. Sokka glanced down and barely made out her face in the small light coming in through the cracks above. _"My fingers,"_ she mouthed. He looked at her hands quickly and saw them twitching ever so slightly against his chest, an idea forming suddenly in his mind. Grabbing one of her hands in his, he lifted it carefully towards the floor above, pressing her palm against the cool stone. With his other hand, he traced a short question along her back.

 _IS—PIANDAO—LYING?_

"—and it's no secret the White Lotus Society is loyal to Lord Zuko," the older sage was arguing. "Have you abandoned them too?"

"Of course not," Piandao replied. "But you must remember, my good friend, that the White Lotus is loyal to no ruler or nation. Where I place my personal loyalties is entirely my own decision, and I too believe our young lord should be the last of his kind to rule this nation."

Eyes closed, Toph's brows furrowed, lips pursed as her fingers twitched again under Sokka's palm. The voices above soon dissolved as the footsteps moved away from the forgotten statue, and Sokka finally allowed himself to let go of the breath he'd been holding. He brought Toph's hand back down, running his thumb over her fingers before readjusting his hold on her and maneuvering his way down the narrow stairwell. Pieces of the old stone steps crumbled loudly beneath his feet, and he was suddenly grateful he hadn't attempted this when the sages were above them. He finally squeezed them down into a damp passageway that had a bit more room to move around, though his head still skimmed the ceiling. He stood still for a minute, frowning into the darkness.

"I…couldn't get a good read on him," Toph said quietly. "It almost felt like—well, I could barely feel the chi starting to flow back through my arms anyway. I'm probably wrong."

"What? What did you sense?" Sokka asked anxiously.

Toph's frown deepened. "Piandao…" She sighed. "He wasn't lying, Sokka."

"But are you positive he—" Sokka stopped, chest growing tight. "Sorry. I trust you. I just…I just can't believe he would—"

"There _was_ something off about him, though," Toph added quickly.

Sokka's eyes grew suddenly wide. "You don't think—what if he's been possessed by Koh too?! That would explain—"

"It didn't feel like that. When the sage in the prison was possessed by Koh, I couldn't sense anything at all, remember?" she explained. "Piandao didn't feel… _empty,_ like that."

"…Oh," Sokka said, feeling a strange sense of disappointment. He chewed his lip in the darkness, unsure how to feel about the possibility that his greatest hero could possibly betray Zuko like this. He sighed heavily. "Well, I guess we should—"

"Hey, I'm sure it's not what it seems," Toph said earnestly. "Piandao's a good guy."

Sokka nodded slowly. "…I know," he agreed, though his sword suddenly felt heavy against his hip.

They were quiet for a long minute before Toph spoke again. "Well, are we gonna just stand here or get a move on?" she teased lightly.

Sokka stared into the blackness for a moment, trying to catch a glimpse of any form in the tunnel. "Well, I'm actually blind right now too," he admitted. "It's pitch black in here…so I'm pretty much useless until you get your bending back," he said, finally smiling a bit.

"Man, I don't know what you ever did without me," Toph chuckled.

"…Me neither," he said seriously, the feelings from earlier washing over him again in the safety and quiet of the dark tunnel. He breathed deeply for a moment, before reaching out to find the cool stone wall beside them. He slid down the side, nestling as comfortably as was possible against the cool rock floor.

"Are you, um, cold?" he asked her.

"Nah, I'm okay."

"But your feet…oh, here," Sokka said, shrugging off his vest and draping it over her bare feet and ankles before hugging her against his chest. "That okay?"

"Yeah," Toph said quietly, a grin in her voice. "Man, you sure are a doting boyfriend."

Sokka's eyes grew wide. "B-boyfriend?" he asked shyly.

"Uh…" Toph said, sounding a little embarrassed herself. "I sort of figured after—" Her voice was muffled as Sokka hugged her even tighter, giggling into her hair.

"Oh my gosh, Sokka, how old are you?!" Toph laughed into his shoulder.

Sokka only smiled further, pulling back a bit and reaching for her face in the darkness. "Is it bad to feel happy right now when we've got a bunch of crazies chasing us and all our friends have been captured?" he asked.

"Ah, they'll be fine. Pretty sure we've been in worse spots before." She paused, and he felt her smile beneath his fingertips. "And once I get my bending back, you and I are gonna go kick some butt."

"Mmhmm," Sokka agreed as his fingers traced over her jawline, her cheeks warming beneath his touch. He leaned forward, brushing their lips together in the darkness, before pulling away quickly.

"S-sorry. I shouldn't do that when you can't move," he said, biting his lip.

"I don't mind," she whispered. "Just, you know, make sure to let me breathe."

Sokka chuckled a little, kissing her gently for a long moment before forcing himself to pull away. "You should get some sleep," he said softly. "You'll probably recover quicker that way."

"M'kay," Toph breathed. "But you can sleep too, you know."

The softness in her voice, in the way she'd embraced him on the roof, in the feeling of her lips against his—it was all so different than anything Sokka had experienced with Toph that it was hard to get his heart to stop pounding in his ears as he tried to reply. "W-well, I, um—I think I better keep watch. Yes, I better—"

"Sokka, you said yourself you can't see a thing. I've still got my hearing—and I'm a light sleeper, so I'll know if anyone's coming."

"Man…I really am useless, huh?" Sokka smirked.

"Nah. You make a cozy blanket, actually," she teased, and Sokka grinned as he pulled her head against his shoulder and curled his arms back around her. "…Night, Sokka," she said tiredly.

"Night, Toph," he replied, knowing full well he wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon. He waited as her breathing slowed into the gentle rhythm of sleep, heart still beating wildly in his chest as he rested his head atop hers and whispered words she could no longer hear. "Love you."

* * *

"All right, Spirit. It's time to talk."

Koh hissed, the arms and ankles of the archer's body chained tightly to the wall behind him. General Mak stood several paces away, flanked by his small team, arms folded across his broad chest as he glared down at the prisoner. Koh let the archer's mind return, his victim's confusion flooding over as the body's limbs began to tremble.

"G—General Mak?" the archer stuttered. "What's going on? Why am I—"

"I know you're in there, Koh," Mak said sternly. "It's time to stop hiding. You've lost."

As he spoke, the remaining Yuyan archers quietly entered the cell behind them, bows drawn, red-tattooed eyes grim.

"Let our brother go," one of them demanded, aiming the arrow at Mak's head while the rest aimed their weapons at the rest of his team.

The general turned around quickly and bristled, his broad chest puffing out in irritation. "What is the meaning of this?! You are under orders to protect the Fire Lord—"

"Exactly," the standing archer replied. "You have been deceived, General. It is not this man that is the Spirit…but the Fire Lord himself."

Mak's eyes widened. "That's…that's impossible. How could you possibly think—"

"Our brother here was only trying to stop the monster from using Lord Zuko's body as his vessel," the archer went on, snatching the keys from one of the soldier's belts and moving to unlock Koh's restraints.

"Stop—don't!" Mak bellowed, trembling in rage as three more archers surrounded him and pointed their weapons at his chest. Despite their threats, Mak lunged forward. An arrow sunk into his shoulder before he could take one step. He cried out in pain, falling heavily to one knee and gripping the bloody wound. Hissing through his teeth, Mak looked up at the archers with quaking eyes. "What…what proof do you have, against our lord?" he asked venomously. "Or have your minds been touched by the monster too?"

A handful of the Yuyan suddenly seemed uncertain. Koh pushed against their minds—an ability he'd recently developed, though it took great effort and focus. Until very recently, he could only do so on a sleeping mind, but now he'd found he could push certain ideas on these mortals without even touching them. At least, on those minds already prone to following orders. The Yuyan had proved a perfect test subject, believing the lies he'd planted in their minds and acting on them splendidly.

After a few moments, the archers seemed to relax, their loyalties returning to him. Koh smirked as the other archer unlocked his chains, standing tall before them. _I'm already more powerful than that wretched woman who dares call me Son,_ he thought arrogantly. "Anyone who refuses to accept the truth about Lord Zuko will be imprisoned below deck," Koh ordered. The guards remained frozen in place, looking on in horror. "And you," he said, moving forward and staring down at Mak. "You are going to tell me _exactly_ where the Lord Zuko went."

* * *

 **A/N –** Sorry for the severe lack of Zuki these last two chapters, but I promise they'll be back next time. Just know they're having some well-deserved hubby/wife time, haha… Anywho, I'd love to get some feedback on this chapter, since it was kind of a difficult one for some reason. Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Zuko woke slowly, blissfully unaware that anything was amiss back at the palace. He kept his eyes closed, listening to the waves crashing against the shore and sensing the sun high in the morning sky. It was the first time in years that he'd slept through the sunrise, and he warmed as he remembered why.

Suki soon shifted in his arms, and he opened his eyes. "Morning," she said sweetly.

"Morning," he smiled back, cupping her soft face in his palm as he kissed her deeply. "How'd you sleep?" he asked as he pulled away, running his fingers over her shoulders.

"Pretty well. Not that we slept much, though," she smirked. Zuko flushed even as they both chuckled, Suki's eyes dancing brightly as she looked up at him.

"Agni, you're beautiful," he said softly as they calmed down.

At that moment, his stomach growled loudly. "And you're hungry," she laughed. "Did you work up an appetite last night?" she teased.

Zuko flushed brighter, but only grinned. "…Yep."

Suki finally blushed herself, looking so lovely that Zuko was starting to forget about breakfast until his stomach rumbled again. He sighed, kissing her one more time before forcing himself out of bed and digging a pair of pants and a robe out of the packs the servants had brought in before their arrival.

Sliding open the bedroom door, he looked down and saw a steaming tray of covered food at his feet. He grinned, thinking if he wasn't already paying Hema and her daughter so well, he'd have given them a raise. He quickly picked up the tray and slid the door shut with his foot, turning around to see Suki already out of bed, the sheets wrapped around her shoulders as she peeked out the back door. Zuko's chest warmed as he watched her for a moment, before setting the tray down on the small table and moving beside her.

"I didn't realize how much I've missed the ocean," she admitted as he wrapped his arms around her and followed her gaze out to the beach.

Glancing around, Zuko noticed a few heavy blankets folded up on the porch just outside. He smiled. "Want to eat outside?" he asked. Suki looked up at him, biting her lip and nodding her head excitedly. Zuko chuckled a little, pecking her on the cheek before grabbing the tray again and slipping through the open door. "I'll go set it up if you want to get dressed," he said on his way out, pausing before turning around. "No pressure, though."

"Oh—Zuko!"

He just laughed again as Suki tried to suppress a smile, sliding the door slowly shut behind him. Balancing the tray in one hand, Zuko picked up one of the blankets and made his way towards the water, humming happily to himself.

A few minutes later, he'd picked a smooth spot in the sand and had laid out the blanket and tray, the smells of miso soup and jasmine rice making his mouth water. He was peaking under the tray that held freshly fried fish when he heard the tall grass behind him rustle. Heart in his throat, he looked up, but only saw a few gulls fighting over an oyster clam a few paces away. _I'm being paranoid,_ he thought, chewing his lip for a long moment before giving in and walking over to the tall vegetation. He parted the grass in several places, finding nothing but a few broken shells and pieces of driftwood. Sighing in chagrin, he went back to the blanket to finish pulling out the plates. It was then he noticed the tray of fish was uncovered and completely bare.

"Stupid birds," he grumbled irritably, stopping as he heard heavy breathing behind him. Turning around slowly, he nearly jumped out of his skin as he met eye-to-eye with a red, scaly—

 _"Dragon,"_ Zuko breathed, taking a shaky step backwards, a few dishes breaking beneath his sandals. This wasn't one of the dragons he'd met with Aang, but was much smaller, though he was still over half as long as the house. The animal stared him with deep red eyes, a few of the fish hanging from its mouth as it watched him carefully. Zuko didn't dare move for a long moment before finally forcing his hands together and giving a deep, nervous bow. _Please don't eat me please don't eat me please don't eat—_

He nearly wet himself when something long and moist ran up his torso and through his hair. Looking up quickly, Zuko gave a short shout as the dragon knocked him over, nuzzling his neck and licking him again.

"Wha…what?" Zuko asked aloud, still shaking and frozen in place as the creature curled around him and rested his heavy head atop his. Struggling to move, Zuko finally managed to squirm his way out of the dragon's hold a minute later, taking a few quick paces backwards with his hands raised in the air. The dragon only followed him, it's long, thick tail wagging excitedly against the ground.

"Um…okay," Zuko started, lowering his hands and rubbing the top of his head as the animal watched him. "You are…a dragon," he said dumbly, shifting his weight anxiously between his feet. "Well, obviously. I guess…I mean, d-do you know Ran and Shaw?" he managed to ask.

The only response he received was the dragon's tail as it flicked faster behind it. _Him?_ Zuko wondered, chancing a peak beneath the dragon's scaly belly. If they were anything like mongoose lizards, the bright underside and swollen base of its tale meant it was likely a male, though it was a guess at best. He hadn't exactly been thinking about dragon anatomy when he'd met the Great Masters the first time.

"…Hold on," Zuko continued, suddenly realizing something. "Ran and Shaw…are they your—" He stopped as the dragon breathed in deeply, its chest glowing brightly beneath the scales. Eyes growing wide as saucers, Zuko dived quickly out of the way as the animal blew out a great blast of air and sparks that skidded across the shallows and out into the sea. It sniffled for several moments, deep, scratchy noises escaping its throat as it rubbed its snout against the rough sand.

 _Was that…a sneeze?_ Zuko thought with amusement, before looking out and watching several bright sparks flashing along the ocean surface. His mouth dropped open. _Was that…lightning?!_ His thoughts stopped as he felt the dragon rubbing his nose against his hand, curling back around him again before staring at him with almost... _knowing_ eyes.

"Do you…know who I am?" he asked hesitantly, running his trembling fingers over the dragon's snout and behind a short horn just starting to poke through its skull. The animal snuggled closer, and Zuko couldn't help but smile at the oddness of it all.

At that moment, however, he heard the door starting to slide open back at the house. "Hide!" he whispered, standing quickly and attempting to push the dragon back into the tall grass. The creature didn't budge, merely blinking up at him. Grabbing a spring roll from the tray, Zuko tossed it into the brush, and the dragon chased after it happily, disappearing into the thick growth.

Sprinting back to the house, Zuko watched as Suki emerged from their bedroom, blinking in the bright sunlight. She only had time to smile at him when he grabbed her gently and pulled her quickly back into the room.

"Zuko? What's the matter?" she asked, looking suddenly anxious. "Are we in danger? Let me grab my fans—"

"No, no, it's not that," he breathed, chewing his lip for a long moment. "I just, um…there's just something I…did, that I need to tell you about."

Suki raised her brows. "That's not usually what a girl wants to hear _after_ she's already married," she teased.

"It's not like that," he said seriously. "It's just…remember when Aang and I went to visit the Sun Warrior ruins?"

"Well, I was in prison, but I did hear about it," she said, looking both amused and puzzled. "Didn't you two learn a dance or something?"

"Ancient firebending form, yes," Zuko corrected absently, not noticing Suki's grin as he tried to think of the best way to explain. "Well, it turns out…it turns out the Sun Warriors are still alive."

"…What?" Suki asked, suddenly serious herself. "But…why didn't you tell us?"

"Aang and I swore an oath we wouldn't tell anyone what we had seen," Zuko explained, feeling guilty as he ducked his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, though. I know we tell each other everything, it's just that I—"

"Zuko, it's okay. You made a promise—I would have done the same thing," she assured him. "But…why are you telling me now? Why are you breaking your oath?"

"Well…" he started, pursing his lips. "You're going to find out either way, so it doesn't really matter anymore."

"Find out? What do you mean?"

"Suki…it's not just the Sun Warriors that are still alive. And it wasn't them who taught us the truth about firebending. It was—" He was cut off as the door rattled behind them. Suki looked startled as she threw an arm across him and backed them both away from the screen. Zuko chuckled—her protectiveness of him hadn't ever really gone away, though she hadn't served as his bodyguard for over a year now.

"It's okay," he said calmly. "It's only a—" At that moment, a long claw slipped through the doorway, pulling the screen open, a red face with sharp, bright teeth staring in at them. "…Dragon," Zuko finished.

Suki looked like she had stopped breathing as she suddenly grabbed his robe and stepped an inch behind him. "Only…a dragon," she repeated, unable to pull her gaze away from the enormous face in the doorway. She took a few deep breaths before managing to speak again. "Th-these… _these_ were your t-teachers?" she stuttered.

"…Yeah," Zuko admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, not this one. The great masters, Ran and Shaw—they were a lot bigger."

 _"…Bigger?"_ Suki asked in shock, eyes growing wider.

"Mmhmm. I think Druk's an adolescent."

"Druk?"

"Well, it seems fitting since—" Before he could finish, Druk gave off another sneeze, thankfully much smaller than the first. Zuko quickly moved in front of Suki and redirected the messy lightning bolt back out the door and into the blue sky above before.

"I, uh, think he's allergic to the shore grass," Zuko said a little sheepishly, carefully holding the side of the dragon's head and guiding him back out to the beach.

Suki followed them slowly out the back door. "Druk," she breathed, as though trying to jog her memory. "Doesn't that mean—"

 _"Thunder Dragon,"_ Zuko grinned, glancing back at her before looking at the creature. "You like that name, buddy?" he asked Druk, scratching him behind the horns. The dragon shut his eyes, a low rumble sounding from his chest.

When Zuko looked back at Suki again, he wasn't expecting what he saw. Eyes full of tears, she held a hand over her heart as she watched them. "They're…they're alive," she finally gasped.

Zuko's heart softened a little. "Yeah, they are."

"I thought…I mean, I read some tales about them. And the records of the hunts, from the Catacombs. It made me feel terrible," she admitted. "But I never mentioned it to you because…well, because I thought your uncle had killed the last one."

Zuko smiled. "That's what I thought too. But he lied—he lied to protect them." Suki looked a little overwhelmed as she tried to wipe her eyes on her sleeve, and Zuko couldn't help but remember feeling the same when he'd first found out the truth. He walked back over and embraced her.

"So tenderhearted," he teased, kissing her forehead and brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"You're one to talk," she smiled, suddenly gasping when a large, scaly head pushed its way in between them.

Zuko chuckled. "Looks like someone was jealous."

Suki only looked perplexed as Druk nuzzled her hand. She cautiously ran her fingers through the bright yellow fur just starting to grow along his jaw. "I sort of imagined dragons being a lot more…terrifying," she confessed, gaining a little courage and rubbing the top of his large head.

"Well…they actually are. At least the Great Masters were. But this guy…it's like he _knows_ me somehow." He paused, looking back into the dragon's large red irises. "And it's weird…but I feel like I know him too."

"You're sure you didn't meet him before? When he was smaller?"

"No. No, there weren't any young dragons when we were there." Zuko pursed his lips. "It's not important, though. Right now I've got to figure out how to get him back—we can't let anything happen to him."

Suki nodded. "Definitely."

He looked back down at the dragon, raising his brows. "Just _had_ to crash our honeymoon, didn't you?"

Druk huffed, almost indignantly, two heavy puffs of smoke seeping from his nostrils.

"How are we going to do this, though?" Suki wondered aloud. "I mean, we can't exactly fly him back in the airship, can we?"

Zuko scratched his scalp. "Probably not. I guess we could—" He stopped as he spotted a stream of smoke along the horizon. Squinting, he tried to make out the dark spot in the blue waters, but his scarred eye was a little weaker and limited his distance vision.

"Suki, can you see that ship? Is it one of ours?" he asked her nervously.

Turning around, she cast her eyes towards the ocean, frowning deeply. "It is. It's…I think it's our decoy cruiser."

* * *

A dozen heavy footfalls sounded against the airship's deck, wind whipping across her face as Sokka's nails dug harder into her fingers, refusing to let go.

"I don't think boomerang's coming back, Toph," he rasped. "…It looks like this is the end."

Tears leaked from Toph's eyes. As her fingers began to slip from sweat, she felt a terrible heat swarm above her head, and a deep cry of agony from Sokka's lips.

 _"No!"_ Toph cried, feeling the flames creep down Sokka's hand before their fingers finally broke apart and she was tumbling into the dark, empty sky. _"Sokka!"_

Toph woke gasping, the nightmare ending how it always did—though it wasn't any less terrifying. She was suddenly aware of a warm presence around her, blushing as memories of the night before flooded her mind. Sokka's arms lay limply around her as he slept, legs tucked up against her where he sat against the tunnel wall.

With no one around to see, Toph let the warmth flood her cheeks, smiling into Sokka's tunic, feeling like her chest might burst with excitement. For no reason at all, she covered her face with her hands, grinning against her palms.

 _Spirits, I need to get a grip,_ she berated herself a minute later, exhaling slowly as she pulled her hands away from her face. _Hang on—I can move again,_ she registered, letting her foot slip slowly to the ground. The moment her toes touched the cool stone, she breathed out again, this time in relief as the vibrations of the earth filled her senses.

She knew she should probably wake up Sokka so they could get a move on, but she allowed herself another minute to enjoy the feeling of his arms around her and the sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear. It was funny—she knew she could kick anyone's trash, Sokka's included, but at the same time he was the only person who'd ever made her feel… _safe._ Maybe because he'd always been her eyes when she was in an environment where she couldn't see, but something told her it was more than that.

Sighing, she felt for his shoulder and gave it a quick shake. "Hey, Snoozles, time to get up."

He gave a loud snore before jolting awake. "Toph?" he asked groggily. "Is that you? What's going…oh, _yeah,"_ he said hotly, arms tightening around her. "That wasn't a dream, then."

Toph flushed again. "…Nope."

She felt his fingers trail down her arm before finding her hand. "Can you move now? Is your bending back?"

She responded by squeezing his fingers. "Yeah."

Toph felt his heart rate pick up a bit beneath his chest. "All right—Beifong is _back_ ," he said, a grin in voice, though he barely spoke above a whisper.

"You bet I'm back," she breathed, hesitating for a moment before reaching for his face. She felt his ear first, running her fingers down his jaw, then over his nose and up one of his brows. "Your face feels different than it used to," she said quietly, remembering the first and only time she'd done this.

 _"Hey, Sokka? Can I ask you something?"_

 _She felt him take a misstep in the woods in front of her, the stack of branches in his arms tumbling to the soft earth. "Stupid root," he grumbled, picking up the kindling before replying. "Sorry, Toph. What's up?"_

 _She pursed her lips. "…Nevermind. It's nothing."_

 _He stopped suddenly, turning back to face her. "You sure?"_

 _Toph furrowed her brows. "Well…I was just thinking. I've been with you guys for a while now, but I don't even know what you look like."_

 _"Oh, well, I can help you out there. Tall, dark, and handsome," he quipped smugly._

 _Toph snorted. "You're not that tall. I've gathered that much."_

 _"Whatever! I'm tall compared to you."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Plus, I've still got plenty of time to grow. Just you wait."_

 _Toph puffed her bangs out of her eyes, shaking her head as they continued moving through the woods. Sokka stopped again. "What were you thinking, anyway? Molding some earth to my face to get a look?" he chuckled._

 _"Um, no. I have hands, you know."_

 _"…Oh," he said, suddenly serious. "Well…sure. Sure, that's fine," he said, dropping the lumber and plopping down on a fallen tree. Toph walked over, oddly nervous as she reached out. She felt him grab her wrists gently, pulling them to his face before letting go._

 _She pulled away a minute later. "So…what's the consensus?" he asked casually, though Toph could feel his heart racing briefly through the earth._

 _"Well, now I know what handsome looks like," she teased, bounding off towards camp. She heard him laugh behind her, gathering up the kindling and jogging to catch up._

Right now, Sokka trembled beneath her touch. She ran her fingers over his cheeks and chuckled. "Wow, scruffy."

"I'm overdue for a…sh-shave," he managed to say, stuttering as her fingers reached his mouth.

"Don't wanna miss this time," she grinned, feeling a sudden surge of confidence as her lips found his in the silent passageway. Sokka weaved his fingers through her hair, a deep rumble coming from his chest as he slid a hand around her waist.

"Sokka…" she breathed a few minutes later, pulling back slowly.

"Mmm…yeah, baby?" he mumbled against her mouth.

She nearly commented on the pet name, but grew distracted as he slowly trailed his lips along her cheek. "We, uh," she started, clearing her throat. "We might want to get going if we want to avoid an awkward conversation."

"What conversation?" he hummed absently, his warm breath brushing her neck.

"The, _'Oh, sorry we couldn't save you guys in time, Sokka and I were too busy making out'_ conversation."

She felt him grin against her ear, before pulling away. "Well… _you_ started it," he said cheekily.

Toph couldn't think of a good response to that, feeling like her cheeks might never stop burning at this rate. Sokka stood, pulling her to her feet and tangling his fingers with hers. "All right, lead the way!" he said brightly.

She felt out the tunnels around them for a moment before pulling him along in one direction. A moment later, however, she stopped. "Hold on. We need to make one thing clear," she said sternly. "If you call me 'baby' in front of anyone, I'm gonna earthbend your behind back to the South Pole."

Sokka laughed, a mixture of amusement and delight in his voice. "Yes, baby."

* * *

Osamu sat in a stiff metal chair in his office, cleaning off the last bit of dried blood from his swords before leaning back against the wall and breathing heavily. He'd woken early, tending to the bodies of Nukka's guards before the morning staff came in. He was growing concerned, however, since they were long since overdue and no one had yet appeared. He didn't dare leave Nukka, however, who remained asleep in the small cot beside him. The two of them had barely made it back into the infirmary the previous night before she collapsed against him, the exertion of healing and whatever it was she had done to incapacitate Qopuk the night before taking its toll on her body. After laying her on his office bed, Osamu had dragged another cot in beside her, falling asleep almost immediately but not letting go of her hand the entire night.

Right now he sighed deeply, forcing himself back up to check the ice wraps on her limbs and beneath her cheek. It seemed she'd only healed the injuries to her core the night before, allowing deep bruising to form elsewhere as she slept.

Osamu ground his teeth in rage. He'd never killed a man before Qopuk, and had always suspected a feeling of guilt would accompany him if he ever did. Yet right now, he didn't feel an ounce of regret for what he'd done.

 _Never again,_ he thought to himself, sitting beside her on the cot and placing fresh cold packs against her purpling skin. _Never again will she look like this._

"Osamu…" a quiet voice spoke. He looked over quickly, pulling a few strands of hair out of Nukka's face as looked up at him.

"Nukka," he breathed in relief. "I was getting worried. How are you feeling?"

The corner of her mouth curved up in a small smile. "Wonderful," she confessed.

Osamu smiled back, knowing what she meant. "I'm glad. But…I would feel better if you could heal your wounds. My treatments are nothing compared to yours," he said warmly.

"It feels nice, actually," she said, closing her eyes and resting a hand against the ice wrap along her cheek. "And I don't think my chi is replenished, yet. It might be a few hours until I can do any healing."

Osamu furrowed his brows, but nodded. "What…" he started, curiosity overcoming his hesitation to ask. "What did you do to him last night?"

A look of guilt flashed over her face, and she looked over at the ground. "I…I'm afraid of what you'll think of me if I tell you," she said quietly.

Osamu frowned. "I could only think the best of you, my dear. And whatever it was…it saved your life, and mine. There is nothing to be ashamed of in that," he assured her.

Nukka nodded slowly, eyes still cast away when she spoke. "I bent the water in his blood, restricting flow through the carotid arteries," she said straightly.

Osamu's eyes grew wide. "Really?" he asked in amazement.

She nodded again, pursing her lips. "Please…please don't think ill of me, Osamu. I promise I'll never do it again—"

She stopped as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "That is incredible. To be able to do something like that with barely any combat training…you are truly a gifted bender," he said earnestly.

Nukka looked relieved, before smiling a bit. "And you a gifted swordsman, apparently. When did you learn that?" she asked in amusement.

Osamu grinned. "Being a member of the White Lotus has its benefits," he said warmly, before growing serious. "After I left y—" He stopped, swallowing roughly. "After I left the North Pole, I was forced to serve several more years in the army. While I was there, I met Piandao. I believe you were introduced last night?"

"Yes," she replied. "He was Lord Zuko's swordmaster, right?"

"Mm," Osamu affirmed. "We were still young when we met, and he spoke of forbidden things, things I'd always felt but never spoken aloud. Of the evils of the war, of our monarchy, of the possibility of working together with the three nations," he explained. "We soon became good friends, and I voiced a desire to learn the sword…" He didn't mention why—how helpless and guilty he'd felt at not being able to face Qopuk back when he was nineteen. Perhaps if he'd been trained to fight earlier, he could have saved Nukka from a lifetime of abuse.

Lost in thought, Osamu felt Nukka trying to get up. He helped her sit, pulling her gently against him. She reached for his hand before closing her eyes again and resting her head against his shoulder. Osamu's chest filled with warmth as he continued the story.

"Piandao agreed to teach me, but the next day I discovered he had deserted his post, and it was many years until I found him again," he went on. "When I finally did, he told me of the Order of the White Lotus, and fulfilled his promise from years earlier. After my training was complete, I agreed to serve as a White Lotus contact at the palace, where I'd accepted a position as a healer."

"And you've been here ever since," she inferred.

"Yes."

"And…you never married," she stated quietly.

He squeezed her hand, chest growing tight. "I…I couldn't."

"Oh, Osamu," she said sadly, looking up at him. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he said, heart aching again. "All this time…your whole life, you suffered. Because I was too weak to help you when you needed me."

"You know that isn't fair," she assured him. He only ducked his head, unable to look her in the eyes until he felt her hand rest against his cheek. He flushed, looking over into her bright blue eyes, unchanged after all these years. "You helped me now, Osamu. That's what matters," she said, eyes growing moist. "And now…now I'm _free,"_ she breathed, the tears spilling down her face, the joy emanating from her eyes as she looked up at him.

Osamu smiled warmly, gently brushing her tears away before her words registered in his mind. _Free,_ he realized, feeling a strange pang in his chest. _She's finally free…I can't take that away from her._ He furrowed his brows, pulling away slowly and standing.

"Osamu?" she asked nervously from behind him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, my d—" He stopped. "Yes, Nukka. I'm fine. Just a slight headache. Nothing some tea can't resolve," he said blankly, even as his heart seemed to tear apart inside him. _She's only just gained her freedom. She won't want to be tied down to me,_ he told himself, moving towards the medicine cabinet and digging around in his pocket for the key with trembling fingers. He found it quickly, sliding it into the small lock. When it didn't turn, he realized the cabinet was already open.

"Who left this unlocked?" he asked irritably, pulling open the cupboard. His heart dropped in his stomach as he stared at the bare bottom shelf. "Oh, no…"

"What is it?" Nukka asked anxiously.

He turned around, staring at her wide-eyed. "All of our sedatives…they're gone."

* * *

"Mak, you better have a _really_ good reason for being here."

Suki stood beside Zuko on the shoreline as General Mak descended the long ramp of the ship. "Fire Lord," he said gravely, bowing low, "Lady Suki, please forgive me. But your lives are in danger."

Zuko's grip on her hand tightened immediately. "What do you mean? I was informed you apprehended the spirit, General."

Mak's mouth twitched for a moment. "We did, my lord. But our plan has been…compromised. Please, we must hurry. I will explain on the way."

Zuko frowned deeply, turning back to their home near the shore, his face a mixture of fear and regret. No doubt part of him was worried about Druk, who they'd sent to hide back in the grassy brush near the house. _How will we get him home now?_ Suki thought anxiously. She knew Zuko didn't trust anyone to see the dragon yet, worried word would spread and the animal's life be put in danger.

Zuko looked down at her. "It'll be okay. And I'd rather make sure _you're_ safe," he whispered before turning back and nodding to Mak. Suki pursed her lips, but didn't argue since it, once again, meant _he_ would also be safe. She took one last glance to the grassy vegetation, quietly praying Druk would be okay as they followed Mak up the ramp onto the deck. Their Kyoshi guard followed them in formation, lining the edge of the deck as the cruiser took off.

"Follow me, my lord," Mak said quickly. "It'll be easier if I show you."

Following Mak below deck, Suki readjusted the fans on her wrists, resting a hand on her sword as they moved through the dark corridors. Zuko seemed equally anxious, his breathing heavy beside her. Emerging in a corridor lined with cells, Mak led them to the room at the end, flanked by two Yuyan archers.

"In here," he said, ducking his head. Zuko squeezed Suki's hand before letting go and striding into the room. She immediately heard him yell as several feet shuffled against the floor.

"Zuko!" she cried, a pace behind him as she burst into the room herself. She saw him on his knees, four of Mak's guards holding him down by the wrists and shoulders as the two Yuyan archers aimed arrows at his heart. "What are you doing?!" she shouted, turning in fury towards Mak. "I—I order you—a-as your Fire Lady, I _demand_ you release him!" she said, voice shaking with desperation.

"My lady, please calm yourself," Mak said. "We are doing this for your own—"

 _"Koh,"_ Zuko snarled, flames escaping his mouth before he looked up at her with quivering eyes. "Suki, he's Koh. You have to run—"

"Nice try, _Spirit,"_ Mak interrupted, before turning to Suki. "My lady, I know how this looks, but please let me explain. We've done this for your own safety, and the safety of the Fire Lord himself."

 _"What?"_ she asked angrily. "What can you _possibly_ mean by that?"

Mak frowned deeply. "I'm afraid…the spirit has possessed our young lord. We have no choice but to detain him."

Suki's heart fell into her stomach. "No…no, that's not possible," she said quietly, looking over at Zuko. He remained silent, staring unblinking at the floor as a look of horror swept over his face. She shook her head quickly. "That's _not_ possible. He's shown no signs of—"

"These were Lord Zuko's own orders, my lady, should the spirit possess him," Mak went on, as though not hearing her.

"Aren't you listening?!" she cried. "What proof do you have that he's—"

Mak ignored her, motioning at the guards who then dragged Zuko into the cell and chained his limbs to the wall. He didn't even fight them, continuing to stare at the floor, eyes still wide in shock.

"Agni…oh, Agni…Suki, d-did I…" Zuko rasped, finally looking up at her with moist eyes.

He didn't need to finish for her to know what he meant. She ran forward, shoving aside the guards and kneeling in front of him. They didn't stop her, though the Yuyan kept their arrows aimed at Zuko's chest. "Zuko," Suki whispered, cupping his face. "You were _nothing_ but gentle last night," she assured him.

He looked a little relieved, though still uncertain. "Suki...you would tell me if I—"

"Of course I would," she said firmly. He exhaled roughly, before they turned their heads in unison towards Mak. "You were right," she breathed, almost silently. "It's him."

Zuko's eyes grew dark in rage, steam seeping through his barred teeth, but before he could respond Suki felt firm hands holding her shoulders and pulling her away. "My lady, you must be careful," Mak said sternly, gripping her tightly.

"Get your hands _off_ her, y-you monster!" Zuko roared, tugging violently against his restraints. He stopped, however, as Suki whipped out her fans, spinning around and jabbing Mak hard in the gut.

He keeled over, growling as he trembled in pain. "I didn't want it to come to this, _Fire Lady,_ but you leave me no choice." He nodded to the guards, who moved in quickly, fists raised. Before the flames ignited from their fingertips, Suki ducked and spun on her heel, her stiff fans sending cracks through several knees as the men screamed in agony and fell to the ground. Behind her, Zuko breathed thick orange flames at the two archers who cried out as the fire licked their fingers, dropping their burning bows to the ground.

Before they could catch their breath, however, a dozen more Yuyan archers spilled into the room, their weapons again aimed at the Fire Lord and Lady's hearts. Mak stood slowly, Koh's terrible and now all-too familiar grin flashing over his face. Suki ground her teeth, backing against the wall beside Zuko. She heard him swear under his breath.

"Any ideas?" she asked, glancing down at him.

"Go back in time and not get on this cursed ship?" he quipped, though she didn't miss the fear in his voice.

"Hold on," Suki said suddenly, "My sisters! They're here, they can—" She stopped as a terrifying roar and heavy pounding sounded from the hallway, a wave of heat flowing into the tight room. Before anyone could react, a giant, scaly head flew through the doorway, sending Mak and the archers scattering.

Zuko raised his brows, grinning up at her. "Or that. That works too."

Druk snarled at the archers, who backed up against the walls of the prison cell, faces streaked with terror. Not even trying to hide her smile, Suki walked to one of the fallen guards, unlatching the key ring from his belt while the archers watched helplessly. "I'll be taking these," she said smugly, hurrying back to unlock the chains around Zuko's wrists and ankles.

"Thank you, my lady," he said playfully, kissing her quickly before looking back to his men. "Hang on—where's Mak?!"

Suki followed his gaze, huffing in irritation. "If he's really Koh…Zuko, we have to catch him."

He nodded quickly, grabbing her hand and squeezing past the dragon on their way out of the room. "Come on, Druk!" he hollered. The dragon pulled his head back out of the room, and Zuko swung the door shut behind them. Not needing instructions, Suki pulled out the keys and locked the men inside.

Together, they raced through the halls, Druk at their heels, his smoky breath in their faces as the three of them emerged on deck. There, they saw the half-dozen Kyoshi Warriors in combat with nearly three times as many Yuyan archers.

"My lord!" Jaya cried, catching one of the arrows in her fan before turning towards them. "Su—my lady, behind you! There's a—"

"Dragon, we know. He…he's with us," Suki said awkwardly, eyes scanning the chaos around them. "Jaya, where's Mak?!"

Jaya stared dumbly at the creature for a moment before shaking her head. "He ran to the tower. For a messenger hawk—said he was going to send for help," she exhaled, ducking as another arrow skimmed her shield. "The Yuyan—they've betrayed us. We must—"

"Mak is Koh," Zuko stated blankly. "I'm going after him."

"He—he is?!" Jaya cried, blocking three more arrows before they hit the Fire Lord and Lady.

Zuko nodded quickly before grabbing Suki's shoulder. "Stay with Druk. He'll protect you, and you can help the other warriors down here," he huffed. He cast a stern look at the dragon. "Got that, buddy? Nothing happens to her." Suki didn't see any indication the creature understood, but Zuko looked assured as he ran off towards the narrow metal ladder leading towards the ship's crow's nest high above.

Suki moved quickly to help her sisters, her fans catching several of the arrows as they flew towards them, falling back into the familiar team formations. They subdued the archers in minutes, Suki's chest swelling with pride for her warriors before glancing back up at the crow's nest. There she saw Mak, a messenger hawk perched on his arm. _Is he really sending a message to someone? Who could it be—_ Her thoughts stopped as he pressed his forehead to the bird's small skull, the animal then immediately taking off in flight.

 _No… Can he possess animals too?_ she realized in dread, watching as Zuko reached the top of the ladder and took Mak out from behind with a quick elbow to the head.

"It's not him…it's not Mak anymore," she breathed aloud, frantic as she watched the bird escape higher into the morning sky. "We have to go after that hawk!" she cried.

At that moment, she felt something against her backside, turning around to see Druk staring at her with knowing eyes. The dragon used his snout to slowly push her back towards the base of his neck, just in front of his wings. She gave out a small cry of surprise as he nudged her under the behind.

"Excuse me," she said indignantly. "Just what are you… _doing,"_ she breathed, realizing just what the dragon intended. "Oh, no. No no no. I'm not— _no."_

Druk simply stared at her, as if waiting for a better idea for how they were going to catch Koh.

"…Spirits, you better not drop me," she huffed, climbing timidly onto the dragon's back and barely getting a grip on a couple of the thick scales before he shot into the air. He ascended thirty feet before stopping, and Suki felt her heart drop into her stomach at the sudden jolt. Looking up, she saw two golden eyes staring at her in shock.

"Uh…hey hun," she grinned sheepishly.

Zuko only blinked before turning towards the dragon's head. "Druk, this was _not_ what I meant."

"Zuko, Koh isn't in Mak anymore. He's in that messenger hawk," Suki explained quickly, tearing her hand away from her grip on the scales to point towards the horizon at the black speck now almost out of sight. As understanding swept over him, Zuko dropped his grip on Mak's now-unconscious body and jumped over the railing, landing in front of her on Druk's neck. Suki let go of her hold and wrapped her arms around Zuko's torso instead, squeezing her thighs around the dragon's thick backside.

"Um…yip yip?" Zuko tried. Druk turned back slowly, cocking his head. "Sorry. How about we just go," Zuko said awkwardly. Druk pumped his leathery wings once and took off immediately.

Suki was amazed at the creature's sudden acceleration. Amazed and _terrified_ , worried she might suffocate Zuko with how tight she was holding him and falling forward as he wrapped two trembling arms around the dragon's neck. His deep yells mixed with her cries as they climbed higher into the sky.

"I'm never…complaining…about Appa…again," Zuko gasped, his muscles tight beneath his tunic. They finally caught their breath as Druk emerged above the cloud line and stopped the violent pumping of his wings, riding a heavy current through the cool air.

"There he is! Ten o'clock!" Suki shouted, unwilling to let go of her grip on Zuko.

"After him!" Zuko hollered, and Druk quickly veered to the left in pursuit. The hawk didn't stand a chance of out-flying them, soon coming into focus. As it caught sight of them, its small wings pumped violently in fear. Suki could feel a tremor of excitement run through Druk's scales as he slowly opened his mouth.

 _Uh-oh,_ she registered. "Z-Zuko, Druk's going to—" She stopped, a flame bursting from the dragon's jaws and roasting the bird before it was snapped up by thick teeth. "…eat him."

Druk turned back to them, eyes bright with victory. Zuko dropped his head in one hand and groaned.

* * *

 _ **A/N –** Fun fact: Druk really is the "Thunder Dragon" of Bhutanese mythology and a prominent national symbol. And is the name of Zuko's dragon in Legend of Korra, if you didn't know :)_


	22. Chapter 22

"Well…now what?"

Zuko sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not sure. I just hope eating him doesn't mean Koh can take over Druk's body too," he said nervously.

Suki pursed her lips, tightening her grip on Zuko's tunic as Druk dipped towards the ocean below. "I don't think he can," she said, recalling Ishan's attack in the Catacombs, and how Mak had interacted with the messenger hawk. "I think he has to make direct contact with the victim's forehead before he can take over their mind. That's what he was trying to do to me in the temple."

Zuko glanced back at her, frowning. "I hope you're right," he replied, looking back down at Druk. "Or we're in trouble."

Oblivious to any problem, the dragon continued licking his chops happily. Zuko shook his head. "I feel like we're right back at square one. If Koh is killed in the body he's possessing, he'll just take on a new form, right?" he asked.

"If Aang was right about what he told us…then probably," Suki admitted. "But, wasn't Koh able to possess more than one person at once? We still needed to find the rest of him anyway, right? "

"Yeah," Zuko grumbled. He exhaled roughly. "…I knew this seemed too easy. How—how in the _world_ are we supposed to defeat him?!"

"I…don't know," Suki said quietly. It did seem pretty hopeless. "But we're learning more every time we fight him," she continued, trying to stay positive. "It seems this time like he had some control over Mak's guards and the Yuyan, for instance."

"That's encouraging," Zuko said cynically.

"What I'm saying is the more we figure out about Koh, the closer we get to defeating him. We'll figure something out," she said firmly.

Zuko nodded, though he didn't look convinced. "Well, we better meet back up with the crew and figure out what to do next. As long as they're not still trying to kill us…" he muttered.

Suki frowned sadly. She knew when Zuko grew caustic like this, it meant he was actually really scared. She gave him a squeeze and rested her head against his back as they moved closer to the ship below.

"Suki, I'm sorry," he said quietly a minute later. "I'm just really fright—" He cleared his throat. "Frustrated."

"I know. It's okay."

He seemed to calm a little at that. "And, uh, sorry about the honeymoon. Looks like we're going to have to cut it short," he sighed.

"I'll take a rain check," she grinned.

Zuko gave a short laugh. "Guess you knew what you were getting into marrying the Fire Lord," he said half-bitterly, stiffening suddenly as Druk continued to accelerate as they approached the cruiser below. "Druk, slow down—we need to land here!" The dragon didn't pay him any heed, speeding right over the ship and towards the northern waters. The Kyoshi Warriors below looked up in surprise as they flew past.

"DRUK!" Zuko shouted. "Turn—turn around _now!"_ Druk didn't stop, only flapping his large wings and propelling them back up near the clouds. Zuko continued shouting at him, smoke starting to spill from his ears that made Suki cough.

"Are you kidding me?!" he said irritably, groaning loudly as the ship disappeared from sight behind them. "…Stupid dragon."

A short grumble ran through Druk's belly, and Suki stiffened. "You're a w-wonderful dragon, Druk," she stuttered, quickly patting his scaly side before grabbing back onto her husband's shirt. "Spirits, Zuko, I don't want him eating us next!" she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Ah, he won't," he said casually, still looking irritated with Druk even as the corner of his mouth turned up at her.

Suki raised her brows, puzzled once again at Zuko's trust of the creature, holding him tight as they sped off through the clear blue sky.

* * *

"That was… _unpleasant,"_ Koh hissed, grinding his teeth as he tried to hold in a scream of frustration, humiliation from being eaten alive by that hideous beast tearing at his gut.

 _That arrogant boy and his bastard wife—they probably think they've beaten me,_ he thought irritably, before sensing out the mind around him. _Ah, the chi blocker,_ he realized, feeling the woman's conscience and the rest of his own spirit as he reunited with it. _So I am whole, once more._

The body in his possession balanced atop one of the palace spires, giving him a clear view of the city, her long, bound hair whipping against his back. He'd used her abilities sparingly so far, saving her in case all else failed.

 _Well, it seems that time has come,_ he thought darkly, sliding down the tower and into the shadows of the palace.

* * *

"But…who would want all our sedatives?" Nukka asked anxiously, watching as Osamu pulled the office door closed, fumbling with his key ring before locking them in.

He turned around, catching her eye for a moment before rushing to the window. "I'm not sure, but it's obvious something happened last night," he huffed, securing the bolt on the frames before pulling the curtains closed. It left the room in a near darkness, a small ray of the midday sun peaking in. "I wondered, since none of the staff showed up this morning, and no one came looking for Qopuk," he finished, remaining in place as he swept his robes aside and felt absently at the hilts of his swords.

"But Osamu…we can't stay here," she continued. "We have to warn someone. We…we need to get a message to Lord Zuko."

He nodded. "I know. But you're in no condition to move right now," he said, frowning as he tugged on his beard. "We need to stay put until you've healed."

"But…couldn't you go on your own? I could wait here," she offered.

He shook his head roughly. "No, no. That's not an option."

Nukka raised her brows. "Osamu, I'll be fine. I'll probably slow you down, even if we waited until tonight. You should just—"

He just shook his head again. _Stubborn man,_ she thought, trying to suppress a smile as he paced the office twice before sitting in one of the metal chairs. He stood as abruptly as he sat, moving towards her and pulling the now-melted ice packs out from under her limbs. As he walked to the cold box, she heard a painful _thump_ and a deep-voiced curse. Grumbling to himself, Osamu fumbled for a lantern in the darkness, and a minute later she heard the spark rocks cracking together.

As the lantern illuminated his face, Nukka laughed quietly. "You could have just opened the curtains again, you know," she teased him.

He pursed his lips, looking embarrassed. "S-someone could be out searching the courtyards," he mumbled, turning around and opening the cold box. Nukka stifled another laugh. She hadn't seen him so flustered since they were teenagers.

 _"The…blubber, you called it?"_

 _"Mmhmm," Nukka nodded, taking the knife from his hands. "Here, let me show you," she said, drawing a long slit through the tiger seal's flesh to reveal the thick layer of fatty tissue just beneath the skin._

 _She pulled the now blood-soaked knife back, handing it up to Osamu. He took a step back, looking a little sick. "…You should have let me die," he said in disgust._

 _"Tui and La, aren't you a physician?" she asked in exasperation, shaking her head before continuing to carve into their dinner, separating the blubber from the tender meat inside._

 _"I was just a student when they drafted me," he admitted quietly, looking at his feet. "I'm not much of a healer. Not yet, anyway."_

 _"…Oh," she said, feeling a little sorry for being so impatient with him. "But…didn't you ever have to prepare a meal before? You do eat meat in the Fire Nation, don't you?"_

 _"Of course we do! It just didn't come so…whole, when we bought it," he explained, wrinkling his nose before kneeling beside her. He reached for the knife, their fingers brushing for a moment before he took it in his fist and held it tight. He took a deep breath before stripping more pieces of meat off the animal's bones._

 _"That's very good," she told him, trying to be encouraging without laughing at how a nearly twenty year-old man didn't know how to carve out a tiger seal._

 _"It stinks," he muttered a minute later._

 _"What's wrong with you?" she exclaimed. "It smells just fine—" She stopped when she noticed the smirk on his lips as he watched her reaction. "Well, then," she said casually, pursing her lips before standing. "If you're so confident that you can tease me while you do this, then you can finish it on your own."_

 _"W-wait! Nukka, I'm sorry. I was just kidding," he said anxiously, looking between her and the giant carcass on the icy ground._

 _"Let me know when you're done," she called out, ignoring his pleas as she went back into the house._

 _A half hour later, she started to feel bad and went out to check on him. "Probably not even halfway through," she figured, stepping out into the cold and looking with surprise at the neat pile of carved meat on the ice._

 _Osamu stood beside it, arms crossed, a triumphant grin on his face. "All right, how do we make this stuff into jerky?"_

Nukka laughed quietly at the memory. It seems they'd both grown more solemn with age, but perhaps some of the playfulness could come back, even now.

"What are you laughing at?" Osamu asked, looking puzzled as he paused in his process of replacing the ice packs.

She grinned. "You."

Osamu flushed again, the confusion in his face increasing tenfold. "Well…that's not very nice," he teased, the hints of a smile peaking at the corner of his mouth. It disappeared, however, almost as quickly as it came, and he finished caring for her in silence before standing and sitting in a chair across the small room.

Nukka frowned. Something was wrong, and she wished she could figure out what. She turned, watching the lantern light flickering in the dark room. "This feels very…nostalgic," she said softly, thinking of the little one-room igloo, of soft furs, of a young man holding her and her child against him as the kudlik burned dimly in the night.

As she slowly raised her eyes, Osamu was already watching her, eyes burning into hers before he looked away. "Nukka," he started, sounding upset. "I just…I don't want you to have to feel like you have to—" He was cut off by a quiet tapping on the office door. They both froze, eyes growing wide in the firelight as they turned towards the noise. The tapping came again, louder than at first.

"Hello?" a muffled voice called through the door. "Master Nukka, are you there? It's Chief Arnook."

* * *

Dhatri hid behind one of the pillars in the great hall as several footsteps pounded over the marble floors. That old sage spoke to the crowd of nobles for long after she'd escaped the previous night, when she'd found refuge in an isolated sitting room and tried to tune out the jeers spilling in through the window. She didn't dare sleep until the shouts from the courtyard and the stomping in the hallways finally died away late into the night.

And even when she tried, she barely rested her eyes for a few hours given the fear in her gut for Gopan. Fear, and guilt.

 _I couldn't do anything last night,_ she told her herself from where she now hid. _There were too many of them. But maybe now…_

As soon as the footsteps faded away, Dhatri slipped around the pillar and down the hallway where they'd gone. She had no idea where they would keep the prisoners, but maybe she could try to eavesdrop on someone and find out.

"Hey, you!" she heard a gruff voice call out. Dhatri froze in fear, but soon realized the words weren't addressed at her. She quickly reached the end of the hall, sidling up against the edge of the corner that turned into the family wing. She felt a kick in her stomach, and pressed her palm firmly against it.

 _Shhh, baby,_ she thought absently, listening to the voices nearby.

"Who are you? Where's my mommy?!" a small voice cried out.

"It's her, it's the Fire Lord's little peasant sister," a younger man said quickly. "Does she count as a royal?"

"I dunno. You better grab her," a gruff voice replied.

Dhatri heard the scuffling of feet, before a giant blast of fire flew through the hall and filled the air with a stagnant heat.

"Get away from me, you big meanies!" the child hollered. Dhatri's motherly sense suddenly kicked into full gear as she flew around the corner to defend the child. The older of the two sages she'd heard talking was on the ground, clothes looking a little singed, and the other was pressed up flat against the wall. He quickly pushed himself to his feet, however, and started moving towards the little girl now booking it down the corridor.

He stopped in his tracks as Dhatri grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "And what, exactly, do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

"Hey, wait, aren't you—" His words were cut off by a deep-throated scream as Dhatri kneed him where she knew it would hurt him most. Quickly slamming her elbow across his face, he collapsed at her feet, and she quickly stepped around him in pursuit of the child. _Thank you, Suki,_ she thought, the little girl in the distance bringing an old memory to her mind.

 _"Mommy, look what I learned today!" Suki grinned, pulling out her small fan and moving slowly through a simple form. Just before she finished, her foot slipped and she went crashing to the ground._

 _"Oh, sweetie, are you all right?" Dhatri asked anxiously, bending over to help her up._

 _Suki looked up at her sheepishly. "I'm not very good yet," she confessed, pouting as she stared back down at her feet._

 _"Well, it takes time and patience to become good at anything, silly girl," Dhatri said, tapping her on the nose. Suki giggled, suddenly happy as she stood and tried the move again._

 _"Mommy?" Suki asked a minute later._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"You should come with me. You can learn it too!" she said excitedly._

 _Dhatri smiled. "Wouldn't that be nice. But I need to go to work, sweetie."_

 _Suki frowned, but quickly brightened. "I know—I'll teach you when you come home."_

 _Dhatri shook her head. "Suki, it's okay. I'm happy knowing you'll be a great warrior someday."_

 _"But didn't my…didn't a bad man hurt you once?"_

 _Dhatri froze. Suki was still too young to understand the details, but she knew enough to know why she didn't have a father. "…Yes. That's true, my dear. But I'm okay now," she lied, biting her lip._

 _"But what if…what if it happens again, and you're all alone?" Suki asked, looking close to tears._

 _Dhatri's heart beat a little quicker in her chest, and she stared at her daughter, who seemed to have an understanding far beyond her six year-old mind. Dhatri nodded slowly. "All right, little warrior. Teach me what you've got."_

Dhatri smiled. She was no fighter, but thanks to her daughter's help over the years she knew enough to take care of herself. Right now, she moved as quickly as she could towards the child in pink up ahead. The little girl turned around briefly, and Dhatri finally recognized her.

"Kiyi! Kiyi, it's me. Suki's mom," she called out.

Kiyi stopped in her tracks and turned around quickly, a wide smile on her face. "Suki's mommy!" she shouted, running back and stopping just before barreling into her. "You have a baby, right?" she asked, pointing unashamedly at Dhatri's tummy.

Dhatri laughed. "Yes, Kiyi. I do. Now come on, we need to get out of here," she said, holding out her hand and letting the child grab it tight before they ran together towards a dim side passageway. Hiding together in the shadows behind a large statue, Dhatri stooped down to Kiyi's leyel.

"Kiyi, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" she whispered anxiously.

Kiyi shrugged her shoulders. "I just woke up. Mommy made me go to bed after Zuzu left last night, and Ty Lee stayed with me. But I didn't see any of them this morning, and I was hungry," she said, rubbing her belly. "I wanted some breakfast, but when I came out of my room, those mean men tried to grab me. So I fried 'em, like Zuzu told me to," she said proudly, resting her little hands on her hips.

"Good for you, sweetie," Dhatri said, and she couldn't help but grin back at the girl's boldness. "Well, it looks like we better stick together. How does that sound?"

Kiyi nodded her head eagerly, holding her hand again as they crept deeper into the narrow corridor.

* * *

"Where could they be? I don't sense them anywhere on the ground floor," Toph huffed, gripping Sokka's hand in frustration as they raced through the tunnel together. "Duck," she said absently, and Sokka quickly bent over to avoid the ceiling as the tunnel narrowed again.

"They could be holding them on the higher levels, trying to draw us out," he thought aloud, stopping suddenly and pulling his hand back to rest on his chin. "But…if it were me, I'd want to keep my prisoners as close as possible. And for the sages, that would be at—"

"The temple," Toph realized.

"Aw, come on! You can at least let me say it," he whined.

She only laughed at him, and Sokka couldn't help but grin in the darkness. He was glad things hadn't really changed between them. _Well, besides a few nice things,_ he thought, reaching out with one hand to hold hers again and playing with the ends of her hair with the other.

"…but that might take longer. What do you think?" Toph was saying.

"Hmm?"

"Sokka, were you even listening?"

"…No," he admitted sheepishly, ducking his head.

Toph sighed, though she didn't sound too upset. "You're the idea guy, Sokka. You gotta help me out here."

Sokka's chest grew warm from her trust in him. He nodded sharply. "Sorry. Lay it on me."

"I was saying, we could either take one of the tunnel exits near the palace walls and make our way to the temple on the surface, or I could dig our way there directly. Digging's gonna take longer, but would be less risky."

Sokka hummed, pursing his lips. "I say…we do both."

"Both?"

"Yep. We'll go as far as the tunnels take us, then you can dig us beyond the palace walls into the heart of the city. There's enough people there that we should have no problem blending in, then we can make our way to the temple on foot and bend our way in again once we get there."

"All right, let's do it," Toph replied, gripping his hand tight again as they took off running down the tunnel.

A couple hours later, they were in a bustling street of the capital, the midday sun burning down on them. Sokka's stomach was growling loudly. He bent over, grabbing his middle as they made their way through the thick crowds. He stopped mid-groan when he spotted his favorite vendor on the side of the street. Letting Toph move on ahead, he slipped out of the crowds and grabbed several shish kabobs, dropping a handful of currency on the stand and ignoring the seller's shouts as he ran back to Toph's side.

"Now I see why you _really_ wanted to take the city route," she smirked, not missing a beat as they moved quickly towards the great lake.

"Hey, I got you some too," he said in his defense, handing her a couple sticks of meat. "Can't save the day on an empty stomach, you know."

She shook her head at him, but took the food with a grin.

Another hour later, and they were crouching beside the edge of the lake, the sun starting to fall lower in the sky as Sokka scanned the area for enemies.

"I don't see anyone. You?" he asked.

She shook her head. "We're good." She stood suddenly, bending her knees and pushing her hands towards the sky. A long path of earth surfaced from beneath the lake, floating on the surface towards the temple at the other side.

They ran across quickly, and Toph sent the earth back into the water's depths once they reached the other side. Together, they sprinted to the edge of the temple, hiding against the outer wall in the shadows. Toph squeezed her eyes shut, palms pressed against the stone surface. "I don't sense a lot of movement in there," she said a minute later. "We could probably just sneak in through the entrance."

Sokka frowned. "That's not a good sign. They should be guarding this place pretty heavily. What if…what if I was wrong?" he said, chest growing tight.

He felt her hand on his arm, and looked over quickly. "We've made it this far," she said firmly. "Even if they're not keeping our friends here, we should at least be able to find some clues about where they are."

Sokka nodded, resting his hand on hers and feeling a little better. He took a deep breath and looked up at the steep steps to the temple's entrance. "All right, then. Let's do this."

* * *

"Ch-Chief Arnook," Nukka stuttered from behind him. Osamu turned around to see her on her knees, face brought low to the ground before her leader. He frowned, concerned for her injuries as she knelt on the hard floor, the ice packs scattered by her feet.

"Master Nukka, there's no need for that," Arnook said seriously, moving into the room as Osamu locked the door back up behind them. Osamu moved over quickly to help Nukka back to the bed, biting his lip in discomfort at this new development. He wasn't particularly fond of the Northern Water Tribe's leader—the man had, in a way, been the reason Nukka could never divorce Qopuk, and had given that cruel man a great deal of power over the tribes.

"Chief Arnook, what has happened?" Osamu asked straightly, not too concerned with formalities at this point.

"Master…?" Arnook started.

"Osamu," he stated gruffly, putting a protective hand on Nukka's back.

Arnook looked at them strangely, but simply continued. "Master Osamu. Are you aware of the civil unrest underway in the palace?"

"I assumed there was something going on," Osamu responded coolly, though his heart raced in his chest.

Arnook nodded. "The men in the white robes—they've occupied the palace, and taken all of the Fire Lord's supporters into custody. I was there when it happened. They offered a toast to Lord Zuko, which I declined, seeing as it is a little unorthodox to pledge my support to another foreign leader in such a way."

"A toast," Osamu repeated, glancing towards the medicine cabinet. "That's where they used our sedatives."

"Mm, that would make sense, since all those who drank were knocked out within minutes," Arnook continued. "Most of the other foreigners had left, but I was still waiting for Elder Qopuk to return at the time. I eventually assumed he planned to spend the evening with his wife," he said, raising a brow at them.

Osamu ground his teeth, sensing Nukka stiffen beside him. "Qopuk is dead," he stated blankly, eyes growing dark.

Arnook looked shocked for a long moment, before nodding slowly. "I…see," he said, eyes falling over the marks on Nukka's arms and cheek before meeting Osamu's eyes again, his expression suddenly reflecting a deeper understanding. "He lived a long life. I offer you my condolences, Master Nukka."

"Th-thank you," Nukka said, her chest falling heavily as relief flooded over Osamu. _Maybe this man isn't so bad after all,_ he thought, realizing Arnook probably sensed exactly what had happened and chose not to incriminate them. Though they'd acted in self-defense, their actions could have created a messy international incident if word got out that a Water Tribe elder had been killed by one of the Fire Lord's own staff members.

"You know, Qopuk said something oddly cryptic the last time we spoke," Arnook went on. "Something about the Fire Lord betraying the North." Nukka tensed visibly, a bead of sweat dripping down her scalp as the chief continued. "To be honest, though, I didn't put much merit in it. Did he mention anything to you?" he asked her.

Nukka shook her head, staring at the ground as she chewed her lip. _She's lying,_ Osamu realized, hoping Arnook didn't see through it. _What could Qopuk have told her?_

"I suppose he meant to tell me the Avatar had taken our Spirit Water against my wishes," Arnook said calmly. Nukka looked up quickly, eyes growing wide. Arnook didn't seem troubled, tugging at the thin necklace that fell beneath his robes. "Even if this is true, Qopuk didn't need to be so concerned. In truth, I assumed the Avatar would take the water whether I told him he could or not."

"Then why did you deny it to him in the first place?" Nukka asked, before realizing her mistake and inhaling quickly. _So she knew about this already,_ Osamu realized.

Arnook's mouth curved up a bit at the corner. "Forgive my bluntness, Master Nukka, but I knew your late husband would most likely create contention over the matter should I give my permission publicly. He has been in power much longer than I, and has quite a bit of sway among our people." He paused, bowing his head briefly. "I hope I have not caused offense."

Nukka smiled. "None at all, my chief."

A quiet understanding fell over the dim room. _So Qopuk was causing problems even for his own superiors,_ Osamu concluded, suddenly much more inclined to like Arnook.

"Master Nukka, Osamu, I cannot stay long. I am soon to return to the North—the men responsible for taking over the palace have agreed to let me and any remaining Water Tribe civilians depart in peace, since this is merely an internal dispute," Arnook continued. "My original intention of coming to you was to find Qopuk and Nukka and bring them with me," he explained. "That offer, of course, is still open to you, Master Nukka."

She shook her head roughly. "No. I mean, I am grateful for your concern, Chief, but…" She stopped, smiling a bit. "The Fire Nation is my home now."

Arnook didn't look surprised, simply nodding his head briefly. Osamu felt both a strong warmth and a sudden pang in his chest at her words. "Nukka," he started reluctantly. "Are you…sure? It isn't safe here. You…you would be able to—"

She shook her head again, and squeezed his hand. "I'm more than sure, Osamu."

Before he could reply, Arnook stood and made towards the door. Just before he opened it, he paused, looking back at them as he pursed his lips. "I had a dream last night," he said suddenly, reaching back for the chain around his neck. "My daughter, Yue, came to me as the great spirit Tui. She asked me to make a sacrifice," he said, brows furrowed as he pulled a small vial from beneath his robes. "This was her allotment of our sacred water. She told me I should give it to you, Master Nukka," he went on, handing it to her with a trembling hand.

"Me?" Nukka said in shock. "But my chief, I couldn't possibly—"

He shook his head, pressing it into her palms before forcing himself back. "I insist. I did not heed my daughter's wishes in life; the least I can do is listen to them now." With that, he unbolted the door and slipped from the room, leaving the two of them dumbstruck. After a moment, Osamu stood, locking the door quietly behind him before looking back at the vial in her hands. "Well," he said, before looking up at her. "That probably could have come in handy last night."

She laughed, some of the tension in the air dissolving. "Yes, it could have."

* * *

Pulling the ribbon from Zuko's messy half-topknot, Suki stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she quickly tied his hair into a low ponytail. Zuko reached back with one arm, holding her against him as she worked.

"Ah, done. That's much better," she sighed, grateful not to have his hair whipping her in the face as Druk's wings beat in rhythm behind them.

He chuckled. "Sorry."

She reached back around him, resting against his shoulder and watching the sun as it started to fall against the western horizon. From so high up, she could see the sunlight casting its orange glow over the shore to their right, the jungle vegetation a mixture of bright and dark greens against the earth. She hummed pleasantly, looking back at the bright horizon. "It's so beautiful from up here."

She felt Zuko's chest growing warm under her arms. "I love that about you," he said quietly.

"Hmm?"

Before he could explain, Druk started a steep descent towards the fog below. Suki tightened her grip, shivering as the wind whipped in her face. She felt more warmth emanating from Zuko's skin, and buried her face into his tunic as the dragon sped towards an island appearing in the mist below.

"Looks like he's taking us home," he said loudly against the wind.

"Home?"

"The Sun Warrior ruins. Not sure why he decided _we_ needed to come along, though," he sighed, his arms straining as he held onto Druk's scales. A few minutes later, Druk's wings pumped roughly as they slowed just above the tree line, descending slowly through the thick canopy.

Once Druk landed on the ground, Zuko held out a palm full of fire. They were surrounded by the silent jungle, vines spilling over the jagged rocks, barely any of the early evening sunlight peeking through the thick branches above. Zuko slid slowly down Druk's side, offering Suki a hand as she followed. Before either could speak, something rustled in the shadows.

"Hello?" Zuko called out anxiously, gripping Suki's hand and backing up against the dragon's side.

They both flinched as two pairs of eyes appeared in the darkness. The first were large and orange, with slit-like pupils similar to Druk's. They both gasped as it moved into the firelight, revealing a second dragon. It was smaller than Druk, with cobalt-blue scales and sharp, white claws. The second pair of narrow eyes glared at them, the golden irises almost identical to Zuko's.

Suki heard Zuko gasp before he let go of her hand and moved forward. He stopped abruptly as the stranger stepped out of the vegetation, long black hair framing her face. She was clothed in a red skirt and top, golden bands lining her arms and neck. Suki felt her blood run cold as recognition swept over her.

"Azula," Zuko breathed. "…It's you."

As panic swept over her, Suki pulled out her fans, but Azula only cocked her head at them.

"Who's Azula?" she snapped. "And who are _you?"_

* * *

 ** _Two Years Earlier_**

 _She abandoned you._

Azula groaned, running through the mossy forest of Forgetful Valley, tripping over vines and roots as a strange trembling ran through her legs.

 _She forgot you._

Shrieking, she sent a blast of fire through the branches. It was weak, and she ground her teeth as rage overcame her.

 _She replaced you. But of course she would—you're a monster._

"Shut up!" she screamed, hurtling through the growth and falling on her knees. She grabbed the sides of her head, long nails digging into her scalp. "G-go…go _away!"_

But the voices only grew louder, and Azula swore in agony, the quaking crawling up her limbs and into her shoulders. "Go… _away,"_ she rasped, pulling at the roots of her hair and fighting the cursed tears threatening to spill out.

 _Your own mother doesn't love you._

"And I don't love her!" Azula lied, letting the wretched tears fall as she dug her nails in the wet dirt.

 _Father doesn't love you either. He never did._

Azula froze as these new words registered in her mind. "Yes…y-yes he did," she said, voice wavering.

 _"Father, look what Zuzu showed me!"_

 _Ozai watched, unamused, as Azula pulled the small knife from her belt, swinging it with what was truly impressive agility for a four year-old. She looked up at him eagerly as she finished, but he only glared down from his desk, his face set in a snarl._

 _"Azula, your brother is a fool. Using such crude weapons is a cheap replacement for those too weak and useless to be blessed with Agni's gift."_

 _Azula's heart sunk a little in her chest as disappointment overcame her. "You mean…my bending, Father?"_

 _"What else could I mean, Azula?!" he snapped._

 _Azula felt a sudden, strange sense of shame overcome her. "But…Mommy told me cousin Lu Ten uses his swords to—"_

 _"Silence!" Ozai roared. She flinched, squeezing her eyes shut in fear. "Azula," he went on, voice now coated with a persuasion that gave her the courage to look back up at him. "You are a prodigy, my daughter. You must not waste your talent on something so base. In fact," he went on, a smile in the corner of his mouth. "I believe it is time I taught you myself."_

 _Azula's eyes brightened. "Really?"_

 _"Yes," he said simply. "I see your brother and mother's ignorance is already damaging your upbringing." Azula cocked a head in confusion, but Ozai only went on. "You will train with me every morning at sunrise. Understood?"_

 _Azula nodded quickly, eager to please. "Yes, Father!"_

Azula breathed heavily, the memory ending as quickly as it came. It felt like the turning point in her life, and it was suddenly laden with regret.

 _You failed him,_ the voices whispered. _What good are you to him now?_

Azula screamed again, her cry eaten up by the thick forest air that seemed to suffocate her as she buried her face in her hands.

 _No one loves you anymore._

"Wh-who…cares," she told herself. "Love…is for _fools."_

"What a sad thought," someone spoke. The voice echoed strangely, like a quiet chorus was speaking at once. Azula whipped her head up, face to face with a giant female spirit emerging from the pool several paces away. She hadn't even realized she'd been near it.

"You again," Azula bit back, standing quickly and brushing herself off with what little dignity she could muster. "What do you want? To make everyone else I know forget me too?" she said bitterly, the tears suddenly swelling in her eyes once again. She bit her lip hard, tasting blood, yet refusing to look away.

The Mother of Faces only stared back, her expression blank. "I've already given you one favor, human. But I do feel…responsible, for your current state," the spirit confessed.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Azula snapped. "Are you patronizing me, spirit?"

The spirit continued to watch her, the brows of her four faces furrowing in unison as she slowly leaned down. "Human, would you like to forget everything that gives you pain?"

Azula froze, trying to understand what she was being offered. "…What are you saying?" she asked cautiously.

"I can give you a new face and a new mind. Like I did for your mother," the Mother of Faces explained. "You should be grateful I'm feeling so generous, especially with the way you have addressed me," the spirit said, a tone of bitterness in her voice.

"I don't need a new face," Azula huffed arrogantly, crossing her arms. "This one is _way_ too good to give up."

The spirit cocked her giant head. "I suppose…I should take that as a compliment," she said blandly. "I am the creator of all the faces in the world, after all."

Azula wasn't listening, the spirit's second offer taking root in her mind. _Forget everything…everything that gives me pain._ She grabbed at her chest, suddenly wondering what it would feel like not to have that terrible, squeezing darkness inside that never left her alone.

She flinched as she heard shouts in the distance. "Do it," she said quickly. "Take them away."

"Your memories of pain?" the spirit confirmed.

"Yes," Azula agreed, stepping forward, arms stretched out to each side. "Take them _all_ away."

* * *

 _ **A/N –** Just a reminder, I wrote the first story in this series before Smoke & Shadow Part 3 came out, so in this AU Azula was never part of the Kemurikage, and Zuko never found out what happened to her._

 _Also…next chapter is almost ready!  
_


	23. Chapter 23

"Azula, it's me…" Zuko said, moving forward another pace. Azula threw up her hands in defense, her iconic blue flames glowing bright against her palms. Though unlike usual, they seemed tame, and somehow full of… _life._

Zuko held his own handful of fire near his scarred cheek. "Look, it's me," he repeated, growing anxious when Azula didn't show a hint of recognition.

"Ouch, looks like that hurt," she said offhandedly.

Zuko frowned. "…It did," he said darkly, unamused.

"So, what…are you an ex or something?" Azula huffed, letting the fires out and proceeding to examine her nails.

 _"Eww_ , what?!" Zuko exclaimed, nose wrinkling at her sick joke. "I'm—I'm your brother, for Agni's sake! This isn't funny, Azula—"

"Stop calling me that!" she said harshly, before growing quiet. "And my brother is dead," she said, eyes narrowing as she looked away. "So I would _appreciate_ it if you showed a little sensitivity," she continued, though she didn't seem too upset as she turned away from them and stroked her nails through the blue dragon's thin mane.

Zuko stared at her, mouth gaping in utter confusion, before feeling a hand on his arm. "Zuko," Suki whispered. "She must have some sort of amnesia."

"I don't know...she's a pretty good liar," Zuko mumbled, watching as Druk strode over to the smaller dragon and nuzzled it against the neck.

"But why would she lie about this?" Suki continued. "And why live out here for all this time unless she'd forgotten who she was?"

"I don't know," he said nervously. "I just…I can't believe she's here. After all this time…"

Suki gave his arm a squeeze before pulling away and walking slowly towards the dragons. She hesitated for a long moment, looking a bit conflicted before finally offering a nervous hand to Azula. "I'm Suki. And this is my fianc—I mean, my husband, Zuko," she corrected, blushing a bit. Zuko warmed a little as she said it.

Azula looked at her strangely, but took her hand firmly and gave it a quick shake. "Ju," she said in reply, eyes narrowing in suspicion as she pulled her hand back. "Well, if he's done _yelling_ at me, are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

Suki gulped, but continued casually. "Sorry, you just look a lot like Zuko's sister. She's been missing for a couple years now." Suki cast her eyes back at Zuko, as if apologizing for the lie, before continuing. "And, um, it seems your dragon really wanted to bring us here. Can you help us find the—"

"What?!" Azula exclaimed, her expression growing furious as she glared back at Zuko. "He chose _you?_ Ugh, of all the people—"

 _"Chose_ me?" Zuko asked, moving towards them. "What are you talking about?"

Azula pursed her lips, shaking her head as she climbed into the saddle of the blue dragon. "Come on, I better let those old idiots explain it to you."

* * *

The temple was eerily quiet as Sokka and Toph crept through the wide entryway. Sokka grew more anxious the deeper inside they went, not a soul in sight. He swore under his breath. "Where _is_ everyone?" he asked irritably.

"Maybe they're all downstairs, in the Catacombs?" Toph suggested as they approached the large mechanical door leading to the basement. "I can't really feel that far down, though. We'll have to go check it out."

"Well, we can't open this door without firebending. I wonder how we can—" Sokka was cut off as Toph tore the floor open with a quick thrust of her arms. He face palmed. "So much for the element of surprise…" he said, shaking his head.

"I'm not really one for subtlety, Sokka," Toph grinned, grabbing his hand as they sprinted down the steep staircase into the darkness. As they reached the bottom, Sokka grabbed a torch on the wall, shadows cast over the giant dragon bones lining the corridor. He shuddered a little.

Toph crouched down beside him, digging her hands into the rough floor for a long moment. She frowned. "Still don't sense movement. What should we do?" she asked.

Sokka pursed his lips. "There's a series of small rooms nearby—I searched them back when we were looking for the poison here after Ishan's attack. That would probably be the best place to keep prisoners. We may as well check while we're here."

Toph nodded, and he led the way, abandoning caution since there was no one in sight. They reached the passage quickly, and Toph stopped suddenly. "I think—I think there's someone here. Second door from the end—it's hard to tell though. Feels like a heartbeat, but it's really weak," she said anxiously.

Sokka raced down the hall, tugging on the door in question. It was locked tight, but he soon felt the lock click as Toph caught up to him. "Thanks," he breathed, pushing it open and letting the firelight from the torch spill into the room as he placed it in the sconce on the wall. There was a sour, stagnant smell inside, and in the far corner was a person curled up in a heap on the hard ground. Moving closer, Sokka crouched down and pulled the man's shoulder back.

His eyes grew wide. "Sage Shyu?" he gasped. "Is that you?"

The man's eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times before recognition swept over his face. "Sokka?" he asked. "Friend of the Avatar?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?" Sokka asked anxiously, helping the man sit up. He looked awful, a few bruises visible along his jaw, cheeks sunk in like he hadn't eaten in days.

"The High Sage…he's planning to take control. The Fire Lord is in danger," Shyu rasped, eyes glassy as he stared blankly across the room.

Sokka nodded—he'd figured as much. "What are they planning to do? Do you know where they're keeping the other prisoners?" he asked quickly.

Shyu frowned deeply, shaking his head. "I've been in here for a week. Maybe more? I'm unsure. I've been mostly left alone, and no one's told me anything," he explained, swallowing roughly and grabbing his stomach. Sokka suddenly regretted eating all that meat on his own.

"It's okay, let's just get you out of here," he said, helping the man to his feet and holding him steady against him. Shyu managed to barely hobble out of the room before his legs gave out completely beneath him. Toph grabbed his other side before he fell to the ground.

 _Looks like I'm gonna have to carry him,_ Sokka realized. "All right, you wanna go bridal style or piggyback?" he smirked.

Shyu looked uncomfortable. "The latter, I suppose," he said reluctantly.

Sokka crouched down, letting the old man grab his shoulders before looping his arms through his legs and hauling him up. He felt terribly thin—he was barely heavier than Toph, though quite a bit taller.

"Well…now what?" Toph asked as they moved back down the narrow hallway. "Should we keep looking?"

Sokka thought for a moment, and nodded. "We still don't know what they're planning to do. Maybe they're just holding the prisoners as a ransom, so Zuko will give up power…but that alone doesn't seem like a very solid plan. There's gotta be something else going on," he reasoned. "Maybe the High Sage has his plans around here somewhere?"

"His office," Shyu said suddenly. "It's one of the safer locations in the temple. If he's recorded his strategies, I'm sure he would keep them there. I can get us in with my firebending—besides the High Sage himself, us Great Sages are one of the few who know the correct unlocking mechanism."

"Ah yeah, time to steal more Fire Nation secrets!" Sokka hooted.

"Excuse me?" the Great Sage asked indignantly.

"Just like the good ol' days," Sokka continued in jest. "All right, Shyu, point us in the right direction."

Not justifying a response, Shyu raised a finger towards the tunnels to the right, and Sokka took off with his human load and Toph at his heels.

* * *

"All right, you're good to go," Azula said briskly as she sauntered out of a large, square tent, its golden embroidering visible in the glow of two torches guarding the entrance.

Zuko reached out as she passed by, fingers barely brushing her shoulder before he recoiled. She gave him a strange look, and he ducked his head. "Azul—I mean, Ju. Thank you," he said quietly. When he looked up, she was already walking off towards where the dragons waited behind them. He frowned, his gut in knots.

"She keeps to herself," someone said behind them. Zuko turned back to see an older warrior emerging from the tent, her long hair in several braids that fell around her face. She was so tall that she had to duck low through the doorway.

"What happened to her?" Suki asked cautiously.

The woman gazed down at both of them, before turning towards where Azula was guiding the two dragons away. "No one really knows. Girl doesn't remember anything since her early childhood. Says her whole family died then. Has trust issues. Good with the dragons though—and they've been good for her. Especially since she hatched the blue one."

"She—hatched it?" Zuko asked, perplexed.

The woman regarded them carefully. "Better have you talk with the chief before I get carried away," she said at last with a smile, parting the curtain and letting them inside. The ground was covered with animal skin rugs, a strong fire pit burning in the center with smoke that billowed up towards the vent in the roof.

"Prince Zuko. You have returned," the chieftain said sternly, the dark red paint over his eyes crinkling as he furrowed his brows from behind the fire.

"Well, I'm the, uh, Fire Lord now, actually," Zuko said awkwardly, standing tall out of his bow and scratching the back of his neck.

"And you've brought…a friend," the chief continued, his frown deepening.

Zuko placed a hand on Suki's shoulder. "This is my wife, Fire Lady Suki," he said formally. _I like that sound of that,_ he thought to himself, trying to temper his smile. "Suki, this is Chief Suresh of the Sun Warriors."

"It's an honor to meet you, Chief Suresh," she said, bowing deeply and smiling kindly at the older man.

"Hmm," Suresh said, barely nodding her direction before glaring back at Zuko. "Does an oath mean nothing to you, young man? Does the safety of our _civilization_ mean nothing to you?!" he growled, growing angry.

"Ch-chief, please let me explain," Zuko said anxiously, feeling a bead of sweat drip down his back.

"For your betrayal, you must suffer the punishment of _traitors,"_ the man bellowed, his broad mouth curving down into a terrible scowl as his large headdress cast dark shadows over his face in the firelight.

"Chief Suresh, I promise you, I was true to my oath!" Zuko said frantically. "It's just that—"

"Just kidding!" the chief interrupted, face splitting into a comedic grin. "Ju explained everything to me already."

Zuko blinked twice, forcing himself not to face palm. _I can't believe I let him fool me again,_ he grimaced, watching as the chief moved over to greet Suki properly.

"What a lovely bride," the man said, resting his large hands on her shoulders and giving her a quick peck on each cheek before pulling away. "The traditional Sun Warrior greeting," he explained, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Suki looked a little flustered. "O-oh. Um, thank you?" she said, looking over at Zuko and wrinkling her nose a bit as the man turned away.

Zuko scowled. _Traditional greeting…yeah, right,_ he thought irritably, nestling close to her as they sat cross-legged on the rugs. _Creepy old man._

The chief seemed unperturbed, sitting across the fire and watching them from between the flames. "Lord Zuko, do you know why the dragon brought you here?"

"No idea," Zuko admitted. "Druk just showed up this morning when I was—"

"Druk?" the man asked curiously.

"Oh, I mean the, um, dragon," he fumbled.

Suresh nodded. "Ah, you must mean Shawran."

 _"That's_ what you named him?" Zuko replied, making a face. "That's just a combination of Ran and Shaw."

Suresh looked a little sheepish. "I'm not the most… _creative_ person," he admitted. Glancing aside, Zuko noticed Suki looked like she was trying not to laugh. The chief cleared his throat before continuing. "Anyway, that's beside the point. Now we need to—"

"Wait," Zuko interrupted. "So does that mean Druk really is Ran and Shaw's descendant?"

The chief grinned. "Who else could he be, young lord?" he smirked, watching them carefully for a minute before speaking. "To be honest with you, Fire Lord, I am not entirely surprised to see you here."

"You're not?" Zuko asked.

The man shook his head. "The truth is, we've suspected you to be the dragon's spirit companion since his hatching."

Zuko's eyes grew wide. "His spirit…what?"

Suresh looked amused. "Back when dragons roamed the world, they frequently formed unique bonds with humans and served as animal guides, much like your friend's flying bison is to him."

Zuko nodded. "Both my great grandfathers had dragon companions. But, what made you think Druk chose me?"

"Fire Lord, this dragon's egg has sat dormant for _decades._ Every season, each member of the tribe would visit the shrine in a grand ritual, touching the egg in an effort to reveal the dragon's human companion. Yet after all these years, the egg never hatched. We were growing concerned, since Ran and Shaw refused to produce another egg until the current one awakened."

"Yikes," Zuko muttered under his breath. "That's a long time to go without— _oof!"_ he exclaimed as Suki elbowed him in the ribs. She cast him a chiding, yet amused glance.

"However," the chief continued, unaware of their interaction. "Within days after you touched the egg, the dragon emerged."

"But, I never touched an egg—" Zuko started, stopping quickly as he suddenly remembered the golden, bejeweled stone he'd found in the ruins with Aang. The _egg shaped_ stone.

 _"It feels almost…alive."_

"Agni…" Zuko rasped. "The Sunstone. That was Druk's egg, wasn't it?"

Suresh smiled. "Yes, Lord Zuko. He read your heart, and chose you that day."

 _"When you present yourself to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry."_

Zuko was staring, dumbfounded, into his lap when Suki grabbed his shoulder, looking up at him with bright eyes. "Oh my gosh, Zuko—you're a mother!" she laughed.

"W- _what?!"_ he exclaimed.

"She's kind of right," the chief chuckled with an innocent shrug. "Dragon's typically abandon their offspring at birth, so their human companions become like family."

Trying to temper the burning in his cheeks, Zuko pursed his lips. "If you knew I was Druk's… _spirit companion,"_ he said, placing emphasis on the term, "then why didn't you tell me about it sooner? I mean, he's huge now!" he exclaimed, feeling a strange sense of regret.

The chief looked suddenly guilty. "I'm afraid…the dragon's choice in you was not a very popular outcome among our people. Your ancestors _are_ responsible for the dragons' near extinction, after all. And most of the tribe wished to keep the dragons hidden, at least until they repopulate to a safe level. I have to admit, I agreed with the latter."

Zuko and Suki both stiffened. "…So did we," Zuko admitted guiltily. "But it's, um, probably a little late for that, now. Druk might have already been seen…by my entire ship's crew."

Suresh sighed deeply. "It was only a matter of time, I suppose," he said, rubbing his temples. "The creature's been running off more and more frequently, likely looking for you. It was him who found Ju, actually."

"Really?!" Zuko asked.

"Where did he find her?!" Suki added.

The chief raised his brows at their exclamations. "I'm unsure. The only explanation she offered us was that she was lost in a giant forest with several large, perfectly round pools. Sounded like a hallucination to me."

Zuko's heart dropped into his stomach. _Forgetful Valley,_ he realized. _Druk must have found her soon after she ran off. Was he really looking for me? Agni, he was so close… She was so close, and we missed them both._

"She showed up on Shawran—or Druk, was it?" the chief went on. "And a couple months after her arrival we held the dragon egg festival for Ran and Shaw's newest progeny. Turns out Ju was its spirit companion," he said, laughing lightly as he slowly stood too leave. "That sure didn't make a lot of folks happy."

"Wait…Chief Suresh," Zuko said quietly, looking up at him. "Do you realize who Ju is?"

Suresh looked surprised. "No, I do not. Though if you _do_ …perhaps it is best to keep it to yourself," he said, suddenly solemn. "She's come a long way with us, young Fire Lord. The Great Masters accepted her soon after her arrival, and taught her the truth of firebending. I've never seen a change in someone so immediately." He paused. "Perhaps there is a good reason she has forgotten her past," he finished quietly, moving around them and out the entrance.

They were quiet for a long while after he left. Zuko stared into the fire, his mind a jumble of thoughts.

"She saw the Mother of Faces," Zuko said at last, looking over at Suki. "She had her memories taken away, just like my mother did," he continued sadly, chest growing tight as he looked into his lap. He felt Suki's hand rest against his back as her other hand grabbed his. "But she doesn't remember me," he went on. "At least, nothing about me since we were children. She thinks I'm dead. Agni," he said, eyes starting to sting. "That means…that means _I'm_ a painful memory too, doesn't it?"

"No, Zuko, not you. She just—just that _time_ must have all been painful for her," Suki said earnestly. "Besides, she was the one who hurt _you_."

He shook his head roughly. "No, I must have failed her somehow. I'm her older brother. I should have protected her from… _him,"_ he said, feeling his cheeks growing wet. "Ozai…he manipulated her. I _know_ it. She wasn't always how you knew her. I remember—I remember when she was different, when we were little. I should have been there for her, I should have done _something—_ "

"Zuko, _please_ don't. You can't blame yourself for something that was out of your control," Suki said desperately. "You were only a child. You—you lost your mom," she said sadly. "You did everything anyone could have honestly expected of you."

He wasn't convinced, but he felt a small sense of relief from her words. They sat in silence again as Suki held him close and he wiped his cheeks roughly against his sleeve.

"What are you going to do?" she finally asked, reaching for his hand again and looking up at him.

He chewed his lip. "I need to talk to her. But if she's really happier here...I can't ruin that. Agni, I can barely remember the last time she was happy. Suresh is right—it would be wrong to tell her the truth."

Suki frowned. "But what about," she paused, looking hesitant before she continued. "What about…your mom? She's certainly glad to have her memories back. Even if some painful ones returned—she has you now," she said hopefully.

Zuko shook his head. "It isn't the same. With my mom, she got her memories back after Ozai could no longer threaten her. And even then…" He swallowed roughly. "Even then, I still wonder if she would have been happier not remembering."

"No, she wouldn't," Suki said firmly. "Zuko, your mom is _so_ glad to have you back. You don't know all the wonderful things she says about you when you're not around."

"Really?" he said hopefully.

She nodded. "And just think about your relationship with Kiyi, and how they'll get to see our kids…someday. That's going to make her so happy, I promise."

Zuko felt a moment of relief, before thinking back to Azula. "But it might not be worth it for Azula, not if she just falls back to the dark place she was in before she came here," he admitted. He sighed. "I just need to talk to her. Will you come with me?"

"Oh, there's no way I'm letting you go alone," she said, raising her brows. "She might have changed, but she's tried to kill you a few too many times for my comfort."

"And it probably doesn't help that she put you in prison," he admitted, dropping his head in his hands. "Sorry you married into my messed-up family."

Suki smiled. "It's all good—I got Uncle Iroh, after all. Can't beat that."

Zuko almost smiled back. "That…is very true."

* * *

Toph sensed Sokka letting Shyu to his feet as they reached a set of heavy doors that led to the High Sage's office.

"Sure you don't want me to tear it open?" she smirked.

"…Please don't," Shyu said tiredly. She caught Sokka stifle a snicker as the sound of flames echoed off the walls and the doors creaked apart. Sokka helped Shyu walk inside, depositing him on a chair by the fire before rushing over to the large desk in the center of the room. Toph felt Shyu ignite the hearth as she moved slowly over to where Sokka was searching.

After a few minutes, she cleared her throat. "So, you find anything use—"

"A _ha!"_ Sokka burst out excitedly, the sound of a scroll sliding from a cupboard and hitting the desk. "The shipment records. _This_ outta tell me something."

"…Like what?" Toph asked, raising a brow.

"Like… _woah,"_ Sokka breathed, his heart rate picking up through the floor. His excitement suddenly felt like fear as she unheard him unrolling more of the scroll.

"Sokka, what's wrong? What does it say?" she asked anxiously, feeling, not for the first time, irritated that she couldn't read it too.

"B-blasting jelly," he finally stuttered. "Barrels and _barrels_ of the stuff. Rishi's been stocking up on it for weeks. Ever since," he stopped, unrolling the scroll further. His heart skipped a beat before he spoke again. "Spirits, the first order was placed the day after Ishan's attack on Suki."

Toph's eyes grew wide. "No way. That—that _can't_ be a coincidence."

"No," Sokka agreed darkly. "It _can't._ This is all connected to Koh, somehow. And have a feeling that Rishi was Koh's next target after Ishan."

Toph swore, and she sensed Sokka look up at her. "This…this is _my_ fault," she said quietly, grinding her teeth.

"What? How in the _world_ is this—"

"Zuko almost arrested Rishi," she said. Sokka stopped speaking as she continued. "It was right after you found the scrolls in Suki's room, and I was going to find him. Zuko told me he'd assumed Rishi was behind her poisoning, because he'd been giving him grief about marrying her since they got engaged. Actually, Zuko nearly blasted the guy's head off, but I stopped him," she admitted quietly. "At the time, Rishi _was_ being a total bigot, but he _wasn't_ lying when he said he hadn't tried anything to hurt her. But it sounds like almost hours later was when Koh took control of him. Ugh," she groaned, nails digging painfully into her palms as she clenched her fists. "Why didn't I just keep out of it?! If I hadn't stopped him, maybe none of this would have—"

She hadn't noticed Sokka move around the table when he was suddenly pulling her against him in a quick hug. "This isn't your fault, Toph. We couldn't have known about this at the time. About _any_ of it. Koh's been playing us all," he said firmly, pulling back but keeping a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, if you hadn't stopped Zuko then, we might not have found Ishan in time to stop him."

Toph bit her lip, nodding slowly. Sokka moved away, digging through more scrolls and muttering to himself. "There's gotta be a plan written down here _somewhere..._ I mean, what the heck could he need all that blasting jelly for? They didn't even use it last night." He paused. "You didn't hear any explosions, did you, Toph?" he asked quickly.

She shook her head. "Nope. Though I _was_ a little more distracted than normal," she grinned.

She sensed Sokka's heart rate speed up again, and she laughed even as her cheeks colored for the umpteenth time that day.

"Sokka," Shyu called out quietly behind them.

"Hmm?" Sokka replied absently. It sounded like he was dumping out every drawer in the office. _And he was the one concerned about subtly,_ Toph thought in amusement.

"I have a theory about that blasting jelly," Shyu said seriously.

Sokka stopped his movement. "You do? What is it?" he asked excitedly.

"It is true the High Sage seeks to dethrone Lord Zuko," he explained. "But he has no desire to see a new Fire Lord take his place. The truth is, he wishes to establish a new order of government, a theocracy, centered in the sages…and located here, at the temple."

Toph sensed the realization hitting Sokka as he moved across the room. "No…he wouldn't…" he breathed, cursing under his breath. "I'm such an idiot—we never should have left."

"What?" she asked anxiously. "What's Rishi planning to do?"

"If he wishes to make the temple the center of leadership, his only option is to destroy the old center," Shyu continued gravely.

"Which means," Sokka concluded. "He's going to destroy the palace. And anyone left inside."

"Yes," Shyu agreed. "And I would wager those left inside will be hand-picked symbols of the fall of the Fire Nation monarchy."

"Zuko's family," Toph realized, feeling sick to her stomach.

"And now," Sokka breathed. "…Suki's."

* * *

"Very good, men. That should suffice for this wing," Piandao said casually, watching as the young sages dropped the last barrel of blasting jelly in the corner of the southwestern tower.

"You could have helped," one of them grumbled, glancing back at him irritably.

"My sincerest apologies," Piandao said, faking a grimace as he rubbed an elbow. "But you know these old joints…just aren't what they used to be."

"Seemed to be just fine back when you took Ba Sing Se," the same man retorted, eyes narrowing before he and the others started unraveling the long, thick ignition cord from the barrel back down the stone steps.

"Yes, yes, excellent work," Piandao called out to them, waiting in the tower until the movements in the cord subsided. Silently slipping his sword from its sheath, he slit the cord in two, tying the dead end to the grate by the window. He smiled to himself as he looked back at the frayed end trailing from the barrel.

 _That won't be going off any time soon,_ he thought in triumph. He'd managed to disarm all the explosives he'd overseen, though he knew there were still several areas of the palace that wouldn't survive with where things still stood. And he knew he needed to get to Lord Zuko's family soon, but Rishi still didn't trust him enough to allow him to oversee the tower they were being kept in. In truth, he'd hoped to run into his old apprentice and the young earthbender, though he wasn't surprised they'd avoided him, assuming they were nearby when he'd spoken against the Fire Lord.

 _It's a shame I couldn't have trained Sokka longer,_ he thought with mild regret, thinking back to the short days the boy had spent at his home. _He truly didn't get as much by means of education as Lord Zuko did in my care,_ he realized, the time from a decade earlier circling his thoughts.

 _"This is pointless!" the young prince groaned, crinkling up the painting in his hands and throwing it with childlike fury over the cliff side into the deep valley below. "What does any of this have to do with swordsmanship?!"_

 _"Prince Zuko," Piandao replied calmly. "…Why did you come here?"_

 _Zuko looked at him incredulously. "To learn to fight with swords. Obviously."_

 _"But who do you hope to be by the time you are through?" Piandao continued, turning back to gaze into the sunbathed valley._

 _The boy seemed shocked by the question, and Piandao was pleasantly surprised as he seemed to fall deep in thought for several long moments. "I guess…I want to learn to be a good Fire Lord someday. I can't bend very well, so I figured I should learn something else…so I can be strong."_

 _"Ah," Piandao replied, smiling back at the prince. "So, ultimately, you wish to be the kind of leader who can protect his people."_

 _Zuko nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes that's it, Master."_

 _Piandao's smiled widened. "In that case, I know what your next assignment will be."_

 _"…More painting?" Zuko asked with dread._

 _"No, young prince," Piandao replied, and Zuko looked relieved. "You are to search my library and find for yourself how a leader best protects his people."_

 _Zuko's look of excitement suddenly turned to dismay, but he only sighed. "…Yes, Master."_

 _Several days passed with the prince cooped up in Piandao's large library, scouring every shelf. On more than one occasion, the master heard some very un-prince-like expletives escape the room, while other nights the candlelight in the library's window burned until late into the night. A week later, and Zuko finally came into his office. He approached him slowly, a look of injured pride and defeat across his face._

 _"Master. I can't find the answer," he said in shame. "Please…what am I doing wrong?"_

 _"Let me first ask you this, Prince Zuko," Piandao replied without judgment. "What have you learned from your studies?"_

 _"Well…it seems like my forefathers all focused on moving offensively into the other nations. To share our advanced technology and civilization with them. But I can't really find anything on how that has helped them, or even helped our own people. I feel like I just keep finding records of a lot of dead soldiers," he admitted, before his eyes grew wide. "But I'm not saying—I-I mean, I think what we're doing is good! I just can't find where it proves…how, I guess."_

 _Piandao held back a smile. "I see. Well, I admit I sent you on a bit of a wild goose-toad chase. The answer you seek doesn't exist in that room. Nor any room in the Fire Nation, to my knowledge."_

 _Zuko looked furious. "What?! Then why did you—"_

 _"Prince Zuko," Piandao said sternly. The boy shut his mouth, though his cheeks burned red as small streams of smoke escaped his nostrils. "Let me ask you this. What trait do you, yourself, think makes a leader most capable of protecting his people?"_

 _The prince seemed to ponder that for a long moment. "Maybe…being able to make smart decisions? Like where to send his troops, or when to retreat?" he offered hopefully._

 _Piandao nodded. "Those are some interesting applications. But how could such a leader use this wisdom to protect his people in a time of peace? Or perhaps, how could he be sure such peace would continue into future generations?"_

 _"What?" Zuko asked, looking puzzled._

 _"In other words, could he not establish a structure to ensure his people were always protected from future leaders who might not make such wise decisions?"_

 _The boy blinked a few times, the meaning of Piandao's statement not quite reaching him. Knowing he wasn't likely to get away with saying much more, Piandao stood slowly and walked around the desk beside his pupil. "It's a good question to ponder, Prince Zuko. I believe, however, you have earned the chance to start sparring with Fat. What do you say?"_

 _Zuko nodded in excitement, the conversation likely forgotten for the present, but hopefully not forever._

 _I really am a traitor,_ Piandao grinned in the present, thinking of what Ozai would have done to him had he known he had been planting thoughts of government reorganization in his son's mind. _Yes, yes I do believe Zuko will be the last Fire Lord,_ he thought to himself. _Though certainly not by the means Rishi thinks._

* * *

Dhatri sucked in several sharp breaths, pressed back behind another long curtain as more footsteps swept past them in the darkening hallway. She glanced down at Zuko's little sister, who held her hand tight, face pressed into her skirt. As the commotion picked up in the palace throughout the day, her and the child had been forced to take refuge in more of the abandoned bedrooms, hiding behind curtains or in closets anytime some of the sages came near. Kiyi had performed amazingly well given the seriousness of the situation, but at long last the grumbling in her stomach wasn't only causing her to whine—Dhatri was worried the growling would give them away.

Daring a peak from their hiding spot, Dhatri saw the last trails of white robes vanish around the corner. It seemed most of the sages hadn't changed out of their formal robes since the wedding celebration, but had filed in and out of the palace in large groups, carrying strange barrels to several locations around the palace. She breathed in again, before squeezing Kiyi's hand.

"Okay sweetie, just one door away and we've made it," she whispered.

Kiyi nodded, and together they sprinted the remaining length of the hall before ducking into the kitchens. Dhatri let go of Kiyi's hand, sighing in relief as she shut the door silently behind them. When she turned around, however, her heart dropped into her stomach.

A dozen pairs of eyes landed on her and the child, every worker pausing in their tasks to stare at them. _No…what are they still doing here?_ Dhatri thought frantically. The rest of the staff had been nowhere to be seen until now, so she'd assumed the kitchens would also be abandoned.

"Abha!" Kiyi cried, oblivious to any problem, running to a short, heavy-set woman who donned an apron spotted with various stains, holding a ladle that left small drips on the floor in her distraction.

"Kiyi, wait!" Dhatri cried.

"It's okay, Suki's mommy! Abha always gives me a treat," Kiyi grinned from her spot at the counter.

Dhatri gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw a tall, young man, smiling at her for a moment before pursing his lips and looking back at the woman, now lifting Kiyi up on a stool.

"It's all right, Lady Dhatri. We are not with the rest of those traitors in the palace," Abha explained, turning around and ladling out a bowl of rice and soup and handing it back to the hungry child.

"But, why are you still here? Do you know what's going on?" Dhatri asked, still wary of these strangers but hoping she could trust those Zuko had staffing his home.

"Turns out we're the only indispensable staff members," the man beside her said in jest, guiding her to the seat beside Kiyi where she accepted her own warm meal from the cook.

Abha raised her brows at the man's joke, sitting across from them after motioning for the other workers to continue their duties. "Those sages aren't only hungry for power, it seems. They've been working on some plot or another all day, and ordered us to keep 'em fed," she said, nose wrinkling at the corners. "I refused, of course, but…that was before they threatened to kill off the rest of my staff," she said, ducking her head. "These good men and women were going to refuse to serve them, but I just couldn't let them do it. Most of 'em have families. I just…couldn't live with that."

"Of course not," Dhatri agreed. "I know my daughter and her husband would agree." Abha looked mildly comforted at her words, sighing a little as she stood and poured them both some tea.

"Lee here actually had the idea to poison the food," Abha smiled as she turned back around. "But we were worried they might be feeding it to the prisoners too. Couldn't risk it."

Dhatri perked up at her words. "The prisoners…do you know where they're keeping them?" she asked anxiously.

The cook and Lee exchanged a glance before looking back at her. "We do…but my dear, what are you planning to do? They're got them heavily guarded, and—"

"They have my husband," Dhatri interrupted, staring at them intensely for a moment before ducking her head and resting her hands on her stomach. "They have Gopan. Please," she begged them, the stress and fear of the day finally manifesting in quiet tears. " _Please_ help me. I can't—I can't raise a child alone. Not again."

Her new friends were quiet for a moment before Abha spoke. "What the High Sage said, about our lady…it was true, then," she said carefully.

Dhatri inhaled sharply, remembering Rishi's harsh words, and realizing she'd just confirmed them.

 _"Your Fire Lady—she is a bastard child."_

"It w-wasn't my fault. It wasn't my choice," she stammered, trying desperately to defend her daughter's reputation. "Though, perhaps…that doesn't make a difference," she finished, ducking her head in shame.

She felt someone grab her hand, and looked up into Abha's kind eyes as she smiled at her. "My dear, do you think people like us care about noble birth or any of that nonsense?" she asked. "To us, Lady Suki is still the good girl she's always been."

"Yeah," the young man chimed in. "That old sage can suck my—"

 _"Lee,"_ Abha said sharply, smacking the side of his head and nodding her head towards Kiyi, still listening with bright eyes to their conversation.

"…Sorry," he said a little bashfully.

Dhatri only smiled. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "You're the first people to—" she was interrupted as the ground around them shook, the floor suddenly bursting in two just paces away, sending the staff scattering across the room.

"Great Agni!" Abha shrieked, flying around the counter with more speed than seemed possible, grabbing Kiyi and pulling them all away from the damage.

"Y-you don't think the Caldera's finally bursting, do you?" someone asked, the room filling with anxious chatter as everyone ducked for cover.

 _Wait—is this volcano still active?!_ Dhatri thought in a panic, before the shaking subsided and a small figure emerged from the floor.

"All right, Sokka, grab a quick bite to eat and let's get moving," a girl spoke, the dust suddenly falling to the floor as she swept her arms through the air. "I swear, your stomach's gonna be the death of us one of these days."

"Sorry, carrying that old guy around made me hungry again," someone replied, a tall form climbing out of the floor before standing and brushing himself off.

Dhatri's mouth fell open at the sight of him. "Sokka?" she exclaimed.

He looked up, a grin sweeping over his face. "Hey! Suki's mom!" he exclaimed, striding over and giving her a big hug.

Dhatri chuckled at his childish reaction—it almost paralleled Kiyi's from that morning. "Hey! Suki's ex!" she teased him. He pulled back, looking sheepish while Toph laughed behind him.

 _"Woooah,_ hold up—you dated Lady Suki?" Lee asked, looking thoroughly amused. "Guess you couldn't measure up to his lordship, huh?" he smirked, a couple of his buddies guffawing behind him.

"Umm, do I know you?!" Sokka asked irritably, raising a brow at the men before looking back down at Dhatri and Kiyi. "Boy, are we glad to see you two. Where's everyone else?"

"They're in the top of the central tower," Abha answered, moving beside them.

"But they've got the place packed with guards," another man said. "It's gonna be tough just getting past the first floor."

Sokka gave out a short laugh, wrapping an arm around a grinning Toph. "You don't know who this is, do you?"

* * *

Zuko and Suki walked up the tall, narrow steps of one of the ancient structures, a few thick clouds billowing in the early nighttime sky. Zuko strengthened his fire when they reached the top, looking across the wide platform, noticing several tunnels splitting off the sides where they'd been told the young dragons slept. Except only two were occupied now.

Near the entrance to one, he spotted Azula, sitting lazily against the blue dragon's side, its head in her lap as she ran her hand over its small scales. He watched as the animal nudged her under the chin, a smile breaking out over her face. It wasn't one of her smirks of conquest or grins of cruelty he'd grown accustomed to, but a pure smile of—could he even call it love? She wrapped her arms around the dragon's head, squeezing it briefly before catching sight of them. Her smile immediately faded into a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply.

Zuko raised himself up on his heels a couple times, suddenly regretting coming. "I just figured we should…meet, properly, since I guess I'm the other dragon's, um, spirit companion," he said, the awkwardness washing over him like a tsunami. He was suddenly extra grateful for Suki's hand in his at that moment.

When the silence dragged on a beat too long, Suki spoke. "Your dragon is beautiful," she said beside him, letting his hand go and moving slowly towards Azula's animal guide.

Instead of retreating like he thought she might, Azula simply stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, she is," she agreed. "Much better looking than that dumb boy dragon, huh Kaida?" she asked, rubbing the dragon's long neck as it curled around her.

Zuko furrowed his brows. "Hey, that's not very…" He trailed off, noticing the smirk on Azula's face. It was familiar, but the usual mean-spiritedness was replaced by a playfulness he hadn't seen since they were little children. _She's just teasing,_ he realized. _She's not trying to hurt me…she's just making a joke._ The idea that Azula was capable of something so innocent was a little mind-boggling.

Realizing sooner than he had, Suki laughed a little, and Azula seemed to warm up to her. "Your hubby doesn't have much of a sense of humor, does he?" she went on, and Suki pouted in jest before reaching out to pull him closer.

"We've had a pretty long day," she explained, smiling apologetically at him.

Zuko raised his brow. _How is Suki getting along with her better than me?!_

Suki looked at him expectantly, but he suddenly couldn't think of anything he'd wanted to ask.

"So, Ju…" Suki started, clearing her throat. "What's it like living here?"

Azula shrugged. "It's all right. They probably already told you I'm empty," she said, knocking her head unashamedly. "Don't really remember anything from before, so as far as I know it's tolerable."

"What do you do all day?" Zuko asked quickly, forcing himself to finally talk.

She regarded him for a moment, but went on. "Take care of these dumb brutes," she teased, jutting a thumb back towards Kaida, "and train in firebending. Well, more like train everyone else. I'm better than anyone around here, in fact," she said arrogantly, stretching her arms above her head before sitting back cross-legged on the ground. "So don't get on my bad side," she smirked.

The irony of her statement was astounding, and Zuko shook his head to clear it. Suki obviously didn't miss it either, glancing over at him anxiously as they sat down together.

"But…you're happy," he asked slowly, finally looking Azula in the eyes.

She stared back at him like he was insane, but before she could reply a sudden _squaaaawk_ filled the quiet air. They all looked up towards the source of the noise, a messenger hawk gliding quickly towards them in the darkness. Almost immediately, Druk came tumbling out of one of the other caves, sprinting happily towards the bird as it came closer.

Zuko stood quickly, waving his hands in front of the beast. "No no no, buddy. You can't eat this one," he said quickly, holding Druk's head against his chest while Suki quickly stood and let the bird perch on her arm. She pulled the message from its back and scanned it quickly, her face growing pale with fear.

"What is it?" he asked nervously. "Who's it from?!"

"It's from Ty Lee…" she said, looking up at him with wide eyes and handing him the letter with a trembling hand.

He took it from her. _Did Ty Lee really take time to draw hearts on this?_ he thought with mild amusement, before reading the words. He swore roughly. "I can't believe it…an attack by the sages?" His heart was suddenly pounding in his chest as he continued reading. "Our families…" he rasped, cursing again. "Where in _Agni's_ name were Aang and the others when this happened?!"

"Something must have happened to them, too," Suki said quietly, staring at the ground in horror.

"Why did they wait to attack until after we left?!" Zuko shouted, tugging at the roots of his hair as he paced the courtyard. "I-it doesn't make any sense…first Koh, and now this?!"

"Maybe they're related," Suki said, finally looking up at him. "Whatever it is, we have to get back. We can't let anything happen to our families…I can't let anything happen to my mom, n-not again…" she choked out, tears welling up in her eyes.

Zuko stopped his pacing, moving over to embrace her. "She'll be okay…they'll _all_ be okay," he promised. "We just need to leave right away. Ty Lee says she can sneak us in, right?"

Suki nodded, glancing back at the letter in his hands. "Through a tunnel in the Caldera?"

"Mm," Zuko affirmed. "I'm familiar with it. It leads straight to the palace. It's supposed to be for emergencies, but Ty Lee knows about it since Azula used to drag her down there to play when they were kids." He suddenly stiffened, glancing back at his sister. She didn't seem to be paying much attention as she fastened something along Druk's back.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously, moving over.

Azula gave the leather straps a final tug, stepping back and crossing her arms. "Saddling you two up. Figured you'd want to avoid chafing—it gets pretty bad without this," she smirked.

Zuko cleared his throat. The ride over, in all honesty, hadn't been very comfortable. "I—well, thanks," he said. "Wait—you're not going to argue with us taking him?"

"No," she said bluntly. "But only because I'm coming with you. As soon as you make it back, I'm taking the dragons home. Just because, what did you call him—Druk?— _chose_ you, doesn't mean you get to keep him."

Zuko smiled a little. "I understand. Thank you," he said again.

"Whatever," she said. "I'm just glad for a chance to get rid of you idiots," she said, throwing a hand in the air as she walked off towards the blue dragon. This time, however, Zuko didn't miss the joke.

* * *

 **A/N** – Did I give Azula a therapy dragon? Yes, yes I did :)

Also, get ready, cause this chapter was the calm before the storm...


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey, we're here," Zuko said, gently shaking Suki awake from where she sat in front of him. The saddle really had made the trip back on Druk a lot smoother, and Zuko had been able to hold Suki against him as she nodded off. He was exhausted too, but figured she deserved the rest more than he did—she'd been nothing but supportive the entire day, what with learning about Druk, chasing Koh, and finding Azula. He frowned—this certainly wasn't how he'd anticipated their first day of marriage going.

He felt her shift against him, before jolting awake and gasping roughly, her fingers digging into his skin.

"We're on Druk, remember?" Zuko said quickly, tightening his hold around her.

"Oh…oh, yeah," she breathed, laughing nervously. "Spirits, I nearly had a heart attack."

Zuko chuckled himself. "I still can't believe you were able to sleep up here."

"I guess all the excitement just caught up to me," she said coyly, gripping the front of the saddle as Druk took a dive towards the edge of the wide Caldera below. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko spotted Azula and her dragon follow suit. Like usual, she seemed fearless as they flew through the quiet night air.

They landed quietly among the tall grass, and Zuko held out a bright flame as they dismounted. Along the edge of the mountain were several large boulders, arranged in a seemingly haphazard pattern in the vegetation. Zuko walked towards the one that looked most familiar and ducked around it. A small tunnel peaked out against the cliff side, nearly invisible if he hadn't known what to look for.

"This is it. Ty Lee said she'd meet us inside, right?" he asked.

Suki nodded. "She said to head in and she'd find us. I hope she was able to make it," she said anxiously.

"Well…I guess this is where we part ways," Zuko said uncomfortably, turning back to Azula. "Thanks again for—" He stopped when he saw her face, suddenly streaked in confusion as she stared past him at the tunnel's entrance.

"Where is this?" she whispered harshly, unblinking as she looked back at him. "W-what is the meaning of this?!"

"Azul—I mean, Ju, what's wrong?" Suki asked nervously, moving cautiously towards her.

Azula took a step backwards. "This place…why do I remember this place?"

Zuko stared at her for a moment. _If she still has some memories of when we were young,_ he realized, _then maybe she would remember the tunnel._ He pushed into the caverns of his mind, trying to remember a time they had been here that long ago.

 _"It's okay, 'Zula, Mommy says it's just practice," Zuko said, reaching up to grab her small, chubby hand. His mother was holding Azula with one arm, the other holding his hand tight as they moved quietly through the dark tunnels. Ozai was up further ahead, flanked by several guards who held out the fires that guided them._

 _Azula was still too small to speak, but Zuko could hear her cries dampen to sniffles in the dry tunnel air. He soon spotted a small light up ahead, the sunlight peeking through the end of the cave._

 _"Finally," his father huffed, pushing his way past the guards and into the daylight, where a carriage waited for them. "Not a pleasant route, but at least it does the job," he said roughly._

 _"I-I'm glad you approve, my lord," one of the men accompanying them said in relief. "You should never need to use this, but one can never take too many precautions to protect the royal family if your enemies should manage to gain access to the bunkers."_

 _Ozai huffed. "As if that could ever happen," he said arrogantly. "But it would be a shame should my heirs be without a means to escape." Zuko looked up at his mother, who was frowning, wondering why she seemed so upset. He didn't know who these "heirs" were, but it seemed to him like a good thing they'd be able to escape too._

 _"Ursa, could you make the journey, then?" Ozai asked as they followed him outside, not turning back to look at them._

 _"Yes, Ozai. We would manage just fine," she said blankly, setting Azula down on the grass before placing her hands on her hips and stretching out her back._

 _Zuko sat next to Azula in the dirt, watching as she ripped handfuls of grass out by the roots, the torture of the tunnels suddenly forgotten. He looked back at the entrance, and Azula followed his gaze._

 _"See? Not scary," he grinned. She stared at the tunnel for a long moment before looking up at him and smiling back._

Now, however, she stared between him and the tunnel with a look of terror. "Why…why do I remember this place?" she repeated, some of the panic of her former, unstable self starting to manifest again.

 _Do I tell her the truth? Would she even believe me?_ Zuko thought anxiously, pausing for a long moment before coming to a decision. "Maybe you came here before? Perhaps you lived in one of the surrounding villages," he lied, biting his lip. "You…you're welcome to come along, if it would ease your mind."

"The dragons probably need rest before you fly back again, anyway," Suki added.

A look of distrust crossed Azula's face for a moment, but she surprised them by nodding. "Fine," she agreed, moving past them quickly and lighting a blue flame in her palm as she ducked into the dark tunnel. Zuko looked back at Suki, who just shrugged. He reached for her hand and they followed Azula inside.

An hour in, Zuko was starting to grow nervous. "Ty Lee should have shown up by now. Could…could this be a trap? Spirits, until now, I hadn't even considered—"

"Hey, I think I found your friend!" Azula called out loudly. They moved quickly towards her blue flame several paces away. The light illuminated the dark tunnel, where a young woman garbed in pink was pressed against the wall, her face plastered in fear.

"Ty Lee!" Suki exclaimed. "Thank the spirits. We were starting to worry."

Ty Lee only stared wide-eyed at Azula, her body beginning to tremble. "A-Azula? W-what are you d-doing here?" she asked, lower lip quivering violently.

"Ugh, you too?" Azula huffed, backing away and crossing her arms in irritation.

"Ty Lee…" Suki started quietly, moving towards her friend. "This is _Ju._ She's, um…she's with us, _"_ she said awkwardly. "I'll explain later," she added quietly.

Ty Lee blinked twice in confusion, but finally nodded. "O-okay," she agreed, glancing one more time at Azula before looking back to Zuko and Suki. "Are you guys okay? It took you a long time to get here…"

"We're fine. Let's just get back," Zuko said, grabbing Suki's hand again and moving past Ty Lee into the darkness.

She jogged up to them quickly, walking beside them on her hands. "I've been so worried. Didn't know what to do—what with all the Kyoshi Warriors gone. Guess they're still on the ship, then?"

"Yeah," Zuko said absently, before stopping in his tracks. "Wait…how did you know they were on the ship?" he asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.

Ty Lee fell back down to her feet, a strange look passing over her face before she cleared her throat. "Jaya sent me a messenger hawk and told me you had all been picked up by the cruiser," she said, not looking him in the eyes as she moved deeper into the tunnel.

Zuko's heart seemed to come to a standstill. _By the time Jaya could send a hawk, she would have known we'd flown off on Druk,_ he realized. _And besides…Druk ate the only messenger hawk they had._ He squeezed Suki's hand hard, backing them up a few paces and not taking his eyes off their friend.

"Ty Lee," he said quietly, reaching silently for the swords on his back, "…you're lying."

Suki looked over at him quickly, her eyes growing wide as she, too, must have come to the same conclusion. Ty Lee paused in her tracks, turning her head back to look at them. The brightness in her eyes was completely gone, her sweet smile replaced by a horrible grin that stretched unnaturally across her cheeks. A strangled laugh escaped her throat. "Well, I suppose I couldn't fool you forever," she said, an unnatural deepness in her voice.

"K-Koh," Suki whispered. "No…but, how did you get to her so quickly?" she asked painfully, face contorting in fear for her friend.

"Quickly?" Koh laughed again. "You fools. I've been in this ignorant girl from the start."

Zuko pulled them back a few more paces. "That's impossible. Ty Lee's been helping us fight you. She—she was _attacked_ by someone when she followed Suki to the temple!"

"Ah, _yes,"_ Koh went on. "Chi-blocked, wasn't she? One of my more brilliant ideas, actually," he said, balancing on one foot as he brought Ty Lee's arms and leg behind her body. "This one's quite flexible. Certainly wasn't difficult to have her chi-block _herself,"_ he said, giving them a demonstration before letting her limbs fall back to normal. "Can you think of a better cover? Who would doubt her loyalty after that?" he said gleefully.

Suki's breathing grew ragged beside him as Zuko brought a shaky hand to his temple. "Agni," he swore, feeling the fear tear at his gut as he stared at Ty Lee's possessed face. "But how…how did you get to her so early on?" He paused. "No…how did you get to our world in the first place?" he asked darkly.

"Funny that you're only _now_ wondering about that," Koh smirked. "I'll tell you, young lord. Only because it's _so_ satisfying." He stopped, taking a step closer to them. "After you pulled that stunt in the Spirit World…in _my_ world, I lost all the faces I'd spent _millennia_ collecting," he spat, the rage in his face working into the trembling muscles of Ty Lee's arms. He took a moment to breathe before going on. "But it turns out, I didn't lose them all—the great gods of fate left me with one."

"What? Who?!" Zuko asked angrily.

"The last face I stole," Koh stated. "Can you remember who, Fire Lord?"

Zuko furrowed his brows, trying to think back. It was Suki who spoke first, however. "The guards," she said raggedly. "The guards I found in the palace, the night you brought me to the Spirit World. You'd stolen their faces. It—it was one of them."

Zuko's heart leapt into his throat as he finally put the pieces together. He remembered just weeks before, when he'd returned from a trip. When he'd found Ty Lee in the gardens, a man at her feet who she'd claimed had attacked her.

 _"There is no tolerance for dishonor among my forces,"_ he'd told the guard. _"You are permanently relieved of your duties—and you better hope I never see you again."_

"Great spirits…your first victim…it was the guard dating Ty Lee," Zuko realized in shock. "The guard I fired. But by then…by then you'd already moved on, hadn't you?" he asked. "By then…you had already taken Ty Lee's mind."

"Oh, I'd taken this mind _well_ before you fired him," Koh grinned.

Suki looked disgusted. "You—you were my _roommate!"_ she cried.

Zuko's eyes grew wide in fury. "Did you touch her?! If you so much as laid a finger on her—I'll _kill_ you, I'll—"

"Oh, don't get so worked up," Koh said curtly. "I'm not so foolish as to risk being caught doing something so careless. Though the dreams did provide _some_ entertainment."

Suki looked even more terrified than before, the silence sitting heavy in the cavern for a long moment before she spoke. "Every time…every time Ty Lee came in to wake me from my nightmares…you had actually been _giving_ them to me?" she asked in horror.

Koh only grinned, eyes flashing in triumph.

"No…no, you're _lying._ There's no way you'd just toy with us like this," Zuko growled. "What were your motives, then? Why didn't you just take over Suki's mind, take over _my_ mind, when you had the chance?"

Koh's expression didn't falter. "Oh, believe me, it was tempting. But I can be patient when I want to be, Lord Zuko. Dragging out your pain only made my great revenge all the sweeter."

"So," Zuko snarled, chest rising and falling in renewed fury, "you poisoned Suki simply to watch us _suffer?"_

"Yes, and no. I confess that didn't go exactly as I wished. I hadn't expected your loyalty to her to trespass into idiocy," Koh went on bitterly. "How delightful it would have been to force you to abandon your dear fiancé in the name of your nation. Or at the very least, betray her with a concubine or two. And how much better after I took control of her lovesick mind and forced her to commit suicide!" he grinned maliciously. "…You would have _never_ forgiven yourself."

Zuko felt like he was going to be sick. He tried to speak, to scream in rage, but had to cover his mouth to hold back the nausea in his throat. Koh looked all the more amused at his reaction.

"Well, you were _wrong,"_ Suki said furiously, her hand trembling in Zuko's as she moved closer to his side. "Zuko didn't betray me, he couldn't. You failed, Koh, because you couldn't possibly understand the kind of love and loyalty he's capable of."

A bark of laughter rang out from the shadows. "My, my, you two are still as nauseating as ever. But you are correct—my first plan _did_ fail. But it only opened up the opportunity for a _better_ one," Koh went on, throwing his arms in the air as he paced triumphantly between the tunnel walls.

"St-stop," Zuko finally choked out. "I don't want to hear any more of your sick—"

"Oh, but this one is _really_ perfect. I thought I'd had you on that blasted cruiser, but some poorly-chosen decoys won't be enough to stop me this time," he went on, stopping his pacing before moving slowly towards Zuko. "What better revenge than to have you do the deed _yourself?"_

Zuko ground his teeth as he looked up at him, not even seeing Ty Lee's face anymore as Koh's wicked smirk flashed in the shadows.

"After all my waiting, I'm finally going to take over your mind," Koh said quietly. " _I_ will be in control tonight, Lord Zuko, and you will wake from your stupor in the morning to find your precious wife cold at your feet, your own swords bathed in her blood."

"No…" Zuko rasped, an image seemingly forced upon his mind of Suki's lifeless body, her blood dripping from his fingers to the earth below. He dug his fingers into his scalp, breath ragged as he tried to push the vision away.

"Oh, _yes._ Before daybreak tomorrow, the Fire Lord will have murdered his new bride. Couple that with the rest of my plan, and the judgment of his people will be inescapable. Then _I'll_ take back control of that fool Rishi and the _entire Fire Nation_ will be in my power. And once I have one world leader, it'll be easy to split myself between the rest—one global conference and the whole earth will be mine!" he said, eyes bulging in near-hysteria.

"You're insane," Suki said, face streaked in disbelief. "If you think we're just going to let you—"

"And you, young Fire Lord," Koh continued, ignoring her. "I'll let you live to suffer the rest of your life in agony, as the murderer of the only person in this pathetic world who ever really loved you."

Zuko's body shook violently with rage. "Y-you _monster,"_ he hissed. "You MONSTER! I'll _never_ let you take me!" he screamed, fiery blades flashing in the shadows as he thrust himself at the spirit.

"ZUKO, DON'T!" someone cried out behind him. He paused, his swords crossed over Koh's neck, a sliver away from the body's soft flesh as he pinned him against the earthen wall. Suki was beside him in an instant, grabbing his shoulder with a trembling hand. "Z-Zuko, it's still Ty Lee's body," she said, shaking with fear. "Y-you can't kill him. Not like this. _P-please,"_ she begged him.

Zuko stared into Koh's grey eyes, suddenly remembering they were Ty Lee's eyes too. He swore violently as he ducked his head in shame, chest still heaving in fury and fear. "You're right, y-you're right, Suki. I'm sorry."

She sighed in relief. "Just let me chi-block him, and we can take him back to the palace and figure something—" Suki stopped suddenly, ducking quickly as a blast of blue fire nearly grazed the ends of her hair.

"Ju? What are you doing?!" she cried, standing and flicking open her fans.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention?" Ty Lee's face spoke. "I left a little piece of myself in your friend when she happened upon me in this tunnel a few minutes ago. You two should have kept a closer eye on her," Koh grinned, cackling as Zuko was forced to move the blades in order to duck the next onslaught of fire. He moved immediately in front of Suki, batting back the hot flames that filled the tunnel with blinding flashes of light. Azula's grin suddenly resembled her old self, though even then Zuko could tell it wasn't quite her.

As the two possessed women moved slowly towards them, Koh's threat suddenly became all too real. Suki and Ty Lee were fairly well matched in skill, but Zuko knew if Azula was at her best, she had the clear advantage over him.

 _You won't take me, Koh,_ he thought furiously, even as the fear spilled over him. _You won't!_

* * *

Sokka watched with glee as the sages piled up at his feet, the spiral staircase to the tower now a long, slippery slide. Courtesy of Toph, of course.

As the last few sages slid quickly into the pile, Sokka took careful effort to step on several fingers as he climbed over the groaning men. "Yeah, that's Toph Beifong," he told them. "My _girlfriend."_

"You coming, meathead?" she shouted, bending the steps back into place and racing up the stairwell.

"You bet, baby," he grinned, stepping on one more face for good measure before following her up the tower. Behind them, Dhatri followed along with several of the younger members of the kitchen staff, who looked around with wary eyes as they followed.

Emerging at the top, Sokka squinted into the darkness of the windowless, curving hallway that wrapped around and led to a handful of rooms. Before they could start checking them, however, a sound like the roar of an armadillo bear echoed off the walls.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" the voice bellowed. "What've you done with her?! If she's got so much as a scratch on her, I-I'll kill you all, you dirty—" The voice was cut off at that moment, muffled by a horrible cracking sound that shook the floor at their feet. Not even Toph had a chance to react before the wall beside them tore apart, several sages flying from the room and slamming into the wall beside them. A giant man burst from the room, cuffs still around his arms and ankles, their chains dangling along the ground at his feet and still attached to broken chunks of the wall they'd been secured to.

"DHATRI!" he shouted, dark hair falling into his face as he looked around in a panic. "D-Dhatri, where are—" He stopped as soon as he spotted them, and Sokka felt someone push past him. Suki's mom ran over to the man, his fierce anger melting into softness as they embraced. "Are you hurt? Did they…did they do anything to you?" he asked fearfully.

"No, no. I'm just fine," she replied, pressing her face against his chest as he sighed in relief. "Gopan…I'm so sorry I let them take you. I just didn't know what to do—"

"You should've run as far away from here as you could, you crazy woman," he teased, though he looked like he was close to tears as he pulled her closer against him.

Deciding to give them a minute, Sokka turned back to Toph, who had already pounded down one of the doors down the hall. "Got another one!" she called out. Sokka sprinted over, looking into the room and seeing Zuko's step-dad out-cold on the ground of the small, bare room.

"Noren! Hey, you okay?" he asked, kneeling down and trying to shake the man awake.

Noren groaned, one eye cracking open as he looked up at them. "…Sokka? What's going on?" He grabbed his head, looking sick to his stomach. "Spirits, I didn't expect such a strong hangover…"

"Dude, you were drugged. At the wedding reception, remember?" Sokka asked, recalling what Dhatri had told them. "Geez, have you been out this whole time?"

Gopan and Dhatri moved into the doorway behind them at that moment. "I just came to a while ago," Gopan explained. "I'm not sure how much of that sleeping stuff they gave us, but I'm a lot bigger than this guy here," he said, nodding towards Noren. "Might take a while before him and the others work it through their systems."

"Where _are_ the others, anyway?" Toph asked. "I don't feel anyone else up here."

Even through his grogginess, Noren looked terrified as the situation suddenly came together in his mind. "No…they have my family too?!"

"Just Ursa. Kiyi is safe," Sokka explained absently, mind already processing this new information. _Why would they keep these two guys away from the rest?_ he wondered. Just then, they heard more footsteps out in the hall. Toph strode quickly out the door; a shout and a _bang_ later and she was dragging another sage in by his collar. She dumped him on the ground at Sokka's feet, where he sat trembling as four pairs of eyes studied him.

"Interrogation time," Toph explained, crossing her arms as the corner of her mouth curved into a smirk.

Pulling his best _fearsome Water Tribe warrior_ face, Sokka hauled the man to his feet by the front of his robes. "Where are the other prisoners?" he demanded. "Why aren't they here?!"

The sage looked close to wetting himself, staring at Sokka in terror. _Don't laugh, that'll ruin it,_ Sokka told himself, the corners of his mouth twitching at the man's expression. "Th-the High Sage ordered the royals be moved," the man answered. "He's got them near the front gates."

"What about Katara? And Aang?" Sokka asked, growing nervous.

"The Avatar? He's gone—drugged and shipped off with the other foreigners who refused to leave peacefully. P-please, that's all I know!"

"Yeah, that's all he's got," Toph said, and Sokka dropped the man back to the floor.

Sokka looked up at Suki's parents. "You guys should get out of here. We'll go get the others," he said.

Gopan looked conflicted, looking back and forth between Dhatri and Sokka before responding. "But—"

"You have that kid to worry about," Sokka interupted. Dhatri rested her hand against her stomach, biting her lip. "Seriously," Sokka continued. "Go."

Gopan exhaled roughly, giving a quick nod before leading his wife back out into the hall.

"Hang on," Toph called out, and Sokka heard a crack as Gopan's chains broke off his wrists.

"Wow, thanks," he replied, smiling a bit. "You know, I might have to come take some of those metalbending lessons from you after this is all over."

Toph grinned. "I'll put you on the waiting list."

During their exchange, Sokka helped a still-groggy Noren to his feet. "I'm coming with you," the man said, voice thick with the remaining sedative.

"No offense, but I think you're just going to slow us down," Sokka told him reluctantly. "But you can go with the others to the kitchen, where Kiyi's at. You should make sure she gets out safely."

Noren was visibly conflicted, but likewise nodded in agreement with Sokka's plan. "I'm trusting you, Sokka," he said roughly. "My wife's life…it's in your hands, now."

Sokka suddenly felt the immense weight of Noren's trust in him. He gulped, but before he could reply, Toph spoke up. "Don't worry. We're getting them _all_ out," she said, resting her hands on her hips as she grinned wickedly. "And then I'm gonna kick ol' Rishi's butt to Mount Makapu."

* * *

Suki had fought Ty Lee plenty of times—they often trained together, after all. But right now it was unlike any other time before. The lightness in her friend's movements was replaced by a violent, jerking madness, pieces of hair poking through her tangled braid as she jabbed at Suki in the dark tunnel. Only the alternating flashes of blue and orange light allowed Suki to gauge her surroundings every few seconds before she was immersed in darkness.

"Ty Lee, please…I know you're still in there," Suki tried, grunting as she blocked several strong jabs, ducking low as she swept her leg across the ground and broke her friend's center of balance.

"You really think you can bring her back just by _asking?"_ Koh said through Ty Lee, eyes blazing in maniacal glee as he flipped up from the ground and landed several paces away on light feet.

 _It was worth a try,_ Suki thought, biting her lip in irritation.

"I can tell you're holding back," he taunted as he stood tall, holding Ty Lee's arms out wide. "Why not just kill me? Then you could go help your precious Fire Lord," he said, glancing over to the other pair fighting further down the tunnel. As the bright orange flames died out, Ty Lee's grin widened in the bluish shadows that remained. "Doesn't look like he's doing so well."

Suki's heart flew in to her throat as she dared a glance over to Zuko. The next flash of firelight showed him digging his feet into the earth, back facing her as the force of Azula's flames pushed him slowly backwards. He glanced around, eyes wide in panic as blue flames licked around him along the narrow tunnel walls, stopping just short of where Suki stood. He thrust his trembling arms forward, his grunting turning to a roar as flames shot from his mouth. Orange met blue again, the flames filling the tight space with a torrid, stifling heat that made Suki's throat constrict in pain.

"Watch out, Fire Lady! Don't want you burning up just yet," Ty Lee-Koh sneered. "I'd much prefer letting your husband have the honor."

"You're sick," Suki hissed, grinding her teeth hard. "And there's no _way_ we're letting you win this fight."

Koh scoffed. "And how to you expect to beat me, _my lady?_ Haven't you learned by now that I can't die? Not only that, but I'm _evolving,"_ he went on. Ty Lee's shadow swelled against the wall as he crept back towards her. "Every new form, and I grow stronger. Every new form…and I gain more of _her_ power."

Suki paused, nearly allowing him to strike her in her distraction. _Her?_

"Besides," Koh went on as they exchanged more blows. "You think I'd stop _now,_ when I'm this close? I won't stop until I've had my _full_ revenge."

"Revenge?!" Suki cried, finally unable to hold in her fear and hate for this spirit any longer. "If you hadn't _forced_ me into the Spirit World, Zuko would never have had a reason to kill you! You've brought this on yourself," she spat.

Koh's expression suddenly fell into a dark scowl. "…You think you're in the right here, don't you?" he asked quietly, moving back into the shadows of the tunnel. "You think you have _any_ right to that face? My _mother_ made that face, made all these faces. And she made me—the Face Stealer. That face you claim was my inheritance, my _birthright."_

Suki's nose curled up at his twisted logic. "…You really are insane," she breathed, following him cautiously into the darkness.

"Alas, the Face Stealer is no more," Koh went on, ignoring her as his grin returned. "Now I prefer to go by the _Mind Stealer._ Just like her," he paused. "… _Better_ than her."

Suki's eyes grew wide. The Mother of Faces, a mind stealer? She had to admit, the name certainly wasn't inaccurate. Though it had been done with benevolent intentions, Koh's mother _had_ taken away Ursa's memories. And now, Azula's.

"What do you have against your mother? Why were you two estranged?" Suki asked him, moving carefully through the dark tunnel, listening to Ty Lee's sharp, unnatural breathing echoing off the walls.

Koh was silent for a long moment. "…That is none of your concern, human."

"You've been keen to talk of her until now. Why the sudden secrecy?" Suki taunted, moving her arms into position in the darkness.

Koh hissed. "Why you arrogant little— _ungh!"_ he gasped, a flash of light from the firebenders' fight illuminating the passageway and giving Suki a split-second advantage. Her hands had shot out on instinct, jabbing the soft pressure points just beneath Ty Lee's shoulder blades. Koh tried to run forward, but Ty Lee's body merely fell to its knees before landing face-first in the dirt. Koh screamed in rage, but the only movement he could make was to contort Ty Lee's face in agony as he lay on the ground. Suki hit the final spot between her friend's shoulder blades to knock him unconscious.

"You haven't changed completely, Koh. Get you talking, and you're still easy to sneak up on," Suki gibed, even as her heart seemed to beat a hundred miles an hour inside her chest. She looked up at Zuko as he fought his sister, knowing it was something he'd never wanted to do again. _This fight isn't over yet,_ she told herself, racing over to help him.

She had to stop abruptly to avoid another onslaught of flames in the narrow space, looking up at Azula several paces deeper in the mountain tunnel. Her golden eyes seemed to bore into Suki's, as though Koh was clearly aware of what she'd just done to the other portion of his spirit. Between them, Zuko clearly hadn't given up on Suki's first tactic.

"Ju! It's me, Zuko!" he hollered, batting off another wave of fire. "Y-you're stronger than him. You can fight it!"

The heat only increased in intensity, and Suki took cover several paces back, unable to do much in the cramped space without firebending.

"Please Ju…" Zuko rasped, shoulders heaving, sweat-drenched clothes clinging to his chest. "Please…Azula. I know you're stronger than him."

Azula-Koh replied with a scream of flames that forced Zuko back alongside Suki. "Suki," he panted, arms straining as he redirected the fire around them. "You can…make it out. I know…you can."

"…What?" she asked, supporting his back as the flames threatened to push them both over.

"You can escape…on Druk. You have to—" He stopped, catching his breath before going on. "You have to get away from here, in case I—"

"I'm _not_ going to leave you here with him," Suki huffed. "Who do you think I am, Zuko?!"

"Please… _please,_ Suki," he begged, voice trembling in fear. "What if Koh takes control of me too? What he plans to have me do…" He shuddered visibly, face contorting in pain. "I can't bear it, Suki. I can't even bear to _imagine_ it."

Before she could reply, the blue flames vanished in an instant and Azula was sprinting towards them. Zuko thrust both fists forward, a blast of orange illuminating the cavern, but Azula simply parted his attack with a quick swipe of her arms before running straight at him, fingers reaching for his throat.

In a split-second decision, Suki grabbed Zuko's shoulders, using them to propel herself over him and through the air. She flew over Azula, landing just behind her and reaching out to jab her back. Before she made contact, however, Azula spun around, bright flames escaping her mouth. Suki barely dodged them, feeling sharp nails grab her wrist and throw her against the wall beside them. She gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of her, vision growing momentarily blurry, barely aware as a bright blue dagger illuminated the darkness. Azula-Koh's eyes were bright with victory as she brought the fire dangerously close to Suki's neck.

Before she could summon the energy to move, however, someone flew between them, his warm back pressing against her. Zuko's whole body trembled as he grabbed Azula's wrists to hold Koh off. "Enough," he snarled, fire escaping each ragged breath as Suki's vision slowly came back into focus.

"Yes…I do believe you are right," Koh smirked, throwing Azula's head back before ramming it against Zuko's skull. His back was suddenly slamming against Suki as he grunted at the impact.

 _"No!"_ Suki cried, reaching around the two bodies and jabbing her fingers into the chi-points along Azula's back. The girl went limp, Zuko's hands releasing their grip on her and letting the unconscious body fall to the hard ground.

Zuko stumbled forward, and Suki heard him fall to his knees in the darkness. "Zuko…?" she asked in fear, taking a careful step towards him.

He ignited a fire in his palm, standing slowly to his feet before turning around. "Suki..." he started, reaching out to her. Sighing in relief, she ran to him, letting him hold her close as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I'm so relieved," she breathed against his chest. "I thought he'd taken you too."

Zuko was silent for a long moment, pulling back and holding her arm with his free hand. "Sorry to disappoint you," he said quietly.

"…What?" Suki asked, cocking her head at him.

His fingers were suddenly digging painfully into her skin, a bone-chilling grin flashing beneath his tangled hair as he leaned in close. "…But I _did."_


	25. Chapter 25

"No…" Suki rasped, frozen in terror as Zuko's hands held her roughly against the tunnel wall. "No, _please..."_

Koh's grip only tightened as he glanced at Zuko's arms, which held firm as she started to struggle. He breathed in deeply, letting out a thick breath of fire between them. "Mmm…my, this _is_ a strong body," he noted. "Perhaps his sister's bending is superior, but you can't beat the feeling of such pure physical _strength."_

"L-let him go," Suki pleaded, praying desperately this was only another nightmare. She stared wide-eyed at his chest, the cruel, unnatural expression in her husband's face too awful to look at.

Koh finally moved away, tearing the blades from Zuko's back and looking them over with a mixture of loathing and victory. "To think I would wield the very weapons that first destroyed me," he said darkly, nose wrinkling at the memory. "You know, I haven't decided whether to burn you alive or chop you up," he went on sickly. The blades were suddenly set aflame, illuminating the tunnel with quivering shadows. "…Perhaps I'll do both."

Suki watched in horror, realizing just how frightening Zuko could really be, and how much of that she'd overlooked because of his gentle nature.

"Shall we see if what they say is true?" Koh went on as he slithered closer. "Is Lord Zuko really the most powerful man in the Fire Nation?"

Sucking in a sharp breath, Suki reached with trembling fingers towards her katana, sliding the blade from its sheath and raising it up between them. The sword shook violently in her grip as she ground her teeth in fear. Fear, and heartache.

In an instant, an awful cackle escaped Zuko's lips as the dao swords crashed against her own. Her arms quivered beneath the force as she finally looked into Zuko's eyes—the eyes that were no longer his own, that glared at her with a bloodthirstiness she'd never seen in them before.

"Z-Zuko…" she gasped in desperation. "Please…I know you're still there. You can—"

She was cut off as he breathed hot flames in her face. Ducking low, she rolled between his legs and stood quickly, spinning around and reaching out with sharp fingers towards his back. Before she made contact, however, she felt a strong force ram into her, throwing her against the wall. She fell slowly to the floor.

"You won't get away with _that_ again," Koh snarled, stretching out the arm he'd just slammed against her chest.

Suki struggled quickly to her feet, unable to stifle a cough that left a trail of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her sword had slipped from her grip at the impact, and she reached for her fans as Zuko's flames went out and she was emerged in darkness.

Suki swallowed the sour taste in her throat and held her breath, listening for any sound that would give away his position. When a minute of eerie silence passed with nothing, she moved silently and blindly along the wall. Covering her mouth with one hand, she tried desperately not to gasp as her chest throbbed in pain and terror.

The silence continued as she moved further into the tunnel. _Why isn't he attacking?_ she thought anxiously, ignoring the taste of blood in her mouth as she quickened her pace, hoping she was heading closer to some kind of exit. _Did I actually manage to lose—_

She pressed her hand further against her mouth as a nearly inaudible sound echoed in the darkness.

A _clicking_ sound, like dozens of legs crawling all around her.

She couldn't let herself believe it for a moment, forcing down her nausea as memories of another labyrinth flooded her mind. _No,_ she thought as the noise grew. _No, it can't be—_

She couldn't contain her gasp as the sound became more pronounced, echoing off the rough walls and ringing in her ears like it had over a year ago in Koh's lair.

"Getting quite good at this, aren't I?" Zuko's voice rang out from the darkness. "You don't even have to be asleep to experience the nightmares anymore."

Suki swore silently, realizing it was only another mind game as she quickened to a sprint, stumbling over the ragged ground every few paces as she tried to escape.

"You really think you can outrun me? This is my _element,_ foolish human," Koh went on, voice growing louder with every word. "You couldn't escape me last time…and you certainly won't now. Not without your precious _Fire Lord_ to rescue you."

Suki's fingertips were nearly burnt as her path was stopped by a sudden, thick wall of orange flames. Crying out, she quickly batted them away with her fans, hurling herself through the fire and into the darkness beyond. A moment later, she dared a glance back. All she could see, however, were a few flames dying out behind her, the tunnel seemingly empty in their wake.

Before she could look forward again, she flew into an unseen barrier, a strong force pushing her against the wall as the sound of two swords sliced through in the shadows. She had barely realized her mistake as the metal pressed against her neck.

Suki trembled as she was pinned against the dark wall, flames escaping each breath from Zuko's mouth that illuminated his disturbing grin. His eyes were hidden beneath shadows, dark hair falling into his face.

"How ironic," Koh hissed through Zuko's raspy voice, "that the very weapons he used to _save_ you would be the means to your _end."_

Suki's face contorted in pain, quietly acknowledging her defeat as two thick tears fell down her cheeks. "Zuko," she said softly, looking into his golden eyes now filled with hate. "If you can hear me…please know this isn't your fault," she told him, a sudden peace falling over her as she spoke. "Please know…I'll always love you."

Koh scowled at her words, his amusement suddenly gone as he pulled one of the swords back and held it firmly in his fist. "Time to end this," he said darkly, throwing more flames along the blade and aiming the tip for her heart. Suki grimaced, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for it all to end.

But nothing happened. Peaking an eye open, she looked up. Zuko's wrist was bent backwards at an unnatural angle, the flames dissolving in thin air as the blade crashed to the ground. The other arm that held the blade to her neck pulled away slowly, as if fighting an inner struggle with itself.

"S-Suki," Zuko croaked, face suddenly streaked with desperation. _"Now!"_

Not needing an explanation, Suki grabbed his free arm and threw him against the wall in her place before jabbing the sensitive points along his back. The other blade fell from his limp fingertips, and his body went deadweight against her. Grunting, Suki reached beneath his shoulders, supporting him with trembling legs as she slowly lowered them both to the floor.

"Z-Zuko," she whispered, rolling him over in her lap, the physical pain in her chest forgotten as it filled with overwhelming relief.

He breathed heavily, staring up at her with wide eyes. "Suki…I—I _struck_ you," he gasped, staring in horror at the blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. "I almost—oh Agni, I-I'm sorry—"

"It's okay. It's okay, Zuko, it wasn't you," she told him, pushing the hair out of his face and resting her hand against his cheek.

 _"Suki—"_ he rasped in a sudden panic. "Suki, I love…" His voice trailed off as his expression was once again filled with a vivid loathing. Suki flinched as Koh's terrible scream flew from his mouth, his eyes burning in fury as he glared up at her. Holding back a sob, Suki turned him over quickly and hit the final pressure point that would knock him out.

The shrieks died away in an instant, leaving Suki alone in the quiet tunnel as the remaining flames behind them burnt out. She pulled Zuko's unconscious body against her, clinging to his tunic as his head hung limply over the crook of her arm.

"O-oh," she choked out, burying her face against his chest as she finally let her tears fall freely. "P-please…what do I do?" she asked the darkness, quaking madly as the reality of everything fell over her in an instant. "P-please…someone…h-help me!" she called out.

Of course, no one answered.

"What do I _do?"_ she whispered again, the sobs finally breaking free as she felt utterly and completely alone.

* * *

Sokka and Toph crouched just inside the front doors of the palace, which were already thrown open. Violent jeers rang in from the streets, the crackling of dozens of fires leaking into the dark entryway.

"They're out there," Toph whispered. "Ursa, Iroh, plus Teja, Chou, and Aki."

"What?" Sokka asked. "Why would they have the lightning girls?"

Toph bit her lip, turning back towards him. "Because they're Zuko's family too," she said quietly.

Sokka's eyes grew wide as he waited for her to explain.

"As if Ozai wasn't a big enough scumbag, turns out he had kids with more than just Ursa," she explained darkly.

"Great spirits," Sokka breathed, feeling a little sick. "But, why didn't Zuko tell us?"

"He wanted to protect them," she explained, placing her ear back against the door as the crowds outside started to die down. "For good reason, it seems like. I only found out because I could tell Zuko was hiding something about them when we met. Teja and I are pretty tight, so I finally asked her about it this trip."

"But how could Rishi know they're Zuko's sisters?" Sokka asked.

Toph's expression grew dark. "If he's really Koh…then he'd know them. He took their faces too. Ozai basically handed those girls over on a silver platter to the monster."

"That sick bast—" Sokka stopped as Toph threw a hand over his mouth, the air outside growing silent as someone began to speak.

"It's Rishi," Toph breathed. "I need to get closer so I can—" She stopped, eyes growing wide. "Someone's here."

Sokka whipped his head around, standing quickly and pulling his sword from its sheath as Toph readied herself beside him. A figure emerged slowly from the shadows.

"Sokka, is that any way to greet an old master?" the man said.

"Master Piandao…" Sokka started, not dropping his weapon. "What are you…" He swallowed. "Why have you been helping them?" he said, that sinking feeling returning to his gut.

"Sokka," Piandao started calmly. "Did you not learn from our last lesson that I'm a fairly decent actor?"

Sokka thought back to his fight at Piandao's home, at the time thinking he was fighting to the death when it had all simply been his final lesson from his teacher. He furrowed his brows. "But…but we heard you. You said you supported overthrowing Zuko."

"Yeah, and you weren't lying," Toph added skeptically.

"Is that what I said?" Piandao recalled, tapping a finger to his chin. "From my recollection, I simply said he should be the last Fire Lord to rule. And to be honest, I hope to see him rule for many more years before any changes are made."

Sokka cocked his head, before suddenly realizing what Piandao meant. "No _way._ You think Zuko might…" He stopped, looking around for any eavesdroppers. "You think Zuko might end the monarchy?" he asked whispered.

Piandao nodded. "If he's as insightful as he was as my apprentice, then I don't doubt it. Lord Zuko has always desired the safety of his people. I would not be surprised if he's come to realize that the greatest protection he can offer them is that of self-representation."

Toph chuckled quietly. "You tricky bugger. I can't believe you fooled us again."

Leaning against the hilt of his sword, Piandao shrugged casually, though the corner of his mouth curled up in quiet amusement.

"Wow, am I relieved," Sokka sighed in chagrin. He suddenly grinned. "So…what kind of sabotage have you been up to, Master?"

Piandao's eyes brightened. "Would you like to find out? I could use another swordsman to finish the job."

"You bet!" Sokka said eagerly, unable to suppress his excitement.

Toph snorted quietly at his enthusiasm. "Well, have fun you two. I'm gonna stay here and get those guys out."

"Good plan," Sokka agreed, following Piandao into the shadows before pausing in his tracks. He turned around suddenly, running back to Toph and pulling her into a hug. After a moment, he leaned down and kissed her quickly. "I…" He stopped, biting his lip. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Well, I won't," Toph smirked. Sokka chuckled, giving her another squeeze before taking off in his master's wake.

Just minutes later, the two men reached the roof of the entry wing, the moonlight obscured by the thickening clouds.

"I've dismantled the ignition lines for all the wings but this one," Piandao explained. "We need to find and cut the lines before they're ignited."

Sokka nodded, scouring the wide rooftop as he did some quick math in his head. "They'll need at least six barrels to take this wing down," he guessed. "And if they know what they're doing, they'll be located above the support beams below."

Piandao nodded in return, taking off in search of the explosives. Sokka took off in the opposite direction, finding two barrels within a couple minutes and cutting quickly through the ignition cables.

 _Seems weird they'd put these on the top floors,_ he thought absently, rounding the tall spire in search for more of the explosives. _It'd be a lot more effective to take out the beams at the ground level…_

As Sokka found and cut through the line of a third barrel, he stopped as his thoughts finally took root in his mind. Eyes growing wide, he turned back to the explosive he'd just disarmed and reached cautiously towards its lid.

 _Doesn't blasting jelly usually stink?_ he thought anxiously, chest growing tight as he removed the lid with care. He sniffed, but smelled nothing. Swallowing roughly, he dipped his hand into the dark barrel. Instead of a thick, sticky jelly, his fingers were submerged in a watery liquid. Dropping his sword to the ground, he threw both hands into the barrel and pulled out a cup of the mystery substance.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Sokka brought the liquid to his mouth. He took a nervous sip before spitting it out.

"This…isn't blasting jelly," he realized in dread. "…This is just _water."_

* * *

Osamu tightened the facet beside the tub, watching as the steaming water slowed to a trickle and disappeared. Moving to the cupboards, he dug out a few towels and a uniform that looked about the right size and set them on the chair beside the tub. Satisfied, he grabbed the lantern and crept quietly back to the office, scanning the dark infirmary before slipping inside.

Sitting carefully on the edge of the cot, he reached out towards Nukka's shoulder. He hesitated, however, reluctant to wake her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. So peaceful…and beautiful.

He huffed, looking away. _I shouldn't think like that,_ he told himself, before turning back and shaking her gently awake.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "But I'm worried if we don't leave soon…"

"Mmm, it's all right, Osamu," she smiled tiredly. She lifted a hand and bent a bit of the water from the sink. "Oh good, my bending is back."

Osamu sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I've…" He stopped, swallowing roughly. "I've prepared a bath, so you can heal."

"That sounds nice," she said, sitting up slowly as Osamu supported her shoulders. "But you can just tell me if I stink, you know."

Against his will, he chuckled. "Quite the opposite, actually," he replied without thinking, suddenly feeling his cheeks go a little red beneath his beard as Nukka grinned at him. Clearing his throat, he helped her up, and they moved silently to the washroom where he helped her sit beside the tub before drawing the curtain closed around her.

"I'll just, um, stay nearby in case you need help. O-or if anyone comes," he said, flushing further before moving quickly towards the door.

"Osamu?" Nukka called out before he moved too far away.

"Mmm?"

"Could you throw this out for me?" she asked, her hand poking through the curtains, clutching something in its grasp. Osamu reached out, and she deposited a small object his palm.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked at it in the lantern light. It was the betrothal necklace he'd never seen her without, the edges of the soft ribbon frayed and the carved stone dulled with time. Though it weighed almost nothing, Osamu couldn't help but feel like he was holding prison chains.

"Of course," he said quietly, moving silently to the waste bin and dropping it inside. _She's finally free,_ he reminded himself. _…She'll never want to wear one of these again._

Turning back, he noticed her little brown feet sticking out beneath the curtain. He smiled a bit, before her dress dropped around her ankles. Osamu's eyes grew wide as he turned away quickly, reaching with a shaking hand towards a chair in the darkness and sitting down with his back to her.

 _Spirits, g-get a grip, you old fool,_ he told himself, growing warm. _You're—YOU'RE SIXTY-NINE YEARS OLD—_

When Nukka eventually emerged from the curtains, she saw Osamu crouched forward, his right arm extended as he ran a finger along the skin.

 _"Flexor carpi ulnaris…palmaris longus…flexor carpi radialis…pronator teres…"_ he was mumbling under his breath.

"…Osamu? Are you all right?" she asked curiously.

He glanced back briefly, before focusing back on his arm. "Y-yes, just fine. Only it felt, um, suddenly important to review some muscle anatomy. Important to keep your mind sharp at my age, you know," he said nervously.

Nukka raised her brows at him. "Osamu, you know the human body like the back of your hand," she chuckled.

"Mmm…" he hummed, feeling even more embarrassed. "I…suppose."

"Well, I'm feeling much better now," she went on, holding out her arms, now free of bruising.

Osamu's nervousness melted into relief as he looked at her. "I'm so glad," he said sincerely, reaching towards her on impulse before pulling away quickly. Instead, he reached out for the lantern and moved towards the door.

As his fingers touched the doorknob, he felt a hand on his arm. "Osamu," Nukka started, looking at him with concern. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Of course, of course," he said quickly. "I'm just anxious to get going."

"That's not all though, is it?" she stated. Osamu swallowed roughly, equally touched as he was stunned at how well this woman could read him. He looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry you had to kill him," she said quietly. "That must be difficult to process."

"What?" he said in surprise, looking back up at her. "No, no. It's not that—"

"I'm sorry I've given you so much grief," she went on, looking close to tears. "I feel as though I've only made your life more difficult. Perhaps…perhaps I should have gone with Arnook, and left you in peace—"

Osamu dropped the lantern on the table beside them before holding her shoulders gently. "No, Nukka, no," he said earnestly, desperate to resolve her misunderstanding. "It's not like that at all."

"Then what is it?" she asked timidly, her lower lip trembling.

Osamu's heart throbbed in his chest, knowing he needed to be honest with her but terrified that by doing so, he'd only confirm his fears. He took a deep breath before speaking. "You're finally free," he explained quietly, looking away. "After a lifetime of…of _slavery,_ you're finally free. And as much as I…" _love you,_ he thought, stopping himself. "I just—I can't bind you down again."

Nukka's mouth fell open as she realized what he was saying. "Osamu," she said, looking almost amused. "Freedom isn't the same as being _alone."_

He blinked twice, eyes growing wide. "What?"

"Freedom means I have a _choice._ And…" She stopped, blushing in the shadows. "If you'll have me…I'd choose you."

Osamu's heart seemed to stop in his chest as he registered her words. "Oh, Nukka," he breathed, reaching a trembling hand to her face in the darkness. "My dear…of course I'll have you."

Nukka smiled wider, closing her eyes as she reached up, touching his hand and leaning into it. Osamu brushed the fingers of his opposite hand along her cheek and through her long, loose hair as he leaned down. She looked up at him for a long moment before he closed the distance between them.

A lifetime of heartache seemed to shatter in that kiss, both forgetting where they were and the decades that had separated them.

"I love you," Osamu breathed at last, heart pounding in his chest as he pulled her against him.

"I love you too," she said earnestly.

"I've loved you my whole life. I—I never stopped," he choked out, feeling close to tears.

"Oh, Osamu, it's all right," she said softly, looking back up at him and cupping his face in her hand. "Don't cry, my love."

Despite her words, he felt his cheeks growing wet. Pulling her closer, he kissed her again, desperate to make up for a lifetime apart.

* * *

Suki sniffled quietly in the black tunnel, arms trembling from the weight of Zuko's body as she held him against her, refusing to let go.

She was so distraught that she didn't notice the heavy breathing that echoed quietly in the small passageway until something nudged her against the shoulder. She gasped, turning around quickly as a small puff of fire illuminated her surroundings.

"D-Druk," she said, exhaling in relief. Her face contorted in pain again, however, as she looked back down at Zuko's face.

Druk crawled around to face her, nudging Zuko's head in her arms, watching with bright red eyes as it rose and fell limply. He looked at her, cocking his head as if questioning what was wrong.

"K-Koh's taken him, Druk," she stammered. "He's taken them all," she continued, glancing towards Azula and Ty Lee, their unconscious bodies lying on the ground deeper inside the long tunnel.

Druk followed her gaze as the blue dragon moved into view, each of their fiery breaths filling the cavern with a soft glow. Kaida crept towards Azula's body, nudging her a few times before curling around her protectively.

"Do you understand?" Suki cried, fresh tears falling from her eyes as Druk turned back to her. "Th-there's nothing I can do. They'll wake in a few hours…and he'll still have them. And he won't give Zuko up, I just know it. I've thought and thought…but there's n-nothing I can do…" she croaked, letting her head fall back against Zuko's already-moist shoulder.

A moment later, Suki felt hot air against her face before a scaly surface pressed against her temple. She sucked in quickly from surprise, but felt suddenly calm as an image flooded her mind.

She saw a jungle, strange creatures with faces painted on their backs, the vegetation suddenly parting to reveal a perfectly symmetrical pool that seemed to glow in the darkness.

 _Is this…Forgetful Valley?_ she wondered, having never visited the place but recognizing it from Zuko's descriptions.

At that moment, the pool's water parted, rippling towards the shore as a tree-like form stood tall from its depths. Several masks circled the creature, her four pale faces staring blankly around.

 _The Mother of Faces,_ Suki realized, heart ramming into her throat as she remembered Koh's words while he'd been fighting her.

 _"My mother made that face, made all these faces. And she made me—the Face Stealer."_

The vision disappeared as quickly as it came, and Suki gasped as Druk pulled in his snout away. He blinked twice, not looking away from her as red eyes stared into green.

"If anyone knows what to do about Koh…it's her," Suki breathed. "His mother." She inhaled deeply for a moment as hope welled in her chest. "You know where to find her, don't you? You've been there before—when you found Ju. Please—can you bring us—"

He was nuzzling her neck before she could even finish, and Suki wrapped an arm around the dragon's head and pressed her face against his in gratitude. She felt his tongue slip between his teeth, licking the corner of her mouth before pulling away. She reached up, remembering the blood trickling down her chin, rubbing it quickly against her sleeve before heaving Zuko up as she stood. Druk helped, nudging his nose under Zuko's back and laying against the ground as they lifted the limp body into the saddle.

Suki looked back at Ty Lee and Azula. "How are we going to take them? I think keeping a hold on Zuko is going to be hard enough," she thought anxiously.

Druk suddenly lifted one webbed foot, flexing his sharp claws excitedly.

Suki's eyes grew wide. "Well…" she gulped. "If you say so."

* * *

Toph crouched silently along the outer wall of the palace, grinding her teeth as she listened to the roars of a violent crowd a short distance away. Sneaking around in such an open area really wasn't her specialty, but she'd done her best to steer clear of the warmth of the dozens of lanterns spotting the grounds and to keep far enough from the crowds that they wouldn't notice her in their distraction with the "royals."

Toph deliberated silently, nearly giving up on the sneak approach and charging in to grab her friends. But from what she could tell, there were several hundred pairs of feet gathered near the gates. She could probably just bury the idiots in a sinkhole, but thought the better of it considering Zuko's family could get caught up in the chaos that would ensue. She huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Getting Zuko's five drugged-up relations out of this was going to be a _pain._

 _Maybe that's the reason Sokka makes me feel safe,_ she mused absently, recalling her thoughts from earlier. Even when he couldn't do anything himself, Sokka did always seem to know _what_ to do. Trying to formulate a plan on her own, she listened carefully as the roars died down and the old blowhard started speaking again.

"It's no wonder our lord was so flippant in his choice of wife—look at the rest of his family!" Rishi jeered, moving closer to the individuals held to their knees. Toph furrowed her brows—if Rishi was being possessed by Koh, then why she could sense the old man just fine?

"A mother raised in a peasant village, three more bastard children, and the great _Dragon of the West_ who deserted his post at the dawn of Fire Nation victory _,"_ the man went on as a rumble of agreement went through the crowds. Toph sensed Iroh's body being hauled to his feet, a short quake through the earth as though he'd been hit with a strong hand. "Not so high and mighty now, are you, _General_ Iroh?"

 _All right, that's it,_ Toph thought furiously, standing and yanking up her fancy sleeves as she stormed from her hiding spot. _NO ONE messes with Uncle._

The rest of Rishi's words were cut off as she slung a wad of earth around his arms and pinned him to the stupid stage he'd erected at the front of the gates. Toph threw a hand out, pointing towards the crowds now stunned to silence as she took the old man's spot on the stand. "Do you people know who I _am?!"_ she roared, shaking the earth at their feet. "I'm TOPH BEIFONG, the greatest earthbender in the _world!_ And you sissies better _scram_ if you don't wanna be ground up and fed to the tigerdillos!"

Toph felt three hundred hearts skip a beat in the open courtyard surrounding the gates, several dozen of the cowards in the back slipping back into the city from her threat alone. Sucking in a deep breath, she jumped off the stage and raised herself up on a large platform that dwarfed Rishi's pathetic structure below. She formed two giant earthen fists at her sides, slamming them together in the air above her head and letting the dirt shower the crowds below. "I SAID _SCRAM!"_ she hollered, feeling the crowds suddenly jump into a fearful frenzy as she sent a hundred wads of dense earth at their heads.

Back at the palace, Sokka and Piandao raced down the stairs from the roof. "I can't believe it—Rishi must have known what I was doing all along," the old swordsman said roughly. Sokka had never seen him look so upset.

"It's all right, Master," Sokka said quickly. "Who knew the old geezer wasn't as stupid as he looked?"

Piandao didn't seem to hear him as he quickened his pace through the dark tower. "They must have found evidence of my tampering and tried to throw me off their trail," he continued, cursing quietly.

Sokka's shoulders sagged a little. The only reason he'd figured out the phony explosives so quickly was because their troops had used blasting jelly during the invasion on the Day of Black Sun. Piandao had probably never encountered it before, since he'd abandoned the army long before it's invention.

"You believe the real explosives will be at the ground level, then?" Piandao asked him, turning back suddenly. Sokka was a little stunned by the look of total trust and respect in his master's eyes.

"Yes," Sokka replied firmly. "I think they would try to take out the base of the towers."

"Mm," Piandao affirmed. "And how many would each wing—" He stopped abruptly, backing up a few steps as he took a double take out one of the windows. "What's _that?"_

Sokka peaked around his master's shoulder, watching as an earthen giant taller than the outer wall threw rocky hail down at the crowds of sages and nobles below. Its body cast a menacing shadow along the open courtyard from the surrounding firelight, its enormous feet sweeping people aside like toy soldiers. A loud, wicked-sounding laugh rang through the nighttime air.

"Must be this spirit you mentioned," Piandao said darkly. "The one threatening his lord and lady, correct?"

 _"Nah,"_ Sokka replied, grinning widely. "I'm pretty sure that's just my girlfriend."

Piandao's momentary shock turned to amusement. "Well…I would certainly avoid upsetting her, if I were you."

Sokka didn't hear him, watching as the crowds of traitors tumbled over one another in terror as they tried to escape the rocky monster's grip. "Wooooo _yeaaaah!"_ Sokka hollered, hanging out the window and pumping his fist. "Go Toph! Tear it up, baby!"

"Sokka!" Piandao called out to him, already out of sight further down the stairwell. Sokka pulled himself back inside and ran to catch up with him.

"Nice to see her _in her element,"_ Sokka said, raising his brows at the older man as he ran alongside him. "Get it?"

 _"Sokka."_

"Sorry, Master," he said, clearing his throat though not quite wiping his grin away. "Let's go."

* * *

Suki's fingers ached as she held Zuko against her, thighs hugging Druk's sides tightly as he sped through the thick nighttime clouds. She'd never realized just how heavy Zuko was until now, every pulse of the dragon's wings striking fear into her heart that he'd slip out of her grip and into the dark forest below. Even so, she could tell Druk was flying more cautiously than normal.

Suki dared a glance down at his claws, which gripped Ty Lee's body carefully. Beside them, Kaida held Azula in a similar way, the girls' hair whipping in the cool wind as the five pools appeared out of the mists below.

 _It's a good thing they're unconscious,_ Suki thought, suddenly grateful for the comfort of the saddle as they dipped towards the valley below. The dragons glided slowly down, spiraling around the center lake as the ground became visible. The air warmed with their descent, and soon Druk was landing along the shore on his rear legs, setting Ty Lee down in the sand before lying down a few paces away. His long neck curved back, helping Suki again as she pulled Zuko down to the ground. Suki knelt beside him for a long moment, holding his face in her hand for a long moment and trying not to give up on the hope she'd allowed to creep into her heart.

Standing slowly, she squinted out at the pale water that seemed to give off a faint glow in the surrounding darkness. Her heart suddenly sunk in her chest. _Noren had to wait for her to appear, didn't he? How long was it?_ she wondered nervously, realizing she hadn't completely thought this through in her desperation. _Was it weeks? Months? …Years?_

Burying the anxiety in her chest, she inhaled sharply and walked briskly up the bank. _I'll need to build a shelter and find food._ She paused in her tracks. _Spirits, should I just go back and get help? Or should I go to Hira'a and—_

Her thoughts were cut off as the ground trembled beneath her feet. Suki's heart seemed to stop as she turned around slowly, watching with wide eyes as the pond grew brighter and parted before her eyes. The spirit emerged, even more terrifying and massive than her vision, the pale masks circling her body and her own eyeless faces a stark contrast against her oaken flesh.

Trembling, Suki fell to one knee and bowed before the spirit, not yet daring to speak. From what she'd heard, the Mother of Faces' generosity was sometimes difficult to secure. After a few long moments of silence, Suki looked up, but the spirit didn't seem to be paying her much attention.

"He is here," the creature spoke, her voice resonating as though it was miles away. "I can feel his presence. It's been…so long."

Gaining a little courage, Suki rose to her feet. "You mean…your son?" she asked slowly.

The spirit turned towards her, suddenly frowning. "…Yes. How do you know such things, human?"

Suki frowned in return, feeling a sudden and desperate frustration. "Koh has a personal vendetta against me and my husband," she replied stiffly. "He stole my spirit away into his lair, tormented us and our friends, and threatened the safety of the world," she continued with angry conviction, clenching her fists as she fought back more tears. "And now…now he's taken them," she choked out, casting her hand to the bodies on the ground. The spirit was silent as Suki breathed deeply for a moment. "P-please," she whispered at last. "…You're the only one who might be able to help us."

At last, the great spirit spoke. "Do you come here to blame _me_ for my son's actions, human?" she asked.

Suki's heart seemed to stop. _I was too bold,_ she realized, anxiety sweeping over her. "N-no, no, not at all!" she stammered. "I just—"

"Well, you would be justified in doing so," the spirit interrupted, turning away.

Dumbfounded, Suki waited in silence for an explanation.

"I call Koh my son, but that is not exactly true," the spirit confessed slowly. "At least, not in a mortal sense, for spirits cannot have children as humans do. Koh is merely a piece of…myself, that I forsook at the dawn of time."

Suki's mouth fell open at this revelation. _That's why he hates her,_ she realized after a heartbeat. _He's a part of her…and she abandoned him._

"He is the malice, the greed, and the lust that I despised in myself," the Mother of Faces continued bitterly. "I thought…foolishly, perhaps…that I could tear out my pain and weakness and hide it away forever. It was this philosophy that had guided much of my service towards mortals over the ages."

Suki brought her hand to her temple, staring blankly at the ground. "Zuko's mother…and sister," she realized, glancing over at Azula's form along the bank, partially hidden as Kaida rested against her. _My sister,_ Suki realized quietly, before going on. "They came to you in pain…and you solved their problems the way you solved your own."

"Yes, mortal," the spirit confirmed, her face without expression. "I did for them what I have done for many, many others over the ages. It seemed such a simple way to bless these helpless creatures. Removing their memories, their pain…it seemed to give them peace."

"Is that peace…or denial?" Suki wondered. She tensed once she realized the words had slipped out by accident.

"You believe my actions were unjust, human?" the spirit asked in return, though there was no resentment in her voice.

"No…well, I don't know," Suki admitted, kneeling slowly beside Zuko as she thought. "They might give those who forget some sort of peace," she conceded, holding his hand. "…But what about those who are left behind? What about those…who are forgotten?"

Suddenly, the earth began to shake again, and Suki whipped her head around to see the tree-like spirit clenching her long fingers into spiny fists, her entire form trembling and causing waves to crash against the shore. Suki's heart froze in fear, before she noticed water seeping from beneath the bark crown that covered the spirit's eyes. _Are those…tears?_ Suki wondered in awe.

"Human," the Mother of Faces spoke again, her voice quaking slightly, yet less distant than before. "…You are wise. I realize now I have acted in error, both for myself and for the mortals I've served. I realize now…I can no longer let my son wander this world on his own." She paused, standing tall and almost… _bravely._ "I am prepared to give up the peace our separation gave me to protect humankind," she declared, reaching one hand across the water towards them.

Heart racing in hope, Suki moved aside as the long, spindly fingers reached over Zuko's face. They remained there for a long minute, and Suki grew nervous as his chest began to heave at odd intervals. Before she could protest, however, the large hand was pulling away and he was breathing easy again. Suki flew to his side as the hand moved towards Ty Lee, leaning over him and watching as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Zuko," she asked anxiously, staring into his glassy eyes as she pulled the hair out of his face. "…Is it you?"

When he reached for her hand, Suki realized the spirit must have cleared his chi as well. She watched as Zuko pushed himself into a sitting position, pulling her close before pressing his lips against hers. She didn't need to ask any more if it was him—she could tell.

"You did it," he breathed as he pulled away. "Oh, Agni, I was so afraid. I-I thought…but you did it, Suki. You _defeated_ him," he said in awe, pulling her back against him. "How—how did you do it?"

She shrugged against his chest, smiling in overwhelming relief. "Just did a little talking, actually."

He chuckled. "You're going to make a great Fire Lady."

Just then, they heard a horrible cry ring out beside the shore. It appeared the Mother of Faces had moved on to Azula, who was gripping the spirit's large wrist and attempting to pull her hand away.

"Wretched woman!" she shrieked, her voice possessing Koh's strange deepness. "You…you abandoned me. You _deserted_ me. Y-you… _curse_ you," she spat, body trembling in rage. "CURSE YOU!"

"Koh," the Mother of Faces said sternly. "It is time to return to me."

"My own mother…thought I was a monster…" Azula whispered, face streaked with a quiet agony. It was suddenly difficult to tell whether they were Koh's words…or Azula's.

Suki looked up at Zuko. His head was ducked, face covered by one hand. A few paces away, even Ty Lee seemed to be upset as she brushed her arm across her eyes.

When Azula finally released her hold on the spirit, the Mother of Faces pulled away, a transparent stream of dark fog being dragged away from Azula's face before she collapsed to her knees. Briefly squeezing Suki's hand, Zuko stood and ran over beside his sister.

Suki looked back at the waters, watching as the great spirit sank slowly into their depths, feeling suddenly anxious. _Is Koh really gone?_ she wondered. _Did we find all the pieces of him? Is he an even greater threat now that he's united with his mother?_

The Mother of Faces turned towards her, the face nearest her giving a small smile despite the pain wracking the others. "Do not fear, human. Koh has returned to me in full. He will not torment your kind again, for the light inside me is more powerful than the darkness," she explained, lifting her head towards the starry sky above. "The time has come for me to defeat him head on," she went on. "And, in time, defeat him I shall."

With that, she emerged in the pool, its glow fading and leaving them in silence.

* * *

"Ju…" Zuko said quietly, reaching out a timid hand to her back. "…Azula. Do you…remember?"

She looked up at him slowly, biting her lip hard even as her eyes grew moist. She gave an almost indiscernible nod, face contorting in angry pain as she looked away.

Zuko felt suddenly determined as he knelt and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Though his sister didn't make any move to return the gesture, she didn't stop him.

"Sh-she abandoned us," she rasped against him, before sucking in a ragged breath. " _Why would she abandon us?!"_ she shrieked, her rough voice breaking through the calm air.

"I…don't know," Zuko said sadly. "I don't know, Azula."

"She replaced me," Azula went on bitterly. "I disgusted her, and she _replaced_ me. My own mother," she gasped. "My own _mother_ doesn't love me. And now father doesn't either," she said through gritted teeth. "But he never did…did he?"

"…I'm not sure he ever loved anyone," Zuko admitted quietly.

"No one…no one loves me," Azula whispered, eyes wide and unfocused.

Zuko stared down at her, suddenly realizing how much they had in common. All the stupid, horrible things he'd done during the war—hadn't it all been to gain his father's love? Hadn't Azula simply been doing the same? At least Zuko had known his mother loved him, even if he thought she was dead. Azula didn't even have that—it was either Father's love or no one's, in her eyes.

Zuko pulled her a little closer. _"I_ love you, Azula," he said firmly. "And you might not believe me, but Mom loves you too."

 _"Liar,"_ she snarled. "Who could love me, after everything I've…" She sucked in sharply through her teeth before going on. "After everything…I've done," she confessed quietly, as though it took all her strength just to admit it.

Zuko's own words to Uncle from years before echoed in his mind. _"How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me!"_

"I—I used to think the same thing," Zuko admitted. "But you'd be surprised at people's willingness to forgive." He paused, considering his next words carefully. "I…I forgive you, Azula. And I hope you can forgive me for not being a better brother."

"Me too!" Ty Lee chimed in suddenly, making them both jump as she knelt beside them. "I mean, I forgive you. If you forgive me for, um…betraying you," she said nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"And I'll let you off the hook for putting me in prison," Suki added. "I mean, this guy burned down my village and I still married him," she teased, resting a hand on Zuko's shoulder. He looked up at her sheepishly.

Suddenly, tears were flowing down Azula's cheeks. "Don't look at me!" she ordered, burying her face in her shirt.

"Azula, there's no shame in crying," Zuko said lightly. "You should ask Suki how much I cry. It's a little pathetic, actually…"

Azula rubbed her eyes violently against her shirt before standing and brushing herself off. "Well," she said, almost smirking as she looked back at him. "You always were pathetic, Zuzu."

Ty Lee giggled a little, and Zuko sighed in relief as a bit of the tension in the air dissolved. They watched as Azula walked slowly around the bank and sat alone a ways away from them, gazing quietly at the calm water. Kaida quickly crawled over beside her, and Azula draped an arm over the dragon as she rested against her.

"Zuko," Ty Lee started, picking up a round stone from the sand and running her fingers over it. "Are we all... _smoothed,_ again?" she asked brightly.

Suki cocked an eyebrow at her words, but Zuko just smiled a bit. "I don't know, Ty Lee. I think it's going to take a little more time before that happens. But I think…we're starting to be."


	26. Chapter 26

Four young adults sat in silence in a small booth of a Hira'an restaurant, the chatter of the crowds around them falling on dumb ears. The Fire Lord and Lady, in particular, looked half dead as they slowly filled their empty bellies with warm food. It was incredible that they'd found somewhere to eat so late at night, but to their luck it was festival week in the small town of Hira'a and everything was still open.

"Hold on—wasn't she with that Water Tribe peasant?" Azula asked suddenly, pointing at Suki with her chopsticks before stabbing another piece of pig chicken.

Zuko nearly choked on his noodles. Suki patted his back as he tried to breathe again, and he scowled up at Azula who simply looked at them in amusement from across the table.

"Uh, yes I was, but that obviously didn't work out," Suki answered for him, clearly trying to play it cool but not entirely sure how to interact with her new sister-in-law, who had just recovered from two years of amnesia and who Suki hadn't, for obvious reasons, been on the friendliest of terms with before that.

 _"Zuzu,"_ Azula said slyly, looking impressed. "You _savage._ Stealing his woman? I didn't think you had it in you."

"Stealing his—I didn't steal anyone!" Zuko cried. "They had already broken—"

"And dating a member of the staff? How unprofessional."

Suki now looked about as uncomfortable as Zuko felt. "We were friends before she—" He stopped suddenly. "You know what? I don't need to explain myself. This was _supposed_ to be our honeymoon, after all," he grumbled.

"Well, at least it wasn't Mai," Azula went on, ignoring him. "You two were so _depressing."_

"For Agni's sake I'M MARRIED, Azula!" Zuko bellowed, earning him a strange look from the waiter as she passed by. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Can we _please_ not talk about this?!"

"Whatever," she said, scooping the rest of her dinner into her mouth before gesturing to her empty plate. "You're paying for this, right?"

Zuko huffed through his nose. "Clearly."

"Oh Azula, those are sooo pretty," Ty Lee said, pointing to his sister's golden armbands. She was still wearing her Sun Warrior garb, though it was more subtle than most of the other tribesman seemed to prefer.

"Yes, they are," Azula said haughtily. Ty Lee continued to ogle over the jewelry for a minute, before Azula rolled her eyes and slid one of the bands off. "Oh, fine. Here," she said, handing it to her lazily.

Ty Lee squealed in delight, trying on the band and admiring it.

"Are you guys almost done?" Zuko said sourly. "As fun as this day has been, I'd really like to get to bed," he huffed, his physical and emotional exhaustion having finally drained his patience.

 _"Wow,_ Zuzu," Azula replied, wrinkling her nose. "Try to keep it in your pant—" She stopped as Ty Lee gasped loudly beside her.

"Ty Lee, what's wrong?" Suki asked anxiously.

"Something about…getting back. Didn't we need to go home for some reason?" she asked, rubbing her temples as if trying to remember.

"Well, we _were_ going back under the premise of an attack on the palace," Zuko said offhandedly. "But it turned out to be…a hoax," he finished. They hadn't exactly told Ty Lee about Koh possessing her yet. He figured he'd let Suki handle that one at a better time.

Ty Lee frowned. "I think I remember writing something important. Geez, why can't I remember?"

Zuko's eyes grew wide, before he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled letter Koh had sent to get them into the tunnels. "Ty Lee," he said seriously. "Do you remember writing this?"

She picked it up carefully and read it over. "Yeah," she said, looking more terrified with every second. "I…I remember now. W-we have to get back!"

"You mean, the attack was real?!" Suki cried, looking over at Zuko in fear. "I thought it was…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I thought Koh was just baiting us!" she said in his ear.

"Me too," he said anxiously, turning back to their friend. "Ty Lee, are you sure this really happened? Can you actually remember anything about an attack?"

She nodded slowly at first, her affirmation growing more pronounced as she thought. "Uh-huh. I remember hearing a lot of loud noise from the courtyard—angry noise—so I went into Kiyi's room to get…her out…" She stopped. "O-oh my gosh, I was supposed to be with Kiyi! H-how…how did I even get here?!" she asked, looking around as if suddenly waking from a nightmare, her body beginning to tremble.

Suki rushed beside her, trying to calm her down. "Ty Lee, it's okay. You were…" She stopped. "Remember the spirit, Koh, who'd been after us? He somehow…took you here."

"…He did?" Ty Lee asked in fear. "Does that mean…did I do something bad? L-like what Master Nukka did to you?" she asked, looking close to tears.

Suki bit her lip hard, but just shook her head. "No, no we got him out of you before anything happened," she lied.

Ty Lee looked relieved, and Suki glanced back at Zuko. They seemed to come to a silent agreement that their friend didn't need to know how long Koh had been possessing her. At least, not yet.

Zuko stood abruptly as his thoughts came back to the present. "If Ty Lee was aware when she wrote this…then we need to go back. _Now."_

Moving as one, the four of them leapt over the table, Zuko dropping probably twice as many coins as the meal cost as they disappeared into the shadows. A few minutes later, they were back along the edge of the forested valley. Zuko ran up alongside Druk, letting Suki step into the palms of his hands as he pushed her up onto the dragon's back. He paused just before following, looking back as Ty Lee leapt onto Kaida's back and Azula quickly tightened the saddle's straps.

"Are you…coming with us?" he asked his sister cautiously.

Azula raised her brows at him. "You really think I'm going to let old Rishi take charge? He's even more of an idiot than you," she said coolly, hauling herself up into the saddle.

"Uh…thank you?"

"Should've banished him when I had the chance…" Azula muttered sourly to herself.

Zuko almost smiled at the thought. "I kind of wish you had."

* * *

Sokka rested a hand against one of the tall marble pillars, gasping for breath in the dark hall of the main wing.

 _Where are they?!_ he thought desperately, swallowing roughly as he tried to think. He'd scoured the entire ground floor and even found his way into the cellar—but the real explosives were nowhere to be found. Hopefully Piandao was having more luck in the other wings.

 _This makes no sense,_ Sokka thought, before sighing deeply. _Guess it's more important to get Zuko's family out before we worry about his house blowing up,_ he realized, grinding his teeth in frustration before wiping his brow and moving towards the doors to meet back up with Toph outside.

Just before he neared the threshold, however, his foot stuck tightly to the floor. "What the heck?" he said aloud, trying with all his might to pull it free. Grunting irritably, he tried to take another step forward, only to find both feet encased in the dark stone floor.

Eyes growing wide, he glanced around quickly. "T-Toph?" he asked nervously, desperately hoping this was just a joke. As he spoke, however, a dozen nimble figures slid down the dark pillars, their wide-brimmed hats obscuring their faces in the darkness.

Sokka swore roughly as he realized who they were, jabbing his sword beneath the toe of one boot in a desperate attempt to free it from its rocky encasement. The sword flew from his fingertips as two earthen hands flew around his wrists and ankles, knocking him to the floor.

Shaking away the shock of the impact, Sokka looked back as the green and black-robed men moved slowly towards him. "Y-you know, I w-wondered what happened to you guys," Sokka laughed nervously, trying to worm away from them as he spoke. One of them simply stepped on his foot to stop him.

"Umm," Sokka cringed. "That's…my toe."

The man merely glared down at him, crossing his arms.

"It's cool, it's cool," Sokka backpedaled. "I've got nine more."

"You'll be worrying about more that your toes soon," one of the other men growled. "Your little friend might think she's invincible, but even she can't face a dozen of Ba Sing Se's greatest earthbenders on her own."

"Ha!" Sokka jeered. "Toph could kick all your trash with her hands tied behind her back!"

Sokka suddenly felt a searing heat near the base of his neck. "How about with a blade at _your_ throat?" a raspy voice spoke. The old man's words were hot and wet in his ear, and Sokka suppressed a shudder as Rishi glared down at him.

"Dude—ever hear of personal space?" Sokka asked, wrinkling his nose. Rishi only brought the fiery blade closer to his neck in response. Sokka gulped, attempting to blow out the flame with a few quick breaths of air. The old man laughed.

"You fool—thought you and that boorish girl could escape me?" he snarled, motioning to the men, who hauled Sokka roughly to his feet. "Well…your luck just ran out."

* * *

Toph couldn't remember a day where she'd had more fun. Kissing Sokka in the morning, then beating the crud out of a bunch of traitors at night?

 _Sweetness,_ she thought with glee, swinging the massive fist at another wave of the clumsy-footed sages. "MWA HA HA HA HA!" she laughed wickedly. "ALL SHALL COWER BEFORE THE BEIFONG _BEAST!"_ She grinned at the very unmanly screams that range out in response from below. Even from inside her earth-made giant, she still kept a close feel on Zuko's family behind her, sweeping aside anyone who came near them.

That is, until her formation crumbled beneath her feet.

Falling towards the surface, Toph huffed in irritation as she quickly bent a soft spot to fall in on the hard ground. Landing on her feet, she burst from the giant's crumbled remains and into the open air. _Who did that?!_ she thought furiously, quickly feeling out her surroundings again. Her heart sunk in her chest when she realized the five prisoners were gone. And so was Rishi.

Eyes growing wide, she barely had a moment to panic before the remaining crowds of traitors gained their courage and were running at her. "Just—stop—for _one second!"_ she cried, throwing a large wall of earth up between her and the attackers before thrusting her hands into the dirt at her feet. Squeezing her eyes shut, she finally sensed several pairs of feet sprinting towards the palace, their footfalls heavy as though each was carrying a large bundle.

 _They've got Zuko's family!_ she realized in a panic, bending the earth beneath her feet as she flew in pursuit of them. She was soon at the palace steps, racing up the stairs and into the large entry hall.

"HEY!" she bellowed, throwing her senses into her surroundings. Six bodies were held to their knees several paces away, one more familiar than the rest.

"Toph!" Sokka hollered. "Watch out for—"

She'd already sensed them as he spoke, throwing out her arms and making the rock claws flying at her crumble to dust midair. Over a dozen men were slowly surrounding her, their circle parting for old Rishi's decrepit gait.

"No way… _these_ guys again?" she asked.

"…Yep," Sokka sighed.

"That's right, _Lady Beifong,"_ Rishi simpered. "The great _Dai Li_ – surprised me too when they showed up this morning. Though it's not hard to see why they would."

Toph sensed the angry vibrations pouring into the floor from the earthbenders around her, several sharp breaths echoing in the still air. "We had given up everything… _everything_ for the Fire Princess, only to be _banished,"_ one of them spat furiously.

"And by then, there was no going back to Ba Sing Se, where we'd been deemed traitors," another added. "We've been living as outcasts for _years."_

 _"Us,"_ a third growled. "The great _Dai Li,_ forced to live like—"

"So, let me guess," Sokka interrupted. "You heard somebody was overthrowing the Fire Lord, thought you'd get a little revenge on the royal family—so you high-tailed it over?"

The man who'd been talking sucked in a breath, but from the short vibration in the earth, Toph suspected he'd given a sheepish nod. She nearly face-palmed. "Long Feng, Azula, then a power-hungry old sage?" she asked in exasperation. "Man, you guys are _really_ bad at picking leaders to follow."

"No kidding," Sokka commented, earning him a knee to the chest. Toph flinched, growling under her breath as Sokka groaned in pain. Fingers clenched in anger, she quickly lifted her arms to attack.

 _"Uh uh uh,"_ Rishi tut-tutted. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Toph heard a hollow hiss echo in the darkness, but couldn't make out what it was amidst the yells still echoing in from the courtyard.

"Why not?" she scowled, lifting a long column from the floor and readying several thin disks to fling at her enemies. When no one moved, she grew nervous. "W-what's going on?

"She's blind, you idiot," Sokka rasped from his knees.

"Oh…yes." Rishi cleared his throat before going on. "I've got a hot blade at your lover's throat, Miss Beifong. I truly have no reason to keep him around—I'm only interested in making a spectacle of the royals."

Toph felt Sokka's heart pounding into the floor, nearly in sync with her own as she tried to think of a way out of this.

"So," Rishi went on. "You can give me the pleasure of the first execution of the evening, or you can hand yourself over and let us go on with our plans."

"T-Toph, don't do it!" Sokka said desperately. "You can still get the others out. Don't worry about me—I've…I've got an idea!" he said, a little too forcefully.

Toph's heart sunk in her chest. He was lying.

Decision made, she dropped her stance. She was barely aware of Sokka's shouting before something hard rammed against the side of her head. Before she hit the floor, all her senses went black.

* * *

As Druk brushed the tops of the moonlit clouds, Zuko chewed his lip violently, leg bouncing against the dragon's side. Behind him, Suki seemed just as anxious, fidgeting every few minutes as she leaned sideways to look down at the dark valley below.

"We've got to be close," Zuko said, glancing back at her. "I'm sure—I'm sure everyone's fine."

Suki nodded slowly, resting her head against his shoulder in an effort to appear calm, only to pull away and glance over the side again not a minute later. Zuko reached for her hand around his chest, in both an effort to reassure her and himself at the same time. He tried not to think about Suki's parents, or his sisters, his mother…his uncle.

"Everyone's fine," he repeated, trying to swallow against his scratchy throat, dry from the constant onslaught of wind in their faces. Beneath them, Druk seemed calm as he glided through the night. Calm, or tired. It hadn't escaped Zuko's notice that his new animal guide had slowed over the course of the day. He'd been flying almost non-stop, after all.

"Hey, buddy, you've got this," he said, patting Druk's scaly side. "And when we get there, you can have some dinner." He stopped, thinking for a moment. "How do traitors sound? I mean, Rishi's probably a little chewy, but you're welcome to him—"

Suki made a sound of disgust, but Druk only pumped his wings excitedly, sending them flying back in their seat as he picked up his speed.

"Um…" Suki started nervously. "I don't think Druk realizes you're joking."

Zuko raised his brow. "Who said I was joking?"

Suki's eyes grew wide before she noticed the small smirk on Zuko's face. "Oh— _Zuko!"_ she scolded him, about to smack him until their ride took a sudden nose dive beneath the clouds.

"Woah, hold up!" Zuko hollered. Druk's only response was a deep growl, his long body twisting through the nighttime air as if hunting down his prey. "Druk!" Zuko called out, "What's—"

 _RAAAAAAWR!_

"It's Appa!" Suki cried, waving as Aang and Katara appeared alongside them.

Their friends stared at them; Katara's mouth hung open. "What—what's _that?!"_ she cried, looking back and forth between Druk's head and his riders.

"Hey, nice ride!" Aang shouted, clearly not as surprised as his girlfriend to see the Fire Lord riding a dragon.

"Thanks!" Zuko called back, feeling suddenly… _cool._ He grinned stupidly to himself for a moment, before coming back to the present. "Hang on—what are you guys doing here? Why aren't you at the palace?"

They both frowned. Katara shook her head to clear it before speaking. "They drugged everyone—us included. Next thing we knew, we were on a ship heading for the South Pole."

"And they took my glider," Aang added bitterly, before brightening. "But they forgot to take _one thing."_

"What was it?" Suki asked curiously.

Digging his hand in the front of his robes, Aang pulled out a small object, grinning widely. _"This!"_ he said happily, showing off the bison whistle as he patted Appa's fluffy head.

Katara was also smiling. "Only took Appa a few hours to reach us after that," she finished for him.

While they spoke, Zuko noticed Druk looking over at the sky bison, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Appa, likewise, grunted at the strange creature beside him. That is, until he floated over and ran his giant tongue over the dragon's face. Druk's scales all flexed as a shudder ran through him.

Everyone was laughing. "It's okay, Druk," Zuko chuckled. "You get used to it."

Just then, Druk's sister dragon descended from above. Giving Appa the stink-eye, Druk glided around to her other side, using the smaller dragon to shield himself from any more lick-attacks.

Now, both Katara _and_ Aang looked horrified. "AZULA?!" they cried in unison.

"Ugh, you two," Azula groaned, rolling her eyes. "Still as nauseating as ever, I presume?"

From behind her, Ty Lee gave a short wave. "Hi guys!" she said brightly, rolling onto the balls of her hands as she balanced upside down in Kaida's saddle.

"Okay, seriously," Katara said with wide eyes, looking back at the Fire Lord and Lady. _"What is going on?!"_

* * *

"T-Toph," Sokka whispered, body covered in an anxious sweat as he held her against him. It almost felt like déjà vu from the night before, except now she was unconscious. After knocking her out, the men had dragged them back out into the open courtyards and thrown them both into a thick, wooden crate, leaving them in darkness. From where he sat, Sokka could just barely hear Rishi as he continued to speak to the crowds outside, the jeers having grown louder over the past couple hours. It was obvious more people had joined in.

"Power will fall to the nobles, your sons the bearers of Agni's fire and knowledge as they lead this country through their sagehood," Rishi boomed in a raspy voice. "Lord Zuko never cared for the nobles – all his foolish, so-called _reforms to help the poor?"_ he said in a patronizing tone, the crowds joining his laughter as though it were the most absurd idea every proposed. "What did those peasants ever do to deserve it, I ask you?!" he shouted. "What did our _Fire Lady,_ the illegitimate child of a dirty Earth Kingdom wench, do to deserve her place as our ruler?" he asked cruelly. " _Nothing!"_

By now, the crowds were hysterical, and Sokka tasted blood in his mouth from biting his cheek so hard. "No—it cannot be," Rishi went on. "You, my friends, will all have the power you deserve – the power owed those of pure and noble birth."

 _At least the old bigot's long-winded,_ Sokka realized, grateful for any more time to try and think his way out of this. He stretched out his legs, sore from the first hour he'd spent trying to kick their way out, throat scratchy from yelling for help from those who could care less.

"Toph…come on, baby, wake up," he begged her again, knowing she was the only one who could get them out of this. When she remained motionless, he pulled her a little closer and rubbed her back, trying to will her awake.

It wasn't much longer before he got his wish.

"S-Sokka?" she gasped, trembling as she ran her hand along the wooden floor, no doubt trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's me. They've got us in a wooden crate," he explained quickly.

She swore under her breath. "Man, that old geezer was ready for us, wasn't he?"

"…Yeah," Sokka admitted, brushing his fingers over the large cat goose egg forming along her temple. "You feeling okay?"

"Hmm?" Toph said, reaching up to feel the injury before shrugging. "Eh, I've had worse."

Sokka chuckled. "You're a trooper." _Though once we get outta here I'm still gonna beat the crap outta those dirty—_

His thoughts stopped when Toph reached around him and knocked against the thick walls of their cage. "Maybe I should invent woodbending?" she joked sourly.

"As awesome as that would be, you don't have to," Sokka grinned, running his hand up her sleeve like he had the night before and tapping the object around her upper arm.

"No way," she breathed, sitting up a little too abruptly and nearly passing out again as Sokka held her steady. Once the dizziness subsided, she tugged the bracelet off her arm and he heard an almost-silent _twang_ in the darkness. "I can't believe they didn't take it," she said in shock, standing and moving to the wall of the crate.

"Yeah, they're idiots," Sokka said casually. _Aaand I might've distracted them when I bit that one guy._

After listening for a moment, Toph stepped back and within seconds she'd carved a large hole in the wood. Sokka noticed Space Bracelet's new shape as light spilled into the broken crate.

"Awww, Baby Space Sword!" he exclaimed, eyeing the little weapon with glee.

Toph turned back to him, grinning as she bent the space earth back into its original shape and slid it up her arm. "Come on, meathead. Let's go get real Space Sword back and kick some Dai Li butt."

"And sage butt," he noted, holding up a finger.

"And Rishi butt."

 _"Yesss,"_ Sokka agreed, grabbing her hand as they sprinted across the dark courtyard, a few dying fires illuminating the cobblestone path. "You know, if he wasn't possessed by Koh, I'd really hate that old guy."

"Oh, he isn't possessed," Toph said casually. "At least, not anymore."

"Wait—he's not?!"

"Nope. He's just plain-old, power-hungry—" She stopped as several large _cracks_ rang in their ears. Sokka looked up at the front of the palace as it started to visibly crumble. "…Bad," Toph breathed, eyes growing wide in horror.

The massive crowds spilling in from the city and swarming the far side of the courtyard were in a gleeful uproar, the dirty brown robes of the sages and the finery of the nobles swaying in excitement at the supposed-fall of their monarchy.

"S-spirits," Sokka stuttered, turning to see several dark-robed men moving through a series of bending forms that sent the cracks farther up the building walls. "After the Dai Li showed up…they never even put the explosives in place, did they?"

"No," Toph said darkly, pulling him behind her as she hurried towards the entrance. "This is definitely the work of earthbenders. Hold on—" she told him, and he grabbed her shoulders just as she shot them towards the front doors on speeding mounds of earth. As they moved closer, Sokka caught a glimpse of five figures just inside the front doors, thrown open so the crowds could watch as the royals met their fate.

"Heads up!" Toph shouted, one arm reaching out to the side as they sped toward the palace. Sokka glanced around just in time to see a long object hurling towards them through the crowds, sending the dozens of the pompous nobles flying. Sokka's arm shot out, grabbing the sword by the hilt as it neared them.

"Ha ha!" he cheered, gripping Space Sword tightly. "Where was it?!"

"One of the Dai Li had it," Toph huffed, letting them down at the front steps. "Mighta pulled his pants down when I yanked it out of his belt, though," she grinned.

They sprinted up the steps, the air around them growing thick with dust. Several heavy pieces of the ceiling fell in their path as they entered the large entryway, Toph bending them aside before the two of them were smashed. Inside, Sokka saw the five figures encased to their shoulders in the marble flooring. Zuko's mom was closest, and he ran quickly to her side.

"Ursa," he said tensely. "It's okay, we're getting you guys out." She looked up at him, eyes glassy and half-closed from the sedative as he tried to tear the solid stone free around her. "Toph! A little help—"

Sokka quickly stopped as he turned back. Toph was planted in place, her arms held high above her head, body trembling as the earth shook at their feet and larger chunks of stone fell all around them. She slowly lifted her head, facing him with blank eyes. It looked like she wanted to speak, but only a groan came out.

Sokka's heart was suddenly in his throat. _This is just like Wan Shi Tong's library,_ he realized. _She's holding this entire place up by herself._ In that instance, he noticed her right foot shift an inch against the ground, the marble starting to crumble around their five friend's bodies. As soon as Toph moved positions, however, the pillars began to shake further and she ground her teeth harder as she refocused on preventing a collapse.

 _That's all I needed,_ Sokka thought gratefully, digging his fingers into the crumbling stone and pulling the five figures out one by one and holding them steady as they each fell weakly to their knees.

"Teja, right?" Sokka asked one of the girls. "Can you guys walk?" he went on desperately, noticing she and her twin seemed the most alert of the group.

They both nodded weakly, flinching as a hunk of earth nearly crushed them all before it flew sideways. Sokka turned back, noticing Toph's arm stretched out towards them before she threw it back up towards the ceiling.

Picking up the smallest of Zuko's sisters and throwing his other arm around Ursa, Sokka pulled them as quickly as he could towards the exit. Behind him, Teja and Chou supported Iroh, all of them coughing violently as the air grew thicker with dust. As they reached the doorway, Sokka broke out in a sweat at the sight of the hundreds of angry faces in the courtyard.

His heart dropped into his stomach. _How are we gonna get out of this?!_

"Need a hand?" someone shouted. With all the commotion, Sokka hadn't even noticed the earth splitting in front of them. A massive figure emerged, waving them over.

"Gopan!" Sokka cried in relief, moving towards him and handing off the girl in his arms to Suki's stepdad. "How are you here?!"

"We all escaped underground," Gopan replied as they both helped Zuko's family into the dark tunnel the man had emerged from. "Everyone made it down there, so I figured I'd come check up on you guys," he grinned.

"Dude, you are the _best,"_ Sokka sighed in relief as everyone made it into the tunnel.

"Well, I _coulda_ been your ol' dad-in-law, but—"

Sokka groaned. "Seriously, man?!"

Gopan gave a hearty laugh. "Sorry, kid. Couldn't help it."

Sokka hadn't heard his last words, distracted by the angry voices outside the door. One in particular stood out, Rishi's heavy-robed figure moving up the stairs, several Dai Li agents in his wake.

"Go!" Sokka cried frantically into the tunnel.

Gopan furrowed his brows. "Aren't you coming with—"

"I can't leave Toph. We'll be fine—just get those guys outta here!" Sokka shouted, sliding his sword from its sheath as the ground sealed up before him. He backed away from the approaching earthbenders, moving back beside Toph.

"S-Sokka," she rasped, face drenched in sweat. The rumbling of the floor grew more violent as the Dai Li sent deeper cracks into the walls around them.

"Toph, let's go!" he said frantically. "Forget the palace, we need to—"

"I… _can't,"_ she groaned between breaths. "Zuko's family…the others…they're still underground. I-if this thing falls, it could…cause of cave-in across the Caldera's floor…and…"

 _Bury them alive,_ Sokka realized as she ran out of breath. He turned back to the open door, watching as Rishi and the Dai Li stood just beyond the opening, away from the danger of falling debris.

 _"You,"_ Rishi snarled, eyes blazing in fury. "I should've killed you both when I had the chance. I've tried quite hard to avoid getting foreigners involved in this affair, but you've refused to leave matters well enough alone," he said angrily, motioning to the men beside him. Sokka barred his teeth, slicing his sword through the air as mounds of stone were sent at his head. He ducked several attacks, running at the nearest agent and knocking him out with the hilt of his sword.

Beside him, another agent fell to the ground. Looking up, Sokka saw his master leap over the fallen body and onto the next.

"I don't think you're _quite_ ready to take on the Dai Li by yourself, Sokka," Piandao said seriously, taking out a second man before moving on.

Sokka gave a short laugh of relief, following in his master's stead as they engaged the other attackers. As the Dai Li's numbers dwindled, Sokka looked around for Rishi. He was nowhere in sight. _Coward,_ Sokka thought, before glancing back at Toph. She had fallen to one knee, arms trembling violently as she struggled to keep the crumbling building intact. Behind them, more sages and a few of the braver nobles ran towards them from the crowds. Sokka was conflicted for a long moment until he watched Piandao engage the dozens of men rushing up the steps. He didn't seem to be having much trouble.

Trusting his master to protect them, Sokka ran back to Toph, dropping his sword as he moved around to face her. He placed both hands under her trembling arms, holding them up.

"Is this helping?" he asked anxiously.

She nodded once, eyes squeezed shut.

"You…you can _do_ this, Toph," he said firmly, ignoring the pebbles of stone raining down on them. "I know you can."

She nodded again, sucking in a ragged breath.

"You've got this. You just have to secure the main supports. The Dai Li are gone, so they won't make it worse. Just don't give up—" He stopped as a loud flare sounded from the entrance. Looking up slowly, Sokka saw a hunched figure in the doorway, nose wrinkled in fury. His hand filled with a bright yellow glow, the fire illuminating the dark hall and casting shadows over his wrinkled face.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone," the old man growled, pulling his fire-filled palm back, the sharp flames pointed directly at Toph's back.

Time seemed to slow to a stand-still as Sokka's brain went into overdrive. Toph couldn't move, there was no one else around to help, and he knew Space Sword couldn't do much against a direct blast of fire.

 _Unless…_

He let his fingers brush Toph's cheek, his lips pressing against forehead for one short heated, moment. "Toph," he said calmly, pulling away. "I…I love you."

Her eyes grew wide, face streaked with confusion. "S-Sokka?"

He hadn't heard her, already grabbing his sword from the ground and holding the hilt against his side with both hands. Sokka's feet moved on their own, throwing his body at the old man as the flames flew at them. Instead of ducking the attack, Sokka ran forward, aiming the tip of his blade at the old man's heart.

Rishi stared at him in shock, throwing another fist of flames at him, but Sokka only plowed ahead, using his body as a shield to protect his best friend. He could smell his own flesh as it burned, hear what sounded like his own voice crying in pain, but he didn't stop.

Not until the blade slid through Rishi's chest.

"SOKKA!"

He gasped, opening his eyes and seeing dulling yellow ones staring back at him.

 _"SOKKA!"_

As Rishi fell, the sword slid out of Sokka's bloody grasp, his vision flashing between yellow and black before his heart stopped and the world went dark.

* * *

The deep cry of pain echoed in Toph's ears, worse than it sounded in her nightmares.

"SOKKA!" she screamed, still unable to move without letting the roof collapse on them. She felt out the earth where he'd fallen, unable to find him amid the large chunks of rocks scattering the ground.

 _"SOKKA!"_ she cried even louder. Swallowing her fear, she pushed all her remaining strength into her bending, feeling the large beams seal up agonizingly slowly around them. Once satisfied they wouldn't collapse on them, she let her arms fall and stumbled towards the last spot she'd felt Sokka's footsteps, crouching against the ground and pressing her hands against the dusty marble floor. Everything felt blank, no signs of life to let her know where he was.

 _"Sokka,"_ Toph sobbed, reaching around blindly in search for him. "Sokka, where are—" She stopped when her fingertips brushed something hot and sticky. Throat growing tight, she felt up the ragged flesh until her hand found a familiar face.

But there was no motion of breath, no familiar heartbeat in the earth beneath him.

 _"No,"_ she choked out, grabbing Sokka's shoulders and trying to shake him conscious. "W-wake up, you idiot! _WAKE UP!"_

Nothing.

"H- _help,"_ she croaked desperately, feeling more helpless than she'd felt in her entire life, more helpless even than when she was a little blind girl who hadn't learned to bend. "Someone…anyone… _HELP!"_

* * *

Flying over the edge of the Caldera, Zuko's eyes grew wide as pillars of dust and smoke scattered the rays of moonlight falling over the city. Riotous crowds swarmed the palace gates, and from what he could tell, the courtyards were completely torn up.

"Agni," he breathed. "Was there an earthquake?"

"…Toph's still here, right?" Suki reminded him.

"Oh…yeah," Zuko sighed. "Spirits, she really makes a mess when she's trying to help."

"Wow, Zuzu, looks like you're doing a _great_ job as Fire Lord," Azula said coolly from the other dragon, examining her nails but casting him an amused glance.

He scowled, pouting as the three animals descended towards the palace walls below. As Druk descended near the crowds, the nobles and sages below looked up at their Fire Lord in terror. Druk flapped his wings to keep them aloft as Zuko eyed the traitors with disgust. Most looked too shocked to speak, staring at the dragon in fear as they cowered in his shadow.

"Well?!" Zuko shouted at them. Druk reared his terrible head and sucked in a breath that set his scaly chest aglow.

Half the crowd seemed to think it best to bow in submission before their Fire Lord; the rest ran off in a panic. Landing in the dirt, Zuko and Suki slid off the beast. "All right buddy, have at it," Zuko said darkly, letting the dragon loose to chase the cowards.

"Wait—" Suki gasped. "We never told him not to eat anyone!"

Zuko's mouth formed a small 'o' in realization as Druk sprinted happily out the gate. "Oops."

"Well, well, well," someone said darkly behind them. Zuko and Suki turned around to see Azula atop her own mount, Kaida crawling slowly towards several Dai Li agents who stared at her in shock. "And here I thought I'd _banished you,_ " she went on, her cool but terrifying tone ringing in the dark air.

"Y-you—you have no power here!" one of the braver agents spoke.

"No?" Azula asked, and hand over her heart in mock offense. " _Actually,_ I'm back on my brother's good side, I'll have you know. And it doesn't hurt that my friend here can _tear your heads off,"_ she said dangerously, moving to the ground and running her hand along Kaida's long, blue neck as she inched towards the trembling men. A couple of them looked like they had wet themselves.

"Should we stop her?" Suki whispered beside Zuko.

"Mmm…nah," he shrugged, grinning a bit. His amusement was short-lived, however, as a horrible cry split the air around them. He and Suki whipped their heads towards the palace steps, where several figures where gathered in a huddle, barely visible in the soft glow of the early morning sun against the horizon.

Running up the steps, Zuko's eyes grew wide as he saw Rishi's crumpled form lying on the ground, a sword lodged in his lifeless chest. Looking up, nausea swept over Zuko as he saw another body lying on the ground, shirt burnt to shreds, deep, bloody burns running up the man's chest and arms. One of Zuko's hands flew to his scar unconsciously, dread sweeping over him as he realized who it was.

"S-Sokka," Katara was sobbing, hands trembling as they hovered over her brother's chest. Instead of her usual healing water, however, her fists were squeezing and opening over and over like she was pumping something. Aang was kneeling beside Sokka's head, looking terrified as he sent air in and out of his mouth. Sokka's chest rose and fell in a mechanical pattern as he worked.

"N-no heartbeat," someone rasped beside them. Zuko looked down to see Toph holding Sokka's hand, her other pressed flat against the stone ground. Her eyes were wide and glassy; she was clearly in shock. "I c-can't feel him….there's…no heartbeat…" she said between shaky breaths. Suki knelt beside her immediately, wrapping her arms around the small earthbender as her own eyes filled with tears.

Zuko stood, helpless, watching for what seemed like an eternity, nearly missing the two figures running towards them in the courtyard.

"Great Tui and La," a woman breathed, falling across from Katara and snapping a small chain in two as she tugged it from her neck. Pulling out what looked like more spirit water, Nukka sent the glowing liquid over Sokka's chest. Zuko watched in amazement as the burns slowly healed.

Just minutes later, the older healer pulled back. "I've healed the worst of the tissue damage, inside and out," Nukka breathed.

"That should make it easier for his vitals to regain function," Osamu added calmly, moving beside her. "Just keep working his heart with your bloodbending, Master Katara."

"B-but dawn is almost here," Katara replied through shaking breaths as thick tears streamed down her face. "I'll lose the p-power of the moon…"

"That's not going to work anyway," someone said blankly behind them. Zuko looked up to see his sister staring down at them, arms crossed. Ty Lee stood beside her, hands over her mouth as she took in the scene before them. "There's no way you're going to fix him like that," Azula continued matter-of-factly.

"Azula!" Zuko shouted, eyes filled with angry tears. _"Agni,_ can you not do this right—"

"You have to shock him back to life," she continued, ignoring him. "Literally. And lucky for you, I know how to do that."

Zuko stopped speaking, mouth falling open. "What—what are you _talking_ about?"

Azula moved beside him, the others watching her strangely. "I lived with the Sun Warriors—and their healing is…surprisingly advanced. Didn't you learn from the Great Masters, Zuzu? Fire is _life,"_ she explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Just like lightning can _stop_ your heart," she swallowed, a look of guilt flashing over her face before she continued. "…It can also _start_ it."

"You think—you think I'm going to let _you_ send _lightning_ at him?!" Zuko cried in exasperation.

"Not a lot, stupid," she said, crossing her arms again. "Just enough to restart his heart. He's as good as dead anyway," she shrugged.

"Let her do it," Toph said raggedly, hands still trembling against the earth. "She isn't lying. Please, just do _something!"_

As the sunlight broke over the caldera's ridge, Katara slowly pulled her hands away, breathing shallowly as she slowly looked over at them. Biting her trembling lip, she nodded once.

"Everyone, clear the area!" Azula ordered immediately. "Except you, Avatar Baldy. But nobody touch him, unless you want a shock too."

Zuko leaned down, gently pulling Toph's hand out of Sokka's. He helped Suki pull her quaking form away as everyone else backed up quickly. Hovering her hands over Sokka's chest, Azula closed her eyes, breathing deeply for a moment before two nearly invisible strands of lightning flew from each forefinger. Sokka's body jolted at the shock, and Toph gasped beside them, fresh tears spilling down her face.

"Air, Avatar!" Azula demanded. Aang nodded nervously, quickly bending two more false breaths into Sokka's lungs.

"Enough," she barked as he drew out the second stream, proceeding to place the heel of one hand against Sokka's chest, pushing against his sternum a couple dozen times before pulling away. She threw her hand at his throat, cheek hovering over his mouth before pulling back and cursing under her breath.

"Come _on_ , you stupid peasant," she growled, repeating the process again. The lingering chaos in the streets, the roars of two dragons and a large sky bison dealing with the crowds of traitors—it all fell on deaf ears as everyone watched Azula work in a fearful silence.

It was during the third round when Toph cried out. "I FEEL A HEARTBEAT!"

A collective exhale swept over the friends as they all broke out in tears of relief, everyone exchanging hugs with whoever was closest.

"You're _welcome,"_ Azula said with a mock bow as she stood, wiping her forehead on the back of her sleeve. As Nukka moved back and brought more healing water to Sokka's now-breathing chest, his friends looked up at Azula with strange expressions.

"…What?" she asked uneasily.

Before she could stop them, Azula was surrounded with arms as everyone stood and embraced her at once. _"Ugh,_ get off—GET OFF ME!" she demanded.

Her pleas were ignored.


	27. Chapter 27

The midday sun beat down on the Fire Nation capital, smoke from the short battle finally starting to settle. General Mak's crew and the Kyoshi Warriors had made it back in time to find a crowd of trembling nobles and sages being circled by two fierce dragons and an angry sky bison. It hadn't taken long to apprehend all the traitors after that.

The Fire Lord and Lady stood outside the crumbling but stable palace entrance, holding their breath as the ground shook near their feet and a large opening broke through the stone.

"Zuzu!"

Kiyi crawled out of the dingy tunnel, speeding ahead of the adults as she jumped up into her brother's outstretched arms. The rest of Zuko and Suki's families followed as well as a few members of his staff, looking a little worse-for-wear, but unharmed.

"I got to see you _so_ soon!" Kiyi exclaimed, before cocking her head at him. "Weren't you and Suki going on a trip?"

Zuko laughed a little sourly. "Change of plans, kiddo."

"Speaking of which," Iroh said as he approached, elbowing his nephew in the side as he lowered his voice. " _How was it?"_

"U— _Uncle!"_ Zuko cried, cheeks flaring.

"What? You visited the Western shores, no? I've often wished to see them myself," his uncle explained innocently.

Zuko groaned, bringing a palm to his forehead as Iroh chuckled to himself. Letting Kiyi down, Zuko hugged the rest of his family before looking up to see Suki in a tight embrace with her mom. Gopan's giant arms surrounded them both. When they finally let go, Kiyi ran over and grabbed Dhatri's hand.

"Zuzu!" she called back to him. "Suki's mommy and I are friends now."

Dhatri laughed. "We did have a little adventure together, didn't we, Kiyi?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"You did?" Suki asked in amusement.

"Yep!" Kiyi exclaimed, bursting into a rather puzzling explanation of the last couple days. As she spoke, Zuko eyes grew wide in understanding as he moved towards them. He looked between Suki's parents for a long moment before speaking.

"You—you saved my family," he said quietly.

"Nah, it was a group effort," Gopan shrugged.

"But…you protected Kiyi," he told Dhatri, before turning to her husband. "A-and you…you went back for the others—"

"Well, that's what family's for, right?" Dhatri smiled, before giving out a little gasp of shock as her new son-in-law embraced her tightly.

"Th-thank you Dhat—I mean, thanks, Mom," he said with a shaky voice, quickly turning to Gopan and hugging the giant man around the torso.

Dhatri chuckled a little. "Aw, Suki, you sure married a sweet—" She stopped when she saw her daughter crying silently beside her. "Spirits! What's the matter?"

Suki rubbed her eyes against her sleeve before looking up with a small smile. "Sorry, Mom. It's just been…a _really_ long day."

* * *

The healing ward was silent as the late afternoon sun poured in through the tall windows. By now, everyone who'd needed a healing session had gotten one, most having returned to their rooms save a few still waiting for their unconscious friend to wake up. Zuko and Suki were squeezed together onto one of the narrow cots, his leg hanging lazily over the side as they both slept. Aang was snoring loudly as he sat against the wall, Katara fast asleep with her head in his lap. After they finished treating Sokka, even the two older healers had disappeared into the office to rest.

Only one person remained awake, sitting on the edge of Sokka's bed and gripping his hand. Toph placed a hand over his bandaged chest every couple minutes, breathing in relief as the steady pounding of his heart filled her senses.

 _Toph, I…I love you._

"You big dummy," she said under her breath as she replayed the memory in her mind. "…I love you too."

She felt someone touch her hand. "Aww, really?"

Toph's heart leapt in her chest. "Sokka!" she cried, throwing her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck.

He wrapped a weak arm around her, pulling her closer against him. "Hey, Toph," he breathed. "Man, am I glad to see you. I was sorta expecting to wake up in the Spirit World."

"You're an _idiot,"_ Toph muttered, hugging him tighter. "I'm so mad at you."

Sokka snorted. "Yeah, you seem _really_ upset," he teased, pulling her back a little and brushing his bandaged fingers over her cheek. "Did you…" He stopped, and Toph sensed his heart quicken before he spoke again. "Did you mean it?" he finally asked.

Toph cocked her head. "Mean what?"

He swallowed roughly. "What you said—I mean, I said it back there cause I thought I was gonna die and I figured it was now or never, you—you know? But I'm not dead and now I realize that I mighta jumped the gun and I d-don't wanna freak you out or anything—"

Toph smiled a little as he babbled, realizing what he meant. "You big meathead," she interrupted. "Of course I meant it."

"…Really?" he asked excitedly. "You…you really love me back?"

 _"Great spirits—_ YES Sokka!" she cried in exasperation. "Now are you gonna kiss me or what?"

Sokka fingers tugged her gently towards him in response. "You bet, baby."

The kiss only lasted a moment before they were interrupted. _"Baby?"_ Katara cried behind them. Toph could hear Aang's muffled giggle beside her. _"Ooooogie!"_ she hooted.

"Har har," Sokka grumbled irritably, turning his head towards them. "And how long have you been waiting to do that, Sis?"

"A long time, Sokka," she sighed with satisfaction. "A _long_ time."

* * *

"Okay, but seriously, how am I still alive?" Sokka asked the older healer, watching as he applied a thick coat of sticky green goo all over his bright red torso. "I mean spirits, it's like I just got a bad sunburn."

"Well, it only took a little bloodbending, some spirit water, and bit of lightning magic and you were good as new," Katara teased beside them.

"Man…you guys _really_ didn't want me to die, huh?" Sokka chuckled. He stopped as his countenance suddenly fell. "Wait—does this mean I won't even have _one_ cool scar to show for this?!"

"Seriously, Sokka?" Zuko grumbled from across the room.

"Oh. Sorry, man." He cleared his throat. "So, uh, lightning magic? What the heck is that all about?"

"Oh, that was me," Azula said, sauntering into the room and sitting on the opposite side of the bench from Zuko and Suki, until her brother knocked his head in their direction. She rolled her eyes, but got up and moved a little closer.

"What the—WHAT IS _SHE_ DOING HERE?!" Sokka cried, pressing himself against the back of the bedframe.

"Saving your stupid life, peasant," Azula said offhandedly.

Sokka looked incredulous, glancing over at Toph, who was slouching in a seat near the cot, arms crossed over her chest. She only shrugged. "She did. _Zap!"_ she exclaimed, making a little gun with her thumb and pointer finger and aiming it across the room before crossing her arms again. "Just like that."

Katara shook her head, knowing Toph was playing it off like it hadn't been a big deal. _If only it had been that simple,_ she thought, knowing she'd probably be having nightmares about it for weeks.

Sokka was suddenly grinning. "Wow, just had to shoot lightning at _all_ the dudes in Team Avatar, didn't you?" he grinned.

Everyone was silent, and even Azula's cool countenance suddenly faded into discomfort.

"Oh…too soon?" Sokka asked sheepishly. He cleared his throat. "I mean…thanks, Azula. Seriously."

She just shrugged. "Whatever," she replied, before glancing around at the group. "Just—just don't think this means I've gone soft! I'm _not_ making a habit of all this do-gooder nonsense."

Beside her, Zuko and Suki exchanged a knowing glance, before he smirked. "Of course not, 'Zula."

Azula's mouth dropped open at the old nickname, but Zuko only leaned back against the wall and threw an arm around his smiling wife.

As Osamu finished replacing the bandages over Sokka's chest, Katara watched her brother run his palm over his scalp. His eyes bugged out. "Hey—where's my wolf tail?!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, Sokka," Osamu replied, tucking in the last bandage and packing up his kit. "Your hair was almost completely burned away when we found you, so we thought it best to shave off the bits that remained. But don't worry—it will grow back."

"Yeah, don't worry, Sokka!" Aang said brightly when his friend looked a little dejected. "It'll be back before you know it. And hair's overrated anyway."

A grin suddenly passed over Sokka's face. "No wait—I know! This is my chance to grow one of those baldy ponytails like the Jerk Lord used to have!"

The room burst out in laughter as everyone recalled Zuko's infamous hairstyle. "Hey!" the Fire Lord barked, voice drowned out by the laughter that only grew in volume. "Come _on,_ why can't you guys just let that go?!"

Beside him, Suki was covering her mouth, eyes wet with tears as she tried to conceal her own laughter. "Oh—not you too!" Zuko cried, looking down at her in disbelief. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

"I'm s-sorry," Suki stuttered, pursing her lips in an effort to control herself. "I…I love you?" she tried in an attempt to redeem herself.

Zuko's irritation melted away in an instant. "Aw, I can't be upset with you," he said warmly. It wasn't long before they were wrapped in each other's arms and kissing passionately. Beside them, Azula looked like she was going to be sick.

"Ugh, newlyweds," Sokka groaned. "Geez, get a _room."_

Zuko pulled back suddenly, a mischievous look on his face. "Okay," he shrugged nonchalantly, grabbing Suki's hand as they practically skipped out of the room.

As the door swung shut, everyone looked over at Sokka with raised brows.

"Okay, okay, I admit it," he said sheepishly, holding his hands in the air. "I should've seen that coming."

* * *

"Aang! Sokka! It's time for lunch!" Katara called out, walking out into the infirmary's courtyard in search for them. Her eyes swept the gardens, not a soul in sight. She scrunched her brows. _I could have sworn they had come out here—_

She stopped as Sokka's voice floated through the air from the far corner.

"No, no, Aang, slow down—this is an _art_! You can't rush it or you'll just break it."

"Why can't I just use my bending?" Aang asked in frustration.

"This is a test of manhood! You want to do it right, don't you?" Sokka huffed.

Pushing through several thick bushes, Katara spotted the boys tucked away in the shade, Sokka sitting lazily in a wheelchair as Aang sat hunched over on the ground. To her surprise, Master Osamu was with them, also focused on his lap as he sat on a bench by the tree.

"Sokka? What are you guys doing—" As soon as she spoke, the three men started, turning around suddenly as if they were children caught with their hands in a bag of seal jerky.

"K-K-Katara!" Aang exclaimed, tucking his hands awkwardly into his robes as he offered a forced smile. Even Osamu looked a little nervous, hands hidden more discretely inside his wide sleeves.

Katara cocked a brow at them. "Um…" She paused. If Osamu was here, they couldn't be up to anything nefarious, could they? Shaking her head, she continued. "…Lunch is ready, if you're hungry for it."

In an uncharacteristic response, Sokka just waved her off. "Okay, we'll be there in a minute."

 _Sokka putting off eating? What is going on?!_ Katara thought, pursing her lips but trusting they were just doing some stupid guy thing as she walked off.

Behind her, Aang sighed in relief. "Monkey feathers, that was close," he said, pulling out the small blue stone with childish scratches in the surface. He frowned. "This really looks awful, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, yours sucks," Sokka said bluntly. "But you've still got time to practice—not like you're gonna propose to my sister when you're seventeen," he chuckled. "Gotta wait, what, at least one more year before you drop the big question?"

Aang turned bright red. "Shhh, Sokka! She could still be out here!"

"Just watch Osamu—his looks awesome!" Sokka continued, looking over as the older man continued working on his own Water Tribe-style betrothal necklace.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Osamu replied, the corner of his mouth curving upwards as he continued carving out a delicate pattern in the small lavender rock.

As his two stone-carving students continued working, Sokka leaned back in his seat and let a few flecks of sunlight fall on his face through the canopy. "Aaah," he sighed dreamily. _"Love."_

* * *

Suki peaked out into the garden, spotting several figures near the turtle duck pond, bits of sunlight falling over them through the canopy of an overhanging willow. Ursa sat on one side of the bench, facing two others on the other end. Zuko had a hand on Azula's shoulder as she ducked her head, hands in tight fists in her lap. Suki couldn't see their faces, but it looked like their mother had been crying. Her heart sunk a little in her chest as she watched Ursa's mouth move, not hearing the words but fairly sure she knew what they were discussing. Not wanting to interrupt, she silently slid the panel shut leading to the courtyard. But not before she noticed Ursa reach for her daughter's hand. Surprisingly, Azula didn't pull away.

Kiyi tugged on Suki's hand impatiently from inside. "Can we see Zuzu yet?"

"Not yet," Suki told her, pausing for a moment. "But I've got an idea… How would you like a fan of you own? I've got lots—you can take your pick," she offered.

Kiyi's eyes went wide as nodded enthusiastically. _That should keep her distracted for a few more minutes at least,_ Suki thought, chuckling to herself as Kiyi tugged her down the hall.

Not much later, they were out on the training grounds, Kiyi having insisted Suki show her some moves, which she did gladly. She was demonstrating a basic form when someone caught her wrist and pulled her gently against him.

Zuko kissed her deeply, eyes warm as he looked at her. "Thanks for babysitting," he smiled, though Suki could tell he was still a little lost in thought.

Suki chuckled. "Is that was I was doing? I thought I was training the next Kyoshi Warrior," she teased. Kiyi was beside them in an instant, tugging on Zuko's tunic for his attention. Behind him, Suki noticed Ursa and Azula walking towards them, talking quietly and almost casually as they moved closer. At the sight of them, Kiyi ran over, Zuko suddenly forgotten as she stopped in front of the Fire Princess.

Azula looked down at her warily, but Kiyi didn't seem to notice her discomfort. "You're my big sister, right? The one who shoots blue flames?" she said excitedly.

Azula now looked shocked. "You…know about me?"

Kiyi nodded enthusiastically. "You're the best firebender ever! Mommy told me."

A strange look passed over Azula's face, eyes darting towards Ursa before turning back to the little girl at her feet.

"And you're so pretty!" Kiyi went on. "I wanna be just like you!"

At that, Zuko held up a finger as he opened his mouth to speak, but only sighed in resignation.

Azula looked suddenly amused. "Well, that's all true," she shrugged, smirking at the look on Zuko's face.

"Can you show me some moves?" Kiyi went on, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well, I suppose I could—" Azula was cut off as the child grabbed her hand and dragged her up to the training surface. Azula's eyes grew wide at the sudden contact, too surprised to stop the girl in her quest.

As Azula moved into a firebending form, Zuko pulled away from Suki quickly. "I'm j-just going to, uh, s-supervise," he said nervously, sprinting over beside Kiyi as Azula sent a brilliant blast of blue flames into the sky.

Suki felt a presence move beside her, glancing over to see Ursa watching her three children with soft eyes. "Kiyi sure has a way of bringing people together," Suki observed warmly, watching as Azula formed a blue flaming dragon that circled their heads in a dazzling display.

Ursa smiled, Kiyi's laughter ringing across the courtyard. "Yes, she does."

* * *

"Suki…you don't have to do this."

"Zuko, they already know. Apparently, it's the talk of the town," she laughed hollowly.

"But—it's not right," he whispered anxiously. "You shouldn't have to explain yourself. You—you don't owe them anything. You're where you are for your own merits—wh-who cares who your dad was. I mean, look at mine, and I'm still—"

"Zuko, please," she said quietly, grabbing his hand beneath his cape. "I need to do this. If I'm going to help you run this country, then I owe it to your—to _my_ people to be honest with them."

Zuko stared at his feet, chewing his lip for a long moment before looking up at her. "Okay. But I'm right here. You're not in this alone."

Suki nodded, before stepping away from him and down the long carpet to the edge of the stairs looking into the packed courtyard below. Hundreds of Fire Nation citizens looked up at her in silence, waiting for her to speak. Suddenly, her hands were shaking and her throat felt dry. _Spirits, Zuko's the one who's good at public speaking,_ she thought anxiously, trying to calm her nerves. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all…_

Taking a deep breath, she plowed ahead. "Twenty years ago, a small Earth Kingdom village was raided by a Fire Nation battalion," Suki started, her voice cracking every few words. She bit her lip hard, nails digging into her palms before going on. "Homes were burned, crops were destroyed, woman were ravaged. And at least one small girl was a product of that raid," she said, trying to hold back tears of long-buried hurt.

She felt Zuko's hand on her shoulder at that moment, though he didn't make any indication that she should stop. Murmurs started to sweep through the crowd as some put the pieces together.

"Rishi told you I was a bastard child—in a selfish, heartless effort to gain your favor at my expense," she said firmly, looking up into the eyes of the crowd. She went on, feeling more strength with every word. "What he failed to tell you, however, was that I share the blood of this people."

A quiet gasp fell over the audience, a mixture of shock, sympathy, and even camaraderie sweeping over their faces.

The reaction gave her further strength. "For most of my life, I hid this truth about myself. I was ashamed of it—I could only see the Fire Nation for what it had done to my mother, and to my people. But I've long since had a change of heart. I see you as a people who survived the reign of an oppressive dictator, who live with passion and determination, who never give up even when faced with the highest obstacles. And I—I am proud to share your lineage."

The crowds were almost silent now, even the children seeming to sense it was not a time to speak.

Suki took in the myriad of faces below her for a long moment. "My blood may not be pure," she went on at last. "But I can assure you that my love for this Nation, and for your Fire Lord, _is_."

The silence lasted another full second before the crowds burst into applause, more than a few loud cheers sounding from the back. Feeling her cheeks flush, Suki mustered a gracious nod before letting Zuko take her arm and walk her back into the building behind them.

"You _killed_ it," he whispered as their Kyoshi guard surrounded them, looking down at her in amazement.

"Oh good," she said breathlessly, leaning heavily against him. "'Cause I think I'm going to faint."

* * *

"Sokka…what are you doing?" Toph yawned, waking up from her third nap of the day as Appa sped through the sky toward Yu Dao. It was how she spent most of these trips, since they were so boring for her.

The arm wrapped around her gave her a squeeze, but sounds of Sokka scratching at the surface of the parchment in his lap didn't stop. "Just drawing," he said vaguely.

Toph scrunched her brows. Based off his heartbeat, he wasn't lying, but she knew he wasn't telling her everything. "Drawing what?" she prodded.

"Oh…something for you," he replied casually.

"Sokka, do I seriously have to explain _again_ that I can't see—"

"I know, I know. Now, no more questions—it's a surprise," he said in haste, pausing for a quick moment to give her a peck on the cheek before scribbling away again. Utterly confused, Toph blew the bangs out of her eyes as they continued to fly through the darkness.

With every day that passed on the trip back, Sokka spent the majority of his time on whatever the heck he was drawing, and Toph grew more and more depressed as she realized their time together was growing short. She often laid awake at night, quietly enjoying the feeling of his hand in hers as he slept, dreading the loneliness that she knew would overwhelm her in just a few days when the three of them left for the South Pole.

She kept her concerns to herself, however, as they arrived at her school atop the hill near the city.

"We should rest for the night, and restock our supplies in the morning before we head out," Katara said as they all climbed wearily down Appa's side and onto the soft earth. "Toph, could we stay with you tonight—"

"Yes!" Toph said quickly. She cleared her throat. "I mean, yep. Make yourselves at home," she said, waltzing lazily up the stairs of her school.

That night, she laid alone in bed, the quiet building driving her crazy as the others slept. Grumbling to herself, Toph tore off the covers and let her feet down to the floor. She immediately sensed that she wasn't the only one awake.

"Sokka," she said, rubbing her eyes as she walked into one of the school's practice rooms downstairs. "You okay?" She could feel him sketching away against the ground, feeling piles of parchment beneath her feet as she tried to navigate towards him.

"Yep! Super great," he said enthusiastically, not stopping in his work.

Toph kicked several of the scrolls out of her way as she plopped on the ground beside him, brows furrowed. "So…is whatever you're making for me that I _can't see_ gonna be ready before you go?" she asked, voice sounding sadder than she meant it to.

He paused suddenly, setting his quill down. "Don't worry, baby. Things are going to work out," he said, a strange sense of excitement emanating through him as he pulled her into an embrace.

Toph frowned further, confused by his optimism and dreading his departure next morning. She hugged him back tightly, trying to memorize his smell and the feeling of his arms around her to carry her through until the next time they would see each other.

Toph slept in late the next morning, waking to the sounds of Aang and Katara packing up out front. Jumping out of bed, she got ready in under a minute and ran down the stairs. "Are you guys leaving?" she asked anxiously, feeling out the ground at her feet for Sokka's presence.

"Well, we should be," Katara said, falling back to the ground from the bison's back. "But Sokka's nowhere to be seen. Did he even go to bed last night?" she asked in exasperation.

"His bed was made this morning," Aang noted.

"That means he never slept in it. I don't think he's ever made his bed in his entire life," Katara sighed. "Well, I guess we should head into the city and start stocking up on supplies." She paused, turning back to Toph. "When Sokka shows up, will you tell him to come find us? We better leave soon if we're going to make any progress today."

Toph nodded quietly. "'Kay."

Two pairs of feet moved towards her quickly, and she was encased in two warm hugs. "We'll miss you," Katara said sadly. "It feels like we were just here picking you up, and now we have to leave." Aang nodded in agreement, hugging Toph tightly from her other side.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied quietly, biting her lip. "I'll miss you too, Sugar Queen. You two make sure the meathead doesn't get in too much trouble while you're down there."

Aang chuckled. "We will, Sifu Toph," he said warmly as they pulled away and climbed up the Appa's side. Toph waved in their general direction, already feeling sick as the bison's roar sounded in the distance.

Sokka took a couple hours to finally show, his heavy footfalls pounding against the earth as he ran up the slope towards the school.

"Where've you been, crazy?" she asked him as she stood and stretched her back from waiting on the steps for so long. "Knowing your sister, she'll be here looking for you any minute."

"I…already found…Katara," Sokka said between breaths, leaning on his knees as he sucked in air.

Toph frowned. "Oh. So…you're here to say goodbye, then?" she asked, heart aching in her chest.

"Not exactly," Sokka said, standing up proudly. "Actually, more to make an announcement."

Completely perplexed, Toph placed her hands on her hips. "Just spit it out, meathead."

She could feel his excitement pouring into the ground as he took in a deep breath. "You're standing in front of Yu Dao's newest city planner."

Toph took several seconds to register his words, before her mouth fell open. "Yu Dao's…what?"

"Sorry for keeping you in the dark." He paused. "Bad word choice, sorry—but all those drawings I've been working on? I was trying to design a half-decent prototype for this city's water system," he explained quickly. "Zuko gave me some maps of Yu Dao, and with some finagling I was able to adapt what we've done in the South to this city. I just finished it this morning, and ran over to the government offices to show them."

Toph's eyes grew wide as she put the pieces together, heart pounding in her chest.

"And they loved it!" Sokka continued excitedly. "I mean, the city manager said my drawing skills could use a little work, but he liked the ideas. And with my experience down South…and being a famous war hero might've helped…well, anyway, they gave me a job on the spot! Can you believe it?"

"So…" Toph said quietly, not quite catching her breath. "You're…going to start working here?"

"Yep! Actually signed a lease for a crappy apartment on my way back. So it's official," he said happily.

Toph was quiet for a long minute. "You're…you're not leaving," she finally breathed, unable to hold back the tears that had been aching to come out for days.

Sokka moved over quickly, pulling her against him and hugging her tight. "Nope. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"So just to confirm," the Fire Lord started, leaning his elbows on the conference room table. "All those involved are in custody and their trials scheduled?"

"Yes, my lord," Mak nodded.

"And the Earth Kingdom contractors are en route to fix the palace damage," Zuko continued, counting off on his fingers. "And I've promoted Shyu to High Sage—"

"What about Ishan?" Suki whispered beside him. "We should probably let him out of prison, since he was just another victim of Koh."

Zuko wrinkled his nose. "Oh, yeah. Okay—Mak, let Ishan out, but make sure he's relocated to one of the island temples." The guy might have been possessed by Koh, but the creep had been himself when he confessed to crushing on Suki. "Oh, and someone tell that guard I fired a few weeks ago that he can come back," Zuko added. "He was a victim too. And make sure to back pay him for the time." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Is that it?"

"I believe so, Lord Zuko," one of his advisors replied.

"All right then," Zuko said, standing abruptly. He stuck two fingers against his lips and whistled loudly, making everyone at the table jump. Not paying them any heed, he offered the Fire Lady a hand out of her seat before moving towards the window, where a large scaly body had appeared, wings flapping violently in the air. Zuko helped Suki step into the saddle, and was just about to follow when Mak spoke.

"My—my lord?" he asked in confusion.

Zuko turned back, a small smirk on his face. "We've got six and a half days of vacation to cash in on, Mak," he explained. "If you need anything—my uncle's in charge." At that, he leapt onto the dragon's back, wrapping an arm around his wife as they took off into the sky.

The room was silent for a long moment before the doors burst open. "Did they just— _spirits,"_ Jaya said irritably, spinning on her heel as she headed back into the hall. "Sisters—gear up!" she called out to the other Kyoshi warriors, voice echoing down the corridor. "And somebody find me an airship!"

* * *

 ** _A couple months later_**

"Hurry up, Druk—we're almost there!"

Zuko nearly snorted, giving the dragon a couple pats of encouragement as they glided towards the small island below. "I've never seen you so _impatient,"_ he chuckled. He stopped suddenly, eyes growing wide. "Wait…I'm not a bad influence on you, am I?"

Suki only responded by tugging on his tunic excitedly and pointing to the hills below. "That's it! Just beyond the temple," she told Druk, and his wings pumped happily in response. Zuko gave out a short yelp in surprise as they took a nosedive towards the surface below.

As the village came into view, Suki was nearly bouncing in her seat behind him. "Settle down back there!" he teased, smirking in amusement. "Agni, I could have sworn I brought my wife along, but…is that you, Kiyi?"

"Do you think she's still in labor?" Suki asked, either ignoring or not hearing him as her parent's small home came into view. "How long do you think that messenger hawk took to get to us? How long do you think it took us to get here?"

"Probably about—"

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" she went on, chewing her lip violently as Druk landed among the tall pines in the valley.

"I vote a boy. I could use some more man power in this family," Zuko replied. He was only half-joking.

Suki had already slid down Druk's side and sprinted halfway to the house before he got the words out anyway. Grinning to himself, Zuko followed. "Hang tight for a bit, buddy!" he called to their ride, before glancing back at the dragon sternly. "And don't eat anyone's livestock, got it?"

Druk huffed irritably, settling down on his front claws as Zuko caught up with his wife. She was waiting for him, rising up and down on her toes impatiently.

He rested his hands on her shoulders as she seemed grow even more impatient with him. "Suki, you have to calm down," he said, smirking as he realized how backwards this was from normal. "Babies don't like to be around nervous energy, you know," he continued, raising a finger in the air.

After a moment of resisting it, the smile cracked back over her face. "Zuko," she laughed. "What on earth do _you_ know about babies?"

"Absolutely nothing," he admitted with a shrug. "But it sounded like something Uncle would say."

Just then, someone stepped out of the one-story home, sliding the paneled door quietly behind her. The middle-aged woman looked over at them, smiling at the sight of Suki and offering them each a bow as they moved over.

"Suki, it's so nice to see you," the woman spoke, shifting her weight to accommodate the heavy pack in her hand. "And Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honor."

"Master Ekta," Suki said anxiously. "Is my mom okay? Has she already had the baby?"

"Your mother is perfectly well. And—well, I'll let you find out the second answer for yourself," the healer smiled warmly, offering another shallow bow before moving towards the path leading to the village.

Kicking off their shoes quickly, Zuko and Suki slipped into the home and padded quietly towards through the kitchen to the sitting area. A small lantern was burning in the shadows of the early evening, Gopan's giant form sitting cross-legged on a mat in a corner of the room. Zuko nearly missed the tiny bundle in his arms as they moved over.

Gopan looked up at them warmly, smiling widely. "Hey, kids," he whispered, looking back down at the little human he had cradled beneath one large hand against his chest. Suki knelt beside him slowly, suddenly calm as she looked at the child in awe.

"You've got a little sister," Gopan told her, wrapping his free arm around his step-daughter's shoulder and giving her a squeeze. Suki stared at her sister for a long moment before breaking out into a smile.

"What's her name?" she asked quietly, reaching out to touch the tiny hand grabbing aimlessly at the air.

"Ila," Gopan said fondly. "Want to hold her?"

Suki nodded excitedly, letting Gopan place the little bundle in her arms. Based off the look on her face, Zuko knew Suki was going to be lost to anyone else for a long time. He smiled.

"How's Mom doing?" he asked as Gopan stood.

"She's great," the man replied, not pulling his eyes away from his new daughter. "Just asleep in the other room." He finally looked over at his son-in-law, a proud smile on his face. "In fact, I'm going to go check on her if you two are good here."

Zuko looked back down at Suki, who gave the little baby a kiss on the head before staring back down at her tenderly. "Yeah, we should be fine," he grinned.

As Gopan left, Zuko sat slowly next to Suki, getting a closer look at his newest sister. Two curious green eyes looked up at him. "She has your eyes," he noted.

"My mom's eyes," Suki smiled as Zuko kissed her against the temple. After a moment of hesitation, he reached out a finger and let the little hand grab it.

"Sorry it's not a boy," Suki teased. "This makes, what, sister number six for you?"

"Mmm, something like that," he said absently, smiling warmly at the little baby. "I changed my mind, anyway. She's really cute."

Suki chuckled, and they sat in a comfortable silence for a long time as Suki bathed in the presence of her little sister. "Want a turn?" she finally asked, just as the sun dipped behind the horizon.

Zuko's eyes grew wide as he pulled away. "N-no. I'm good," he said anxiously, holding up his hands. "I mean, she's just so little. I—I might break her."

Suki had to stifle a laugh. "Zuko, you're not going to _break_ her. Haven't you ever held a baby before?"

He shook his head, looking sheepishly into his lap.

Before he could stop her, Suki was passing the little person into his arms. Swallowing roughly, he let her position his arms the right way beneath the human bundle. "Just make sure to support her head," Suki explained. "And you can tighten your grip a little. Babies like to feel secure when they're held."

Zuko pulled the baby closer, looking down nervously into the small face that stared back up at him. "Okay…this isn't as hard as I thought," he admitted, to Suki's amusement. Not a minute later, little Ila's eyes were drooping as she started to doze off.

"Zuko, you're a natural!" Suki whispered in quiet amazement. "She must like how warm you are."

"You think so?" he asked, carefully sending a little more heat into his hands. The baby was soon sound asleep, her head resting against his chest.

A moment later, Zuko felt Suki's hand on his back as she kissed his cheek. "You know, you're going to make a great dad someday," she said lovingly.

He looked over at her in gratitude. Her words meant more to him than they would to most, since he still worried sometimes about becoming like his father. "I hope so," he replied quietly, chest filling with warmth as he wondered what the future would hold.

* * *

 ** _A/N –_** _Just the epilogue to go, and we're done! Be looking for the final chapter next weekend :)_


	28. Epilogue

**_Three years later_**

The Fire Lord drummed his fingers along the edge of the long table, listening absently as his advisors debated over crop subsidies. He glanced at the empty seat beside him, missing the presence of his favorite companion and feeling strangely anxious without her there. He knew it was only morning sickness, but Zuko wished the counselors would hurry up and make a decision so he could go check on her.

His thoughts were interrupted as the large doors creaked open. Master Nukka stepped in silently, looking up at him with grim eyes. Zuko's heart fell into his stomach.

"Mak—direct the rest of the meeting. S-someone send me the minutes tomorrow," he said roughly, standing and biting the inside of his cheek as he swept past the questioning faces towards the healer waiting for him in the hall.

Shutting the door behind him, he looked down at Nukka's small frame, holding back the nausea in his throat. "…Again?" he rasped.

She nodded, and Zuko cursed sharply, biting back tears. "But…she'd made it so much longer this time…" he said miserably.

"…I'm so sorry, my lord," Nukka said softly, a comforting hand on his arm as he brought a palm to his face.

A few moments later, he looked up. "Is she in our room?" he rasped.

When Nukka nodded again, he took off quickly down the halls, brushing his sleeve roughly over his face before reaching their door. Placing a hand on the door knob, he swallowed roughly before pushing it open slowly.

Suki sat on the edge of the bed, staring absently at the floor as the morning sun leaked in through the open window. Another healer emerged from the restroom, a shallow basin in her hands filled with blood-soaked cloth. Zuko looked away quickly.

As soon as they were alone, he quickly covered the length of the room and sat beside her. Without looking at him, Suki let her head fall against his chest, arms limp against her sides.

Heart aching, he pulled her close and held her quietly for a long time.

* * *

"I mean, I knew it might not happen," Suki sighed, eyes unfocused as she laid on her stomach in the sheets. Zuko laid on his side, running his fingers through her hair while she talked. It had been several days since her miscarriage. "I guess I just let myself get my hopes up after Katara used the spirit water. I almost…I almost wish she hadn't," she admitted. "Then maybe I could just be at peace with it."

"But…we're still young. We've got lots of time," Zuko offered.

"I know…" she said quietly, closing her eyes. "I know."

They laid in silence for several minutes before Zuko spoke. "What if…" he stopped, pursing his lips. "Would you want to consider…adopting, in the meantime? W-we're not giving up," he added anxiously, before going on. "But I was just thinking…well, I've always kind of wanted to adopt anyway, and we might as well do it now if we're ready…"

Suki looked equally hopeful as she did worried. "I would love to, but…won't people be upset, if your heir isn't from your line? No one knows about your plans for the republic, yet. What if the child is put in danger?" she asked anxiously.

Zuko shook his head. "Most of the scumbags who think like that are in prison, remember?" he said, smirking a little. "In fact, people like me a lot more now that you're the Fire Lady."

Suki tried to suppress a smile. "I guess I am pretty popular," she teased.

"You are," he grinned, before growing serious again. "I really do think it'll be okay. I mean, we can start talking about it openly, see if there's any pushback before going through with it, just to make sure the child will be safe."

Suki was smiling, in a way he hadn't seen her smile in days. "Okay," she nodded eagerly, snuggling closer as they hugged each other excitedly.

* * *

Suki took in the rows of cribs, small pale faces and golden eyes staring up at them as she peaked over the sides. A middle-aged woman in deep mauve robes walked ahead of them, her movements brisk and business-like as she spoke.

"And this is little Masaru—father did quite well in the war, _very_ well-respected general. Was such a shame—both parents killed in that airship crash last month." The woman looked sad for a moment, before her eyes glanced over the next bed. "Oh! and here we have Hideki—comes from a long line of powerful firebenders. He's sure to grow into a fine man," she went on, patting the end of the crib before quickly moving to the next.

Suki was struggling to keep up when she noticed Zuko standing quietly several beds behind them. He was gripping one of the crib frames, eyes glancing anxiously between the little faces filling the room before looking up at her. He was clearly overwhelmed.

"Madam Ayumu," Suki called out. The woman stopped mid-sentence, looking back at her with a fake smile plastered over her face. "Would you…would you mind giving us a minute?"

A flash of irritation swept over the woman's face, but she only bowed. "Of course, my lady," she replied as Suki moved back to grab her husband's hand and gently guide him out the door.

They soon found a nearby playroom, stepping around the scattered toys and books before falling into one of the couches. They sat together quietly for a long moment before Zuko spoke. "I don't like that woman," he said gruffly.

Suki sighed. She couldn't help but agree with him. "I know. But…I think her heart's in the right place—"

"I mean for Agni's sake, it's not like we're here to pick out a new cloak!" he whispered roughly, throwing his hand towards the door. He hunched over a bit more as he drew his hand back into his lap. "I just…I didn't expect this to be so hard. How can we just _choose_ one of them? I don't like it," he frowned, eyes a little glazed over as he stared at the floor.

Suki didn't have an answer to that—he'd basically put her feelings into words—so she just reached for his hand and chewed her lip roughly as she tried to decide what they should do. She was about to suggest they sleep on it for a night when the door they'd left ajar creaked open. Suddenly one, then two short legs appeared, making it a couple steps inside before a little bottom hit the floor.

"Zuko," Suki whispered, smiling a bit as the child crawled to the nearest chair and pulled herself back onto shaky feet. "Zuko, look," she said again, pointing as the little girl started to scoot along the islands of furniture. He finally looked up, and they both watched in amusement as she slowly made her way over.

"We should probably tell someone she's here…" Suki said reluctantly.

"Mmhmm," Zuko said absently. Neither of them moved, however, too distracted by two tiny black pigtails moving closer. Upon reaching Zuko's knee, the child finally looked up from her quest, golden eyes dancing as she smiled at them.

"Hi," he said a little awkwardly. "…Where'd you come from?"

She only responded with two little hands that reached up, fists opening and closing in a wordless request to be held. Zuko quickly reached over and lifted her on his knee, before glancing back at the door.

"I don't remember seeing her with the others," Suki said. "I wonder why…"

Zuko shrugged, and was about to reply when the girl pointed towards something on the floor.

"Oh—you want to read a book?" Suki asked, reaching down and picking up a board book with a turtle duckling on the front. The girl crawled over onto her lap excitedly, touching the soft cover as Suki opened to the first page. As Suki named the baby animals one by one, she felt Zuko sidle up beside them, draping an arm around her shoulders as he listened quietly.

By the end of the third read-through, the little girl had her hands entwined in Suki's robes, head resting comfortably against her chest. As if by instinct, Suki set the book down and pulled the child against her, heart melting as the girl's tiny fists held her tighter.

"Zuko…" she breathed, glancing over at him as her heart swelled with an unexplainable feeling. He was looking at the child with soft eyes, before meeting hers. Before either could say anything, the girl was reaching towards him. Taking her from Suki's arms, he held her in front of him as she stared at him curiously. A small hand reached towards his left cheek as she cocked her head at him. He paled a bit, eyes wide and unblinking while Suki wondered nervously how the girl would react to his scar.

Suddenly, little fingers brushed his cheek, before both hands cupped his face and the child gave him a peck on the rough, red skin. She pulled back with a proud smile, her expression seeming to say, _All better!_

Zuko's mouth fell open as the child's arms curled around his neck, looking back at his wife with quivering eyes. "S-Suki…" he said, hugging the girl back. "I think…I'm in love."

Suki laughed warmly. _Looks like we won't have to choose,_ she realized, watching as the small girl nestled against Zuko's shoulder and closed her eyes, hands clinging to his robes. _I think she chose us._

Her thoughts stopped as someone stepped into the room. A young woman paused in her tracks, blanching as she saw her Fire Lord and Lady sitting across the room. "F-F-Fire Lord!" she cried, falling to the ground and pressing her palms and forehead to the rug. "M-m'lady, my sincerest apologies," she rasped, visibly trembling.

"It's all right," Zuko said casually, even as Suki cringed in discomfort. She still hadn't gotten used to the show of reverence many of their subjects would show them. "Please, sit," he said, motioning to the seat beside them.

The girl lifted her head up, clearly shocked at the offer but standing and moving to the seat in silence.

"Do you work here?" Suki asked her.

The woman nodded. "I'm new—just started last month," she said, wringing her hands in her lap as she glanced at the child in Zuko's arms. "I'm so sorry. She's just become so much more mobile all of a sudden, I'm having a hard time keeping track of her," she said anxiously.

"It's really all right," Suki said earnestly. "You're doing wonderful work here." The caretaker flushed a little, quietly pleased at the compliment. "What's her name?" Suki continued curiously.

"Izumi, m'lady," the girl replied nervously, looking back at the door before continuing. "But we call her Mimi."

 _"Aww,"_ Zuko breathed quietly, before realizing he had an audience. He cleared his throat.

"Do you know…do you know anything about her parents?" Suki asked quietly.

The worker nodded slowly. "We know the mother was a servant for one of the great families. She claimed the head of the estate was the child's father—but after she died in childbirth, he denied any responsibility for the infant."

Zuko stiffened, looking like he was holding back some foul language as he rested a hand against Mimi's head, now tucked into the crook of his neck as she slept.

"I—I can take her back now," the caretaker went on, chewing her lip and glancing at the door a second time. Suki's eyes narrowed, wondering what was making her so anxious. Just then, a second figure entered the room, the mauve robes dragging along the floor as Madam Ayumu swept inside. A flash of anger crossed her face as her gaze fell over the young caretaker and Mimi's form in the Fire Lord's arms.

"My lord," she said with a false sense of calm. "Lady Suki. My most humble regrets for my worker's incompetence," she said, glaring at the caretaker who stood quickly and moved to take Mimi back. Zuko frowned, standing and making no motion to offer up the child.

He looked at the older woman. "Madam…?" he started, clearly having forgotten her name.

"Ayumu," the older woman replied, an eye twitching.

"Whatever. What's going on here?" he asked irritably, abandoning any sense of formality as it became clear the woman was hiding something from them. "Why wasn't Mimi with the other children earlier?"

The woman paled, clearly shocked at his bluntness. "My lord, I know this can be an overwhelming process. I simply thought it best to show you those children who would be most suited for the royal family—"

"And she isn't because...?" Zuko interrupted, frowning deeply and not letting her answer before he continued. "You should know we don't care about our child's bloodline," he said darkly.

Ayumu glanced at Suki, as though suddenly remembering her Fire Lady's controversial ancestry. "Ah—yes, of course not. It's just that—"

"Well, in that case," Zuko interrupted. "I think we've made our decision."

"But Fire Lord—"

"What?" he snapped.

"That child," she replied, clearly growing nervous even as she continued. "She…isn't a firebender, my lord."

Zuko furrowed his brow. "And how can you possibly know that?" he asked roughly.

"Well," the woman continued matter-of-factly. "She just…doesn't have that _spark_ in her eyes."

Zuko's eyes grew wide, not in anger now—but in fear. Suki suddenly realized why Madam Ayumu's words seemed familiar. From what Zuko had told her years ago, they were the same words Ozai had used to describe why he'd nearly cast Zuko from the palace at his birth.

Beside her, Zuko had tightened his grip on Mimi, taking one shaky step backwards, and then another.

"My—my lord?" the older woman asked in confusion.

Sucking in a breath, Zuko turned on his heel and high-tailed it out of the room, the sleeping child in tow. His footsteps pounded down the corridor, the sound of a door being thrown open echoing from the entrance. Ayumu was left dumbstruck in place, mouth falling open.

Suki only grinned. "So," she started, breaking the silence. "Do I need to sign anything…or are we good?"

* * *

"Ah, cheer up, baby. It won't be so bad."

Toph stood at the ship's railing, holding back her nausea from the endless rocking as sharp waves plowed against the hull. "S-speak…for y-yourself," she grumbled. "You're not the one who's g-gonna be blind for the next three weeks. Also, I'm already…f-freezing."

"You know, you might warm up a little if you put some shoes on," Sokka chuckled.

"…No."

"Come on, it's not worth being stubborn if your toes fall off," he teased, dropping the cursed footwear on the deck at her feet.

Toph tried to move her frozen toes, to no avail. Huffing, she gave in and slipped the thick fur boots over her feet, preparing herself to be emerged in a sensory blackout.

But it never happened. "What the…I can still see," she realized in shock, the metal deck of the Fire Nation cruiser only slightly less clear through her feet. "These—these are made of earth!"

Sokka's heart beat happily beside her. "Yep! Surprise," he said proudly. "Got The Dark One to pack the earthen soles nice and tight, and I've got a few spares since the earth will probably break away after walking around on it for a while," he explained. "Though I sorta figured you could just keep them bent in shape on your own anyway."

Toph smiled, realizing she shouldn't have been surprised. "Thanks, Sokka," she said, feeling for his hand. His fingers slid between hers before she had to search long. "Though…I'm not sure these are gonna do more than keep my feet warm once we're on that big hunk of ice…"

"We'll see," Sokka said cryptically, leaning down to give her a kiss. Before she could reply, Toph sensed someone moving towards them on the deck.

Sokka started laughing. "Dude, think you put enough clothes on her?"

"It's cold here!" Zuko said in defiance, shifting his weight. Toph could sense a second, smaller heartbeat in the deck—he must have been holding Mimi. "And she's so little, and she's never left the Fire Nation, and—"

"Okay, okay, I get it, Mr. Overprotective Dad," Sokka teased him. "Just don't blame me if everyone thinks you have a giant marshmallow instead of a kid."

Toph heard Zuko grumble something under his breath, before a little voice spoke. "Mallow?" Mimi asked.

"Mmm…I don't think we have any of those," Zuko said sweetly, his irritation with Sokka immediately replaced by warmth as he spoke to his daughter. "We might have something else though—let's go ask Cook," he said, running off with her below deck.

Toph snorted. "That kid is going to be spoiled _rotten."_

* * *

"Dadda…coh-ud," Mimi said, voice muffled in Zuko's collar.

"Hmm?"

"C-c-coh…ud," she repeated, shivering against the Southern winds blowing across the water as they watched the ship's ramp descend onto the glacier below.

 _Cold,_ Zuko realized. "Aw, I know, sweet girl," he replied, tugging his strange parka further around his daughter and sending all the heat he could into his chest. He felt someone grab his arm, looking down to see Suki burying her face into his side and trying to steal some of his warmth for herself.

"You just love me for my body," he whispered in jest.

Suki only nodded into his furs. "Y-yep," she replied, shivering violently. "Sp-spirits, why are we having the reunion here, again?" she asked, her breath forming little clouds in the evening air.

"Something about…Katara being mad we've never visited?" Zuko said absently, repeating what Suki had told him herself a few weeks ago.

"Okay, that sounds about right," Suki remembered.

"Zuko!" someone shouted. He looked up and saw Aang running up the cruiser's ramp, wearing simple orange robes and holding a fire in his palm against the darkening sky. Grinning ear to ear, he gave the three of them a collective hug.

"We're so glad you guys made it! It's been forever," he said excitedly, before furrowing his brows. "…Isn't Mimi here?"

Zuko nodded, pointing to the bulge in his jacket as Suki chuckled.

"Oh, good," Aang breathed in relief. "I got nervous for a second you'd gained an Iroh belly. Come on! Let's get inside before it gets too cold."

"Um, it got too cold about a _week_ ago," Toph muttered, following Sokka and the others down the long ramp to the icy blackness below. She grabbed his arm tightly as they neared the bottom, chewing her lip violently as they stepped onto the ice.

"D-don't leave me alone, okay?" she whispered anxiously, the nerves she'd buried about this trip suddenly surfacing as she left the comfort of the metal ship behind her. She _hated_ this feeling.

"I won't," he said seriously, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked through the empty landscape. Toph couldn't help but think about the churning ocean beneath them, imagining the ice cracking apart and sending her to her death in the cold waters.

"I hate this already," she grumbled, whining in an effort to bury her anxiety.

"I know," Sokka said, sounding surprisingly optimistic. "But it won't last long."

As if responding to his words, she soon sensed _something_ several paces away. As they moved closer, a strange path seemed to emerge across the landscape, diverging in several dozen places as it wound in a circular pattern. Toph froze in place, concentrating on what she was feeling.

"W-what's going on?" she breathed. "How am I feeling this?"

Sokka gave her shoulder a squeeze. "It's a metal path of the city, just beneath the ice," he explained simply. "Remember when I had Penga and Ho Tun come out here to do some contracting work for the South? Well…they agreed to help Aang put this little path in place while they were here. I mean, it's pretty amateur," he shrugged. "Only really shows the major roads—but I figured, it was better than nothing—"

He was cut off as she tugged him down by the collar and kissed him fiercely. His chest rumbled happily in response.

"Aww, did I make you cry?" he asked a moment later, pulling back.

"I don't cry, remember?" she said in defiance, brushing her cheeks against her puffy sleeve. She tried to sniff, but suddenly found it impossible. "Um, Sokka?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in discomfort. "I think my snot is frozen."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that tends to happen here."

* * *

The reunion was like most the friends held over the years, but for everyone gushing over Izumi…and another toddler's utter infatuation with her.

"Aang…you're raising a gentleman, right?" Zuko asked anxiously, watching as Bumi dragged a toddling Fire Nation princess around the home by the hand.

"For the spirits' sakes, Zuko, he's two years old!" Katara cried in exasperation.

"They're totally getting married," Toph said, feet in Sokka's lap as she lounged on the couch. "I'm calling it now."

Zuko paled, glancing nervously at the kids as everyone snickered.

"So, are things still going okay with Azula?" Aang asked when everyone calmed down.

Zuko chuckled a little. "Yeah. In fact, she just wrote to me to gloat about becoming the Sun Warriors' newest Chieftain."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "Wait, seriously?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shrugged. "Yep. I was more surprised than you at first—though I'm not sure why I expected her sense of ambition to go away," he smirked.

"Katara," Suki whispered, sitting beside her while the others continued asking him questions. "Sorry, but…could I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course," Katara said, standing and following Suki out the hall and into one of the bedrooms. "Is everything all right?" she asked, noticing the strange look on Suki's face.

Her friend nodded. "Yes. It's just…well, I'm pregnant," Suki said, a quiet excitement in the way she spoke.

"Suki, that's wonderful!" Katara said excitedly. "Does Zuko know?"

"Oh, yes," Suki said. "I'm nearly fourteen weeks in."

Katara's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Suki nodded. "It's just, I've had so many that…well, I wanted to keep it quiet, to focus on Mimi right now and not be too disappointed if it didn't happen." She bit her lip, trying to hide her excitement as she continued. "But Nukka says I'm far enough along that it should be safe…to start hoping."

"And you're going to start showing soon, anyway," Katara smiled.

Suki chuckled a little. "I already have, actually. Thank goodness for the excuse to wear lots of layers down here," she joked, accepting Katara's embrace for a long moment before pulling away. "Anyway, Nukka wanted to make sure I had a healer checking on me while we were down here, and I figured you could—"

"Of course!" Katara said eagerly. "Oh Suki, I'm so happy for you. When are you planning to tell everyone else?"

At that, the door flew open as Aang and Sokka landed in a heap. Toph stood behind them, arms folded across her chest. "What in the world?" Katara cried, hands on her hips as she stared down at the men furiously.

"S-sorry, sweetie," Aang said in shame, standing and bowing his head. "I _told_ them we shouldn't eavesdrop, but—"

"You guys were telling secrets! I can't take that kind of curiosity!" Sokka said in his defense.

Toph just shrugged. "Your house is ice. I go where Sokka goes."

Katara pursed her lips. "Okay, Sokka I get—he's an idiot. But you, Aang? You're a father, for Tui's sake! You should be setting a better example."

"Sorry," he said again. "It was Sokka's idea, and you know how convincing he can be—"

"Wait, did you guys leave both kids with Zuko?" Katara asked, ducking her head around them.

"Well, it'll be good practice for him," Toph said absently. Everyone suddenly remembered what they'd overheard and ran to give Suki a hug. She smiled widely, looking up to see Zuko standing in the doorway with a child in each arm.

Sokka laughed. "Good practice is right. You're gonna have two kids under two!"

"Make that three kids under two," Toph said absently. Everyone froze, looking over at her curiously.

"Uh, hey baby?" Sokka whispered, leaning down to her. "I know you were kind of sheltered growing up, but didn't they at least let you take a math class?"

She threw a well-deserved fist in his arm. "I already knew she was prego back on the ship," Toph went on as Sokka rubbed his bicep. "All I had to do was count the heartbeats. One big one from momma…and two little ones from babies. _LUB lub lub DUB dub dub,"_ she imitated.

By now, Suki was sitting on the bed, heart racing as she started to understand. "Toph…you're not joking, are you?" Zuko asked, eyes wide as he handed Bumi to Aang and moved over beside his wife.

"Nope. You've got twins in there, Fire Lady," Toph smiled.

As Zuko and Suki stared at each other in shock, Katara shoved everyone else out of the room to give them some privacy.

As soon the door shut, Zuko started to chuckle, and Suki joined in, hugging each other and their daughter.

"Dadda?" Mimi asked with concern, touching his wet cheek.

Zuko wiped his eyes roughly before turning her around and pointing at Suki's stomach. "Mommy's…having two babies," he choked out.

"Bees," she repeated, clearly not understanding even as she patted Suki's belly.

They both laughed again. "That's right," Suki said lovingly, pulling her daughter into her arms and hugging her tight.

"Uncle is always telling me that things work out the way they're supposed to," Zuko said quietly as Mimi started to nod off against Suki's shoulder. "I mean, if this had happened sooner…"

Suki stood, closing her eyes as she rocked the child to sleep. "Then we wouldn't have Mimi."

* * *

"Okay, j-just calm down," Zuko gulped, pacing the room while they waited.

"I am calm," Suki smirked, looking over at him in amusement as he sat beside her. "It's going to be all right, Zuko. People have babies every day."

He stood again, moving to the window before turning on his heel and moving towards the door. "Where are they?!" he cried, storming into the hall before coming back into the room.

"Zuko, it's only been a few minutes. I'm sure they're just gathering some—"

"I mean, why do I pay to have healers in my home if they can't even come when we need them?" he asked in frustration.

Suki sighed. He suddenly looked back at her, ducking his head as he moved over slowly and hunched back into the chair beside the bed. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"It's okay. I just married a big ball of stress," she teased.

"I know," he admitted. He smiled a little as he looked up at her. "You know, I'm kind of going to miss watching you put your dinner plate on your stomach so you can reach it," he smirked.

"You're…alone in that," she huffed, breathing heavily with the newest contraction. As Zuko broke out in a fresh sweat, the doors opened and Osamu and Nukka stepped inside, followed by a couple of younger healers.

Zuko stood again and rushed over. "Osamu, she's four weeks early," he said anxiously, following the man as he walked over calmly and sat beside the Fire Lady, smiling down at her.

"Ah, yes, very good timing," he said as he took her pulse.

"What?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"Twins almost always come early," he explained. "It's quite normal, my lord."

"Oh," Zuko said sheepishly, looking at the floor before glancing back up at the healer. "Y-you've delivered twins, then?"

"Of course," Osamu said. "And I delivered you, my lord."

Zuko reddened. "…Y-you did?"

"Yes, yes. In fact, this is quite exciting for me. Two generations, can you believe it!"

Behind them, Nukka chuckled. "Old man," she teased him.

Several long hours later, and Zuko was staring into new, bright green eyes flecked with gold that looked up at him curiously.

"A son, my lord," Nukka said warmly, resting a hand on his shoulder for a moment before returning to Suki's side for the second birth.

As the waterbender's glow filled the darkening room, Zuko stared in awe at the tiny person in his arms, throat closing up as his eyes grew wet. He couldn't tell how much time had passed when Suki was reaching up with a shaky hand to touch her son. He sat on the edge of the bed, carefully handing the first boy off to her as another healer handed him the second. The same green eyes looking up at him, though with a different expression.

Zuko could barely focus on the little face as the tears started to spill out.

* * *

"I can't believe it took having kids to get you back here," Zuko said, raising his brows at his uncle.

Iroh chuckled. "It took some time to establish a second location for my tea shop, my nephew," he explained in his defense. "But now— _The Ginseng Dragon_ is open for business!"

Zuko grinned, holding Iroh's namesake in his arms as his uncle held his twin, Lu Ten. Uncle seemed suddenly lost in thought as he looked down at the infant. A few moments later, soft footsteps could be heard in the hall as Mimi stumbled into the room. Suki followed behind her.

"Oh my—if it isn't my favorite girl!" Iroh cried. Mimi giggled as she ran clumsily over, ramming into his lap. Iroh only laughed, ruffling the girl's little pigtails as he leaned over to hug her with his free arm.

"Who is that, Mimi?" Suki prompted, pointing to Iroh.

Mimi seemed deep in thought for a moment, before she spoke. "Gwampa," she said with conviction.

Iroh's eyes grew wide, looking between Zuko and Suki in shock. Suki only smiled. "That's right, sweetie. Now, give Grandpa a kiss—you can see him again after your nap."

Mimi, ever her loving self, raised herself up on her toes and kissed Iroh on the cheek before reaching back to grab her mother's hand. Iroh didn't speak as the two girls left the room, the smaller waving at him from the door before Suki shut it behind them.

"I don't understand," Iroh said quietly, absently letting Lu Ten suck on his finger.

"Don't you?" Zuko asked slowly, looking over at him. "You…you once told me you thought of me as…" he stopped, suddenly anxious.

"As my own," Iroh finished for him.

Zuko bit his lip, nodding as he looked down at baby Iroh. "That sentiment has been returned for, well…a _long_ time now," he said nervously. He wasn't sure why he was so afraid to say it. Maybe because it had taken him so long so say what they'd had a quiet understanding about for years. "It—it was Suki's idea, actually, that our children call you that. I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable or anything we don't have to—"

He stopped when he realized Iroh was beside him, squeezing him as tight as he could with one arm while holding Lu Ten in the other. "I love you, my son," he choked out.

Zuko felt his throat grow tight as tears formed in his own eyes. "I love you too…Dad," he said, hugging the man back tightly.

A minute later, Suki walked back into the room to find the two men crying as they embraced, the infants in their arms starting to fuss in confusion. "Great spirits," she teased them. "I can't leave you two alone for five minutes." The three of them chuckled as she sat down beside Iroh, kissing him on the cheek. "Love you, Dad," she said, knowing full well the conversation they'd just had.

"…Love you too, my dear girl," he said, not even attempting to stop the flow of tears down his cheeks as he looked back down at Lu Ten. "You two have a beautiful family," he said quietly, before looking up excitedly. "And _I'm_ their grandpa!"

* * *

"So…was it worth the flight over?"

Toph smiled, the feeling of soft earth in her toes as she sensed the deep valley below them. "Yeah, I guess," she admitted, tightening her grip around Sokka's torso as they stood together at the top of the cliff side. The Great Gorge cut through the landscape below, sweeping through the Earth Kingdom's southeastern chain of ragged mountains.

It was probably the most amazing thing she'd ever sensed.

Sokka pulled her against him, fingers trembling as he played absently with the bracelet around her upper arm. With the closer contact, Toph sensed something in his pocket.

"Woah—where'd you get more space rock?" she asked in bewilderment.

He huffed. "Man, I can't hide anything from you," he teased, pulling the small rock from his tunic and holding it in his hand. He swallowed roughly, pulling back a little and letting his hand slide down from her shoulder to hold hers. He brought it up and placed the small, smooth object in her palm, what felt like a strip of soft cloth fastened to the back. Toph reached up and felt the stone—an intricate pattern was carved in the surface. It felt like a carving of waves crashing against a rocky shore.

"Sokka…" she breathed, chest growing warm as she realized what this was.

"Toph, you…you know how much I love you, right?" he said quietly, voice shaking.

She nodded slowly. "I love you too," she said earnestly, gripping the necklace in her hand as she felt his quaking hands hold her shoulders.

He swallowed roughly. "We've—we've been best friends almost since we met. A-and I've always loved being with you, even before I realized I _loved_ you. I just—I love the way you see the world, and how I feel when I'm with you, and that no matter how much you try, you can't hide your big soft heart."

Toph flushed brightly, breath catching as she sensed Sokka fall to one knee.

"Toph Beifong," he said seriously, holding her hand tightly as his breath grew shallow. "…Marry me?"

Toph felt the smile stretch across her face as she squeezed his hand back. "…You bet I will."

Sokka chuckled at her response, even as a flood of joy rushed into the earth at his feet. He stood quickly, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Toph let the valley around them disappear as excitement flooded her chest.

When they finally broke apart, they laughed happily for a long moment before Toph spoke. "You never did tell me where you got more space rock," she noted.

Sokka reached down and took the betrothal necklace from her hand, pulling it up to her neck and fastening it carefully beneath her hair. "Well…" he said, running his fingers along her skin and kissing her one more time. "Let's just say, Space Sword is about a half inch shorter than it used to be."

* * *

"All right, the boys are both… _finally_ …asleep," Zuko sighed, falling into the bed beside his wife. He rested his eyes for a long moment before rolling over to look at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"…Tired," Suki answered honestly.

Zuko smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, dumb question."

Suki looked over at him playfully. "But…not _too_ tired," she added.

 _"Oh,"_ Zuko said excitedly, chest growing warm and fatigue forgotten as he moved over her. Suki laughed warmly as he planted a dozen kisses all over her face and neck.

That is, until a short knock came at the door.

Zuko groaned, letting his head fall against her shoulder. "Maybe if we just ignore it…they'll go away," he whispered.

"Zuko, what if it's General Mak? Something could have happened."

"I think the world will hold itself together for the next half hour," he mumbled hotly, weaving his hands through her hair as he continued to kiss her.

When the knock came a second time, they both sighed. "Fine," he muttered, sliding reluctantly out of bed and yanking on a robe as he stomped towards the door.

"What is it?!" he barked as he pulled it open, stopping abruptly when he was greeted by an empty hallway. He scrunched his brow before hearing a quiet sniffle at his feet. Looking down, Zuko saw a little girl staring up at him, lower lip trembling.

"D-Daddy," Mimi hiccupped, quiet tears streaming down her face.

Irritation forgotten, he dropped to his knees and pulled her against him. "Mimi, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"Bad…dream," she said, trembling as she buried her face in his chest.

He picked her up quickly and held her tight. "What happened?"

"Iroh…Lu Ten," she said, her tears soaking into his shirt. "Hurt…"

"…But no monsters?" Zuko confirmed nervously.

She shook her head. Zuko sighed in relief. _Not Koh,_ he realized. He knew it was foolish to worry about after all this time, but he couldn't help it. "The boys are okay, sweet girl," he reassured her, rubbing her little back as she clung to him tightly. "…Want to see?"

Mimi's trembling subsided as she nodded. Shutting the door behind them, Zuko carried her down the short distance to the next room and placed a hand on the doorknob.

"We have to be quiet, though, okay?" he whispered.

Mimi nodded, and he slowly opened the door into the room. Holding up a tiny flame, he moved them towards the first crib, letting some light shine onto the little boy inside. Lu Ten's hands were curled into fists, fuzzy, dark brown hair sticking out in all directions as he breathed soundly.

"Iroh?" Mimi asked.

Zuko held a finger to her mouth, smiling. "No, Lu Ten," he breathed, bringing her over to the other crib. "There's Iroh."

Mimi leaned over to get a closer look at her brother, one chubby cheek flattened against the mattress. "Cute?" she asked.

Zuko had to suppress a chuckle. "Yep, cute," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek. "Just like you."

Nightmare forgotten, Mimi sat up a little in his arms and pointed back at the door. "See Mommy?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know—"

 _"Please,_ Daddy?" she asked sweetly, touching his cheek with gentle fingers.

Sighing in defeat, Zuko carried her back out the door and into their room.

"You are such a sucker," Suki grinned as the two of them crawled under the covers with her.

Zuko pouted. "How can I say no to that face?" he asked in defiance.

Suki only grinned wider. "You have Daddy wrapped around your finger, don't you?" she asked as Mimi snuggled up against her.

"Yes, Mommy," Mimi replied obediently, eyes drooping.

They both laughed quietly as she started to fall asleep. "She's such a good girl—so different from those two little hooligans next door," Zuko teased. As sweet as they looked asleep, the boys sure were running them ragged during the day.

Suki smiled tiredly as she reached for his hand. "We're sure lucky, aren't we?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he breathed, pulling himself against them and kissing Suki's forehead as she started to drift off. _Born lucky,_ he thought, not for the first time, holding his girls close and realizing everything he'd gone through in his life paled against the happiness he felt now.

 _[The end]_

* * *

 ** _A/N –_** _Thank you for reading, especially to those who have reviewed. I can't tell you how much your comments mean to me. Hope this story brought you some happiness :)_

 _ **Update:** I've started posting some Zuki family one-shots, titled "Fatherlord Zuko" __**_–_** in case you didn't get your fill of baby fluff here, haha!_


End file.
